Back To The Beginning
by Leonora Chris
Summary: What if his whole life working with Gibbs had been nothing but a dream? What happens when Tony, after finally having had enough of the team and NCIS, wakes up in hospital bed. He finds out he has been in coma for a while and everything was just a dream he had. What about when he bumps into one grumpy old NCIS marine? Is this a second chance or will he run away this time?
1. Back To The Beginning

_**(I don't own NCIS or the characters etc from it, only the story is mine.)**_

**Alright... This will be my first ever attempt writing a fanfic. **

**Though I've written a whole lot during my 20+ something years of living on this earth, **

**my own stories, role playing et cetera, I've never tried my hands on fanfic. **

**Not only that, but english is not my strongest area. There is couple of other languages I can speak and write fluently and english is not one of those. So please be kind to me and ignore any spelling/wording mistakes. Even more as I tend to read and write things wrong even in my own language(s) and I've got no one to spell check etc what I'm writing here...  
**

**I'm not even trying to keep certain things too realistic so please be kind and ignore some of that as well.**

**If there is however something that you'd really think should happen in this story, feel free to throw me with those ideas, though I might not go with any of that.**

**I really wish to finish this story as I truly hate seeing stories I like reading unfinished... **

**Of course if this turns out to be really bad and lousy fanfic attempt, I might stop writing even so...**

**Reviews would be loved. It's alright if you hate this story or my lousy attempt, trying to write in english...**

**Just try and be kind and civil. That's all I'm asking.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

"No." He heard himself saying.

"Say that again DiNozzo?" The older man's tone was demanding, furious even. After all how _dare_ Tony, his mere underling go against his direct orders.

Didn't matter if said direct orders were against Tony's cop instincts and who knows against how many rules, even Gibbs's own. Instincts that he had been far too long forced to suppress. So long that following Ziva's and Gibbs's lead for so many years now had almost made him forget who he was. He, Anthony D. DiNozzo had made a promise to never forget the reasons why he became a cop in the first place. Too many good cops had gone down the dark road after forgetting what the reason was for there to be cops in the first place.

Far too long had he been following his 'team' around like a lost puppy. The loyal st. Bernard had become the punching bag. After too many kicks and bites here and there, now all he felt anymore was used. Used and dark for all the dirty work he had to do. All those times he was supposed to turn his back and close his eyes when people who were supposed to make sure to catch the criminals, kept forgetting that same rules were meant for them as well. If it were just by all the bosses, he could deal with it, but some of them were people whom he thought were his family, people he thought he could trust with his everything. Only Ducky and Jimmy... Only those two were still close to him. Only they still seemed to care about his well being. They were the only ones in this place whom he could truly count on watching his six, but they didn't work with him where they could actually watch it when it mattered the most. When his life was on the line. No... too much had already happened for him to ignore this any longer.

Scanning the team and suddenly silent bullpen in front of his eyes he knew there was only one thing for him to do and with utter exhaustion he rubbed his aching forehead. He was pretty sure by the time this little 'talk', where he was cornered by his own team members, was over and done with, he'd have the mother of all the migraines.

"I'm tired Gibbs." He said quietly, but loud enough for anyone close enough to hear it.

There was sudden mix of emotions on the face of the older man. Confusion and anger being the most intense. Anger mostly.

Before Gibbs had a chance to say anything, Tony repeated his previous words, louder and more clearly this time, while watching in the blue eyes without blinking.

"I'm tired Gibbs. Year after year it only gets worse. There was a time, long time ago, when I thought we were doing something right. Something great even. I thought we had something special going on here. I loved our team... If only Kate hadn't died, maybe things would still be same? Is that the reason for our current situation? Why I have to be scared to even come to work every day? Are you blaming me for her death? Or was it Jenny? Do you wish it had been me that had died instead? Boss... Gibbs, you've changed... I used to look up to you. You were the father I never had... In the end you're not really that much better from the senior... Only your abuse has different form. Right now I'm not sure which one is worse."

Gibbs opened his mouth again, but Tony lifted up his hand. "Let me finish talking."

He knew he said it with too much sharpness in his tone, but he couldn't help it. For once he wanted to just lay out everything out in the open. Not hiding anything. And he knew that if he'd let anyone stop him from talking, he'd just walk away and never speak again. If anything, at the very least he wanted to have one less weight to carry on his shoulders once he was gone.

"Tim... I was so happy to have my very own probie to train. You're all grown up now. I must have done something wrong however since you've lost your true potential to become something... You shouldn't focus too much on your computers. After all, take away all the computers in the world and then what are you going to do? What can you offer? How useful can you be then? And computers don't give you leadership you so seem to be wanting. It has to be in you. Seems to me you've instead become Ziva's loyal little puppy. Though I blame myself for not teaching you better, I lay part of the blame of you turning bad on her."

"Ziva, Ziva... I pray the day comes when your true colors have been revealed to everyone, before it's too late and these people I still care about end up getting hurt or dead. For me it has been clear as day from day one: You're running your own show and you're dragging everyone down with you."

To his credit, McGee actually looked slightly embarrassed, before his mouth became almost straight line as he was forcing himself to not say anything, yet. Ziva on the other hand looked furious and she even made a move towards Tony.

"You little..."

Surprisingly it was Gibbs who stopped her from doing anything rash. He whispered something in her ear which calmed her down, but anyone who looked in her eyes could see that all she needed was one perfect moment and all restraints would be off. There was no telling what the former Mossad officer would do.

Tony rubbed his forehead again, trying to gather his thoughts before he lost his possibly only chance to be able to talk with raw honesty to everyone willing to listen.

"Abby... my dearest sweet Abby... I'm sure by now she must be using the security cameras to spy on us. She was always like a sister to me... I always thought she felt the same about me... That I was like a brother to her... However after Gibbs's 'retirement' incident... I realized it was all only in my head... Besides just like she, among the other two, kept telling me, I'm not you Gibbs. It used to hurt me deeply, those words. After all I looked up to you. I wanted to be like you. You were my hero. Boss... You were my... You... Boss..." His voice had quieted down to the point where it was hard to hear what he was saying. He had to swallow down the sudden lump in his throat to be able to continue talking. He didn't break down in front of these people and neither was he going to start breaking down now. There was time for that later on, when he was alone.

"You were my world boss... Gibbs... I was like a little boy wanting to be just like his father. Only even I would grow up sooner or later and realize I had been blinded by good memories and good times... To this day I regret for not accepting all those promotions and job offers. Maybe we'd still have something left to salvage, but now..."

"What promotions and job offers?" Gibbs spoke suddenly, unable to keep himself quiet any longer.

"Gibbs. Be quiet. I'm not finished talking yet. You'll have your moment to shine."

Tony couldn't help but let out a deep suffering sigh. Once again he rubbed his forehead. Dealing with this situation, these people, had gotten him a full head ache which showed no signs of getting better. Quite the opposite actually. He wanted to get away from this place before he had no chance to think clearly anymore. Too late, he realized as he found it suddenly hard to gather his thoughts.

"You know what... I could keep on talking, saying big words, good or bad. In the end it wouldn't matter. It would change nothing. Not you and definitely not me. I'm not getting any younger and neither are you. I'm over forty years old. I have wasted more than ten years of my life behaving like a good little boy, taking in everything and obeying all the commands like a nice little soldier. At work I've got nothing. Once the work is done, I'm left with the emptiness. Empty apartment, empty life, empty heart, empty soul... I'm tired. You have no idea how many nights I've spent, just staring at my gun. That's not me. When I die, I want to die doing my job or growing old, see my grand children and then die while sleeping in my own bed. Now I've almost died by my own hand, too many times to even count anymore. It's not me, you've done this to me. You..." His voice broke down suddenly and he had to take a hold of his desk and close his eyes for a moment.

Once he felt the dizziness pass, he opened his eyes, in time to see Gibbs reaching out his hand. To steady him? To give him the mother of all the head slaps? Was that concern in his eyes? Before he even realized what he was doing, he slapped away the older man's hand.

"Don't." He hissed between his teeth. Anger or head ache, whatever the reason may be, he didn't care. He didn't see the flash of hurt and shock and then confusion mixed with anger in the older man's eyes.

"I'm done. If you have anything _important_ to say to me, Ducky or Jimmy will give me a message and I'll think really hard if your reason is good enough for me to talk to any of you. They're written down as my next of kin so no medical reason on my end will cause me to ever contact you."

Finished talking, he left his gun and badge and turned around and walked towards the stairs, to make sure nothing stopped him from getting away from there. Suddenly he felt tightness in his chest and it was hard to breathe. There was tightness even in his voice when he opened his mouth again before director Vance had a change to say anything.

There was surprise and shock wide open on the man's face. He had been in the middle of a meeting, important one, when his secretary had come in, panicking. At first he thought there was some life threatening situation going on, but although to his great relief that was not the case, this was almost too much of a shock for him to deal with a neutral face. There was going to be many people wanting to have his head on a plate if he'd let agent DiNozzo leave. As much as he hated admitting it even to himself.

"Don't." Tony said, that sharpness in his tone again.

"You'll have my letter of resignation by tomorrow. You and agent Gibbs both. Goodbye director."

With that Tony was out of the door before any other word was spoken. Once he was sure there was no one watching, he took off running.

* * *

In the bullpen the silence was deafening. Gibbs stood frozen in place. Flashes of memories were running through his mind. Memories and feelings involving Tony which he had never gotten back ever since the explosion or perhaps he had simply chosen to ignore them. He didn't know how pale he looked or how he looked suddenly terrified. How could he have forgotten? Was there still memories lost? What had he lost? He heard someone yelling, not realizing it was him, as he took off running after the younger man, ignoring the pain on his bad knee.

"DiNozzo! _Tony_!"

If anyone else was thinking of following him, that idea was gone the moment they saw the look in the older man's eyes. His eyes were screaming '_don't you dare!_' at them.

"What just... what in the world just happened?" McGee swallowed and the moment the words were out it was as if someone broke a dam and everyone were talking at the same time. If the silence before was deafening then the noise was bound to leave everyone's ears ringing for hours afterwards.

"What do you mean what happened? The way I see it, Tony lost his head."

"_Mind_, Ziva. Lost his mind." McGee said with weariness in his voice.

"Do I look like I care? Gibbs is going to bring him back and then everything will go back to normal."

"I don't know... I mean I've never seen Tony like that. He didn't even quote one movie. Not one single line."

"And he'll be back to his old annoying self."

McGee didn't add anything. He didn't know what to say. Part of him was angry, but the other part was feeling guilty and terrified. Realization hit him suddenly.

"You know... actually he rarely was annoying... and even when he was... I didn't really mind it that much... Not really..."

"You're all crazy I say. Do what you want, I need some food." With that Ziva left. Muttering something in a language McGee couldn't understand even if his life depended on it. Feeling nauseous with no apparent reason, he stood up from where he had been sitting and left to find Abby. Hoping at the very least she was in a better mood.

* * *

McGee entered the silent lab. Silence if anything was a sign that something was wrong. As long as he could remember, the lab was only silent when Abby wasn't there or something was wrong. He found her sitting in the corner, hugging her stuffed animal. There were silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why did things go so wrong?" Her silent voice was loud against the silence in the room and it startled McGee.

"I... uh... I don't know... May I..." He waved his hand towards the empty space next to Abby, who just nods without looking up.

"I want to be mad at someone. Scream at someone... but I'm not sure who to be angry at. I never realized... I never knew what had been going on in our family Tim... I want it back... Our family... I want Tony back... Tim... I just realized that I can't remember when was the last time I saw him smiling even one of his fake smiles. I can't remember the last time he came to me for no reason. The last time he shared his life and secrets with me... The last time he quoted a movie..."

They were both silent for a while. Abby hugging Bert the farting hippo. McGee on the other hand simply stared at nothing. Unsure if he even had the right words he could say.

"So Tony was right. You did spy on us through the cameras."

Abby let out a sound that was half sob and half laughter. "He did always know me well... Still does... He always notices things that others don't... Things that matter and even things that no one else would even bother to find out... It seems none of us bothered to do the same to him... Tim... I was too afraid to go to you guys and at least say how sorry I am... I wanted to hug him..." with those words she went silent again.

When McGee finally looked at her, he saw she hadn't stopped crying. It made him feel even worse and he swallowed hard.

"You know... If anyone is to blame for any of this, then it's me..."

"Stop it. Please. Let's just share the blame. Is that clear McGee? I know I want to be mad at someone, but you don't want to face my full fury."

"Y-yes..." McGee swallowed again.

"Good. Now tell me what happened after Tony left. I stopped watching at that point."

"Ah... he... uh... Well all I know is that Gibbs went after him."

Abby's face suddenly brightened as she smiled. "Bossman will bring Tonyboy back. I just know it!"

"I don't know Abby... You didn't see Tony's face as close as I did... I wouldn't put my hopes too high... Besides..." McGee hesitated and then decided not to add anything. It was better if she didn't know too much about what had been going on between Tony and the team. The way they had been treating him. The way Ziva had been ever since the Rivkin case. The way he had been. The way they kept putting him in danger. It was wonder Tony hadn't said anything for so many years.

"Oh worry not Tim. Bossman always makes things right. Always. Now help me up. I've got work to do!" With that she was back to her usual self. Reaching out her hand until McGee got up and pulled her on her feet.

By the time he left the lab, the noise she called music, was back on.

"I don't think we can fix this Abby..." McGee muttered as he walked into the elevator. He did however still hold a small piece of hope that their boss could somehow fix everything. Even if it meant him and Ziva being removed from the team. It was after all the least they deserved.

* * *

The man in question, Gibbs, was currently looking around for Tony. Although his car was still in the parking slot, the younger man was nowhere to be found.

"Tony! DiNozzo!" He approached Tony's car while scanning the area with his eyes. The younger man was sitting next to his car so he almost missed him.

"Tony!" Gibbs couldn't help feeling deep relief as he hurried towards the car. Relief turned into frown as soon as he took a better look at the man sitting in front of him. Tony was almost hugging his own head and he was flinching each time Gibbs talked loud. Noticing this, Gibbs crouched in front of him and gently yet forcefully removed the arms around Tony's head.

Lifting up his eyes from his knees, Tony tried really hard to focus on what someone was saying. Gibbs? No, someone else. Maybe. He didn't know anymore. The world around him was spinning and his headache had turned into full skull splitting agony.

"Tony... son... what's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong?" Gibbs could only watch the younger man in front of him. Watch the obvious pain and confusion in the green eyes.

"Whashapp'nin'..? 'oss..?" It felt near impossible getting the words out of his mouth and just as he felt the world starting to fade into darkness, Tony felt panic rising and he grabbed someone's hand.

"G... B-Boss..."

"I've got ya Tony... Ducky's on his way... I've got you son... Let me take care of ya..." The older man's voice sounded strange. It was as if the man himself were miles away from him and he could just barely make out the words.

Rough hands were brushing through his hair. Too gently for the owner of those hands. Suddenly Tony found himself laying on his back, using Gibbs's lap as his pillow. It felt nice. So soft...

Too soft, he realized as he sat up straight, gasping for his breath and eyes wide. It was loud yet steady beeping noise which brought everything back in focus in front of his eyes. Strong arms were pushing him back in bed and someone kept saying something to him. White room and that smell he hated so much... He must have been brought into a hospital. His head felt as if he was under water. He turned his head towards the person in the room. Expecting to see Gibbs in there, he froze.

"Danny? Did I die?"

His former partner laughed and called out for someone. Someone in a white coat entered the room.

"Danny?" Tony asked again. Confusion clear on his face.

"You've been in coma for couple of weeks and that's what you ask? Really Tony."

"Alright Detective. I'm going to ask you a few questions." The man in a white coat was talking now.

Tony gave the two men blank stare. Coma? Weeks? _Detective_?

"What's your name?" The question brought him back to reality. Only he wasn't sure what reality it was.

"Anthony D. DiNozzo."

"Who is our current president?"

"Obama."

The silence between his answer and the next question was few seconds too long.

"How old are you?"

"45."

Again, that silence.

"What do you do for a living?"

"NCIS..."

"NCIS?"

"Stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service..."

"Oh... I see... Listen, Detective... What is the last thing you remember?"

Tony looked up and saw concern and confusion in the eyes of the two men. He shrugged slightly.

"Not sure... It's kind of fuzzy. I remember I had the mother of all the head aches and then Gibbs was there and-"

"Gibbs?"

"My boss."

Tony didn't see the strange look the other two exchanged.

"Alright Detective. Why don't you try and relax for a bit. I'll go see if I can find your doctor."

Danny squeezed Tony's shoulder for a few seconds with a small smile before following the male nurse.

Tony closed his eyes as he sat up again. Something was wrong. Something was very, _very_ wrong. He made sure to shut down the machine before getting rid of who knows what they had attached on him. He nearly fell on the floor as he stood up. Using anything he could as a support, he made it to the tiny bathroom.

Splashing cold water on his face and then drinking some, he froze to the spot. Staring at the stranger staring back at him. No, not a stranger. He just hadn't seen that person in a very long time. For almost twenty years to be precise. He was looking in the mirror. Looking at his much younger self. His twenty something self. Twenty seven? Someone must have been shaving his face as there was hardly a day's worth of stubble.

Suddenly there were flashes of images in his head. Several gun shots and then pain. He felt suddenly faint and had he not have been leaning against the sink, he would've fallen on the floor.

The young man in the mirror held such horror, confusion and deep despair in his eyes that it would have broken the heart of anyone looking at him.

"What's going on..?" Tony heard himself whisper. Only now he realized his voice sounded as if he hadn't used it in a while. He let himself slump on the floor, just staring at the tiles in front of him.

_End of Part 1._


	2. Unreal Reality

**Hello there!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows!**

**Especially reviews since those really help me not forget this story and they keep me exited when I might otherwise get bored writing this.**

**Believe me, it happens way too often... **

**I've got too many ideas running in my head at the same time and then I forget my old ones.**

**I also want to thank the reviews that are little bit more (in nice kind of way) critical than the others. **

**They help me notice some typos I haven't noticed (trust me, it has nothing to do with different language, I simply make them a whole lot...) and other huge writing mistakes. **

**It helps me fix the mistakes, helps me write just a little bit better in the future and makes the reading experience that much better for the other people.**

**Thanks again! You people are great! *thumbs up***

**Anyway... I was going to post another chapter soon after the first one, but then things got too busy as I, believe it or not, for the first time ever, went to London. With a plane. I've never been to one. It was freaking awesome. **

**I was outside every single day and bought little too much stuff... *cough*3 pairs of shoes*cough* **

**I ate too much, few accidents happened and I was again reminded how bad my sense of direction is. London is big place you know...**

**Although not the greatest when I speak in english, I realized that I'd survive just fine in english speaking country. **

**The weather was amazing even if little too hot at some point and the flight back to my home country was freaking awesome again. **

**And now I'm sick. That's not so great. Didn't have that amazing birthday because of it.**

**Guests without the account: (I hope I managed to give my replies just fine to the others...)**

**_ LAG:_ Thank you. I'll keep doing my best. :)**

**_ Guest 1:_ We'll see what happens. Frankly I myself have no idea yet what's going to happen. I'm kind of letting the story and the characters take the lead and show me where it goes. Thank you for the review. I'm sure we'll both have the answer to your question at some point. :)**

**_ Guest 2:_ Thank you. I will do my best.**

**_ A Guest:_ Thank you! I used to learn your language and was pretty good at it. I'm not german, but I suppose I live close enough. I'm glad you like the story idea so far. Oh I would love to answer your questions, but the thing is 1: I myself have yet to see what's going to happen. 2: Those answers which I might already have, I'm going to yet keep them for myself. ;) I hope that's alright with you.**

**_ kajoline:_ Thank you! I'm glad you like it and I will.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

The darkness in the room was unreal. The loud wind which made the tree branch beat against the window was unreal. The pain in his body was both very real and unreal, yet he refused to let the doctors drug him any longer. Part of his confused mind was trying to reason that once all the drugs were out of his system, his mind would be clear and everything would make sense. Perhaps all of this was nothing but a dream those drugs made him see. Just a hallucination. A bad joke. Soon Gibbs would order him to wake up. Most likely give him head slap for losing it in the first place.

After finding him sitting in the bathroom, completely out of it and his worst wound bleeding, the doctor and nurses took him back in bed and put him under some heavy drugs. To stop him from causing his wounds to get any worse was the reason they gave him. That was few days ago.

Once he woke up couple of days later, he was furious and ready to sign himself out AMA. Only the fact that there was still too many drugs in his system that he could barely get on his feet before falling back on the floor kept him there. After making sure they weren't giving him more drugs, he had barely let himself sleep and whenever he felt someone in the room with him, he was wide awake.

During the whole time he was laying there, his mind kept pulling him towards two different realities. If this was the reality, he was happy to see Danny alive and well. However he felt sharp pain deep in his heart at the very thought that all those years, both good and bad times, in NCIS were nothing but something his mind had made up. He couldn't handle it so he decided to just ignore it. He would deal with it when he was stronger. '_You're not going to deal with it'_, small voice in his head accused him. Strangely enough it sounded like Gibbs's voice. He head slapped himself.

"I truly am losing my mind here..."

"You're just confused. You were in coma and we nearly lost you there. You had some crazy dream, but if it were me I would be careful what I let out of my mouth. Which reminds me. You owe me man. You have no idea how hard it has been these days to stop them bringing one of their shrinks for you. I know how much you love them." Danny gave him teasing smirk as he stepped in the room, holding a rolled newspaper and coffee. With him the room was soon bathing in light. He took the only chair in the room and sat on it, next to the bed.

"Hilarious." Tony grimaced as he tried to find comfortable position against the pillows.

"Really. I know you fight to the last breath when it comes to hospitals and meds, but you really should stop putting on that brave face and just agree with something to ease your obvious pain."

Tony gave grim look towards Danny. He found himself getting angry for no reason that instead of Gibbs or '_the others_', it was Danny who kept visiting him. "Pain is what keeps me sane."

"You know you're making no sense man." Danny was shaking his head and turned his gaze back at the newspapers he had started reading. On his other hand he was holding that coffee mug. Noticing how Tony looked rather longingly towards it, he grinned and shook his head. "Nope. No coffee for you. Take it as your punishment for losing it before."

Groaning at the memory, Tony wiped his hand over his face. After he had felt a mind splitting agony trying to pull him towards both realities, he had lost it and scared half the nurses near his room. He had literally started screaming in italy and throwing anything he could get in his hands. Luckily he calmed down before he had been forcibly sedated. He had explained his behavior as extreme boredom. It was obvious no one was buying his lame explanation, but so far they had let it go. With some serious threat to sedate him next time he would lose it. After that they took him in another room with TV in it and without more than angry glare towards him, they left him there.

TV had caused a whole another list of issues. He found himself ignoring any news and talk shows as much as he could. Even though on one channel there was James Bond movie on, he found himself unable to watch it. That if anything would have worried his team mates or it would have before things went down the way they had. His team mates...

Tony grimaced as he tried his best to push away any thoughts about the NCIS and the people he had come to think of as his family. Perhaps this was some kind of dream come true. After all, it wasn't like they would even mind not having him in their lives. It wasn't like he really minded this either. Really. He was as happy as he could be... So happy... Tony felt sharp pain in his chest which had nothing to do with the bullet wound near his heart.

"You know, you really don't have to drag yourself here after the long working hours. I'm sure you could use some sleep. You look like crap."

"Speak for yourself. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Danny looked pointedly at Tony who just barely kept himself from remembering the only and last time he looked into the mirror after his world had tilted and flipped upside down.

"Besides..." Danny hesitated before deciding it was safe to continue. "I might have been put 'on hold' for a while. Meaning until the shooting incident has been cleared, we're on 'holiday'." The look on his face told Tony exactly how he felt about the 'holiday'.

Normally Tony would agree wholeheartedly with him, but maybe for a first time ever, he wasn't sure if he could currently even handle going to work. Going to work... what did that even mean? Going to work as a detective or agent?

"I feel like I'm Alice and I fell down the rabbit hole..."

Danny gave him odd look, but chose wisely and didn't say anything. Instead he chose to change the subject. "You know. Wendy has been dying to see you. You can thank me later that I have managed to keep her away so far. You wouldn't want to have her see you the way you have been. So you better man up and put up your best charming smile because ready or not, she's coming tomorrow."

For a moment Tony's brains went blank. Wendy? Too much had happened since the two of them were together. Since she left him. Wait. They're still together? That means the wedding hasn't been yet. Perhaps he has not even proposed to her...

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea..."

The look on Danny's face was almost comical. "You trying to tell me something here? You would much rather spend time with your, work, partner rather than spend it with your girlfriend?"

"You're the one that keeps on coming here uninvited." Tony fought back the anger that was boiling inside him. It wasn't Danny's fault, this situation. However since he didn't have anyone to blame, anyone coming close to him ended up getting their part of the anger.

"Easy there. Look man... I'd be bored at home. Coming here and I get my daily comic relief. You're having mood swings like some pregnant woman."

"Hilarious." Tony tried to keep his face neutral, but found himself fighting back a smile. Soon though it was back to grim look as his thoughts wandered back to the NCIS.

"See? That one right there proves my point."

"Go home. Leave me alone." Tony grumbled, not even realizing how very Gibbs like his tone just then sounded or how much he had been '_channeling Gibbs_' in general these couple of days that he had been awake. Ignoring Danny, he turned his back towards him and pulled the sheets over his head. Not even caring if he was acting like a five year old.

Danny just shook his head and went back to reading the newspaper. Not that his brains registered anything he was reading. More often than it was needed, his gaze wandered back towards the patient laying on the bed. He was confused. Surely gunshots or even coma wouldn't cause such messed up head as this. There wasn't even a concussion, which was surprising for someone like Tony who seemed to be getting few now and then like it was nothing. Was it really the drugs then?

Danny held back his grin, but lost the fight, when he heard sleepy mumbling coming from the bed.

"Gibbs would've bullied the hospital staff by now and he would take me home..."

He had no idea who this Gibbs person was whom Tony kept talking about. Most of the times when he thought no one would hear him.

Staring at his partner he wondered how could one person's personality change so much in such a short time. He wasn't used to dealing with this moody man. The man he had come to know as his carefree partner was almost always smiling. Joking around. Flirting. Always some perfect movie reference to throw in every situation. There had barely been hints of smiles, no joking, no flirting and worst of all, no movie references. Unless you wanted to count the Alice in wonderland comment. Somehow though he didn't think that would count.

"Get some actual sleep now. I'll make sure no one drugs you. I'll watch your back man."

Had Danny seen Tony's face the moment he said the watching his back comment, he would have seen his eyes wide open as dark look crossed his face.

Shaking his head when he got no answer, though he could tell from the breathing that Tony wasn't sleeping, Danny got up from the chair and flipped the light switch and soon after the room was in darkness again.

"I'll go see if I can find something to eat for us and then I'll come back. Sorry, no pizza though."

Getting no answer and after waiting few seconds, he left with a head shake.

Waiting for few moments, Tony sat up. After making sure there was nothing attached to him that would cause any alarms to go off, he got slowly on his feet. Grateful that although still slightly shaky, this time his feet were carrying his full weight. Finding the clothes Danny had brought him, he changed clothes as fast as he possibly could. With his current state that wasn't any faster than old man with shaky hands would manage to do.

Cursing when he couldn't put on his T-shirt, he threw it on the bed and simply put his jacket on. Walking straight to sign himself out AMA, he gave very Gibbs like glare. Daring anyone to argue with him.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?"

Tony took one step back and just stared. He had barely made it outside the hospital when another familiar face walked towards him.

"Hello Wendy..." Once again he felt as if he had fallen down the rabbit hole. It felt like he had stepped in a time machine and his past and present were colliding.

"'_Hello Wendy_'? Is that the first thing you say? I know from what Danny told me that your head is little messed up right now, but I am little hurt you know. No hug and kisses for your girlfriend?" There was teasing smile on her face. In the past Tony would have answered with some flirty comment, but at this moment, looking at this woman all he could feel was the hurt of her walking away from him. All he could remember was that he had moved on. Even if the other women had left him also.

Forcing a ghost of smile on his face he stepped forward and hugged her. If the formal way of hugging her didn't ring alarm bells in her head, then the even more formal and rather cold kiss on the cheek did.

"Tony?" Wendy pushed away from the hug and looked at him from head to toe. The confusion on her face brought that little feeling of guilt. Shaking his head at her unsaid questions, Tony started walking away. "We'll talk later. I promise." He ignored her calling after him and kept walking.

* * *

Dropping the keys on the desk, he let his gaze wander around the small apartment. It looked exactly as he remembered it. When he had started working at the NCIS, he got better and bigger place to live in, but before, or now, he didn't care about a place where he would barely even come to sleep if he was lucky enough.

Looking through his clothes Tony felt a smile raising on his face. His taste for clothes had been more casual than it was now. Danny and his teasing. If only he knew.

Seeing pair of tube socks laying on his bed, Tony let out a sound of laughter before it turned into a sound of someone crying. He was sitting on his bed, holding his head between his hands. Just crying as his overwhelming feelings finally caught up with him. After a while though the sound of crying changed into sound of someone sleeping. The shock and exhaustion taking over and Tony felt himself getting pulled further in sleep. He was dreaming. Dreaming of the NCIS, his family and friends.

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY -  
_

"_Jethro! What happened?" Ducky was hurrying towards Gibbs, who was sitting near Tony's car._

_There was look of desperation on the man's face as he lifted up his eyes from the unmoving body of someone in his arms when he heard Ducky's voice. "He won't wake up Ducky. No matter what I do. I don't know what happened. I think he was suffering from a terrible headache. He's been unconscious almost as soon as I called you. I don't know... what's wrong with him Duck?"_

_There was grim look on the older man's face as he moved closer to examine Tony. "Jethro. You did call the ambulance, did you? Jethro!"_

_Snapping out of his daze, Gibbs nodded slowly. "They're on their way... Should be here soon..."_

_He felt pure raw terror run through his whole body as he finally looked at Ducky again. "You don't think that he..?" The unsaid question was louder than anything he could have said out loud._

"_I'm sure our Anthony will be just fine Jethro. Let us not make any assumptions just yet." _

_Getting on his feet, Ducky patted his friend's shoulder and went towards the sudden noise. The ambulance was finally there._

_Gibbs closed his eyes tightly before he opened them again and gazed down at his very pale senior field agent. "You're going to be alright or I will head slap you so hard you're going to still feel it when you're gray and old. You hear that DiNozzo? You better wake up soon. If you don't, I..." He closed his mouth. Refusing to continue that sentence. _

_Running his hand through the soft hair Gibbs barely even heard his other team members plus Abby and Palmer rushing there. All speaking at the same time. Usually he would growl at them, make them shut their mouths, but right now he barely even heard them. His worry and the gut feeling he had were too strongly in his mind. "Wake up son... Wake up..."_

* * *

"_Wake up..."_

Snapping his eyes open, Tony was wide awake. His dream was as if someone had rubbed salt in his wounds. Of all the things to dream about... To dream that Gibbs would treat him with such care.

"I really was dreaming this time..." Getting up from the bed where he had fallen asleep, he let his hand touch his head. The memory and feeling of the rough hand on his head was strongly in his memory.

It had been strange, dreaming about his NCIS life again. Although it was as if he had been watching a movie, watching the scene play in front of his eyes and almost even hearing the thoughts of the other people, it felt strangely real. _Felt_ real...

"I need something strong..." Finding couple of bottles warm beer in the kitchen, he sat down to drink. "I'm possibly drinking almost twenty years old beer." The thought made him snicker.

Feeling lost in his own mind, he wrapped his hand around the bottle and went to get his phone. Biting his bottom lip when he felt suddenly extremely nervous, he almost started calling at the number he knew he'd never forget, but changed his mind. There was no way he could call from his own phone.

Making sure he was warmly dressed, he took a cab and let the driver take him far enough from his apartment. Outside some shady bar was rather filthy looking phone booth, but he barely even noticed it as someone answered from the number he was calling now.

"_Gibbs._" Familiar voice grumbled. "_Hello? Hello! If you call me, you da*n well better start talking or-!_"

Tony stared at the phone. He just hang up on Gibbs. More than that though, it was Gibbs who had been on the other end. It was Gibbs. The number was real. There was no way he could find out that from a dream, right? The number just happened to belong to someone with the name Gibbs who had very similar voice and way of talking. It was after all nothing but a dream. All of it.

_End of Part 2._


	3. And So We Meet Again

**Oh look. Two chapters in one day. I hope you still like reading these...**

**Hey, I'm sick so I can't go to work and there's nothing on TV. I have to do something with my extra time... **

**Although I must admit that staring at the little too bright screen with a head ache might not be the smartest thing to do...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Drinking his coffee while staring out of the window, more often than needed, Tony kept making sure his gun, backup gun and more than few hidden knives were there and ready to use. One of the things which his crazy dream had done to him was making sure he always had at least one knife with him wherever he went to and he had thrown away his tube socks.

Two months. That's how long it had taken for him to get his act together. Another couple of strange dreams, few more breakdowns and he even lost the fight against his need for shrinks. Obviously he had played them and gave them what they wanted to hear and he was allowed back to work soon after.

Danny gave odd looks at Tony's constant gun handling. "You know if you're not careful, you're going to end up shooting yourself or worse, me, on the foot. And what's with all those knives? You're making me nervous."

"You can never be too careful... As for knives... Rule 9."

"Rule 9?" Danny snorted. Slowly getting used to the fact that once in a while his partner would turn almost into someone else.

Flashing his famous smile, Tony put away his gun. "Never go anywhere without a knife."

"Who's rule is that?"

For half a second the smile slipped off Tony's face, before it was back. "It's just a rule. Now let's focus on our work"

Danny gave Tony odd look before getting back to work. Despite the shrink having given Tony green light when it came to his mental status, he had his suspicions at times like these. Knowing his partner's undercover skills better than some, he truly hoped what he saw daily wasn't just another of the many undercover personas.

"How can you drink that crap?" He focused his attention on the coffee mug Tony was holding. The very smell of the coffee almost gave him all the caffeine he needed. Not understanding the tight line that had appeared on the man's face, he was even more confused. "You didn't drink that strong stuff before. Besides you're usually already hyper enough without all that caffeine you're putting in your system in these days."

"I just like my coffee strong now. What's the big deal? Now drop it. This isn't the time or place." Tony forced himself to focus on the job. Of all the times to start bugging him with all those stupid questions... They had a job to do!

The truth was, he hated the coffee. For some odd reason though, lately he had started doing things he would have never done before. Drinking coffee so strong it could very well destroy his stomach and his kids and grandkids would be born high on caffeine.

He also had signed himself up for some woodworking class. He had sudden liking for T-shirts with bats and skulls and other odd small accessories that were really not his thing. After one drunken night he nearly got a tattoo on his ass. It was only thanks to Wendy finding him barely in time it had not happened. The scolding after it however was fairly embarrassing even in his drunken state. He had been avoiding any 'big talks' with Wendy ever since they met at the hospital. Instead he had chosen to act as if nothing was wrong. However, once he found the ring in his apartment, he took it back to the store. Thanks to the crazy dream he had, he was not sure if he was ready to propose her 'again'. Not yet. Surely it was stupid, but he was afraid that the reality would copy his dream.

Besides his other studying, he had also started learning more about computers. Even if it only would remain as basic stuff. At the very least his typing had improved greatly. All that over working and then all his studying, he was sometimes beyond tired. Which is why his new coffee addiction came in handy.

He had started spending more than enough time at the morgue. After week of silence, the medical examiner in there had actually started talking to him. However when he asked if the old man ever talked to the dead people, he got weird look and another few days of silence before they went back to talking. He wisely never mentioned the talking to the dead again.

Last week, while doing some must needed shopping, he walked by small figurine of a brown haired female ninja. He almost bought it until the realization hit him: he indeed had lost his mind! It was McGeek's job to buy stuff like that. Yep, he had lost his mind.

"Oh, hey look. Someone came out." They finally fully focused on their job.

Tony felt his mouth go dry as he thought he saw pair of icy blue eyes and maybe even gray hair. No... Life would not be the same as his dream. Still... "Hey man, you go first. I'll be your backup."

Danny looked at him for half a second before he took off, Tony following him. All that time he kept thinking that this was not his dream. He would not lose his cool. Not now, never again. However, the moment he stood face to face with the older man with half grin on his face, he let Danny do the talking as there was no way he could possibly get any words out of his mouth.

* * *

"So..." Tony started once the three of them were in the car. Him driving and Danny in the backseat with their 'suspect'.

"Navy guy." He startled both Danny and the man with them. "What makes you come here all the way in Baltimore? No, wait. Let me guess. Undercover? What's your name, navy guy? No wait, let me guess." Tony put on fake thinking face while Danny stared at him in shock. "Is it George Bailey? No? Maybe Tyler Durden? Still no? Well what about Leroy Jethro Gibbs? I got it right? Did I, did I?" He put on some fake excitement show and flashed the most fake smile he had ever shown on his face before it turned into anger.

"Whoa..! Tony, man..! Slow down!" Danny grabbed the door handle in fear as Tony ended up speeding through the Baltimore. Gibbs on the other hand was more shocked by Tony's straight on point 'guesses'. He didn't even notice the speeding as his own usual driving was way worse than this. Although this driving style did have some similarities with his own. There was for a short moment frown on his face.

There was odd gut feeling which Gibbs couldn't possibly understand and he stared at the back of the head of this young cocky detective. He felt the terrible urge to slap the back of the man's head. Sadly though his hands were cuffed so the head slap had to wait. He couldn't stop his fingers from twitching though.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. There was no way his cover could have been blown and as far as he could remember, he had never met this man before. Yet from the moment they saw each other, there had been strange feeling, almost as if they had always known each other and it was as if this man indeed did know him. Just who was he..?

* * *

Tony slammed the door close as he stepped out of the car. He was filled with unexplained fury and that same confusion which had still plagued him couple of weeks ago, was back. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not ever.

"What the h*ll is wrong with you?!" Danny pretty much yelled at him the moment they were inside the station. Having left Gibbs sitting on a chair further away. "If you can't put your head straight then maybe you did come back to work too soon!?"

"I want out."

"What?" Danny took one step back. Confused and the weary look his partner was giving him told him there was more to this.

"I want out of this case. I don't care how, just get someone else to work with you while this case is on or something. You're right. I need the time off for couple of days or so. Or maybe I could do some paper work instead."

"You're actually offering to do paper work? Tony... Is something wrong? What am I asking... Of course something's wrong. The question is what."

"I really can't... You wouldn't understand."

"I'll see what I can do about getting someone to pair up with me while you're taking that time off. However, we will talk about this later. You do owe me that much man. You nearly killed us all with that speeding. I mean what the h*ll was that? Who are you and what have you done to my partner? Did you get kidnapped by the aliens or something? That would explain everything you know."

"Yeah, sure." Tony knew there was no way he was going to open up his crazy mind to anyone. "I'll go get some coffee. I'll be back soon. That navy guy isn't criminal by the way. He's undercover... I'm sure with few phone calls you can make sure that's the case..."

"How would you know that?"

Tony just waved his hand as he walked away.

"Hey! You didn't answer my questions!" Danny watched in bemusement as his partner threw his arms up in the air as some kind of substitute for a shrug before disappearing from his sight.

* * *

"Hey you. Where's your partner?" Gibbs felt irritated by the way things had gone down. It wasn't everyday that his perfect planning hadn't gone the way he thought it would. If that was the way these people were doing their jobs, he wasn't too impressed. To top it all off, he needed some coffee. Fast.

Danny gave him wary look before taking off the handcuffs. "I know my partner told me you're some navy cop and I do trust his word. However if you try something, I will make sure you regret it." He sat down on the chair behind his desk. Eyeing the gray haired man with suspicion. The man had such sure of himself smirk on his face. It felt almost like he was mocking him without even using any words.

Trying to figure out how his partner would know him, Danny lifted his eyebrows when without asking, the man stood up and got himself some of the coffee in there. He couldn't help but grimace as after tasting it once, the man dropped the cup in trash can.

"I asked where's your partner?" Gibbs repeated his question. Displeased that his question had been ignored.

"Coffee run..." Danny rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Look. Could we go on with this? Who are you and what were you doing in there? If you've ruined our hard work with your undercover crap, I will make sure our boss has a talk with yours."

Gibbs was grinning. "I'm not stopping you. As your partner already told, my name is Gibbs. I work for-"

"NCIS." Danny finished that line with blank look on his face. In the car he was too focused on praying for his life, but now that name brought back faint memory of all those times when Tony mentioned that name. Especially the first time after he woke up from coma...

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

_"What do you do for living?"_

_"NCIS..."_

_"NCIS?"_

_"Stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service..."_

_"Oh... I see... Listen, Detective... What is the last thing you remember?"_

_Tony looked up and shrugged slightly._

_"Not sure... It's kind of fuzzy. I remember I had the mother of all the head aches and then Gibbs was there and-"_

_"Gibbs?"_

_"My boss."_

* * *

"Detective!" Danny snapped back in present time. Seeing the pissed off look on the older man's face, he couldn't help but flinch slightly as he dropped his gaze down to some papers laying on his desk.

"Detective." Gibbs repeated. Praying for patience he didn't have. "I believe it would work for the best for both of us if we didn't waste anymore time with this nonsense. As I was saying-"

"Here agent Gibbs. Coffee." Tony chose that moment to walk back in there with two large coffee mugs. Handing the other one to Gibbs.

Giving suspicious look at the coffee mug, but after tasting the coffee, Gibbs was suddenly very happy man.

Danny stared in shock how fast the man who had looked like a dynamite, ready to explode, had calmed down with some coffee. It must have been drugged he figured, remembering the other coffee mug in the trash can. "What in h*ll is in it?" He whispered to Tony.

"Coffee."

"And?"

"Strong coffee. This kind of coffee." Tony lifted up his own coffee mug and Danny grimaced.

"Detective." Gibbs spoke suddenly when Tony was clearly leaving again. "Aren't you going to join me and your partner?"

"No. I asked to be left out of this case. For personal reasons it's better if I have nothing to do with it. You did speak with the boss, did you?" Tony looked at Danny who shrugged and admitted. "Not yet, but I will once I've dealt with the agent here."

Gibbs kept staring at the young detective which made Tony feel extremely uncomfortable, but he refused to be the first to stop staring at the other one. He didn't even notice how he kept tapping his fingers against the coffee mug. The only sign that he wasn't feeling as calm as he looked.

"You know I could use some help..." Gibbs started, still staring at Tony. Still trying to understand the gut feeling he had whenever he was near this young detective.

"I will not be working with you if that's what you're trying to say. If i have to, I will break my leg and be put on sick leave. I'm sure Danny here however would be happy to help." That last part earned him murderous glare from his partner. Tony flashed his famous grin which slipped off as soon as Gibbs opened his mouth again.

"I'd like to see you trying. However it might not be too nice working with me with a broken leg."

"You wouldn't dare..." Of course he would, Tony realized. "Look. No offense navy guy, but I don't want to have anything to do with you. Is that clear?" With that he turned around sharply and walked away, with a stiff posture.

Danny gave Gibbs apologetic look. "I hope you forgive him. He hasn't been exactly the same after he woke up from coma couple of months ago. He's getting better, but for whatever reason, running into you has messed him up again."

Although his mind was full of questions, Gibbs held himself back. Smiling in the coffee mug, he thought how he could easily just get people back home find out everything about these people. From birth to this very moment. H*ll, their future if he had to. He'd find out every little detail. Even if he'd have to bring out his second 'b for bastard'.

_End of Part 3._


	4. Bitter Coffee

**I'll be honest: Every time I update new chapter, I'm terrified that people are going to seriously hate it or something, so every time I find out there are at least some people who like reading this, I'm very happy. So thank you for anyone who spends little bit of their time reading this little thing here. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. I feel honored.**

**I'm still very much sick and at home, bored. Also, even though I've got over 100 stories on my follows list, rarely in these days most of those are being updated too often and I've got to focus my story hunger somewhere... So here's the next chapter already. Hope you like it.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo junior was not a happy man. No, if anything, he was beyond angry. The words pissed off didn't do justice to his current state of mind.

"How _dare_ he! There's no way he can just march in here with some piece of paper and 'claim' me! I mean what the h*ll does that even mean!?" He was fuming. He lifted up his hand over the people's heads to get the waitress's attention. "Another! Make it double!"

"Hey Tony, man... Maybe you should slow down... I don't want to have repeat of you with caffeine over dose..." Danny's voice wasn't even heard as his, vibrating with anger, partner kept emptying coffee mug after coffee mug. Knowing the strength of the coffee being drank made Danny's face twist in disgust and horror. Knowing full well how normally hyper young detective would behave with such amounts of caffeine in his system.

"I'm pretty sure by now instead of blood there's coffee in your veins..." Danny shook his head and focused on his own and first drink. "Maybe we should go back before the s*it storm hits us in here. I may not know the man, but even I can tell that he has not been blessed with patience."

The mention of Gibbs only added more fuel to the fire and Tony exploded once more. "The h*ll is wrong with him anyway!? If I see one more sight of that piece of paper of his, I'm going to take it and use it as toilet paper! No. I'm going to shove it so deep in his-!"

"Here's your coffee."

"Thank you." Tony nodded his thanks to the waitress and went back to drinking. There was no signs of him calming down anytime soon, but while he was fully focusing on his coffee, he at the very least was quiet for a little while. In his mind however he was running through different scenarios of what he could possibly do with the direct orders. Orders from several people. His boss, the director of NCIS, several other higher ups and of course the worst of all: Gibbs himself. Who on earth would go through this much trouble making sure to make his life h*ll? Gibbs would. Of course. He wanted to punch that smug grin on the older man's face.

After Gibbs had left the station, he left with a promise to come back. Exactly week later that's what had happened as this morning, very early, he had walked in and stopped in front of Tony's desk.

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

"_I told you I'd be back." Was the answer to the young man's unsaid question as he just stared up from his now forgotten paper work._

"_Navy guy... Look Gibbs. I have no idea what it is what you want from us this time, but as far as I know, the case is closed. Both cases."_

"_Not us. You." _

"_Sorry?"_

"_Trouble with hearing DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, noticing the way the young man flinched at the use of his last name. "I'm here to claim you." With that he handed over piece of very legal looking paper. "There's more of these with me, but I'm sure the orders of your own boss and mine should be enough for now." He started listing few other names until Tony lifted up his arms in surrender._

"_Enough! Are you trying to say that using some lame excuse you're going to drag me around with you? Are you punishing me or something?"_

_Gibbs was startled by the question. "Punishing? No. We have a case going on where we could need the help from someone in Baltimore. I just happened to choose you. That reason enough for you?"_

_Narrowing his eyes, Tony stood up. "I don't believe my boss would agree with any of this."_

"_Maybe not, but his boss did." With that Gibbs was throwing another piece of paper on the desk. Tony just stared at the paper. Feeling slowly building anger inside of him. _

"_Coffee!" Was the only word he got out as he rushed out, almost running over Danny who just came to work. Following Tony, they ended up both sitting down for coffee._

* * *

"The _nerve_ of that man! As if he'd really need our help with all the resources and workers they have in NCIS!"

"Not our help. Yours." Danny was puzzled by the amount of anger from his partner. With all the mentions of this Gibbs only few weeks ago, he would have imagined that his partner would be thrilled. Unless of course this was different Gibbs.

"Look, Tony. It'll be just one job. Once the case is solved, you'll be back here, solving Baltimore crimes. Hey, if you're lucky, maybe the navy cop will offer you a job? I mean he does seem rather determined getting you of all the people to work with him. If it were me, I'd feel honored. I mean the pay must be whole lot better in that place, right?"

That last statement was finally what put the end of Tony's seemingly endless coffee drinking. Something clicked in his brains as he looked at Danny with narrowed eyes, before the look on his face softened, making him look almost sad. "Hey... Danny... You do know that money isn't everything, right..?" His sudden change of character confused his partner even further.

"Yeah, sure, but it would grow my wardrobe and I could even afford taking holidays sometimes. You know, money might not be everything, but it sure would make our life a whole lot easier." Danny laughed and took a sip of his now cold drink.

"That reminds me... Is that new suit again?" Tony took another sip of his own coffee, although this time he wasn't really focusing that much on drinking. Instead he was focusing on reading his partner's face and body language. So far he had ignored his own gut feelings by blaming his crazy dream for messing up his mind and putting such thoughts in there. He couldn't stop the uneasiness torturing him daily though.

Danny looked slightly uncomfortable. "Ah. Yeah. I had to use my savings to buy it, but it does look nice. Doesn't it? I mean it wouldn't hurt you either, updating your wardrobe once in a while. Lately it's been getting even worse. You're starting to look like one of those biker dudes out there, if you know what I mean."

Nice, very nice. Tony thought. Moving the spotlight on him. "Different T-shirts do not make me look any different than before you know. I don't see the reason however buying expensive clothes with our salary. Sure one or two would be nice with some money saving." He didn't bother mentioning that after his dream he didn't mind the expensive suits all that much.

"That's why I would run into job offer with better salary with open arms."

"Why, I thought you're doing this job because you like helping people and solving crimes." Tony flashed his famous smile and Danny's posture relaxed immediately.

"Well sure, but if I can do my job and get nice pay for it, wouldn't that be even better?" Danny winked his eye and the men laughed.

"There's one thing I don't understand though. You've got all that money just sitting on your bank account and you never even touch it." Danny could barely hide the envy in his voice.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I knew I should have never told you about it. In my defense, I was drunk. That money was left for me by my grandparents. There's no way I'm going to use it for things like clothes. Sure if I was broke and had no clothes to wear, then that'll be whole another story..."

"You're crazy man."

"Not as crazy as you. I wouldn't spend my savings. You never know when you might need it."

"You don't spend any money, unless it involves your baby." By that Danny meant Tony's pride and joy, his car. "And that insane movie collection of yours."

The men laughed and paid for their coffee.

"You still need to buy yourself one nice suit though. You never know when you might need one."

* * *

Drinking the coffee in his car was Gibbs, with his full focus at the coffeehouse on the other side of the street. He could just barely see the heads of the two detectives sitting in there. This had better be worth the trouble.

Gibbs couldn't believe his luck when another crime involved with Baltimore happened so soon after the last one. Sure he should feel sorry for the poor dead bastard, but as far as he knew the wife beating jerk only got what he deserved. There wasn't so far anyone interested seeing any 'justice' for the man either so he was going to make this case last as long as he possibly could. He needed all the time he could possibly get to crack the mystery of one Anthony D. DiNozzo jr.

DiNozzo's file didn't tell him anything. It was just like the man himself. You will be made think you know everything about the man, yet at the same time you know nothing at all. No more and no less.

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

"_What's this?" Gibbs dropped the file he had been reading. "There's nothing in it."_

"_That's his whole file though. From his parents to schools he went to. His work history. All the important details." The young, but brave, agent spoke. His brave act however didn't last long under Gibbs's famous glare._

"_I don't WANT to know about his school or work history! I want to know about HIM! What's his favorite color! What pets did he have as a kid! Who are his friends and enemies!" Losing his patience, Gibbs stormed out of the bullpen and went to Abby, after taking the file with him._

"_I have a job for you Abs." He startled the young goth working in the lab._

"_Gibbs! Don't do that!" Despite her saying that, she had soon her arms around Gibbs in her usual bone crushing hug._

_Giving her kiss on her forehead, Gibbs handed her the file. "Show me your magic Abs. I want to know everything."_

"_Who's he?" Abby was looking at the picture of the young detective. "Is he going to be working here? He looks like one of those pretty boys you know. Movie star handsome. You don't really think he'd be fit for a job like yours? I don't want some pretty boy here if he can't even watch your back. What if he gets you hurt or worse, killed?"_

"_Abs!"_

"_On it bossman!" Giving him mock salute, Abby sat down to begin her work. Reaching towards her almost finished Caf-Pow, she was handed new one. "I knew I love you Gibbs!"_

_Shaking his head with a half smile, Gibbs almost left the lab before stopping for a moment. "Another thing... Try and find if there's anything in his past where he and I might have met."_

"_You think you already know him? Gibbs?" Abby turned around on her chair to see the older man already gone. "I hate when he does that..." _

* * *

In the end Abby had indeed found a whole lot about the detective. Strangely enough even his favorite pizza. She had even found out that the detective had been disowned at the age of twelve. Small detail which for some reason had made Gibbs angry for the rest of the day.

Abby had found answers for many questions about the young man, yet even with her special magic, Gibbs wasn't pleased. Which in turn made Abby upset for not being able to fulfill her bossman's wishes.

Not one to give up when challenge has been thrown, Gibbs wasn't going to give up. Sure his newly found obsession didn't make a whole lot of sense even to him, but his gut feeling simply refused to give him a moment of peace.

Gibbs felt the corners of his mouth twist in amusement the moment those two detectives came out of the coffeehouse and the target of his obsession spotted him.

Tony had spooked expression on his face. He took a hold of his partner and shook him. Yelling something, looking as if he was high on something.

The beginning of a smile on Gibbs's face fell and turned into frown. What exactly was he getting himself into?

"He's all yours agent." The detective, Danny Price, had the nerve to look rather pleased with himself as he opened the door to the passenger seat and Tony stumbled inside.

Throwing his patented 'Gibbs glare', Gibbs started his car and took off, leaving bemused Danny standing in the dust cloud.

After short coughing fit, Danny shuddered at the thought of such two strong personalities together. There was no way it could end up well. To top it all off, it was obvious by now the agent wasn't born with patience and Tony on a normal day could be acting like overgrown child with ADHD, whether that was just an act or not was still unknown, today however the man was full of caffeine and filled with feelings which at first glance seemed just plain anger. Oh to be a fly on the wall when those two started butting their heads together...

* * *

Tapping his fingers against the door handle, Tony kept twisting and fidgeting on his seat. He was at his limits. Way over. If this Gibbs indeed was the same as the Gibbs in his dream, he knew it was wiser to sit still and keep his mouth shut. However, he was about to go insane and he couldn't stop himself from talking or doing something with his hands and feet. They had been driving through Baltimore, out of Baltimore and they were still driving. The older man hadn't uttered one word to him.

"Are we there yet?" No answer. He was pretty sure he saw the man's fingers on the steering wheel twitching.

"Where are we going anyway?" Still no answer.

"You know, little warning would have been nice. I could've taken my overnight emergency bag with me." Silence.

"You're not much of a talker are you, navy guy?" That earned him the patented 'Gibbs glare'. Well it was something. Only in dream or not, never having been the one to cower under that glare, Tony simply flashed his famous smile.

After surprisingly long ten minutes of keeping his mouth shut. "Are we going to be there soon? I really need to use the bathroom..." No answer.

Starting to regret his caffeine intake, Tony changed the radio channel for the third time during the last five minutes and who knows how many times during the whole ride. His other hand joined into tapping with the beat of some very loud rap music. Next his feet joined into the beat and before long, he was singing loud.

Barely three minutes later, Tony was changing the channel again. "Ah! I remember this one movie I once saw, as a kid, this song kept on playing in my head for weeks! It drew my nanny almost insane! Our houskeeper however found it hilarious and then I rewatched the movie with his blessing. I think it was because he was secretly enjoying the torture my nanny went through because of it. I loved the movie back then. Now it seems too silly to watch anymore, but back then it was all I wanted to watch for weeks straight! I think it must have been because I could relate to the main character, even if it was a girl. Not that I think it really matters that much. It was the story and-"

In the middle of the usual 'Gibbs speeding', the older man suddenly pressed his foot hard on the brake pedal, making the unprepared detective hit his head, hard.

"Get out." Was the only thing Gibbs managed to say between his teeth and Tony more than happily obeyed.

Barely out of the car when Gibbs reached over to close the door and took off, leaving the bemused man in the middle of the empty highway.

"He couldn't just head slap me?"

Not being the one to expect anyone to come and get him, after all this was Gibbs's doing, Tony shrugged and started walking towards the nearest buss stop he remembered seeing on their way. Somewhere. For a moment he was grateful there was no other people around as he rushed to relieve himself behind some bushes. Well, at least he got his 'bathroom break'. And of course he had forgotten his phone at the coffeehouse...

* * *

It was starting to get dark and little cold as one very annoyed detective kept walking. Unsure where the h*ll he even was. He was pretty sure by now he should have found the buss stop, but he had been walking for hours. Not understanding how it was even possible to get lost on one very straight road.

"Anthony... You woke up from that coma too soon... You could be resting nicely on a very soft and very warm bed... Pretty nurses taking care of you... Giving you sponge baths..."

Noticing the first car lights, in what seemed like hours, coming from behind him, Tony almost felt relief for a possible ride back home. The car slowed down before he was even fully turned around. Taking one look at the driver and Tony actually started wondering which would be worse: walking until he found some civilization or sitting in the car with Gibbs.

"Hop in." The older man had rolled down the window and looked as if nothing was out of place. "Don't make me wait the whole night here DiNozzo." He growled, although there was very slight tone of relief in his voice.

To the death of him, Gibbs wasn't going to admit that he had been driving around for hours, trying to find the young man. He had only planned to leave him to use up the obvious extra energy while he himself took a break in small diner, not so far from the place where he had 'dropped Tony off'. Had the young man walked forward instead of choosing to walk back towards where they came from, they would have met in there. Instead Gibbs had found himself staring at the very loud clock ticking on the wall and after one hour he was ready to panic. Of course the man hadn't answered his phone either. After all the trouble he had gone through getting the number, which for some reason was hard to get. Why couldn't anything go as he had planned when DiNozzo was involved?

"Well?" He looked as after a moment of hesitation, the young man walked to the car and started fumbling with the passenger's side car door. Thanks to his frozen fingers it was rather hopeless.

Grumbling under his breath, Gibbs reached over and opened the door. He watched as Tony got inside the car, closed the door little too loudly than it was needed and after couple of failed attempts managed to put the seat belt on.

Driving little bit slower as it only kept getting darker, Gibbs found himself getting annoyed at the silence.

"So, how much coffee did you drink?" Silence was the only answer he got. Looking at the man next to him, he saw him sleeping. It was obvious, even in his sleep, that the young man was freezing.

Turning the heating in the car up, Gibbs pinched his nose. He was not feeling guilty. It was DiNozzo's own d*mn fault for being stupid enough to go and get lost on one very straight road. He wasn't going to be caught apologizing.

"D*mn it..." Gibbs was feeling guilty as h*ll and he had no idea what to do about it. Shrugging his own jacket off, while driving, he placed it on Tony.

Putting the radio back on Gibbs rubbed his tired face. It was going to be very long drive for him...

_End of Part 4._


	5. The Memories From The Future

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. The story has barely even started yet.**

**So far Tony hasn't been dealing with his "problems", but has rather been ignoring them. However, thanks to certain bastard, it's not going to last...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Opening his eyes, first thing that he saw was bright city lights against the dark night. Rubbing the back of his stiff neck, Tony let his mind wake up completely before trying to even guess where he was. He was sitting in a car, that was sure. Looking next to him, the driver looked like he sure could use some sleep as well. The driver looked at him for a moment before returning his focus back on the road.

"Gibbs?" Suddenly everything came back to focus and once more everything came crashing down on him. Oh what he wouldn't give for one nice memory loss. Preferably the moment he woke up from that coma.

"Almost there." Gibbs finally spoke. Without his beloved coffee, he found it extremely hard to stay awake. However he wasn't one to crash his car with a passenger on so with pure power of his will alone he hadn't fallen asleep. He had even been driving his car slower than he had in years.

"Where exactly are we going?" Although he asked the question, seeing the very familiar road they were driving through, Tony had pretty good idea. Knowing where they were heading made the knot in his stomach get even tighter. He didn't want this. For a good reason he had been against going anywhere with Gibbs. Doing anything with the man. He could barely hold his messed up head together, but if he'd have to face more things from his dream, he might very well sign himself in the nearest mental institution.

"My place. To sleep."

Please no. "Uh. Sure. You could drop me off on the way to some hotel."

Gibbs looked annoyed. "Did I say anything about a hotel? I said my place. Sleep." Clearly the older man's brain cells weren't all working properly anymore so Tony chose wisely to remain quiet for the rest of the drive.

* * *

The house looked exactly as he remembered it. Well, with few minor differences here and there. For example the paint on the house looked rather fresh as if someone had not too long ago painted it.

Standing outside the building was hard for Tony, stepping inside was a whole another issue. Try as he did, he couldn't move his frozen to the spot feet.

"Get in." Just with that, short command from Gibbs and the spell was broken. The front door was unlocked and Tony didn't even bother trying to look surprised.

Doing his very best to not look around, Tony followed Gibbs inside the building. It didn't last long as he tripped over something.

"Watch your step."

Looking around the room, Tony noticed moving boxes everywhere. Before he could stop himself from talking, he had opened his big mouth again. "Ex-wife number three?" He was grinning widely.

Gibbs just glared at Tony. Somewhere in his tired mind he knew there was something very odd about what the young man had just said. "Upstairs. Guest bedroom."

"Right..." It was as if the walls were closing in around him as Tony walked slowly upstairs and towards the guestroom. Opening the door to the room, he could only stare. How many memories did he have of spending nights in this room? It had pretty much become _his_ room. During the years the room had been filled with his belongings, until some of his things even ended up in other parts of the house as well. That was until everything went down to the winter zone. He had stopped visiting and Gibbs had stopped inviting him over.

"Yes. That's the room. Now get in there. We'll get to work tomorrow morning." Gibbs didn't even question how his guest had found the right room without a moment of hesitation. He left Tony in 'his room' and went straight to bed himself.

Sitting on the bed, Tony ended up staring at his hands. It felt so very wrong being here. He felt... At home. Being in this house of all the places, he could feel a connection between the dream and reality. Or reality and the dream. He didn't even know anymore. He knew that simply ignoring the problem wasn't going to do him any good. It didn't make it go away, but the whole idea of acknowledging that maybe, just maybe, he should take his dream and situation more seriously. Perhaps there was something seriously wrong with his brains? Maybe the doctors at the hospital missed something. Maybe... Maybe this reality was the dream after all.

Closing his eyes, Tony could easily picture himself in the future, just like in his dream, sitting in this room. Watching some movie from the TV he had brought with him after one of his longer stays. Laughing at some joke in the movie. Trying to explain to the older man sitting next to him why it was so funny.

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

"_Come on now boss! It is funny!"_

"_What I don't get is how you're watching a movie with a title that sounds like it's some chick flick."_

"_It's called Princess Bride boss and you know, you could be related to this kid who keeps on interrupting during the movie."_

"_You're the one who has the need to comment every single thing and I thought you liked James Bond kind of movies."_

_"I do like James Bond kind of movies." Tony imitated Gibbs's voice and only laughed at the softer than usual head slap. "Let's just watch the movie now."_

_By the end of the movie, Gibbs still didn't like the movie, yet he hadn't left even once during the whole time the movie was on._

"_You owe me DiNozzo. You're starting to remind me of my ex-wives forcing me to watch their romantic comedies and sob movies with them."_

_There was mischievous glint in the younger man's eyes as he looked at the older man. "You do realize I didn't force you to stay here, watching it with me? I merely suggested if you're interested, then you could join me, IF you wanted..." The head slap was not unexpected, but the short ruffling of his hair was._

* * *

Happy times, before things turned ugly. Tony was startled by the sudden sound of a car driving past the house. Other than that, there was complete silence in the house.

Feeling how it was becoming hard to breath, just being there, he jumped on his feet. Moving without making any sound, he would have made Gibbs very proud. That is if he hadn't forgotten the boxes all over the floor. As soon as he made it downstairs, he stumbled over not only one but three boxes there. Cursing softly, he didn't bother to check if it had woken up the sleeping man upstairs. With great urgency to get away from the house, he stepped outside.

With his hands deep in the pockets of his leather jacket, Tony started his slow walk towards the nearest hotel. At least he hadn't forgotten his wallet. Ah, Wendy was going to kill him for missing their dinner...

* * *

Walking down the stairs at 5 am, Gibbs was only half awake. It was only once he was sitting down in the kitchen, finishing his second cup of coffee, did he realize something was wrong. First the part from last night which his tired brains barely even registered, hit his mind fully alert. Then he remembered walking past the guestroom. The door had been open and no sign of the detective in there.

Taking two steps at once, Gibbs hurried in the guestroom. It was obvious that no one had slept in the bed. He didn't even bother checking rest of the house. Knowing full well DiNozzo wasn't there.

* * *

"My guestroom not good enough for you DiNozzo?" Gibbs kept his face neutral although inside he was fuming. It felt as if the mystery of this young man only kept on growing the more he got to know him. He had been planning going to work first and then hunt down DiNozzo's ass to bring him to work with him, kicking and screaming if he had to, but instead the man was standing right outside the Navy yard. Looking like he owned the place with relaxed posture and arms crossed over his chest.

Leaning against the wall, Tony just flashed his famous smile. Shrugging slightly, he walked towards Gibbs's car and got in. "Nah. I went to hotel. Figured if I wanted some hot night time action, if you know what I mean, I better sleep elsewhere." The hard handed head slap didn't completely surprise him. "Feel better now Gibbs?" The smile on his face was slightly sorrowful. How long had it been since the last head slap, in his dream reality?

Gibbs drove inside the building and glared. "My fingers have been itching." He took the detective by his arm once they were at the parking slot, stopping him from getting out. "You can stop the games with me DiNozzo."

Tony's whole body stiffened for a moment, which didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs.

"I've seen your file and have been doing some extra digging of my own." Meaning you let Abby dig out all the dirt on me, was Tony's automatic thought.

"You have a long time girlfriend. So unless you're into cheating her, you better give me better answer. What's wrong with my guestroom?"

"Nothing... It's just that... Look Gibbs. You wouldn't understand. It's personal, ok? Let's just agree that I have some issues with sleeping. I get nightmares and It's my own private matters. That enough for you, _boss_?" There was coldness in Tony's voice and oddly enough, Gibbs was pretty sure he could read clear message behind that. It was as clear as if the man had screamed it out loud. 'Back off or I'll bite!' Ok, maybe not the bite part, but watching the man sitting next to him, it was as if watching some wild and wounded animal who was being cornered. He should treat carefully this DiNozzo mystery, Gibbs realized.

"Fine, for now." D*mn it. He had spoken automatically. Knowing he had screwed up, but then seeing the half smile and faraway look on the younger man's face, confused and frustrated Gibbs even further. Was there really no way of telling what he should be doing?

"Are we going now?" Tony was looking straight at Gibbs, who realized he was still holding the man's arm. The arm finally free, both men got out of the car.

"Alright captain Ahab, let's get to work then." Gibbs stared at the back of the man, who walked as if he already knew where everything was and where to go to.

"Ahab?" Gibbs spoke, but was met with the silence as DiNozzo had frozen to the spot, in the middle of the parking place. Smirking when he realized that the man didn't know his way here after all. "Come on now DiNozzo. This way. We don't have a whole day." It was only in the elevator that he realized the man hadn't followed him.

* * *

Tony was walking with calmness he didn't feel. He knew by now there was no reason to even hide that he already knew his way around here and more. Silently he was praying for just one difference that would prove to him there was difference between the real world and his dream. Other than the differences he himself made happen. Even if he decided to act dumb, after his break down when they arrested Gibbs, he was going to be grilled sooner or later anyway. Might as well keep up the mystery while he was at it.

He was about to walk past very familiar parking slot when everything around him slowed down. He barely heard Gibbs behind him saying something as he just stared at the empty spot on the ground. There was sharp pain in his head, real or the memory of his dream, he didn't know. Rubbing his head furiously, Tony just stared at the scene from his dream playing in his mind.

"_Come on son, you have to wake up..."_

"DiNozzo!" It was as if there was explosion of two worlds colliding in Tony's head at the sound of Gibbs's voice from both his memory of a dream and the real one standing in front of him speaking at the same time. Looking up from that spot on the ground, he didn't know how pale he looked or how many times Gibbs had been trying to get his attention. There was that odd expression on the older man's face. Was it concern?

"Hey, Anthony-"

"It's Tony..."

"Tony. You ok there?" Gibbs reached out his hand in case the detective was going to pass out, but the man just pushed it away.

"I'm fine... Just... I think I'm going to be sick..." With that Tony ended up throwing up, all over the shoes. Gibbs's shoes.

* * *

"Sorry." It was the seventh time Tony had apologized to Gibbs. The man hadn't said a word. Just with a surprising calmness he returned to his car, changed his shoes, and dragged the still pale agent with him in the elevator.

Right before the elevator doors opened, Gibbs stopped the elevator. Tony didn't even blink his eyes. "I really am sorry you know..."

"Don't apologize."

"Yeah, yeah. It's a sign of weakness. I know. Rule 6 and so on. Can we move on now? I know it's still early in the morning, but someone else might want to use the elevator."

"Rule 6?" Gibbs's eyes were narrowed and Tony realized his mistake. Well s*it.

"What about it?" Tony averted his eyes from the 'Gibbs glare' which he usually had no problem with.

"Did you go through my things while I was sleeping?"

Tony relaxed immediately and thanked God for small mercies. He flashed his smile. "I would say I'm sorry, but I did tell you to take me to the hotel. I was born to be investigator. I can't help my curiosity."

"Stop it. I know you're lying."

"What makes you say that?" Tony faced the blue eyed ice cold stare calmly.

"My gut."

Tony couldn't help but laugh softly at the answer. Of course...

"Who the h*ll are you? Why does it feel like you know more about me than all my ex-wives put together? My ex-wives, father and many people closest to me!"

"I don't-"

"I'm sick of you playing games with me DiNozzo! Now start talking! Who are you?!"

"What does your gut tell you..?"

Gibbs went silent for a while and let go of Tony. At some point of his yelling, he had taken a hold of the man's T-shirt. "I don't know and that's the problem. I do know you're not some criminal or I wouldn't have called in every favor I could think of to make sure you would be here with me right now. I also know I have never met you. I don't recognize your name either. You've been pretty much reading my mind since the day one. You obviously know me, know about my ex-wives. It seems you've even been to my house. Worst of all, my gut tells me I could trust you to watch my six. So since I have no idea what the h*ll all of this is and you seem to be having all the answers then please, answer my questions." There was both pleading and command in Gibbs voice.

"I'm sorry... You wouldn't understand-"

"Then _make_ me understand!"

"Gibbs... There's no way I could make you understand while I myself don't. It's just... For years... When I woke up from coma... It was just a crazy dream..." Tony looked, sounded and felt so lost. "Things are happening that are making no sense yet they are. My mind is really messed up right now. I fear I'm losing it. I just... I _can't_ talk about it Gibbs."

Gibbs stared at the almost scared looking young man standing in front of him. "Alright. We won't talk about this."

"Thank you..."

"Now."

"Gibbs..."

"Obviously, whatever is going on in your head, you need to talk to someone. It's your choice. Whether you talk to me or I will drag your ass to meet some nice and friendly shrinks."

"You have no authority to do that..."

"Watch me."

Tony grimaced. Knowing full well what Gibbs's threats were. Not threats, but promises.

* * *

"Oh no. I really don't need this." Tony backed away the moment he realized which floor the elevator had stopped at.

Gibbs lifted his eyebrows. "You don't even know what we're doing here DiNozzo. No, wait. You already know what my next move is going to be?"

Tony grimaced. "More along the lines, I can read you well enough and I've gone through this same situation too many times to count. I really am fine. I only was feeling sick because of some very intense flashback. I don't need to be looked over."

Lost fight was lost fight. Gibbs didn't give any room for any arguments and half dragged Tony with him to the morgue where an old man was clearly just starting his work.

Smiling gently, the man looked at the two men entering the room with open curiosity. "Well good morning Jethro. And who might this young fellow be?"

"I'm detective Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony."

"It is nice to finally meet you Anthony. I've already heard so much about you from Jethro and Abigail. I must say that I am very curious about you. Although I must confess it can not even be compared to Jethro. Oh, but how thoughtless of me. My name is dr. Donald Mallard, but friends call me-"

"Ducky..." Seeing and hearing the familiar and friendly old Ducky nearly brought tears in Tony's eyes. He was a man though. He was not going to start crying with audience, one of them being Gibbs of all people.

"My, I see Jethro has already talked about me."

"Actually..." Gibbs began, but one sharp look from Tony made him change his mind. "DiNozzo was feeling sick earlier. I'm pretty sure he nearly passed out. Was looking weak and pale. Then he threw up, all over my favorite shoes." He held back his smile at the deathly glare from Tony.

"Oh my... Let us look at you then my boy... First let's find you a chair to sit on..."

"I don't want to hear about you or see you before Ducky has done you a full examination DiNozzo. I'm sure you know your way to the bullpen once he's done..." With that he was gone, finally allowing wide grin to spread on his face. Little payback did feel nice and at the same time Ducky would make sure DiNozzo really was ok and perhaps even get out few secrets from him. It was another thing though how he would be getting Ducky to talk.

* * *

"Ducky. I really don't need a full body examination... I already have had more than my share of those during the past two months or so because of my last injuries."

"I can see that. These must have been rather painful." Ducky let his fingers brush over one of the newest scars where not so long ago was huge bullet wound.

Tony shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I slept during the worst of it. Was in coma for two weeks or something. So they told me at least."

"I see... It seems to me you're rather accident prone, young man. Looking at these old scars which I can see perfectly without examining you even further..."

"Yes, so I've been told..."

"I would be interested seeing your old medical records. It must be quite thick I imagine."

"That'd be fine, but I don't work here and once this case is closed, I will be back in Baltimore."

"That is such a shame. I think you would be great addition in here."

Once he was finally allowed to put his clothes back on, Tony was more than happy to do so, but found himself reluctant to leave the morgue. To leave Ducky. It didn't go unnoticed by the old man.

"You know Anthony... While you're here... If you ever do feel the need to talk, anything you may say would remain between you and me."

Tony's face softened and he smiled. "I know that Ducky... I know. Thank you. I'll keep that in mind..." He was on his way towards the door when he stopped and turned around. "Would you think I'm crazy if I'd tell you we've already met? In a dream."

_End of Part 5._


	6. It Doesn't Have To Make Sense

**I had hard time figuring out how to begin this chapter. I mean there's hundreds of different ways I could start writing it and I _did_ write it in many different ways. Each one of them didn't please me for one reason or another so I kept on rewriting it. I simply had no idea what would be the best way to start this chapter with. I however find it fascinating how small things like that can take your story in so many different directions...**

**_kajoline:_ I'm glad you're happy, thank you and I will!**

**_kajoline:_ Thank you! I am feeling little bit better now. I have no idea what that meant, but thanks? XD**

**_A Guest:_ You're welcome. :) I don't do facebook, twitter et cetera either. Have no accounts in those places and as far as I'm concerned, never will. I didn't need those accounts to make account in here though..? I'm glad you like my story. For a writer etc, it's always the greatest pleasure when other people like the work. Thank you. I think I am doing much better now and by monday I'll be most likely back to work. :) **

**_Coco:_ Thank you. I try.**

**_Nikkineen: _Thank you. I will. As long as I'm able to "stay in the story", updating fast or fast enough should not be a problem. ;)**

**_A Guest:_ I have the same problem. Not too sure which reality I would prefer to be the real one. I suppose we'll have much better change knowing the answer once the story has been finished. Yeah, it can't really be helped. It's been years since I've written anything with someone else's character and even then it was role playing and I didn't even bother keeping things too in the character back then. I can make up some excuse and say that any part of things being too ooc is because of that dream of Tony's. I'll put all the blame on that. :D For now I'm not sure what Tony is going to do with the whole Wendy issue. I mean sure, things at the very least will never be the same between the two of them. I'm with you on this though, I wish they would break up. I too want Tony to go with Gibbs, but even if he will, this time it's not going to be as easy for the old marine than it was "last time". (Now that was some long reply...longest so far I'm pretty sure...) I will continue and I am feeling well enough to actually take short food shopping trip today. (There's no actual food at home, thanks to my trip to London before getting sick and all...)**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Although he knew at the very least Ducky would never laugh at him or treat him like someone who is mentally unstable, which he himself pretty much felt like he was, Tony still felt very nervous standing there.

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

"_Would you think I'm crazy if I'd tell you we've already met? In a dream."_

_Ducky actually looked slightly surprised before he walked away from him and for a moment Tony thought the man was walking away thinking the worst of him. It made him feel defeated. If Ducky wouldn't take this well then no one else would either._

"_It is good indeed I came to work early today."_

_Tony looked up and saw the old man walking back with two cups of something hot in them._

"_I decided to have nice cup of tea before work so now I suggest that you and I sit down and drink it before it gets cold. I'm rather interested hearing more about that dream of yours."_

_Tony blinked his eyes once, twice and then wide grin spread on his face. He had no heart to tell Ducky he'd rather not drink the tea so he took the very hot cup carefully in his hands._

"_Well Ducky... It's rather crazy and very long story to tell really... There is truly no way to tell it all at once."_

_Both the men sat down, Ducky had brought another chair in there just for that, and both wondering for a short moment what to say next._

"_Well my lad. We can always arrange more time if needed. Don't worry about Jethro. When it comes to that, I can handle him."_

_Tony laughed softly. "Actually the full story is even longer than that really."_

"_And may I ask how long to be precise?"_

"_About twenty years long. Minus few years."_

"_Oh my. Well you were right, it is long."_

_Silence took over the morgue for a few moments as they both tried to drink their still too hot tea. After a while Tony finally decided to try and explain his crazy story to Ducky._

"_I feel like Cris Johnson, played by Nicolas Cage, in the movie Next. That moment when he has lived his life to certain point and he ends up waking up in bed, back in the past or rather present time. It had all been just a possible future, which he saw and which he could now change, knowing what he did. Only I didn't wake up next to a pretty lady, but in the hospital bed. Feeling like crap."_

"_I'm afraid I have never heard of the movie."_

"_Oh you wouldn't have. It doesn't come out until 2007." Or maybe not. There was smile on Tony's face._

"_In fact, you have no idea what you're missing. There's some pretty good movies coming out in the future you know." The smile faltered finally before Tony got more serious._

"_All jokes aside... The fact is... While I was in coma couple of months ago, I dreamt I kept on living my life from the moment of the shooting... For almost twenty years to be exact... Many things which I dreamt, are actually happening in real life. Even some of the things which I'm trying to change on purpose... In my dream world by now at this point of life, Gibbs had already invited me to come to work here in NCIS. In his own special way of course. Besides him I met you, Abby, Gerald, Jimmy, Kate, McGee, Ziva and so many other people that I can't even begin to try and mention now. I would like to try and find some good explanation for all of this, I HAVE tried finding some good explanation! Frankly, the way my head is so freaking messed up right now, I would even welcome some brain tumor as an explanation with open arms!" _

_Tony took few calming deep breaths. He wouldn't face Ducky's eyes until he had finished the short version of his 'situation'. Thankfully Ducky wasn't about to intervene, seeing how much this was taking out of the young man._

_Going back to talking, Tony rolled the paper ball between his fingers, which he had made from the napkin Ducky had given him along with the tea cup. _

"_I mean it's crazy, right? It's just some stupid dream I had while I was in coma. My partner told me that, my doctors told me that, the shrinks told me that. Every person who has heard of my little 'crazy story' has told me that! Now even Gibbs thinks I'm some crazy person or then he must be thinking I'm someone sent to spy on him. Perhaps he even thinks it was Fornell's doing, who I have by the way met even before this whole coma dream episode. The guy never liked me."_

_Taking a sip of his tea, Tony was brave enough to look up. Ducky looked plain curious, drinking his tea._

"_The thing is... In my mind I feel I'm older than I obviously now am. I suppose I should be glad. From 45 back to 27. It's a dream come true, right?" Laughing bitterly Tony ripped another piece from the napkin and rolled it also into small paper ball. _

"_I feel trapped. My body may be here, in this reality, but my mind is still stuck in that dream of the future."_

* * *

Back in the present time, Ducky had almost finished his tea.

"I have to confess..." He started and Tony flinched. Expecting the hit with the words to come.

"Your story is rather fascinating."

Tony blinked. "I guess i shouldn't be surprised by your reaction or rather lack of reaction Ducky..."

"Why? Were you expecting me to sign you up in the mental institution?" Ducky was chuckling and shook his head. "No my lad. I am old enough to know that sometimes in life things just happen. Things that do not make any sense, no matter how much we try to understand them..."

"And I sure as h*ll have tried to find some way to explain this craziness..." Tony laughed bitterly again.

"Oh, but perhaps that is your biggest problem? Trying to reason with something you can not reason? Perhaps you should simply start living your life again? If your dream indeed gives you a choice of knowing what different actions may cause, you should take that as blessing rather than curse. Just live your life, that's my advise for you my lad."

"Only you Ducky... Only you." Tony was smiling slightly. More real than any smile he had been smiling for a very long time now. "Only you can take such story as this, not question it, not call me crazy, and even have some advice to give. You truly are a good friend. Good story teller and good listener."

Ducky blinked. "I take it that you and I were close in that dream of yours?"

"Oh yes... In fact you were among the last people I trusted to have my six towards the end."

"Well Anthony... In that case... To the friendships that go beyond time and dreams." There was twinkle in Ducky's eyes as he lifted up his tea cup. Tony grinned and held up his tea cup also.

"Maybe this is really dream come true..."

Seeing Ducky's unsaid question on the man's face, Tony sighed. "The thing is... In that dream... Things had gone very bad between me and my so called friends in here... You and Ji- someone else were the last two still standing behind me. Even Gibbs was treating me like I was nothing but his worthless underling. Loyal st. Bernard who barks, bites or sniffs whenever he tells me to. I used to look up to him. He was like a father to me and once upon a time I thought we were close. I gave him my best years. My everything. He took that and more and wiped his ass with it. That's why Ducky... This time... No matter what... There are no second changes. Once this job is over and done with, I'll be out of here."

Hearing such harsh words about his friend, but seeing the truth in the clear green eyes, Ducky smiled sadly and stood up. Walking to Tony, he laid his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Listen me Anthony and listen me good. I'm sure that you have every reason for this anger that's clearly inside of you. I may not know the details of your dream, but don't let your anger blind you. That's the only thing I'm asking from you. As much as I hate the possibility of my new friend leaving our lives so soon, I will accept that. So long as your decisions have not been made while the anger clouds your judgment."

Tony closed his eyes. Ducky's words hit him hard and deep. It was true though. Ever since he had woken up from that d*mn coma, he had been filled with anger. To the point where he had few times even been little bit too hard handed with few criminals.

"You're right Ducky. I mean of course you're right... I can try to not do anything rash. That's all I can possibly promise while I'm still this messed up in my head as I am."

Ducky patted Tony's shoulder. "And that's all I'm asking Anthony. Now tell me... Did I still look handsome after almost 20 years?"

Tony laughed. "You looked good, Ducky... You looked good..."

* * *

"You know Jethro, it is very rude to eavesdrop private conversation. A very private conversation if I may add." Ducky looked scoldingly at the agent walking in the morgue, looking sheepish.

"Sorry Ducky. I had no other choice."

"You could have talked with Anthony. Jethro. I really do not appreciate your way of handling this. If I had noticed you sooner, I would have made sure you hadn't heard a thing, but I didn't have a heart to stop the young lad from telling his tale."

"I know." Gibbs sighed deeply. "But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have told me anything."

"And now that you know?"

"It was just some very insane dream."

"Jethro..."

"That's what I'd like to think. But Ducky. The thing is, I have first hand proof how very not crazy his dream might be. Unless he has indeed spied on me or can read my mind. I don't believe in some future telling dreams. I believe in the gut feelings. But at least now I have little bit better chance of figuring out how to work with his case."

"He's not a case, Jethro."

"You know what I mean Ducky."

Looking weary, Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "He hates me, doesn't he?"

"He doesn't hate you."

"You heard him. The way he spoke about me or this dream version of me."

"You heard what you think you heard. While you heard bitterness and anger, which I too heard and saw, but I also witnessed sadness. If he hated you, as you say he does, then why the sadness? Mark my words Jethro, the lad does not hate you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Ducky... I was even going to see if my gut feeling is right and try and get him to work in here. Now he pretty much told you there's no way that's going to happen."

"So you're giving up then?"

"H*ll no."

Ducky smiled and watched as Gibbs left.

* * *

He was avoiding looking at those desks in the bullpen. He could hear their voices talking in his head.

"_You put super glue on my keyboard?!"_

Tony smirked for a bit. Well, not all of the memories were bad. Good times...

"Something funny DiNozzo?"

Trying to hide his sudden nervousness, Tony covered it with his megawatt smile. "Nothing boss, _Gibbs_. Nothing funny at all. Just was thinking one and hundred ways to use super glue."

"Focus on our case."

"Well I would _love to_, but I don't even yet know what the case is."

"You didn't see the file I left on the desk for you?"

"Ah. No. Didn't see the file on the desk. Which you left for me..." With slightly hesitated head slap from Gibbs, Tony walked to take the file which was, of course, on '_his_' desk. His hands were trembling as he took the file. Trying not to focus on the memories trying to get him.

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

"_You will go with Ziva and be her backup. If someone later asks where you two were, tell them I sent you for a coffee run."_

"_Of course..." Tony was mumbling something angrily.  
_

"_You said something DiNozzo?" There was dangerous undertone in the older man's voice and Tony simply shrugged and flashed his smile._

"_I said on it boss." Always ready for the dirty work because Ziva runs her own show again, was his bitter thought. Knowing full well how ugly this whole thing was going to end up. He did have his own gut feelings also. Which lately had been working much better than Gibbs's own famous one...  
_

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

"_What the h*ll is wrong with you DiNozzo? If you have problem following the orders, you're free to go!" Meaning, you're off my team.  
_

_There was tight lines around Tony's mouth as he shook his head. "No problem boss." He turned around and walked away from the dead body. He had been with a pretty blonde all night, having the time of his life. That would be the story next morning at work. He hadn't just watched some old marine friend of Gibbs murdering someone in cold blood. Just like ordered, he knew nothing and the longer he kept repeating it in his head like some mantra, he almost believed it too._

* * *

It was that familiar head slap which brought him back to reality.

"DiNozzo!" Irritated by the unmoving man, just staring down at the empty desk, Gibbs nearly took a step back when Tony finally moved and looked straight at him.

Filled with sudden hatred and anger the young man spat the words out of his mouth. "Well shall we get to work then?"

Without saying anything, Gibbs simply walked in the elevator, knowing the man would follow him, which he did. Again, without saying anything, he handed over new phone, which Tony took with lifted eyebrow. Rule, 'never be unreachable', came to his mind. Remembering his own phone which he had forgotten to take with him.

They didn't speak anything on the way to the car either. Even while they were driving to interview possible suspect, they still didn't speak to each other.

While they were still driving, Tony kept glancing over his shoulder until he finally broke the silence. "Hey boss. I think that car has been following us ever since we left the Navy yard."

"Ya think?" Obviously Gibbs had noticed the car also. In fact he had been trying to lose the car several times for the last 30 minutes or so. Oddly enough, the driver didn't seem to be having any trouble keeping up with Gibbs's crazy driving.

With the speeding and most focus on the car following them, neither man noticed another car. Or they did, but not fast enough.

It was the sound of metal against metal and the taste of blood in the mouth and Tony knew what was happening before it did. "Well at least this time it's different... Second first day working at the NCIS..." He saw someone approaching the car. There was steady hand holding a gun, pointing it towards them, and then there was darkness.

_End of Part 6._


	7. Under Water

**Woohoo. It's chapter 7 already and I want to thank again for the time you people put in this story by reading it. Your favs, follows and reviews are loved.**

**_Guest:_ I love their father and son moments. It's the very reason why I started liking the show in the first place. That and the Tony character.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

It was the sound of dripping water that woke him up and it was headache which made him wish the unconsciousness would return. Granted, he obviously didn't have a concussion, but it felt bad nevertheless.

"You ok DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up from where he had been tied up. A cave. He was sitting in a d*mn cold, wet and windy cave. For a moment he felt slight terror run through him, thinking about his weak lungs, until he remembered that it had only been in his dream. His battle with the plague. There indeed was something good in this situation. Someone had left them few flashlights in there so they could actually see everything well enough.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I feel warm and fuzzy. No concussion either."

Gibbs, who was tied up against Tony, tried turning his head like an owl and have a good look at the man himself. Something about the word 'fine' coming out from the detective's mouth irritated him to no end. "You're a doctor DiNozzo?"

"No, but I've had my share of concussions to know the difference between simple bump on the head and concussion."

"You hit your head often?" The answer was met with silence and for a moment Gibbs thought the young man had passed out again.

"Who do you think is behind this? You pissed off someone?"

Not able to see Gibbs, but being able to feel him glaring anyway, Tony grinned. How many times had the two of them gotten into tight situations together during the years? Yet they had always come out as winners. As much as they'd had the team working to help them, rarely did that help get them out of those situations. It had been team work... Between the two of them. They had been able to pretty much tell what the other man was thinking. Before Gibbs had lost his sight of the difference between right and wrong, they had been the best agents on NCIS. On their own and even better when working together. He missed those times... Even if it was just a dream...

"You telling me you've never pissed off anyone, DiNozzo?"

"You're talking to the master."

"I see you're both finally awake."

They looked up, towards the sudden foot steps coming towards them.

"I hope the two of you are able to forgive me for doing this to you." The one speaking was stunningly beautiful older woman, holding a flashlight of her own. Not a red head, but even Gibbs didn't mind looking at her. He kept the look on his face neutral though, unlike Tony who had wide grin on his face as he scanned the woman with his eyes from head to toe. Although it was cold down there, she was wearing small summer dress and high heels which no one in their right mind would be wearing in that cave. She however seemed to be having no trouble balancing herself over the slippery rocks until she was standing where both of the men could see her well enough.

"Depends what it is you're planning doing to us." Tony answered and for a short moment the woman looked confused before she walked over and slapped him hard on the face. "You pig! All you men are the same! You're no better than my husband!"

"Norma Miller." Gibbs said suddenly. Staring at the woman with almost pitying look on his face.

"Ah! I thought you looked familiar. You're the wife of our victim." Tony was nodding as if everything was suddenly making sense now. The widow didn't look too pleased.

"He was no victim! On a bad day he would beat me. On a good day he would insult me. So don't you dare say that he was the victim!"

"So what? He beat you up so you killed him?"

"Yes! I killed him! He got what he deserved! That son of b*tch!"

"I agree. He got what he deserved." Gibbs sounded deadly calm. Hiding well his underlying worry how this was going to end up. The two of them had been tied up well enough so he couldn't get his hands on the hidden knife either. If it were just him, he'd try and force the ropes off of him, but he couldn't take the change of hurting the young man tied up to him.

"But we had nothing to do with what he did to you." Tony pointed out the obvious which only served to piss off the woman even more, who looked suddenly like a cat with her nails out. Ready to jump on him.

"Nothing you say?! You're going to put me in jail for what _he_ did to me! Now, you two are going to be good boys and sit in here and wait until the water level rises and fills this nice little cave. Then no one will come after me ever again. Come Richard. We are leaving."

The two men noticed for a first time there was someone with the woman. Tall man was standing behind her. He was looking very much like some odd mix of a butler and some secret agent. Or maybe one of those bad guys on the older James bond movies. It was hard to tell. There was no emotions on the man's face.

Norma stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh. By the way. Even if you two manage to somehow walk, you can't climb, which is the only way getting out."

"Before you leave, maybe you could untie us? You know, so we could swim our way out of here."

Norma just stared at Tony as if he was crazy before she snapped her fingers and then as if on some automatic setting, Richard walked forward and hit Tony hard on the face.

"Good job Richard. Now let's go home. We have some business to deal with." Turning around, Norma walked away with Richard following her.

Gibbs opened his mouth to talk once he was pretty sure Norma and Richard weren't coming back. "You ok DiNozzo?"

Spitting out some blood Tony grimaced. His headache didn't thank him for opening his mouth. "Well. I'm pretty sure I just lost a tooth so I'm going to need to see my dentist once we're out, but other than that I'm fine."

"Say that again DiNozzo. Did you forget you are tied up against me? When he hit you, even I could feel it against my own head."

"What can I say boss? I've got a thick head." Spitting some more blood out of his mouth, Tony thought all the ways he could wipe the remaining blood off his face, without using his hands or feet.

Obviously the few times he had been called boss by the young man, had been a mistake, but Gibbs couldn't shake off the happy feeling he felt every time.

"What the h*ll was that anyway, DiNozzo? You were pretty much asking to be punched on the face."

"Ah... You're right. I should have tried to get him aim someplace else instead of my face. I mean it is my selling point, right?"

"DiNozzo..."

"Not wanting to ruin this moment, but I think we have a problem..."

"Ya think?"

"I mean, our time is running out. The water is rising..."

Turning his head as much as he could towards what Tony was seeing, Gibbs cursed in his head. It was slow and steady, but still too fast, as the water kept flowing in the cave.

"I think we're going to need our escape plan and we're going to need it now..."

"Can you stand up?"

"Not without you Gibbs. On the count of three?"

Gibbs nodded, forgetting that the other man couldn't see it.

"One... Two... Three!" They failed miserably.

"Oookay... That didn't go so well... I mean, of course that's obvious, but..."

"DiNozzo..."

"Ok. Another try. One... Two... Three!" Nearly falling down, but this time they succeeded. With their feet also tied up, they were still in no better position of getting out of their soon to be water grave.

"Well, unless we learn quickly how to swim out like this, we're still pretty much doomed. Unless you find some nice sharp rock to cut our ropes or something. I mean in some movies they do so, but frankly the rocks I can see here are not sharp enough..."

Pulling the, still talking, man with him, Gibbs started trying that out anyway. It wasn't like they had in that moment any other option.

"You know Gibbs... By the time you're done cutting through our ropes, we'll be doomed. Actually, this does remind me of several movies..."

"You helping me or not, DiNozzo?"

"Helping. On it."

After a while the rope started to feel hot against their hands and they had managed to cut more of their own skin instead of the rope. The water level was at their knees now.

The scene was like from a movie. The rope was stubborn and slow to cut and once the water had started coming in, there was suddenly no end of it. The men could feel that they were running out of time. Hoping they'd be free before that last couple of seconds like it would be happening in the movies.

By the time the water was starting to get over their waist levels, the rope finally snapped open. In a sudden rush, and not knowing how far they would have to go until they would get out, the men got rid of the ropes and now being able to use a knife, the ropes around their feet were off without much work.

"Let's get moving!" Gibbs grabbed hold of Tony who was still trying to put his own knife back in his pocket with frozen fingers.

Something falling in the water was the only sound Tony heard. "You just dropped my knife!"

"I'll buy you a new one! Now let's get going!"

'Let's get going' was easier said than done. Running or even walking in the water didn't sound as easy once you were trying it against the time. Against the time of your own life and not even knowing how much it was.

Tony was trying his best to push away the flashes of images running through his head. Saving Gibbs and Maddie from that car under water. How much it had hurt. His lungs shouldn't have lasted such ordeal. He should've, rather than would've, drowned there himself. That flashback took him into another flashback. Blue lights. Unable to breath no matter how much air there was around him.

Stop it! He yelled at himself in his head. It had been nothing but a dream. His lungs were fine.

"There! I can see the opening!" Tony pointed in front of them.

The water was getting deeper, yet it was not deep enough for them to swim their way out. Already feeling cold and numb, the men were not willing to wait for the water level to rise and rather took the risk of falling down as they started climbing up.

The rocks were slippery and the water kept pouring on them, as if trying it's very best pushing them down, as they made their way finally into freedom.

* * *

"And I thought our... victim was the crazy one..." Tony said through his frozen lips.

Without their car, no money, no phone and no car willing to stop to pick up two obviously wet grown men, Tony and Gibbs had been walking back towards the city. Hoping they would not walk right into the mad woman and her 'little' servant.

"Well... With a husband like hers... it's no wonder if she ends up... losing it."

"I think... it was more than that... I mean did you look at her? I mean... really look at her?"

"DiNozzo..."

"Not... talking about the looks... which... she obviously had... You would call it... gut feeling... She was really... strange one..."

Gibbs smiled for a bit. "Tell me more about your... gut feeling..."

"...I think... I'll talk later... Don't feel my mouth, boss..."

"Good idea..."

* * *

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! You're back! You're ok! I was so worried!"

Gibbs and Tony were barely back in the Navy yard when the young lab goth was running past the people in the bullpen and threw her arms around Gibbs in a crushing hug.

Smiling, Gibbs returned the hug. "I'm alright Abby."

"You!" Abby noticed the young detective standing behind Gibbs. "What did you do!? First day working with Gibbs and he nearly gets killed!"

Tony just stared back with a blank expression on his face.

"Abby! It had nothing to do with him! It was related to our current case!"

"Oh." Abby looked actually little embarrassed. "Sorry."

Tony mumbled something.

"Sorry, I didn't hear."

"Shower."

"Oh! You both must be feeling cold. Sorry Gibbs. Shower is-" Abby blinked when she looked back towards Tony, who was gone. "Where did he go? Did I upset him?"

"Shower Abs. Do me a favor. Find some clothes for him to wear." Gibbs said before went after Tony.

"Clothes to wear..." The look on Abby's face brightened. "I can do that!"

After both men were taking their sweet time under the hot shower, Gibbs decided to try being little bit less of a bastard for a change. "Hey DiNozzo!" He yelled. Not sure if the man even heard him.

"Hmh?"

"Good work."

_End of part 7._


	8. Leather, Blood And Coffee

**Heey. Chapter 8 already... Hope you like it!**

**Does anyone else who writes fanfics on this site ever find it interesting to see how many visitors and views your story has? And the most interesting part of all... Watching which country the visitors are from? I find it freaking awesome. To see some of the people from such countries I would have never thought even possible. Love you all. Even those who choose to remain in the shadows! ;)**

**BTW. Don't even ask me how Abby managed to do all that with the credit card. I have no idea. It's Abby. You figure out the rest of it.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Looking up from his clothes, Tony looked confused. "Sorry?"

Abby sized up the young man, wearing nothing but towel barely covering the private parts, standing in front of her and she grinned as she appreciated what she saw. "Very nice. Anyway. I'm sorry for blaming you earlier. I was just so worried and upset about the fact that I nearly lost Gibbs again. I know with this his job it happens all the time, but still..."

"Abby... I hope you realize this is men's locker room..." Tony remained calm. Not even bothered by the goth leering over his figure. After all he had been sizing her on their first meeting as well. In his dream. D*mn it. He'd never get over comparing the two realities.

"You're already using my nickname even before telling me yours?" Abby pouted and Tony flinched.

"Sorry... I might slip once in a while, but I'll try my best... Abigail..." Man that sounded so wrong and... _foreign_ in his mouth.

"Nonono... Don't you dare! I want you to call me Abby like you just did. I mean we'll be friends soon anyway, right? We have to at least get along well when you come to work in here. To work with Gibbs."

"Abby! You can drop the act. I know you already know my childhood sob stories and maybe some other stuff as well, but I don't need your pity act. We also don't '_have to_' get along or be friends just because of me coming to work in here as that's not going to happen. Once the job is done, we won't see each other ever again."

Abby looked beyond shocked. For a moment she just stared at the man. Sure she hadn't liked him when she first saw the picture on the file and read in what kind of rich family he was from. Then she had been digging deeper and realized this man only let other people to see what he wanted them to see. There was so many layers and she had barely even scratched the surface. She was curious. To the point it rivals even Gibbs's own not so subtle obsession. Had she started this in wrong way? Well of course you did! She scolded herself. Remembering her first reaction seeing the man in person earlier.

"Ah... I'm sorry... I admit... I did pity you... But not in a way you think! I just felt so sad... And curious! You have no idea how crazy it drives me _and_ bossman for not being able to tell what kind of person you really are. Really... I didn't mean to blame you for what happened either... Sometimes I just let things out of my mouth before I think... I don't always even mean what I say..." Shrugging her shoulders she dropped the plastic bag she had been carrying on the floor. "Here. For you. Gibbs told me to get some clothes for you. I hope they fit. I used his credit card." With that she was gone, leaving bemused Tony staring after her.

Sitting down, Tony ran his hand through his wet hair. Wondering if he indeed was letting his anger cloud his judgment. It wasn't his way of doing things. It was...

"Oh God..." It was pretty much the way Gibbs himself had been during the last years... In his dream. Letting his feelings or current mood decide his actions. Was he fast becoming second Gibbs from his dream?

"Ducky was right..." As upset as he was and he still was not going to be working with Gibbs, these people... Even if it was true and they would turn out the same in the future as in his dream, he shouldn't be laying his anger on them. Not yet at least. If his dream would indeed turn out to be some sort of future yet to happen, he would not remain quiet this time. That is... If he'd happen to find it out while _not_ working in here...

Letting his gaze drop on the plastic bag, he couldn't help but smile for a bit. Gibbs told her to get him some clothes to wear and she goes all the way to buy them? D*mn it... He'd have to apologize...

* * *

"Where the h*ll is she?!"

"Took you long enough DiNozzo." Gibbs answered without looking up from his desk. Completely focused on the work.

"Abby! Where the h*ll is she?! She's not in her lab!"

Looking up, angry by the tone Tony was using when talking about Abby, his Abby. "Watch your mouth DiNozzo!" He was going to add something more, but then took first good look at the man standing in front of him.

"Those the clothes she found for you?" There was half smirk on Gibbs's face.

"_Bought_ not found! I'm pretty d*mn sure she knew exactly what to buy!" Tony wasn't embarrassed, not _completely_, by what he was wearing, but these were not only extremely uncomfortable and doomed to kill any hopes of future little DiNozzos, but also not fit to wear when running after a suspect or helping him to be taken seriously by the suspects or any other people.

He was wearing pair of black _skin tight_ _leather_ pants, short leather boots with some skull shaped _bells_ hanging from them so with every step he took, everyone could hear him walking. Black leather biker jacket with huge vampire skull on the back. Along with the text: 'Bite me!' The only thing not black was his green shirt under the jacket. And to top it all off, there was some, bright red, skull keychain hanging from the pants.

"Well you are still wearing it all anyway." Gibbs was looking at him with quirked eyebrow. That half smile still on his face.

"Oh, you're not laughing once you see the prize tags these things still had on."

"Well. It's her money. She can do what she wants with it..."

"Oh, you're really going to be jumping with glee. She used your credit card."

* * *

"Abby!" Gibbs stomped in the lab the moment he knew Abby had returned from her bathroom break.

"Gibbs! Did you see Tony? I heard from the guy taking some evidence for me that our boy likes to be called that. I took pictures from the security cameras, zoomed, and printed out. They're not that good really, the pictures, so we really have to get a proper picture taken from him. Maybe full photo shoot even? I mean he can totally carry that look, don't you think?"

"Abs!"

"Yes sir! Yes Gibbs!" She changed after the glare from Gibbs.

"My credit card? Skin tight pants?"

"Leather pants Gibbs. That's what they're called. And they didn't cost that much..."

Without saying a word, Gibbs lifted up the receipt with lifted eyebrows and Abby smiled sheepishly.

"Although when you put it that way... I might have gotten little carried away."

"I'm not angry at you Abs. Little upset, but not angry. You do realize however that he has to change the clothes fit for work? I already got someone to fetch him something else to wear."

"Oh no...! Gibbs..! No! I still didn't get a good picture..!"

Without saying anything, Gibbs handed her a huge photo.

Wide grin spread on Abby's face. "Oh Gibbs... You're so evil..! You're the best!"

"It wasn't me. Apparently Pacci found it hilarious as h*ll and took a sneak photo of him. By now there must be hundreds of copies around the office. I merely snatched one when no one was watching."

"Ah. Pacci. That wonderful, wonderful man. I must thank him." After putting the picture away in her private collection, she turned back to face Gibbs. "Don't worry about the things I bought Gibbs. Other than maybe the pants, we should be able to return them to the store."

"You do that, with DiNozzo, after work is done."

Abby's face turned more serious. "If he's really not going to come and work in here... Then I'll be putting that photo on the wall in here... Then I won't be forgetting him."

"Why do you think he's not going to come work here?"

"He said so."

"And I say he will. Who do you think will win the argument, Abs?"

Blinking, evil grin spread on Abby's face. "You, bossman! So what's the plan?"

Gibbs didn't say anything. Instead he reached out his hand and with sheepish look on her face, Abby handed over the credit card.

"No Caf-Pow for you today Abs!" With that he left the lab.

"Aw, but Gibbs..!"

* * *

"It seems like she has done us little disappearing act here, Gibbs." Tony looked up from his computer. He had changed his clothes and shoes again and what he was wearing now, made him look like a high school kid. From one look to another.

Gibbs shook his head with a smile when the man wasn't looking. "She might have found out we made it out alive."

"It could be, but there's still something about this, about her, that gives me this feeling like something doesn't feel right. I also found out that she has a son from her previous marriage. Age 25. Not married, no girlfriend, no boyfriend, no job and is living with his friend. He doesn't live that far from here."

"Well in that case, gear up. We've got work to do."

They both had new guns and phones. Third phone for Tony in a very short period of time.

"On your six." Tony said without thinking and followed Gibbs.

* * *

Opening the door, Thomas Harris, welcomed the agent and detective inside the house with a smile. Being the very picture of politeness the young man offered them coffee and some cake, which they both turned down saying they wouldn't be staying long. He didn't look like his mother. He was the very picture of the word ordinary.

"We're here to ask you about your mother. Norma Miller? No one seems to be able to tell us where she is."

The smile on the younger man's face slipped as he frowned. "What has she done now? Another speeding ticket? Or is this still about my step father? That drunk got what he deserved you know."

"Yes, we are aware of that. However, sadly your mother attempted a murder of two federal agents." Gibbs left out the fact that she had confessed murdering her husband and that the two agents were him and Tony, although he wasn't agent, but detective. For now.

Thomas looked shocked. "My mother did that..? I mean... I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, living with that bastard changed her... I'm afraid I haven't seen her since yesterday. She did call me however several hours ago. She had been drinking, that much was obvious. Was ranting something about unfair life. How the police wouldn't leave her alone and refused to give the body to arrange the funeral. She did love the man despite everything you know. But I really have no idea where she could be."

The men stood up and Gibbs gave the man number to call to. "If she contacts you in any way, let us know. Don't leave anywhere for a while. We might come back later or call you to ask some questions."

"Of course."

* * *

"He's hiding something." Tony said once they were walking back towards the car.

"Isn't that often the case? You're right. He was pretty good actor though."

"I think the best part had to be his shocked look. I almost took it for real. He knows where she is. He's protecting her. I mean of course he is. She is his mother... We should be keeping an eye on him and... Who are you calling?"

"Someone to keep an eye on him."

Finishing the call, Gibbs started the engine. Looking out from the car window, for a moment he thought he saw someone staring at them. His gut feeling was telling him that they better be watching their backs. It started to seem that the easy case was turning into more complicated one.

As the car was driving away, tall man looked after them from the shadows. There was no emotion on his face, which was covered in blood still dripping down his nose and chin.

"Hey Tony."

Tony snapped out of his deep thoughts and looked up, surprised by the use of his first name. "Gibbs?"

"Watch your back."

The corners of his mouth were twisting and he found himself soon looking away from the older man, to hide the smirk. "You too, Gibbs."

* * *

_- DREAM -_

_The dream was different from the ones he usually had. Even different from the so called 'future dream'._

_He was back in that cave. He wasn't tied up this time, yet he couldn't move. The flashlights had turned into candles, giving eerie look to the place. Before he even heard it, he knew the water was coming. Then he saw it. However, instead of water, it was blood. _

_The cave was filled in matter of seconds and he couldn't breath. Looking down he saw the candles were still lit and all he saw around him was the color of red. Then something hit the back of his head and he slipped into blissful darkness..._

* * *

"Sleep on your own time!"

Rubbing the back of his head, where Gibbs had head slapped him, hard, Tony sighed. It was late into the night and they hadn't had any luck locating Norma or really getting anywhere further with the case in general. At some point she had stepped in cab, but now they couldn't even locate the driver or the car. Neither did they get any better results trying to find out anything about this 'Richard' of hers.

"Sorry. Wasn't sleeping. Just rested my eyes for a moment."

"Then rest later. We have case here. Something about this whole thing feels out of place. I don't like it."

"I told you so. If we're going to work through the night, I'm going to need some strong coffee. So I'll go for a coffee run while there's still some places near us open. I'll bring you the usual?"

"Obviously, DiNozzo."

Before Tony left, Gibbs took the man's gun and held it out. "You forgot this."

"Yeah. Sorry. My brains just aren't working too well anymore. Like I said. I need some coffee." Taking the gun, Tony left.

Not liking to admit he was actually worrying over DiNozzo, Gibbs ignored his gut churning.

* * *

Crossing over the street, towards the still open coffeehouse, Tony enjoyed the rare moment of silence in the area without too many cars in sight. All the sane people were at home sleeping or having the time of their lives in some much better places.

"Hey there Laura! Quiet night isn't it?"

The waitress blinked before realized he had seen her name tag. "Yes. I know right? I went to take out some trash earlier and it was almost spooky."

Tony laughed. "I'll have Gibbs's usual please... Actually, make it four of those and add in couple of doughnuts. If he's going to make me work all night, I might as well get something to eat."

Smiling the young woman added couple of extra doughnuts and slipped her phone number in his pocket.

With a wink and a smile, Tony was out. Making sure not to spill the coffee, he was running over the empty street, not noticing the car coming out of nowhere. Speeding, which made it obvious what the intention was.

Barely jumping out of way in time, Tony managed to even avoid spilling the coffee. "What the h*ll?"

"Are you alright?" The few people on the street rushed towards him. Having seen the whole thing.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"That driver was out of his mind! It was almost as if he tried to drive right at you."

Probably did... Tony realized. Staring after the way the car had disappeared, he wondered where he had seen it before.

Thanking the people for their concern, he returned to the Navy yard.

"What took you so long?" Gibbs growled, but calmed down soon after he got his coffee.

"Ah, there was long line in the place. Seems like half the city wanted their coffee."

Sitting down behind his desk, Tony wondered for a moment if the incident was worth mentioning to Gibbs, but decided then against it. Hopefully it had been one time deal. There was no need to bring any extra worries besides their case.

"Want one doughnut?" He gave one to Gibbs before focusing on the work. Yes. There was much more important things to worry about.

_End of Part 8._


	9. 2 Plus 2 Makes 4

**My story has been added first time to some communities... thing. Thank you! Even if I have no idea what the whole thing really is all about. I'm still pretty much new to this whole fanfic thing anyway. Heh. Enjoy the next chapter. Now filled with caffeine, I'm off to work!**

**Little side note: The Fool = as in the fool on the card.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Sitting in the morgue, Tony let Ducky take care of his slightly bleeding forehead. It didn't really need more than a band-aid.

"You just were here yesterday morning. As much as I enjoy your company, don't make a habit out of this Anthony."

Tony grinned slightly. "I'll take the elevator next time. I promise."

"May I ask how on earth did you fall down the stairs?"

Tony shrugged. Not knowing how he should explain that lack of sleep and pretty woman were the reason.

"You seem awfully tense. Did Jethro allow you to get any sleep or were the two of you working with the case all night?"

"Working, but that's not the reason. It's not the first time I end up working all night."

"And what may be the reason then?"

"Nothing important. Just something stupid that keeps on bothering me. Nothing worth mentioning. I'll forget it soon enough. Thanks Ducky."

Walking out of the morgue, before Ducky had change to talk him into getting some sleep, Tony slipped into the elevator.

Taking out his phone and dialing the number, Ducky had to only wait a moment before he spoke, with a very stern voice. "Jethro. If you don't let neither you or our young friend to get any rest, I will personally make sure your case is being given to another team... Do _not_ interrupt me... Jethro. _Listen_. Not sleeping does _not_ help solving this case of yours. If anything, even little nap now and then would only help."

Listening to the man almost yelling at him on the other end, Ducky listened with patience.

"Jethro. Here's what you're going to do. You _will_ take off half the day. Take Anthony with you and then make sure both of you _sleep_ during the whole time. If I find out you two haven't been sleeping during that time, and believe I _will_ know it, I _will _get you kicked off the case. Is that clear? I will be speaking with director. I know he will be on my side with this. Now _go home_."

Not even waiting for the answer, Ducky ended the call.

* * *

"D*mn it Duck-!" Staring at the phone, Gibbs realized Ducky hang up on him.

Rubbing his tired face, Gibbs looked at Tony, who stepped out of the elevator. Looking equally tired. His 'bed hair' made him look even younger than even the clothes he was wearing.

"What happened to your forehead?"

"I fell down the stairs."

Tony looked when Gibbs got up, taking his things and walked towards the elevator. Taking his own things, Tony rushed to follow him. "Gear up?"

"No. We're going to get some sleep. Ducky's orders."

Tony rolled his eyes. Trust Ducky to be able to do that to Gibbs. Actually, to both of them, he realized.

* * *

_- DREAM -_

_He was sitting on his chair. Unable to control his body. Drinking his tea he spoke with british accent and he sounded like his mother. "Thank you for inviting me over."_

_Norma Miller smiled and nodded her head. Drinking the tea without saying anything. Richard stood behind her, unmoving. Like a statue from a horror movie. Wearing the clothes of the Fool._

"_Pie?" Thomas Harris offered Tony and again, unable to control himself he nodded, smiling._

"_Yes please." The filling of the pie was blood red._

_Wearing the hat of a mad hatter, Ducky shook his head. "You really shouldn't eat that Anthony."_

_Looking at his pocket watch, Gibbs spoke. "We must hurry. There's no time for this."_

"_Finish your tea first." Norma said._

_Looking down, Tony realized he had been drinking blood and the bloody pie was rotten, with worms sticking out of it._

"_Eat your pie." Thomas kept offering another piece, even though Tony hadn't even started his first one._

_Ducky shook his head. "I have much better tea. You shouldn't be drinking this."_

_Gibbs barked, shoving the pocket watch at Ducky's face. "We must hurry, not drink some bloody tea!" He turned his face towards Tony, who was now staring down at his clothes which were covered in blood. He was wearing the dress of Alice and even without seeing it, he knew he had long blonde hair._

"_Wake up DiNozzo!"_

* * *

"Well d*mn..." Tony stared at the ceiling. His dreams only kept on getting crazier and crazier. Looking at the time, he had barely slept couple of hours. Not nearly enough, but he felt the sudden need for a shower and perhaps he'd also wash his mouth... Strangely enough, he could almost taste the blood.

Letting the water run over him, Tony let his thoughts wander aimlessly. He knew there had been something he had missed about this case, hence the freaky dreams. His already messed up subconsciousness must be trying to remind him of something. Had he seen something which he hadn't paid any attention to? Perhaps even multiple things? His head had been so messed up for so long that he had lost his focus. It had taken Ducky to get him to start clearing out his head.

Opening his eyes it hit him. At least one of the things was clear now. The car from yesterday. He remembered where he had seen it before...

Turning off the water and putting the clothes back on, Tony sneaked to the open door of Gibbs's bedroom. The man was in deep sleep and he had no heart to wake him up. Besides, one of them should get enough sleep. Ducky was going to chew him over for this, but he couldn't take any changes.

Writing short letter and taping it against the door of the guestroom, he left the house. Borrowing the car. It was shortly over 10 am by then.

* * *

Parking the car in the most perfect spot, Tony could see the car of the two agents watching over the apartment and people coming in and out of there.

Shaking his head Tony could only wonder what kind of probies there were sitting in the car.

Turning his head towards the car, the car from yesterday, at the parking slot, he wondered if the owner was who he thought it was. Perhaps he was just imagining it. 'There is no such thing as coincidence.' Rule 39. Plenty of other rules came to his mind, but he chose to ignore them for the time being. The suspect walked out of the building.

"What blind morons are they, sitting in that car?"

He watched as Thomas Harris walked towards his car. Towards that car.

Making sure the man had left and had been gone for long enough, Tony got out of 'his' car and rushed towards the apartment. Opening the door without any key, thanks to Ziva teaching him that skill in his dream, in a matter of seconds, Tony entered the deadly quiet apartment. He snapped gloves on with a smile. 'Always wear gloves at a crime scene.' Rule 2. Sure, he didn't know yet if this was a crime scene, but it was something. He could feel it.

S*it... He could smell it!

In the tiny bathroom were two bodies. A young man who's identity was for now a mystery and a woman... Norma Miller.

Taking pictures with his small cheap camera, which he had bought in hurry from the nearest store, he took few samples of anything he could think of. Using his home made evidence collecting kit, another things which he had bought in a hurry.

Although the two were obviously brutally murdered and the bathroom was looking as if it was straight from the setting of some B rated horror movie, rest of the apartment was clean. Too clean. No matter how he looked around, there was no other evidence. Of anything. It was almost hard to tell someone actually lived there. The place looked the very picture of apartment about to be sold.

He was about to leave the apartment when he realized what he had seen the last time they had been there. Sitting down on the same chair and same place, he let his mind take him back into that very moment.

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

_They sat down on the chairs and Thomas was about to go in the kitchen. "Coffee? I have some cake too from yesterday."_

_Gibbs shook his head and Tony spoke for them both. "No thank you."_

_"We're here to ask you about your mother. Norma Miller? No one seems to be able to tell us where she is." It was Gibbs speaking this time and while he kept talking, Tony let his eyes wander in the room. Living room, he assumed. _

_From where was sitting, he could see the door to the kitchen and bathroom, if the picture of a naked showering woman against the door was anything to go by. There was one more door, also closed. Bedroom, he assumed. For a short moment his eyes were lingering at the red, slowly widening, line under the door._

_"My mother did that..?" Thomas's shocked voice brought his focus back to the other two. _

* * *

How the h*ll hadn't his brains registered such obvious thing as blood? He had been working on how many crime scenes by now? No way to count them all, without even adding his nearly twenty years from the dream.

Thomas. He had noticed. He must have seen him looking at the door. Looking at the blood.

He took few more pictures and took some more samples and then, realizing suddenly he had lost his sense of time, Tony stood up and left the apartment, locking up the door after him. As far as he could tell, he hadn't left any evidence of him having been there.

Walking towards 'his' car, he couldn't help but wonder once more how unprofessional the two agents sitting in the other car were.

Deciding to say few chosen words to them, Tony changed his direction towards their black car. The closer he got, the more the hairs on his body stood up. Even before he opened the door he knew.

Taking out his phone he dialed one of the numbers which he knew by memory. "Ducky-. Wait! You can yell at me later. This is more important. You remember our case? You know those agents that were sent to watch over the suspect? They're dead. I'm no expert as you are, but I'm pretty sure they've been dead for at least couple of hours. No visible marks on their body. Maybe poisoned. They have finished and unfinished cups of coffee and half eaten pie."

He made a face. "No. I didn't take any backup. I just remembered something and didn't have a heart to wake up Gibbs." He sighs.

"I _know_ I could've called the director for someone to come with me... But I knew you'd hear and stop me from leaving."

He looked at his watch. "About an hour or so. No, there's no way I can leave now. I found another two bodies in the suspect's apartment. He can be back any moment and I must make sure he doesn't get away with this. It's just brutal, the other two deaths."

Tony looked around him to make sure Harris hadn't returned yet. "Yes... _I understand_... Stop worrying Ducky. I'll call for the backup, alright?"

"See you soon." Ending the call, Tony wiped hand over his face before making the decision. He would call Gibbs. Perhaps that would lessen the strength of the head slap to come.

* * *

His phone kept ringing so he forced his eyes open. The time was only something over 11 am. So much for the sleep as the ringing of his phone didn't stop.

Sitting up on the bed, he took the phone without looking who the caller was. "Gibbs." There was silence at the other end until he was cut off.

Cursing people for hanging up on him lately, Gibbs was going to go back to sleep when the phone was ringing again. "_What_!?"

Calming down for a bit he spoke tiredly. "What is it Ducky? Weren't you the one who told me to sleep?"

He frowned. "What the h*ll are you talking about?"

Listening silently for a long time, he cursed loudly once the call was over. Looking at the last caller before Ducky, he knew who had been the one with the first call.

"D*mn it DiNozzo..! I will kill you myself!" He ran to the guest room, which was obviously empty. The note on the door didn't say a whole lot.

'Remembered something possibly important and maybe case related. Will be back soon. Tony.'

Cursing more loudly and with the gut feeling, Gibbs barely even put his shoes on as he stormed out, only to realize he'd have to call a cab of all the things. D*mn you DiNozzo!

* * *

The place was now officially crime scene. Bodies from the car had been taken out and even the bodies in the suspect's apartment had been found. The neighbors and curious people walking by were crowding around the people working at the crime scenes.

By the time Gibbs finally made it there, cursing the law obeying cab driver and after almost kicking him out to drive himself, he got out of the car before it had even stopped.

"Hey!" The driver was shouting after him.

"Pay him." Gibbs ordered one of the agents, who didn't dare to argue and obeyed meekly.

"Duck. Talk."

"As I told you over the phone Jethro, I don't know enough yet. Anthony obviously knew lot more, but there's no sign of him here. As much as I tried to get him to leave in some place safer and he refused in such foolish and stubborn manner, I know there's no way he left on his own. He reminds me of someone else you know..."

Gibbs looked weary and showed the note. "He should have woken me up. Why the h*ll did he come alone? He of all the people should know _not_ to go without backup! He's a _cop_! That should be the very basic rule to _always_ obey!" He ignored the fact that it was the very rule he himself often had no problem breaking.

"Perhaps he thought he'd have his backup on our two poor agents in my body bags?"

"I don't know and I don't care what the reason was... This case has gone wrong from the very beginning."

"If I may say Jethro... I _know_ there's no way you're going to hand over the case to another team..."

"Don't you even _dare_-!"

"Jethro! Let me finish... I know there's no way you're going to do that, but Jethro... For not your sake alone, but Anthony's, let another team at least help you! You can not do everything on your own."

He knew Ducky was right. He hated it, but he knew he had to accept the help. His pride would not end up being the thing which seals Tony's fate.

Pleased, seeing he had gotten through the stubborn old marine, Ducky nodded. "I'll be going back to the Navy yard with the bodies. Gerald and I will be having our hands full today. So many cases all at once, so many bodies... But we will put this first on the list Jethro."

"Thank you Ducky... His life could depend on it..."

"Our young friend has wormed his way into our hearts, even yours, so if I have to, I will be borrowing your second b in order to do our end of the job to the best of our abilities and more."

"He hasn't..." Gibbs quieted down.

"Don't you even dare deny it. Some people fall in love at first sight... You... Well, you recognized the boy as yours the moment you saw him."

Leaving with the bodies, Ducky left Gibbs standing there. Staring at the scene and people working before his eyes.

"Where the h*ll are you, Tony?"

_End of Part 9._


	10. Oh Brother

**You have no idea how happy I am when I read you like what I write. I have really low self confidence/esteem so this works as a nice little boost up on that. Hahaha.**

**Doesn't make my stress any easier each time I post another chapter though. I'm my own worst enemy...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Waking up was slow and painful. It reminded him of all the times he had been kidnapped in the past and in his dream world. He knew he had a concussion the moment he tried opening his eyes.

There was very loud drum band in his head, playing 'Jingle bells' of all the things. A happy tune not fit his obviously serious situation.

Trying his best not to groan as he finally succeeded opening his eyes, he tried covering them with his arms from the too bright light, but once again, he had been tied up. At least this time he was sitting on a chair.

There was no lights on inside the room, but the bright evening sun coming from the window was almost more than he could handle.

He had known he had screwed up. Almost the moment he had seen the two agents dead.

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

_Dialing the number by memory, Tony waited for Gibbs to pick up the phone. Clearly the man was still in deep sleep as it felt like forever before gruff voice finally spoke to him._

"_Gibbs."_

_He was about to start talking when he felt something pressed against his back. Someone was reaching out his hand from behind and Tony didn't even need to be told what he had to do. With the handgun pressed against him hard, he handed over the phone._

_After he knew the call had been ended and he felt the gun wasn't pressed against his back anymore, Tony was about to twist around and take the risk of attacking the person behind him, but before he even took his second breath, he felt someone pushing him forward, towards the asphalt._

_He barely even felt the pain as his head connected with the hard ground. Then there was several more hits against his head and as he felt himself being slipped away in the darkness, he could barely see tall emotionless man towering over him. _

* * *

Forcing himself to ignore the splitting headache and very obvious nausea, he kept his eyes open as he looked around the room. Wood furniture everywhere... The whole building was made of wood...

From the window he could barely see sparkling water and trees. Lots of trees. A cabin. That's what this place looked like. He could almost bet that there was not going to be any other people anywhere near. No one would hear him.

He didn't need to see to know he didn't have his things with him anymore. Hello phone number four... That is if I'll even make it back in one piece, he thought. Remembering the two bodies in the bathroom. That unfinished chopping work someone had obviously started on them.

Remembering those bodies, Tony couldn't help but wonder in what way he was going to be killed. He wasn't going to die without a fight, but staying alive might not be an option. By the time Gibbs and company finds him, he could be dead already.

"_That's not an option. You hear me? You will not die. That's an order DiNozzo!"_ He heard the voice of the old marine in his head almost as if the man had been standing right next to him and without even noticing it, his whole posture changed into more relaxed.

"Well d*mn you boss... No matter what, I can't get away from you, can I?"

"_D*mn straight, DiNozzo. Now focus. You better be still alive and breathing on your own by the time we find you."_

"Trying, boss... The concussion and being tied up _again_ just makes things little bit harder you know..."

"_You'll do fine. And Tony. Keep your mouth shut."_

Grinning Tony answered to the imaginary Gibbs. "You know that's not possible." He could almost swear he heard a snort.

Looking around the part kitchen, part living room, Tony tried listening if he was alone. He got his answer when the door to the outside was opened. His whole mind went into full alert mode.

Thomas Harris stepped inside. Carrying couple of shopping bags with him. 'Walmart'. Well that wasn't going to help him figure out where he was.

"Did you sleep well agent DiNozzo?" He put the lights on in the room.

Flinching involuntarily Tony flashed a smile. "It's _detective_ DiNozzo and I could use little fluffing of the pillow and the bed feels awfully uncomfortable and don't even get me started with the blanket. Not that I'm complaining of course."

"You're a funny man DiNozzo." Harris laughed.

"You know. You seem to be in awfully good mood today Thomas. Your stepfather I can understand, he after all hurt your mother and all, or so the two of you have been telling people around. However with your mother dead, I thought I'd be seeing little tears and lots of anger and anguish thrown in."

The smile slipped off for a moment before Harris was back into laughing. Putting away the food from the bags he sat down to eat some pie leftovers. While eating, he looked up to Tony. "Hungry?"

Remembering his dream and the unfinished pie in the dead agents car, Tony nearly shuddered. "No thank you. I'm good. You seem to be having a thing for pies. Is that why you poisoned those two with one?"

Looking up from his pie, which did not have blood or worms in it and neither was it rotten. Harris had crooked smile on his face. Looking almost pleased.

"You're good. I'll give you that. However, even you don't know everything."

"It was you wasn't it? Following me and agent Gibbs with that car back then. Who was in that other car that hit us? It was you last night also, wasn't it? Trying to drive the car over me." He got no answer.

"Why did you kill your mother? She didn't hug you enough when you were a kid?"

The look on the young man's face darkened. "No she did _not_ hug me when I was a kid. Spoiled brat from a rich family, as you are, would not know the pain I went through. And the moment she remarried into that wealthy family, I was forgotten. Handed over for the relatives to look after. Even they eventually forgot my existence. I actually wanted back the h*ll of life I was living in before. Just to get her attention. The b*tch only got what was coming for her."

"I can see you've done a little background search on my family? Tell me something..." Tony knew he was getting on more and more dangerous road here, speaking when someone else might have remained quiet.

"Your stepfather. He wasn't violent type, was he? Sure with him being former marine, he might have some violent flashbacks, but that's not it. Am I right? Why did you kill him? Them. Why did you kill them Thomas?" It was getting harder ignoring the headache and nausea.

Harris acted as if he hadn't heard him while he finished eating his pie.

"Your love for pies... Your mom ever made you pies?"

Seeing how he was starting to get under the skin of the man, Tony kept talking, knowing he was most likely gambling with his own safety now.

"She did. Didn't she? Was it her way of showing her love? The only motherly act?"

"SHE NEVER MADE THOSE PIES FOR _ME_! IT WAS FOR THAT _FILTHY_ LITTLE THING!" Harris threw the plate crashing against the wall.

"Your brother. Charles Miller. Age 10. He went missing year ago, on his birthay. Everyone thinks he is dead, but the body was never found. Is he still alive or did you make your mother think he is? Is that why she took the blame? Agreed to confess your stepfather's murder in order to keep your brother safe."

"He's _no_ brother of mine! That little son of the b*tch only had to ask once and he'd have her whole attention!"

Harris started whining in a child like voice. "'Mommy, I want to see a movie!' 'Mommy, read me bedtime story!' 'Mommy, I want your pie on my birthday!'"

He looked furious and was back talking in his own voice. "Mommy, mommy, mommy! Miserable little creature!"

"He's just a child Thomas and your mother is sick, mentally. She couldn't afford the help she started getting only after she met your stepfather. I looked it up. Those private doctors with their happy drugs are very expensive. It was only when your _brother_ went missing that she started having more break downs. Hurting herself in the progress."

"He's only _half_ brother!"

"Got ya!" Tony faked excitement, despite the fact he just wanted to curl up in his own little corner and sleep away the splitting pain. He didn't see himself, but could feel there was at least some dried blood on his head.

Narrowing his eyes, Harris calmed down. Walking in front of him, he put his hands on Tony's shoulders. Leaning close enough so Tony could smell the pie from his breath. Cherry pie. He wouldn't be eating that for a while.

"You are very good DiNozzo... Very good indeed... You almost got me... However..." He was now holding Tony's face gently between his hands. "Even you don't know everything... In fact... I must say you don't know anything at all..."

Tony wasn't fast enough to realize what was happening as he suddenly found himself trying to breathe. With strong hands choking him, all he could see was the man with a crazy gleam in his eyes.

"As far... as your family goes... Your mother... wasn't the... crazy one... You... You are..." The hands around his windpipe got stronger and angrier.

The moment Tony was sure he was about to pass out from the lack of air, he felt the grip loosening. The buzzing in his brains nearly blocked it out, but after a while gasping the air in his lungs, he heard talking.

"...bodies. Can't be helped then. Good work Richard. It'll keep them busy for a while."

Squinting his eyes and slowly lifting up his head he saw Thomas Harris and with him that tall man with no emotions. Richard as Norma Miller had called him back then.

"Look Richard. Our guest is back with us now. How are you sweetheart?" Harris's voice was mocking. Richard on the other hand still didn't show any kind emotions.

"Are you thirsty? Want some air?" Laughing at his own joke, Harris walked back to him and for a moment Tony was afraid the choking would happen again as that hand took hold of his head and then chin. Instead he felt cold water filling his mouth.

As much as he hated himself for his pathetic reaction, he drank the water as if he hadn't had any for days. And as much as his throat hurt, the fresh water was almost heavenly. Too soon the glass was gone.

"Enough. We don't want to have to be dealing with your bathroom breaks too soon, do we?"

Lifting up his eyebrow, Tony was dealing with the situation in his usual foolish way. By opening his mouth. "You know... You're not very... guest friendly... are you?" He barely got any real sound out and it hurt to talk.

Laughing, Harris leaned forward. "I really do like you DiNozzo. It's a shame we couldn't have been friends. Maybe in another life."

"No one would... want... to be friends wi... with a... madman."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Harris exploded and hit his hands against the table, making Tony flinch at the sudden loud noise. Then the man laughed.

"Got ya! Nice try, but you can only try that little trick of yours once. Look after him Richard. I'll go see if this place has tv or even radio around somewhere" He left and soon Tony heard things crashing on the floor and walls as the man went through the things in the house. Obviously Tony wasn't the only one first time in this place.

Turning his head towards Richard, Tony was surprised how close the man had gotten suddenly. Without making any sound.

Back in that cave, it had been little hard to be sure what the man looked like, but now he could easily see the black suit the man was wearing. He was pretty sure it was covered in blood. He could barely see the white sleeve of the shirt under it. If that red against the white wasn't blood, then he really wasn't fit for the work he was doing.

Stone faced, the man just looked at him as if he could see right through his head. The haircut... Well, at least the haircut was a big give away.

"You're... a marine?" Tony wasn't even surprised by the lack of answer so he opted trying to see which one of them would win the staring contest. With the concussion it was no easy battle.

By the time Harris returned in the room, carrying a small TV with him, he found two stone faced men, just staring at each other. He bursted into laughter.

"Oh you guys are just killing me here!"

* * *

Hours, of a normal car drive, away, Gibbs was biting people's heads off.

"Go back in there and search the apartment again! Everyone makes mistakes! There must be something we missed! No one cleans up a crime scene that well!"

"But this guy did... Other than the bathroom, there are no signs of anyone even living there..."

Already at very explosive mood, Gibbs barked when he answered his ringing phone. "WHAT!?"

"I'm on my way!" Not listening to what else the caller had to say, he ended the call and rushed into elevator. Another agent, already in there, jumped out before the elevator doors closed, taking the stairs instead.

"D*ng it... I've seen Gibbs during his worst days, but this takes it to a whole another level..."

"I heard he made some guy in the gym cry and beat up another."

"Really? I heard he killed our new vending machine."

"I heard from this friend of mine that his father, my friend's father, who became a marine during the same time as agent Gibbs, used to work with him. He told me that there are rumors how he hunted down some guy in Mexico and shot him dead. They say he left no evidence..."

Director Tom Morrow stood, watching down at the bullpen. Displeased by the loud whispers and obvious gossiping going on. Already having had to deal with Gibbs personally, he was in a very bad mood himself.

"What is this!? Are we in a high school!? Now GET BACK TO WORK!"

For a moment there was complete silence in the room. Someone dropped pen on the desk and everyone went back to work.

"Perfect. Now we've got another dragon to deal with..." Someone whispered it quietly and there was a sound of very quiet laughter to be heard.

With a sigh, Morrow returned in his office. He had to make a phone call which he had been avoiding. After all the trouble Gibbs had made him and other people to go through, in order to bring the young detective here, now he'd have to explain to DiNozzo's people how it was possible that they had lost the man in the hands of a possible murderer.

* * *

"What do you have for me Abs?" Gibbs stormed inside the lab.

"I'm not talking to you until you apologize for yelling like that to me Gibbs." Abby was pouting.

"Abby!"

"Sorry. It's nothing much really. Our agents were poisoned, which we already knew."

"But?"

"_However_. It's hard to get kind of poison. You don't just walk into store and buy it. You have to buy it straight from the people making it. Hardly legal, but they sell the stuff usually behind some different fancy names."

"Abby!" Gibbs wasn't feeling too happy right now, but since it was Abby, he hadn't verbally attacked her as he had done to everyone else. He had even been yelling few chosen words to Ducky, who had calmly responded with his own, using medical terms.

"There are couple of known places you can buy it." She gave piece of paper with the information on it to Gibbs who stormed off with a 'thank you Abs'.

"Tonyboy. You owe me weeks worth of Caf-Pow." She went back to work.

* * *

Sitting in the car, Gibbs took few long breaths to calm himself down. It hadn't even been a day yet it felt weeks long. They weren't getting anywhere with this case. They knew how the victims had been killed and so on. They even had identified the unknown man as the owner of the apartment.

The apartment had no fingerprints, no nothing. There was no way to prove the murders were done by Thomas Harris. It was frustratingly obvious the man was to blame for all of this, yet other than the bodies in the apartment, there was no other evidence against him.

The time was running out, he could feel it in his gut.

Putting away the paper Abby had given him, Gibbs took out another. Looking through it for a moment he started the engine. It was time to pay another visit to the family members. All of them.

* * *

Moving slowly, Tony tried standing up again. He knew he would be easy to find. He hadn't stopped bleeding and the blood loss was starting to take it's toll out of him.

"_Stand up DiNozzo."_ Gibbs's voice inside his head was commanding and gnashing his teeth together, Tony got back on his feet. Taking agonizing step by step.

"_Attaboy, Tony. Forget the pain. Let it come later. You don't have time for a rest. Keep moving. Don't close your eyes. If you fall asleep, all is lost."_

Opening his eyes, Tony let out a shuddering sigh. "On it... boss..."

"_Keep moving. That's an order. You hear me, DiNozzo?"_

"I... hear ya... b... boss..." Spitting out blood from his mouth, he kept walking. "Lo... Loud and... clear..."

Holding his hand as tight as he could against his bleeding shoulder, he felt suddenly eyes on him.

Turning around slowly, he froze. Seeing the man standing there, only few steps away from him. Just staring at him with that blank expression. Covered in blood from head to toe. Holding a kitchen knife.

"Richard... Y... You're still... alive... I see... G... Good for... you... Hard to... kill... you..."

Tony saw the man jumping forward and not a moment later he felt the fight leave his body as his feet refused to carry him any further.

_End of Part 10._


	11. Lost And Found

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Some of you may be wondering: Does she ever sleep?**

**The answer is simple: Yes I do sleep. Occasionally.**

**_kajoline:_ Thank you! :)**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Staring up from where he was laying, Tony closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again. The concern, or emotions in general, were too strange thing to see on the man's face. It was almost as if he'd get to watch Gibbs jump on the desk in bullpen and do the squat dance, with a wide sunny grin on his face.

"Leave... me alone..." He glared at the man taking a hold of him. Trying to understand what had been happening during the last five and half hours.

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

"_I'm disappointed. Barely even a mention of the case on the news. You must be feeling hurt DiNozzo. Not even a hint of you either." Harris grinned._

"_Just what... the h*ll do you want... from me? Why not kill me... now?" Tony had still hard time getting the words out of his mouth and he sounded extremely hoarse._

_Harris smiled. "I'm lonely? You see Richard here is not much of a talker. You entertain me DiNozzo. Maybe I'll keep you alive for a day or two. We can make good memories so even when you die, you will always be remembered by me. If you're a good boy, I'll make your death so peaceful you won't even notice until it's too late."_

_Harris laughed at Tony's pissed off look. "I'm impressed. You don't even have to use your mouth to tell me what you think of me." He shook his finger._

_"I'm afraid I have to punish you. No TV before bedtime!" Laughing, he carried the TV towards the bedroom with him. His laughter was heard from the room every once in a while, which means the man most likely ended up watching the TV for almost couple of hours before there was silence._

_So there Tony sat, with only Richard and his stare as his constant company. It wasn't even fun to try talking to the man plus it still hurt anyway, after the choking incident, so he gave up after a while._

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

_It was dark, he felt horrible, he was hungry and thirsty and he needed to use the bathroom. _

_Richard seemed to be asleep, sitting on his own chair, so even if he'd manage to get the man to agree taking him to the bathroom, he wasn't about to try out his luck by rising his voice in the night._

_Now that there wasn't anyone keeping an eye on him and he was desperate enough, Tony tried slowly putting more weight on his feet. Once he was sure he could do it, like a turtle and with his knees bent, he carried his chair on his back. With his feet also tied up, getting towards the kitchen area and doing it quietly, was a huge challenge and not just because of his uncomfortable situation, but also because it was d*mn dark and he had to keep avoiding crashing into anything. Somehow by some miracle he eventually made it._

_A knife... He needed a knife! Looking around, he saw the moonlight from the window hit against something shiny. Finally! He thought with relief until he saw it move._

"_Need some help?" _

_For a moment Tony froze and he even let the owner of that quiet yet deep and thundering voice help him sit back on his chair properly. Barely was he sitting when he heard a knife cutting through his bindings._

_Finally able to stand straight and stand free, Tony tried seeing the man properly. It was only after he stepped in the moonlight, did he realize who it was._

"_Richard?" He could hardly believe his eyes._

"_Not time to talk." The man answered. _

"_Thomas sleeps like a dog and he can be back any moment. Hit me on the head with something and leave. He'll think you got free while I was stupid and fell asleep. I'll be punished, but he won't be questioning my loyalty to him."_

"_Why would... you be doing that?"_

"_He has my brother. His and mine. Dead or alive, our family needs a closure."_

"_You're Thomas's step... brother. There was... no mentions of you... anywhere..."_

"_I was a child born outside marriage. Not something a family like ours would be bragging about."_

_Richard started sounding distressed. He was looking for something heavy which would make as little sound as possible, when hitting his head._

_ "We don't have time for a chitchat. You don't know Thomas like I do."_

_There was familiar sound, coming from a handgun and both men froze and turned around._

_Thomas Harris put the lights on and didn't even blink when suddenly the room was bathing in bright light. "I see there has been little bonding going on here. To think you two were going to leave me out of this beautiful moment. Aren't you glad I decided to skip the sleeping?"_

_Holding the gun in his hand, Harris walked slowly forward. He was pointing at Tony, however it was clear he wouldn't hesitate to move it towards Richard._

"_So suddenly my mute right hand man here can speak more than few words at a time."_

_Tony kept his eyes at the gun. It was one thing if he was going to end up dead, but he couldn't live with it if someone else got killed because of him._

"_Richard." Harris spoke again, with coldness that fit perfectly the cold air in the room._

"_Is that even your real name? Why Richard? Why did you decide to side with these people? I really did like you by the way, DiNozzo."_

_The moment he heard the gunshot, Tony was expecting to drop dead right then and there. Instead he did feel pain, but it was on his left shoulder. _

"_How dare you!" Harris was beyond furious. Having aimed at the heart instead of shoulder._

_There was a battle for the gun between Richard and Harris. Although Harris was much smaller man, he had hidden strength in his hands and he was filled with anger._

"_Get out!"_

_Tony had taken a step forward, in order to help, when Richard had yelled at him._

"_Take this chance and go! I'll be right behind you!" _

"_Semper fi." Tony said, knowing the man heard it. _

* * *

He didn't want to go, but seeing that talking to him could have cost the man his life, Tony had obeyed. Walking for hours straight. Not seeing any people, cars or houses anywhere. Just a forest around the dusty road.

"I'll be only... slowing us down... Just... leave me here and then... you can call... some help."

"No man is left behind." Richard simply said and hauled Tony on his feet and started half carrying the man forward.

"What happened... after I left? Harris?"

"He's dead. Unless he can fix a knife hole in his heart and put back in all that blood he lost." Richard spoke calmly, but noticing he was still holding the knife, he dropped it in clear disgust.

Panting heavily, Tony opened his mouth to speak again.

"Don't talk. Save your energy. We have a long walk ahead us."

"Your... brother? Charles?" Tony wanted to know. He hated he might have ruined the man's plans completely.

"I asked Harris... Charly... He's been dead for a long time... Starvation..." Richard was looking stone faced again.

"I'm... sorry..."

"Don't be... I knew that is most likely the case. That he's dead. Now I just have to try find his body and bring my brother home..."

After long walk in silence, Tony spoke again. "You... should have taken the car... you know."

"No gasoline."

* * *

It was 3 am. Gibbs was sitting behind his desk at the bullpen. The team supposed to help him, had gone home to sleep two hours ago.

Ducky had left home, telling to call him if there was anything he could help with and Abby was sleeping in her lab.

Despite all the hard work, with Gibbs's 'second b for bastard' stronger than ever, they hadn't been able to find out whole lot more of this case. Criminals who were too smart and knew what they were doing, were hard to work against.

The family on both sides didn't know anything helpful or then they were simply having time of their lives, making the agents do extra work because of how many false information they kept giving.

Some of those people, which were from Norma Miller's and Thomas Harris's side of family, Gibbs had simply thrown in jail. That had ended the 'let's make them run all over the d*mn country' episode.

On the husband's side of the family, he kept getting blank stares and people who knew nothing and spoke nothing.

Looking through the papers on his desk for the seventh time in that day, Gibbs sighed. His gut had stopped giving him any signs. Was it too late already..?

Then his phone rang. At 3 am. It could not possibly be a good sign.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Gibbs took it. "Gibbs."

"_Gibbs..._" The voice was barely loud enough and it sounded strange.

Gibbs was immediately fully alert. "Tony? Where are you?"

"_Safe... Hospital..._" The young man stopped talking and was couching. Gibbs heard a faint 'Richard' and soon he heard another voice speaking. Deep and thundering.

"_Agent Gibbs. We are at the..._" Giving the name of the hospital and address, he gave the phone back to Tony.

"Tony. What happened? We have been working all d*mn day trying to find you. What the h*ll was running through your mind anyway? DiNozzo! Are you listening?!"

"_...Later... Sleep._" With that Tony hang up, leaving Gibbs in stunned silence.

* * *

"Anthony DiNozzo?"

The nurse looked Gibbs with lifted eyebrows as he wasn't looking at his best, smelled like some very old coffee, hadn't shaved since he and Tony started with the case, he had a huge coffee stain on the front of his shirt and he looked ready to start yelling in the middle of the night.

Choosing wisely, the nurse decided to show him the room herself.

Stepping in the room, anxious over what he was going to see. It wasn't good sight to see, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Remembering those two bodies in the bathroom, Gibbs felt small relief for a moment. He let his eyes wander over the sleeping man in bed.

There was obviously head injury of some kind, since the head had been wrapped up. He also had one black eye and very dry lips.

"He was shot in the left shoulder, he lost little too much blood and he has a concussion."

Gibbs had almost forgotten the nurse. "But he will be ok?"

"He will be just fine. He also won't be speaking a whole lot for a little while. After the choking, his throat and windpipe have been little-."

"Choking?"

The nurse just looked at Gibbs as if he was meant to know that little detail already.

"I'll bring another chair in the room." She left and only then did Gibbs realize, he wasn't alone with Tony in the room.

"What the _h*ll_ are _you_ doing here?"

Richard, slightly patched up, just stared at him without saying anything.

"Are you going to try to kill us again? You lay _one _finger on him and I _swear_-"

"Gibbs... He's... ok... We... talk later... You... sleep... Look like... h*ll..." Tony sounded tired as he spoke from under the blankets. Looking extremely young laying there.

"DiNozzo... Say one word and I'll throw his ass out and in jail."

"Don't... Owe him... my life..."

Gibbs sat on the chair when nurse brought it in the room. Sensing the icy mood in the room, she gave warning glare towards the two men sitting there before leaving.

"...Pretty... but ice queen... You two... should date... Richard... What would... it make you two..? Stone ice...or ice stone..? Or... maybe-."

To Gibbs's bemusement, the stone faced man _snorted_ and then _spoke_. It was that deep thundering voice from the phone.

"Get some sleep Tony. I promised you I won't leave anywhere until we have been talking."

"Is'at... marine promise..? Stone... wall talking? You promised... me the best... d*mn...cotton candy..."

"Just sleep. I'll be watching your six." There was slight amusement evident in Richard's voice. He had already witnessed a huge scene Tony had made while under the influence of the drugs.

"Horseback...riding..." Mumbling something else, Tony fell back asleep.

Balling his hands into fists, Gibbs did his very best to not beat the living s*it out of the man sitting on the other side of the bed. He was feeling _jealous_ of all the things! It was _his_ job to watch DiNozzo's six!

Richard responded to Gibbs's famous glare with the usual stone face before returning his gaze back towards the man separating him from Gibbs's fury.

* * *

It felt good to know Gibbs was watching his six, just like in the past... In his dream. He couldn't possibly admit that to the old marine though.

Keeping his eyes close, Tony was listening to the quiet speaking in the room.

"Jethro. You are not going to be making things any better by giving Richard black eye."

Wait, what..? Black eye? What on earth happened while he had been sleeping?

"That d*mn slime ball asked for it."

"Jethro... I understand your feelings, I really do. However hospital is not a proper place for some marine pissing contest..."

"It was not a pissing contest." Gibbs grumbled.

"You're right. The man didn't even return your punch. He was the very picture of a calm as the nurse took him. So now that you have marked your 'territory', have _you_ calmed down?"

"Ducky..." Gibbs actually sounded _embarrassed_.

"Once the nurse brings him back, I don't want to see or hear any more of such incidents Jethro. Anthony needs to rest and he does not need too much 'excitement' happening in his room."

"Actually, Ducky... Little excitement... livens up the... place... Tone down... the colors though... Kills my... eyes... They're dancing... all over the walls..." Tony's hoarse mumbling brought the attention to him. To Gibbs's great relief.

"Anthony... You are in for one big scolding and couple of head slaps from Gibbs... Once you're well enough that is. So do make sure you will be healthy soon."

Tony cringed and then blinked. "Couple..?"

"One from Gibbs himself and one from me. Now tell me... How are you feeling my boy? I heard you were throwing up half the night, until they changed the medication. Seems you're reacting little differently towards the usual stuff than most people."

"Thirsty..." Giving him some water to drink, Gibbs was happy to have been able to do at least something.

"Are you in any pain? Do you need more pain medication?" Ducky wasn't even trying to hide the worry and care he felt towards the young man.

"No more... meds... Duckman..." Shaking his right hand, Tony was chuckling. "They don't... listen me... bad doctors... Only give me more... Drugs, drugs... make me nuts..."

Gibbs and Ducky gave each other funny looks. Not yet understanding the behavior.

"You two look... so d*mn funny..." Tony's hoarse chuckling was cut short as he turned worried and dead serious.

"The walls... are going to fall on me... Take me home..."

Clearing his throat, Ducky was finally able to speak again. "I'm sorry that wouldn't be very wise yet Anthony. You have a bullet wound and a concussion."

"If it's fine by the doctors, he can stay with me." That was Richard talking, as he returned in the room. Besides soon to be black eye, he ended up having a bleeding nose, which was now fixed.

Gibbs spoke out before he had time to even give it much thought. "That's unnecessary. DiNozzo is already staying in my place." The tone of his voice was only as polite as he was able to muster out of himself.

Richard just stared, without saying anything, and then he simply nodded.

Ducky had amused smile on his face and Gibbs's glare was practically screaming at him 'don't say it!'

_End of Part 11._


	12. I Will Never Forget

**Oh yay. I started yet another blog. I have no idea how many of those I have even started during last few years... Perhaps I should start worrying, eh? But it feels so good to have your own little "rant hole"... Until I forget I have one.  
**

**Over 10k views, even if that can never be even compared to those big and popular stories on this site. It's still big enough for me. Thank you people. You too "shadow people". Heh. **

_**Leo**_

* * *

Walking towards the hospital room, Abby was preparing the 'speech' in her head. She was going to say to that detective, as good looking as he may be, few chosen words.

Disobeying Ducky's orders, going around behind Gibbs's back, getting into trouble and then turning Gibbs into such... Such... Well, she didn't have a word for it, but Gibbs doesn't straight out yell at her. Ever. And she had never before heard him using such insults towards Ducky of all the people, even if Gibbs had apologized later.

The whole building had been in chaos with Gibbs running around, upsetting and scaring anyone that had been unlucky enough to get on his way. Even if that simply was because he could see or feel that person looking at him.

Everything had been perfect just a little while ago. She would much rather bring back Stan Burley than have this detective, who started turning everything upside down even before stepping in the building, join their little family.

Yep, she was going to stop being nice to this DiNozzo guy and put on his mean Abby face.

Nodding her head, she took a deep breath to start her speech and opened the door to Tony's hospital room.

No word got out of her mouth as she just stood there. D*mn it. He looked freaking adorable. Someone had also brought huge teddy bear next to him, which only added more to it. How could one grown up man pull off two so completely different looks? From the tight leather pants to... _this_.

"Abby?" Gibbs looked up from the newspaper he had been reading. Confused as the girl was just standing at the door.

"I'll be back..." And so she left.

* * *

Finally free from the drugs having the control over his brains, his every action and word, Tony had sent Gibbs home to get some rest and after giving warning glare towards Richard, Gibbs let Abby drag her bossman with her. She had been snapping photos of Tony with her camera, whenever she thought he didn't see it. It was true that he had not seen, but he sure had heard it.

"Alright Richard... Should we have... the talk now or when? You do need the... sleep too."

Richard stood up and made sure the door was closed. "I'm not even sure where to begin with..."

"How about... you just go with the... flow..?" Rubbing his throat, Tony tried to ignore the memory of not having been able to breathe. He had already some deep scars in his memory from his dream under the blue lights and all the after effects he ended up having.

"Richard is really my last name. People usually just assume it's my first name so they always call me by that, even after they find out the truth. My full name is Jonathan Richard. I joined the marine corps as soon as I could. By the time I was 30 years old, I lost my leg in the battlefield and ever since then, my marine career was over. It's been little over ten years from that."

"Whoa.. Wait? Your... leg?"

Richard sat down and rolled up the pants from his left leg, revealing a mechanical leg.

"I couldn't even... tell..." Tony was impressed.

"Took years of practice and no one besides my family and few marine friends know about it."

Covering the mechanical leg again, Richard looked quietly at the young man on the bed, who was looking at him with such sudden awe and respect. He hated himself for having to break the illusion.

"I wish we, you and I, had met couple of years ago. Before I started hanging around Thomas."

Opening his mouth, Tony snapped it close when Richard lifted up his hand for silence. "I know it hurts for you to talk right now so try and not speak too much. Let me do the talking this time."

Tony nodded and leaned back against the pillows.

"I hate to say this, but... I don't want to put you in the position of having to arrest me or testifying against me... I haven't known you long enough, but I know your moral code as a cop is strong one. I don't want you to ever break it in order to pay back the debt of me saving your life. There is no debt Tony. Even if I didn't kill those people, I let it happen under my watch. I also went along with the plan to let my stepmother and stepbrother almost kill you and agent Gibbs. _I_ hurt you. I was in that car with Norma, following you and agent Gibbs, while Thomas hit your car with someone else's car. I swear I had no idea he was going to do that, but once I knew, I still didn't do anything about it. I helped him carry you two down in that d*mn cave... I helped Thomas cover up his crimes. I changed Norma's drugs into his when he told me to."

"You left... the bodies..."

"Only because I couldn't possibly even look at them long enough. Having seen it all happen. D*mn it Tony. I stood right next to him as he killed Norma! I did nothing! Her blood was all over me! I stood in the bedroom while you and agent Gibbs came for the visit... I sneaked outside after you two. I could have told something. I did nothing."

By now, Richard was breathing hard. "I am no better than Thomas. I belong to prison, but I can't go in there. Not yet."

"Charles..."

"It's ironic really... My family despised me, the child born outside the marriage. Yet the moment that little boy came into this world, he smiled at me. He never smiled at anyone else. He was your very typical Miller with no emotions on his face, yet he smiled whenever he saw me. Even as he grew up, he kept smiling and I couldn't help, but smile back at him. I didn't even know how to smile before him. He was the most innocent little thing I had ever seen in my entire life. And I was so depressed. Being a marine was everything I had ever had in my entire life and it had just been taken away from me in the form of one lost leg. He gave me new will to live. And now he's gone. That little boy who could even make Norma feel some form of love in her wicked heart. Possibly first time in her entire life. Even if it was little bit twisted as she was not a human capable of feeling love. I knew it was Thomas who took him before Norma found out. My reason was pure, just like Charly was, but as time went on... The more time I spent with Thomas, the more lost I became. Then I met you..."

Tony blinked, confused by what the man was going to say.

"You were very much the kind of man I could have imagined little Charly to grow up to be... That same look in your eyes... Your smile, even if it mostly was just a show you put on for people to see... It's his smile."

"I'm not... I'm a cop... Killed... So many... Messed up head..."

Richard smiled softly. "Yet you haven't lost your child like qualities, even going so far as to show bit of child like innocence, even if you do blame the drugs... I can only assume why you have turned out the way you have, but we don't have time for that talk now... The fact is... You opened my eyes to see what I had become... To see what I once was with Charly. Now he's gone to happier place and although I don't think I deserve such grace, I've seen through you a glimpse of what might have been in a ten years or so... Thank you Tony."

Tony stared at the man who now looked older than his actual age. "What now..?"

"Now... I still have one last thing to do... To find his body and bring him back home. It can take days, it can day weeks or it can take years. I will personally hand myself over to the police, the moment I have finished what I started. I swear to you, this time I won't lose my sight."

"You must let me know the... moment your job is... done. So long as I'm still alive, I will... visit you and bring flowers... or whatever you want, on your brother's grave... I don't care what... you say. You did save my life..."

Richard stared at Tony and then he surprised him as the stone faced man's whole face turned into a smile and then into laughter. It took him ten whole minutes to calm down enough to speak.

"Thank you..." He spoke so softly, Tony almost missed the words.

"You won't... give yourself up now... You won't let me... to let you go... So how..?"

Richard stood up and walked next to Tony and then he was actually sitting on the bed. "You're still not fit to be arresting anyone or yelling for help. You have no phone near you either. When people start asking you questions, you tell them the truth. I left while you were sleeping. There's another thing... I don't really know what it is that you have with agent Gibbs, but he's a good man. Good marine. Let him watch your six for me. Promise me that."

He wanted to say no. That it was the one thing he could not possibly promise to do, but the serious look on the man's face... "I... promise, _Jonathan_."

"Give me a hug..."

Laughing, Tony wrapped the man into a brotherly hug as Richard returned it more gently than was needed.

"First... the laughing... now the..." Tony froze as he felt the man's hand rising up against the back of his neck. He knew what was happening and he tried pulling away, but was too late. "Don't..!"

"Sorry Tony. I promise I will never forget you or the promise I made." Richard made sure not to hurt the young man too much and then stood up.

Looking at the sleeping face on the bed one last time, Richard left the room. That was the last time anyone saw him, until he one day would be walking straight into police station. With a smile on his face.

* * *

Tony woke up into full realization of what had happened. D*mn those marines with their sneaky skills...

Rubbing his face he looked around the room. He was alone. His eyes stopped on the chair where the man had been sitting all that time. Seeing the biggest cotton candy he had ever seen, sparkling in all the colors of the rainbow. D*mn that thing looked unhealthy. Ducky was not going to be pleased.

Sitting up, Tony reached over to take it in his arms. It tasted so unhealthy and so good. He ate it happily.

It would be many years from now, but one day he would be having a son, with the biggest smile. He and little Richard Charles DiNozzo would be visiting Jonathan, his friend, in prison as often as they could. With the little Richard's siblings joining them now and then.

The grave of the little Charles Miller would be always filled with flowers and each year on the birthday, Tony would bring a toy on it, until Jonathan, an old man by then, was out of prison and free to do it on his own. With cancer eating his life each day, he wouldn't live long after, but his remaining five months would be the happiest in a very long time. The toys on the little boy's grave and the flowers on the man's grave wouldn't stop from showing up though.

* * *

"Where is he?" It was the first thing Gibbs asked as he sat down in the hospital room. He wanted to feel happy for not seeing the man in there, but something about the look on DiNozzo's face made his gut churn.

Tony shrugged. Still eating the cotton candy. He was starting to feel sick, yet there was still half of it left to eat. There was no way he'd leave it unfinished though. "Gone."

"Gone? What you mean gone?" Gibbs was getting ready to storm after the man and beat him to a pulp.

"He left... while I was sleeping... He's not... coming back."

"That d*mn..."

"Gibbs... It's ok... He... has something to... do... Very important..."

Gibbs sat down silently for a long time. Trying to read Tony. "That d*mn sugar thing from him?"

"Yeah... He promised..."

"Ducky is going to be watching over your diet like a hawk if you get caught by him you know."

"That's why I'll be... finished eating this before he... finishes his work today..."

"You better not start jumping on the walls, high on sugar, after this, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned.

"No one should be able to finish that alone in one day..."

"I'm feeling kind of... sick really..."

"Then why the h*ll are you eating it!"

Tony didn't answer and just kept eating silently and the realization, why, hit the older man. Gibbs felt that black cloud of jealousy looming over him again, but this time he felt guilty and pushed it away.

"Try and eat it faster then DiNozzo... Ducky is coming here in less than an hour from now. He decided that Gerald would be good enough for the remaining work today."

Looking almost green, Tony forced down his throat bigger pieces of the sugary fluff than before.

* * *

"Here my boy. I know you will be going home, to Jethro's that is, but I figured you might want some real food, instead of what they would offer you here in the hospital. I made sure you will be getting all the food groups." Ducky went on to explain the different benefits behind each thing on the plate.

Gibbs, pretending to read a book he had brought from home with him, took sneak glances of the two men. Ducky, for now, didn't notice anything out of ordinary and DiNozzo...

Tony felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't possibly think about eating anything for a day or two. Maybe for even longer if he was unlucky enough. After having finished eating the cotton candy monster, he had just been laying on the bed. Feeling utterly and completely full and so sick he had no idea if he'd ever be even watching towards any cotton candy for his whole life.

"What's wrong Anthony? You're not feeling well? Did they maybe take you off the medication too soon?" Ducky looked worried.

"Jethro. Do be kind and watch over the boy for me, while I'll go and find his doctor." He left the room in a hurry.

"Wait, Ducky..." Tony face palmed himself. He turned his face towards Gibbs, who didn't even look at him. Still pretending to read that book.

"Gibbs..." He started.

"Not a change DiNozzo."

It didn't take too long for Ducky to return with the doctor. After examining the red faced young man, the doctor actually barked out a laughter.

"He is doing just fine. Just a little thing called overeating. Cotton candy maybe?" Of course he had seen the thing in the room...

Ducky narrowed his eyes and turned to look at the young man, who was looking anywhere but at him.

"Something you wish to tell me Anthony?"

Tony willed the floor to swallow the bed and him on it. Didn't happen.

Each year ever since that day, on that very same date, Tony started having that cotton candy monster delivered to him, no matter where he was, and every time he ate the whole thing. There was always different card with the candy. No names or anything else, other than these same words each and every time: 'I will never forget.'

_End of Part 12._


	13. Cowboy Steaks With Gibbs

_**How do you save someone living in a world of hurt? How do you save a prisoner when the prison is that person's own head? How do you show love to someone who has never experienced one? (Well hello there deep shi- stuff.)  
**_

**Over 100 reviews! Thank you my dear readers. Love you!**

**Aaaanyway! I suppose you could call this chapter more of a filler one. Or something. Gotta love those right? (Yeah. I hate them too.)  
**

**_kajoline:_ Thank you! I'm glad you liked.**

**_kajoline:_ Well I'm fast whenever I can be. ^^ It's hard for me to slow things down when I get really into the story(reading or writing etc), but I actually am trying... XD  
**

**_A Guest:_ Haha. Yeah. That's kind of the whole idea. He's hard to understand. Even I don't fully understand the man... And yeah. Maybe I could have pointed out Richard's age little bit better early on. Although I figured the "_looks like some mix between butler, secret agent and one of those bad guys from old bond movies_", would have been a big enough clue... XD I'm shocked though that people like him as much as they do. Anyway... I'd say in the dream reality there are two kinds of Gibbs. One _before_ his memory loss(papabear, which sort of comes back before this story really starts) and the other _after_ his memory loss where he can't see the difference between right and wrong anymore and so on. In this reality, Gibbs only has so far his gut feelings, few days with Tony himself, what he heard Tony tell Ducky down at the morgue and things he doesn't even understand yet. Which has so far come out as the way he for example behaved while Tony was still missing and when he felt this other marine guy taking the spot he had already started thinking as his. So I'd say there's still a way to go before we get to the actual father and son relationship in this reality. Until then it's more of a teacher finding someone to teach I guess? I do have a whole lot more to write when it comes to this story... And I'm glad you still like the story. **

**_patncisfan:_ Oh you don't want to see inside my head, ever. XD Thank you.**

**_Ranma:_ I'll try my best. If it fits the story, I might show more of those dream scenes "from the future". Tony doesn't work with the Gibbs in this story, for now at least. We just have to wait and see. **

**_Guest: _You people are shocking me with you liking Richard as much as you do. XD Yeah. I suppose he's standing somewhere between the black and white area. Thank you.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

"You know, the case will be officially closed now."

Gibbs looked up from his plate. "And what makes you think that DiNozzo?"

It would be Tony's third night spending there after his little 'hospital visit'. A timeline which he himself could barely even remember. He had strange memory of an old man walking into his room though. It was from around time the drugs didn't have such a strong hold of him anymore.

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

_Sitting on his bed, Tony was having huge argument with the doctor. He could feel that he was still strongly under the influence of the medication, but at least his mind had cleared enough before the next dose. _

"_If you dare... put more drugs... in me, I swear I'm going... to sign... myself out... AMA!"_

_Ducky, looking calm as ever, spoke before the doctor did. "Anthony dear... Some of those medications are for your own good..."_

"_They all are." The doctor interrupted, displeased._

"_Anthony. At least do lay back down and calm down before you hurt yourself. You have a concussion and bullet wound. If you can't do it for your sake, then do it for this old man here."_

_There was a moment of silence in the room and everyone held back their breaths, even Gibbs, of what the cranky, and more or less disoriented, patient would decide. They all had relief on their faces when the man laid back down. All but Richard that is. It was as hard as usual to tell what was going on in his head. He had though kept his eyes on the scene before him and there was rather odd twinkle in his eyes. It was odd because it wasn't something made for his emotionless eyes._

"_Fine. For you Ducky." There was goofy grin on Tony's face and then it turned into a frown. He was having a slight battle against the remaining drugs in his system._

"_Is he in immediate danger without the drugs right now?" Ducky was talking to the doctor._

"_Well, no, but to make sure there are no complications he really should-."_

_The room's door was opened and as the people in the room looked towards it, grey and balding head peeked in._

_Old man, possibly over his early 90's, stepped inside. He was carrying a huge brown teddy bear with him and he smiled his wide toothless smile. Squinting his eyes he walked to the bed. He dropped the bear over Tony's feet and reached over to ruffle Tony's hair, who was at this point starting to look creeped out._

"_You've grown Annie! Did your momma cut your hair?"_

"_Mr. Clifford!" This time it was a nurse who was running in the room. She didn't give the people in the room one glance as she dragged the old man with her._

"_We... ah... probably should...return this..." Tony pointed towards the toy bear._

_Gibbs reached over to take the bear and put it next to the young man. There was half smirk on the agent's face. "Until we find the man, you can look after it 'Annie'."_

_Ignoring the glare, Gibbs turned around, just in time to see Abby standing at the door._

* * *

After had Abby left, she had soon shown up again. This time with that annoying camera of hers. With her help, they also found the owner of that bear.

Although the last argument had been forgotten, they later had another one on the way. Tony was about to be ready to leave the hospital. With or without help.

Despite having Gibbs tell the good doctor that Tony would be staying with him and that both he _and_ Ducky would be keeping an eye on the young man, the doctor had fought keeping Tony there at least little bit longer. 'It's still too soon.' He had told them.

While Gibbs and Ducky were still talking to the doctor, Tony had taken the matters into his own hands. Sneaking out of his hospital room had been easy as none of the people in there had yet been dealing with his tendencies of escaping from the hospitals and doctors the moment he got the chance.

With his bare behind for all to see, Tony had walked through the hallway with barely blinking an eye. By the time he had been found, signing himself out AMA, the doctor finally gave up, with his arms up in the air. 'I wash my hands off this.' Was the last thing he said to them.

Nearly choking at the little too big piece of the meat he had been eating, Tony took his time answering Gibbs.

"God gave you teeth DiNozzo. Use them." Although Gibbs said it in his usual gruff manner, he kept watchful eye on the detective. Feeling relief he would never admit, as the man seemed fine. To kill the man with his food was not on his 'to do list'. Not yet at least.

Taking a sip of his water, Tony gave hopeful look towards the beer bottle Gibbs had taken from him. Didn't matter if he refused to take his medicine, alcohol was for now off limits to him.

Seeing the look, Gibbs took the bottle, opened it and for a _very_ short moment Tony thought the man was going to give it to him. Instead, as if he hadn't seen his guest eyeing the bottle every now and then, Gibbs took a big sip himself. That bastard... Tony rolled his eyes.

"You are evil man agent Gibbs. You know I'm not a child. I can take perfectly good care of myself. I don't need to see you first thing in the morning, as I open my eyes. Some people would even call that little creepy. Not that you're creepy or anything..." Tony said quickly as he saw the way Gibbs looked at him, with one lifted eyebrow. He felt grateful that he was finally able to talk properly, even if it did still feel sometimes little nasty.

"You need me to chew that for you?" Gibbs responded dryly, pointing towards the next piece of the steak Tony was about to put in his mouth.

"Very funny. Beyond hilarious." Tony looked towards Gibbs, just to show the man he could chew his own food just fine. Ah. McGeek and Ziva would be having the time of their lives had they seen him and Gibbs right now.

Tony froze and he dropped the next piece of meat back on the plate. D*mn it! For few days he had hardly even been giving it a thought. Would he ever be free from that curse of a dream?

"Tony? You alright? DiNozzo!" Gibbs hated how he sounded angry when he wasn't.

Snapping back into focus, Tony flashed a smile. "Everything's perfect boss. _Gibbs_. Sorry. I have no idea why I keep on slipping on that one."

"That's fine. I don't really mind it. Kind of like hearing it actually. Wouldn't hate hearing you calling me that more often." Gibbs gave odd look towards the young man. As if trying to tell something more with what he had just said, and oh boy, was Tony able to read the message loud and clear.

Tony looked away. He could see what the man was trying to do. Just speak out if you want something! Was his nearly pissed off thought.

It was true, that he had promised Richard he would let Gibbs watch his six. However he hadn't said anything about joining the NCIS.

"So back to our original discussion... The case. It will be closed now. Although I wasn't in the end much of use to you, my job here is done." He decided to play ignorant. Let the man think he wasn't mind reader like any normal people wouldn't be.

Gibbs was frustrated. How to tell the man he wanted him to be his work partner? At the NCIS? At the same time however he felt little bit relief of knowing DiNozzo wasn't a mind reader. Unless he was being played at...

"You know. It's hard to eat with you glaring at me like that _agent_ Gibbs. The steak is perfect as usual by the way. No one makes better cowboy steaks than you."

"The case is still open."

Still glaring at the young man, Gibbs couldn't help but notice the use of words DiNozzo had used. This was the first time he had made the steaks during the time of the man's stay at his place. A flashback from the morgue came into his mind. The things DiNozzo had told Ducky. Although he wasn't about to buy into some futuristic dream, Gibbs couldn't just completely wipe the whole thing off as nothing.

"Look... Gibbs. Was that _mysterious_ evidence box sent to you not enough? I mean it did have all that you would need to at the very least prove that Harris murdered three people. One of them being our victim."

"Like you wouldn't know where the box came from."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Even knowing that Gibbs knows, Tony enjoyed keeping up the face of complete ignorance. He had after all always been a man of masks. Always hiding behind different one. Sometimes he even had several masks on at the same time. So whenever there was someone who was sure of having revealed the real Anthony D. DiNozzo, boy were they wrong. Gibbs had gotten close, too close, before that explosion and memory loss.

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

_Tony was sitting in his apartment, playing the piano which was little too big to even be in there. He didn't mind though. He needed this now and then. His 'alone time'. Away from the people. Away from the_ _crime scenes in his head. It wouldn't last, he knew that, but for that little moment he was free from everything. There was nothing. There was..._

"_Boss." Feeling the presence behind him, he turned around. Tony saw sheepish look the older man was wearing on his face. _

"_I rang the doorbell and knocked."_

_Although he was feeling uncomfortable, Tony flashed his smile. "So you broke in? You know I could get you into trouble for that boss."_

_Gibbs just shrugged and lifted up his steaming coffee mug. Drinking from it, he actually looked surprised that it was good._

"_Go ahead. There's some fresh coffee in the kitchen. Help yourself." Tony said with sarcasm._

"_Well you obviously knew I was coming."_

"_What makes you think that?" Standing up, Tony only felt slightly nervous as he smiled._

"_It's real coffee."_

"_Hey... There's nothing wrong with the coffee I drink." _

_Shrugging his jacket off, Tony went to the kitchen and started looking through the fast food menus. It would be pizza night for him._

"_Why do you look at it if you're only going to order that same d*mn pizza every time?" Obviously the older man had followed him in the kitchen... and was now opening the cupboards as if he owned the place. Finding both sugar and honey, he took them out and set on the table._

"_I don't know. Maybe I just like doing it?" Setting the menu aside, Tony sat down on chair._

"_What do you want Gibbs?" _

"_Was worried you might do something stupid. I saw your face DiNozzo when we found the boy's body."_

_There was blank look on Tony's face. Studying it for a moment, the look on Gibbs's face softened._

"_We can't save 'em all. You know that better than most people DiNozzo. We were late even before the case started. Always two steps behind. There was nothing anyone could have done."_

"_Say that to the boy's family. Oh, oops. Sorry. I forgot. He didn't have anyone." Tony's voice was firm and chilling to the bones. He got up, turning his back towards the older man. Pouring some coffee for himself, he started filling the cup with sugar and honey. With anything he could, so that even he wouldn't be able to drink it in the end._

_Wincing at the sight of ruined coffee in progress, Gibbs's eyes snapped to the young man's hands. It was barely there, but he saw it. Getting up, he gently took the coffee cup from the shaking hands._

"_What-."_

"_Tony. There was nothing you could have done to save the boy. There was nothing. I know deep down you know it. You were a cop. You've seen more crime scenes than most people. More than even many agents."_

_After waiting for some kind of answer or reaction, but getting none, Gibbs sighed. "Stop beating yourself over this. Come on now, son..."_

_And that's when Tony broke down. He would never talk about how he had wept and Gibbs would never talk about how he had for a moment put aside his second b for bastard._

* * *

It was maybe after that incident when the two of them really started to get closer to each other or maybe even before that, but the fact was that Gibbs had slowly started finding the real Anthony DiNozzo. He had gotten so close. Perhaps closer than anyone else before... How much could one event change it all.

Tony looked up when Gibbs's phone rang. Work call, Tony was sure of it. Although Gibbs had very reluctantly agreed to share most of the work load with his 'borrowed team', no one was stupid enough to not keep him updated.

Getting up, Tony took both of their plates in the kitchen.

While he was starting to make the coffee, Gibbs walked into the kitchen. Looking as if he didn't know what to say.

"Well don't look like that. I can make perfectly good coffee. You should know it by now." Tony joked around.

Gibbs sighed and ran a hand over his head. How the h*ll was he going to tell this?

Seeing the serious look on the man's face, Tony frowned. Had the phone call been bad news..?

"What..?" He said.

"Richard... He..."

Tony felt fear rushing through his veins. No... It couldn't be that...

"They put search warrant on him. There is new evidence which puts him on at least couple of the crime scenes with Harris... He at the very least witnessed some of those murders."

Tony blinked his eyes. Relief washing over him. So not dead then... "Oh."

"'Oh?' DiNozzo..."

"Thank you for the food Gibbs. If it's alright with you, I need some sleep."

Staring after the man leaving, Gibbs shook his head. Whenever he thought he had taken one step forward, he found himself stumbling couple of steps back. The mystery of this detective remained still unsolved...

_End of Part 13._


	14. Ultimatum

**Funny little fact about me... My memory is not the greatest... at all. So while I'm writing this story, I might remember something I should fit into the story or get good idea which I don't want to forget. I will write it down. I'll give you couple of less silly/embarrassing examples:**

"**make the story muuuuuuch better..." _(At the end of another unfinished chapter. Which I hated so I decided to go to sleep instead, but to not forget, I wrote that... Sometimes something simply does not work...)_**

"**gibbs tell tony you want him to watch his six!" _(After getting frustrated over the two boneheads in the last couple of chapters.)_**

"**tony go to the dentist"_ (Can't forget that one now, can I? I almost did...)_**

**And more. It looks so stupid even in my own eyes, but it does the job.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Walking in the bullpen, early in the morning, Gibbs shook his head, seeing the young detective sitting behind the desk.

There were papers scattered all over the desk and Tony was chewing the other end of a pen he was holding. There was faraway look on his face as he was deep in his thoughts.

Gibbs had kept close eye on Tony when he told the news of the warrant, but had seen no reaction. Instead Tony had scared the h*ll out of him, when Gibbs hadn't found him anywhere in the house as he woke up and went to check on him. With that concussion, although getting slowly better, he had started imagining the worse possible scenarios he could find DiNozzo from.

A phone call from Abby had calmed him down. She had called to tell Gibbs how she had come to work early, only to see their patient sitting at the bullpen, working hard like someone who had been possessed.

"You collecting head slaps, DiNozzo?" By that he meant Tony's little stunt from the first night at Gibbs's place. Trying to sneak into a hotel. He had made it so far as the front door when Gibbs dragged him back. Threatening to call Ducky or even take him back in hospital.

Although Tony hadn't tried to escape again, Gibbs barely let the man out of his sight. Even went so far as to be the one to take him to the dentist's appointment.

Tony just kept staring in front of him. He went through all the case related moments from day one. Other than few minor details, it was pretty much closed case now or would be soon, with Richard on the run and there was mostly paper work left to be done. Thomas Harris's body had already been at the morgue as well. Without knowing it, Ducky had confirmed Richard's story of how he had killed the man.

If there had been more time, would Richard have told more? Tony couldn't help but wonder. The more he went through the case in his head, the more he noticed small little unanswered questions here and there. Probably not that important as far as solving the case went. Maybe trying to think so hard with a concussion still giving him bit of a hard time, wasn't the brightest idea after all.

There was gentle tap against the back of his head and he flinched. More out of surprise rather than pain. He looked up, taking out the pen from his mouth. "Morning Gibbs." He hid a wide yawn behind his hand.

"How long have you been working DiNozzo?" Gibbs sat down behind his desk, sipping his coffee which was now at the perfect temperature. If only everything would be perfect. He just needed to open up his mouth and ask the right question from the man. Why was it so hard?

"Hmh. Didn't really look at the time."

"You know I can ask Abby to look it up from the security feed."

"3 am." It was almost 7 am now and Tony looked tired. He hadn't slept all night. Not that he hadn't been trying to get at least some sleep before coming here. There was even slight bags under his eyes.

"DiNozzo-"

"Who do you think was the craziest? Who is the true criminal in all of this?"

"We may never find it out DiNozzo. What matters is that we got the murderer, even if he is dead. Lucky him." There was dark tone to Gibbs's voice as he said it.

"I think Harris was the craziest of them all, but it had to be because of the dna and the way he grew up. Mentally ill mother. Don't even know who his father was. And then there was the stepfather. We still don't know for sure what kind of person he was. What you think?"

"I think you should give your head a rest. They were all lying about things. Each having their own reasons. Finish what you were writing and then I will take you back home. Did you take your meds?"

"You know I don't take them. Or have you forgotten what they did to me? Drugs and me do not mix."

"I hadn't noticed." Gibbs was actually being sarcastic.

There was silence for a while between the two men. Both weighting their options and next move.

"Gibbs..."

"DiNozzo..."

They spoke at the same time. Sighing, Gibbs looked at Tony, waiting.

"The case is now closed. I mean it is for me." He looked at Gibbs, as if trying to say something more or he was waiting for the older man to say something.

"Besides I've already been ordered back by my own boss. He wasn't exactly thrilled how he wasn't informed about any of this. I mean talk about unpleasant surprise. Coming back from your day off and find out one of your star players have been kidnapped." There was amused look on Tony's face as he looked at Gibbs.

"I knew you can be real fox in the henhouse, but I was little shocked to hear you haven't even informed him for 'borrowing me'."

Tony couldn't help but feel the pure irony in this whole thing. Whether Gibbs would be the same now or not, but in the dream the man used to always be angry, if not pissed off, by the way people kept borrowing Tony for their undercover missions or even if people kept offering him jobs.

"Didn't see much need for that..." Gibbs shrugged.

"Your director wants to see you by the way."

"Right... We will continue our talk later." Gibbs left, grumbling something, leaving his coffee behind in case he'd get the urge to throw it against something.

Tony kept his eyes on Gibbs, until he was sure the man was with the director. He had a reason to come to work so early. Although Richard had sent that evidence box and the case looked pretty solid, he wanted to go through the papers once more. Just to make sure he had no more reasons to stay.

Getting up, Tony went to the elevator. Hesitating for a moment which place he should visit first. Lab or Ducky? Knowing he had been avoiding this long enough, he chose the lab. Before that however, he'd need to get little something to bring with him...

* * *

He couldn't help it. Try as he did, he couldn't hold back the smile forming on his face as he stepped inside the lab.

Loud 'music' was blaring and while the machines where doing their work, Abby was sleeping. Looking at her brought back so many 'memories'. Despite everything, they used to be so close. She was the sister he never had. The one they all, more or less, had spoiled. Maybe that was the problem? Maybe if they had done things differently...

Stop it! Tony commanded himself. This would not be the time for this.

Cooling his features into more neutral, Tony turned off the music.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Abby bolted up straight on the chair. Looking around sleepily, she spotted the detective standing in her lab. She was still feeling little bitter over the way this 'I look like I own this place' detective had changed her bossman. The way Gibbs had yelled at _her_ of all the people.

"Sure you weren't." Tony might have been able to hold back his smile, but he couldn't stop the laughter in his eyes. Or hide.

Abby narrowed her eyes. She couldn't be sure, but was he making fun of her? She was going to say few words to him, but then her eyes spotted Caf-Pow which DiNozzo was holding. Oh the cruel world!

"I was only taking a _nap_. Big difference. I'm waiting for _Gibbs_ to bring me a Caf-Pow."

For a second Tony frowned. He hadn't missed the not so subtle 'this is Gibbs's job' and ' you're not Gibbs'. This was different... Tony realized in abashment. It was almost as if his dream Abby from the last years had jumped into the real world.

Forcing some kind of smile on his face, Tony reached out the Caf-Pow. "Yeah. I know. Gibbs had to go to the director so he sent me to bring it to you. You know. To be the delivery boy."

"Oh." Hesitating for a moment, Abby snatched the Caf-Pow and took a long sip.

"Ah... Bossman always manages to save the day."

Tony turned around and almost left, before he remembered his real reason of coming there in the first place.

"I almost forgot... Remember when you got me those clothes to wear? I've been meaning to apologize for my attitude back then. I'm sorry."

Abby stared at him, just drinking her Caf-Pow. She knew she was behaving maybe just a teeny bit childish right now, but she didn't care. She didn't like the sudden possibility of having to share her Gibbs with this man here. She had thought that when the detective would join the NCIS, he'd be just another agent. Instead from day one it started to be more and more clear that this was more of a 'long lost son' deal here.

"That's all. Have a good day Abigail." Tony nodded. Suddenly his face was completely void of any kind of emotions. Even his eyes looked empty.

Turning around he left the room, leaving the young goth with mixed feelings stare after him.

* * *

"...so no matter what I told her, did not matter at all. She had become like a woman possessed. That is why, do not ever underestimate a woman who wears red shoes." Ducky finished his long tale just as Tony entered the morgue where Ducky and Gerald were doing an autopsy.

"What does red shoes have anything to do with that?" Gerald was confused.

"It's because Ducky has a theory over his years of experience with women." Tony answered for Ducky, who smiled.

Gerald looked still confused so Tony reached out his hand. "I'm Tony. Detective from Baltimore."

"Ah. Ducky told me about you. I'm Gerald Jackson, his assistant. I would shake your hand, but..." He lifted up his hands which were more or less covered in blood.

"That's alright." Tony smirked and grabbed Gerald's hand to shake it, much to the man's shock.

"Anthony!" Ducky shook his head and watched as Tony went to wash his hand.

"You should not be at work yet young man." He scolded Tony the moment he was back with them.

"I know Ducky... But I had to come. I'm going back to Baltimore. Today."

Ducky looked rather sad. "I hope this does not mean goodbye for good."

"No. There's no way I would go that far. I promised you not to make any decisions while I'm angry. So I will not burn any bridges 'this time'." At this Tony gave Ducky meaningful smile and the old man returned it with a chuckle.

"However... I'm still not going to be working in here. Too many bad memories."

"I understand it Anthony. Although I can not say I completely agree with your decision. Does Jethro know?"

Snorting Tony shook his head. "No. He can't even ask with clear words whether he wants me here or not. I mean, does the man have some issues with simply asking? I mean I even heard from Kate how-." Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. D*mn. They didn't even know her. Did she even exist?

"Anyway. I wanted to make sure to say goodbye or rather see you soon." Not caring if he'd get some blood on himself, Tony reached over and awkwardly hugged the old man, who was more than happy to return it as Tony's shirt was now stained with blood anyway.

"Anthony. Please tell me you are not going to be driving? With your concussion and bullet wound..."

"No need to worry. I'm taking a cab."

"Will that not become expensive? Surely with few phone calls I could find someone willing to drive you there..."

"That is too kind of you Ducky. Really. But the money isn't problem... I mean, I can afford it. Thanks anyway. I'll be fine."

Ducky studied the young man's face for a while in worry and then he sighed, nodding. "Alright then Anthony. Have a safe ride back home then. Be sure to call me the moment you are at home. Just so I do not have to worry any longer."

"I will Ducky. Thanks for everything. Despite what I told you before about 'you know what', you have been more than great. I fear to even think how Gibbs would have handled it."

Ducky felt terribly guilty and for a change he was conflicted over what would be the right action from him right now. To tell the young man the truth or not to tell the truth?

Nodding to Gerald, Tony left. He would have to go and change his clothes before going anywhere...

"What did he talk about?" Gerald finally spoke out, when he was sure that detective wouldn't hear him.

"Oh, it is interesting story actually, but I am afraid I have no right to share it yet with people as much as I would love to. Perhaps some other time. Now, let us get back to the work. We can't keep our poor guest waiting forever..."

* * *

Stepping out of the director's office, Gibbs was in a bad mood. Very bad mood indeed. Tom Morrow had just given him the ultimatum.

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

"_Sit down agent Gibbs." Tom spoke the moment the door opened and Gibbs stepped in._

_Lifting his eyebrow, Gibbs didn't say anything and remained standing._

"_I have some things to do, so let's get straight to the point Tom."_

_Oh, he wasn't going to like it, Tom crimaced in his head._

"_I can't let this go on any longer. I was told to give you ultimatum 'or else'."_

_Narrowing his eyes, Gibbs crossed his arms over his chest. "And exactly what is this ultimatum?"_

"_You need your own team. You can't go around solo anymore or keep borrowing other agents and teams when it's needed."_

"_I'm doing just fine. The solve rate is high just like it always is."_

"_I know that Gibbs. However, times are changing. Some people want to even get rid of people like you and me. In their words 'we have to move to the next century'. The only way to ease that in your case would be by start taking younger agents in your team. Every other team leader has been training new agents with no complaints."_

"_Is that your way of telling we are getting old? I don't need to work with someone who needs constant teaching or watching over. This isn't school anymore. Besides you and I know that none of those probies could handle my training."_

"_We are getting old and everyone else have done just fine, training their agents into some of the finest we have. Your problem is that you are asking too much. Not everyone can become the next Gibbs."_

"_I can still beat up many younger criminals and agents if I have to. I don't need my copies. I'm doing d*mn fine job on my own. I work better alone. You know that."_

"_I never said you are weak..." With a weary sigh Tom stood up._

"_Look, Gibbs... The thing is... The world is changing, but we are, as some people are putting it, 'from the last century'."_

"_The h*ll..."_

"_Let me finish first, Gibbs. This is the deal now: You will pick up your first team member by the end of this month or I will send someone to you. This is not a debate. They're orders. Surely you still remember how to follow them, do you? After you have chosen your first team member, we will talk about getting another one."_

"_The h*ll I will!" Gibbs barked._

"_As I told you, this is your ultimatum. Unless you want to end up with someone chosen by me or anyone else, you better start looking. You're dismissed."_

_Tom flinched as he heard the door being forcefully opened and then slammed close. He really didn't need this kind morning. Usually it meant, the whole day was going to be less than pleasant..._

* * *

D*mn Tom and D*mn SecNav... Gibbs grumbled as he stormed down to the bullpen. The agents near him visibly shrunk away from his attention.

Seeing the empty work area, Gibbs looked up. "Where's DiNozzo!?"

"He... ah... He went somewhere... Used the elevator." One agent said, swallowing hard at the glare which was now pointed towards him.

Chris Pacci shook his head at the way most people in there were so obviously terrified of Gibbs.

"That detective seemed to have clear mission, wherever it was that he was headed." He said.

Gibbs nodded shortly at Pacci, before storming in the elevator. His gut was churning again and he had a feeling his day was only going to keep on getting worse.

* * *

In the bedroom, on the perfectly made bed, was a letter, a phone and neatly folded clothes and boots.

'_Gotta go. Here's the phone you gave me, again. _

_Give those clothes back to Abby. _

_Try to remember that other people are people too._

_Be nice agent Gibbs._

_Detective DiNozzo._'

Growling, Gibbs dropped the piece of paper on the floor and stormed out of the room. Of course he got the hidden message behind the use of 'detective' instead of just the name.

He was about to leave the house and he had his hand on the door handle, but stopped suddenly as he could smell coffee. Fresh coffee, which he could swear he hadn't smelled when coming home just a moment ago.

Walking quietly in the kitchen, Gibbs stopped. Snorting in amusement he walked to the coffee maker and took the note.

'_Was my timing right?_'

Shaking his head, Gibbs looked once more at the odd timer system Tony had done to his beloved coffee maker. He was going to kill the d*mn kid!

Taking out his phone, Gibbs hesitated less than a second before he chose the number.

"Tom. I'm taking time off from work... A month... Yes, it has everything to do with the ultimatum."

Fighting back the urge to roll his eyes, Gibbs finished the call at Tom's 'keep your phone with you and on so that-' something. He didn't hear the rest of it. Gibbs smirked, he could imagine the look on Tom's face right now.

Dialing the next number on his phone, Gibbs had to wait only a moment before it was picked up.

"Abby! Calm down and let me talk!" He sighed. Obviously someone had given her the morning dose of her Caf-Pow. It eased his guilt of having not visited her this morning.

"Abby. I'm going to take time off and I'm leaving right now so I'm afraid your next Caf-Pow from me will have to wait... No, I didn't send that one to you... No you can't yell at Tony right now. He went back to Baltimore... Abs! There's no reason to get upset. I'm going to bring him back... No you can tell that to him yourself. Play nice Abby." He ended the call, just hoping the next call would be less of a hassle.

Trying to reach Ducky, he knew his prayers had been answered. "Gerald. Where's Ducky..? Well tell him I will be spending some time in Baltimore."

He ended the call just in time to hear Ducky's 'was that Jethro?' in the background.

In almost no time, Gibbs had packed up the few things which he might be needing. Rest of the things he could simply buy as the need came. Finding his gift from Abby, the huge thermos, Gibbs took the coffee with him on the road.

If DiNozzo thought he could get rid of the 'problem', which obviously was Gibbs, then the man better be prepared to deal with him face to face.

While walking to his car, Gibbs couldn't help but wonder if the detective already knew he'd be coming...

_End of Part 14._


	15. Walking Over The Grave, Women And Pride

**Had beyond horrible ending to my already 'wonderful' day yesterday. To the point where I'm feeling frankly terrified and violated(as far as my own personal space/safe place goes). Never, ever, trust anyone with your home keys... Some people think they're above the law, but are free to lay down the law to others... Hypocrites...**

**Reading your reviews is like some 'happy drug' to me. ;)**

**Anyway. The dream scene in this chapter is slightly 'forced', but I wanted to give some answers to those who want to know what happened to the people in that dream reality. Wasn't needed as far as this story goes, but it was more of 'feeding the curiosity'. Hope it's alright.**

**Female drama... Ah, poor Tony... Yes, I do realize the irony of me being one, a woman that is. I suppose I'm not your usual kind of female then? Har har har...**

**I suppose this is sort of 'part two' to this whole story. If last part was about the 'waking up', meeting again etc, then this would be the part where Tony and Gibbs get more on the 'same page' with each other.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Getting out of the cab, Tony walked towards his apartment. The hairs on his neck stood up and he looked up, only to notice the person standing in front of his apartment door.

Oh great. Just what he needed... He was groaning in his mind as he watched Wendy crossing her arms over her chest.

"You have some explaining to do!"

Flinching at the almost cold tone in her voice, Tony sighed. Well. He shouldn't make this last any longer for either of them...

"Want to come in? We need to talk..."

"_You're_ telling _me_ that! Of course we have to talk! D*mn you DiNozzo..."

Tony flinched again. Using his last name... Definitely not a good sign...

"You didn't show up and you didn't answer your phone. You have no idea what kind of thoughts were running through my mind! I thought you're hurt or dead somewhere! Then I was told you took off to D.C. and next I find out you've been kidnapped! You didn't think for once to give me a call?!"

They were obviously starting to attract the attention of the neighbors so Tony opened the door fast and pushed Wendy inside his apartment. Not that the thin walls would be helping to keep things private either.

Closing the door after him, Tony spoke. "Look... I'm sorry about that and you're right. I should have called you. I forgot my phone and you know how I can be with the work... Anyway... There's something we have to talk about..."

Turning around to face the woman, he was almost knocked over as she nearly jumped on him. Kissing and mumbling things like 'I forgive you'. She hadn't even heard him hiss in pain when she took hold of him in that less than gentle manner.

"Hold on..." Tony pulled away and hated himself for doing this, but it would be too easy to simply give in. Not to mention unfair, when they obviously had no future together.

"We really should be talking first..."

Wendy took first good look at him and seeing the dead serious 'I'm not kidding here' look on the man's face, she nodded slowly.

As they walked in the kitchen, where Tony started making coffee, she spoke out suddenly. Her voice was quiet and she sounded defeated. "Danny told you, didn't he? He promised to not tell you, but you two are partners and all... So I guess I shouldn't be too surprised..."

"Told me what?" Tony kept both his face and voice neutral, even though his gut feeling was fully alert.

"About Daniel... It's already over and it never meant anything. It's just that you're always working so I rarely see you. I missed you."

To Tony's great shock he felt nothing. Sure he was surprised by the way things had turned out. It was as if the universe was trying to tell him something with this. Both in his dream and in real life, this woman was only able to betray him. Yet all he felt right now was deep relief and slight guilt as this was making everything almost too easy for him. He could even throw huge tantrum and no one would think any worse of him with excuse like this.

Wendy looked almost hurt when Tony let out a sound of laughter.

"I'm sorry... Didn't mean to laugh. The thing is... What I wanted to talk to you about... I wanted to quit this. Us. I never thought how easy this would become..."

Wendy visibly paled as she realized what she had just revealed. Then she realized what Tony had just told her. "Wait... Tony..."

"Wendy. We had something great once and I don't regret our time together. Even if it was tad bit creepy for us to be together in the first place. Even I will admit it. Perhaps that's all what it was in the first place? Little excitement? Teacher and student getting together."

"That never was the reason Tony. I know even you know that."

"You could be right. The fact is, I really can't be sure anymore. Besides the facts, that you have no trouble sleeping around and I have truly no feelings about it, speak for themselves..."

Tony looked at the woman with almost feelings of pity. She was hurting, he was sure of it. Just looking at her face, filled with agony, made it painfully clear. However he also knew that she would get over it soon. She'd find someone else. Start a family. Whether the knowledge was from his dream or it was his gut feeling, didn't matter anymore. What's done is done.

"I think you should go home Wendy. We both need some time to think over some stuff."

Nodding mutely, Wendy stood up.

"Oh, and... I did care about you. As creepy as it was, you're right. It had nothing to do with our past positions..."

"Tony..."

"Go, Wendy." Tony said quietly and she left.

* * *

Opening up the beer bottle, Tony enjoyed the fact there was no one around to order him around. Both his shoulder and head were giving him bit of a hard time, but he still chose the beer over any pain meds. He had missed this too much.

Setting the beer bottle on the kitchen table, Tony took out the files and other printed papers and such, which he had hidden in his apartment.

It was something he had started only few days before he had been 'Gibbsnapped'. Searching through anything and everything about both Danny and his boss Frank.

Even when knowing what to look for, it was hard when you had to keep it silent and not have the kind of help he'd want to. He wasn't about to go and ask Gibbs to help him... This was his case.

If it would be proven that reality was copying his dream, then he'd be d*mned if he'd let his whole dream repeat. He'd hand the case over to the higher authority. However, just thinking that Danny might be a dirty cop... He felt betrayed again.

Leaving the papers on the kitchen table, Tony walked in the bathroom. Watching his reflection from the mirror had become less of a obsession than it had been few weeks ago. However, it still felt strange seeing his younger self in the mirror.

Stroking his chin, he was chuckling softly. "Better start taking extra good care of my looks and health now..."

Walking to the bedroom, sudden and terrifying, thought came to his mind. Maybe he should even change his diet... Although, there was no way he could completely give up the pizza.

Thanks for the lack of sleep last night, he was feeling extremely tired and could barely even hold his eyes open. It was why he fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY -_

_Tony was standing in a white room. Hospital room most likely. _

_As he looked around, he saw several people in the room. It took him a while to recognize them._

"_I'm sorry, but you should prepare for the worst. There's nothing else we can do."_

"_The H*ll you can't!" It was Gibbs. Looking as if he hadn't slept, eaten or in general taken care of himself in a long time. Anguish written all over his face. He looked older than Tony had ever seen him look._

"_Jethro... I know you are upset... We all are... But the doctor is right... Only a miracle could save Anthony now..." Ducky spoke. He looked beyond sad._

_Walking towards the bed, Tony had first good look of the man laying in bed. He watched the older version of himself there, head wrapped up and attached to far too many machines and obviously he was also full of more drugs than he had ever been. He finally understood the feeling 'walking over my grave' as he just stared at himself._

"_Actually, you'd need a double miracle..." The doctor started._

"_You're really not helping here! Leave us alone! And tell Brad to come here!" Abby almost screamed, looking up from where she had been holding the sick Tony's hand. She was wearing no makeup, was dressed in pajamas and her hair looked complete mess._

_The doctor looked at them for a moment and left the room._

"_Jethro... Have you heard anything about Anthony's father?"_

"_He's too d*mn busy to come." Gibbs snarled and Tony snorted. _

"_What about miss David and Timothy? Have you had any contact with them?"_

_Gibbs snarled again. He had dark look on his face. "I don't give a d*mn. If her personal business is more important than her dying partner, then perhaps it's time for her to 'move on'. As fas as I'm concerned, she's gone rogue again. Her biggest mistake was dragging McGee with her. This is going to ruin him for good. D*mn it Ducky... Why did this happen? How could I have become so blind that I let it happen?"_

_Ducky didn't say anything, knowing from what Tony had told him how much bigger 'mistakes' she had made. He simply squeezed his old friend's shoulder as they watched their friend's last moments alive. _

"_He never woke up Ducky... Not once... I never had the chance to apologize... He'll never know that he's... That I... To me..."_

"_I'm sure he knows Jethro. I'm sure he can hear everything."_

_Gibbs didn't say anything as he simply sat on the bed. Carefully lifting Tony's head on his lap. "I know you're mad at me Tony, but this is little too much... Our team is broken and I'm too old to waste my time with new agents... With you gone, what reason would I have not to retire? Come on now son... Show those doctors once more how you can beat the odds against you..."_

_Not even caring about the people in the room, Gibbs let his vulnerable side show as he kept talking and stroking Tony's face and hair._

_Jimmy kept wiping his eyes dry, only to have to do it all over again. "He became my best friend... We spent so much time together... I should have noticed something was wrong..."_

_Breena had her arms wrapped around him as she tried to comfort her husband._

_Tony, who was watching this all with mixed feelings, looked around the room. Only now noticing all the other people there. Taking a peek in the hallway outside the room, he saw even more people. Nah... There was no way they'd be all here for him... Even if he did know every single one of them._

_Turning back to the room he realized how everything was starting to fade away._

* * *

Bolting up on his bed, Tony was feeling for a moment very confused. Then came the cold feeling.

"Walking over my grave..." He was mumbling to himself as he fell back on the bed. Groaning as he realized he had been sleeping on his left shoulder. The injured one. D*ng it all...

It had been a while since he had last dreamed of that reality. It was almost like watching your own funeral.

Unable to even think about sleeping anymore, Tony got up. It was time to get some coffee.

* * *

Sitting in the coffeehouse, Gibbs kept his eyes fixed on the door while he was drinking his coffee. It was his third cup of coffee now and still no signs of DiNozzo. He had figured that this place was his favorite place and knowing how tired the man had been in the morning, Gibbs had decided to take the risk and wait here. There was obviously big change though that instead of getting some coffee, he had gone to sleep instead.

The door was opened again and this time the young Italian stepped inside the busy room.

"Antonio!" The owner welcomed him with a big smile and hand wave, which Tony returned with a wide grin of his own.

"The usual, right?"

"Nah... Give me the other usual and something to eat." Tony nodded and flinched when one of the customers leaving bumped against his left shoulder.

Looking around for a place to sit, Tony spotted Gibbs, not even trying to hide or anything. Just smirking at the bemused look on Tony's face.

"You followed me?" Was the first thing Tony asked, sitting down with Gibbs. It didn't take long for the owner to bring Tony his favorite kind of coffee and huge piece of pie. Tony was beyond grateful it wasn't cherry pie. He didn't want to upset the man and he couldn't have said no either. There also was still no way he'd be able to eat it.

Gibbs looked with interest as the coffee obviously wasn't the type of coffee he had seen the young man drink. Instead it seemed to be some sort of special sweet crap with a name he wouldn't remember.

"You do realize that you following me all the way here in Baltimore _is_ kind of creepy? And don't even try to come up with another excuse of a case that is somehow tied up to Baltimore. I looked it up you know. This last case didn't have anything to do with Baltimore. Just because the victim's old girlfriend lives in here, doesn't give you any reason to drag my ass in D.C."

Gibbs shrugged. "I'm on holiday."

"Holiday? Gibbs... You _never_... So why did you choose Baltimore of all the places? I know plenty of places where you could enjoy beach, some bourbon and hot chicks. I heard from a friend of mine that this one place has the best looking red heads he has ever seen. Trust me, he knows the women almost as well as I do."

Tony gave the man his 'tell me the truth' look.

"I followed you." Gibbs shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why the h*ll would you do that for?" Tony ran a hand over his head.

"Gibbs. Let me set this straight. There is a reason why I came back as soon as I could. I needed some time to think."

"Then think. I'm not stopping you."

"You must be enjoying this..." Tony frowned. Of course he was!

Gibbs simply gave that half smirk of his. Two can play the game...

Staring and studying the older man before him, Tony shook his head and stood up. Digging out the money from his wallet, he left it on the table.

"I can't stop you for being here of all the places, but stay out of my way. If I find that you're giving me trouble at work, I won't hesitate to arrest you _agent_ Gibbs."

Waving his goodbye to the owner, he left with both the coffee and pie with him.

Gibbs chuckled and took his time finishing his coffee. He wondered if he'd need a plan or not. Although closer than before, he still hadn't solved the mystery of this detective.

Walking outside less than ten minutes later, Gibbs was faced with some street drama and very uncomfortable looking young detective.

"I know I've made a huge mistake..! But we can't just throw it away like it's nothing because of it..!" The woman almost cried.

Tony, wishing he was anywhere but there, barely even mumbled his answer. "Wendy... Did you not listen to me at all? Although what you did, gives us every reason to end our relationship, it was not the reason. We simply were not meant to be together."

Wendy opened her mouth to speak again, only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Women trouble DiNozzo?" Gibbs wasn't sure if he should be amused or worried. If anyone then he knew how dangerous angry or upset woman can be. Just remembering it made his head ache... D*mned ex-wives... D*mn their seven irons and baseball bats...

"You could say that."

"Need help?"

"Nah. I've got this."

"You sure?" Gibbs watched as Wendy opened her mouth again.

Tony flinched at the thought of another embarrassing street performance from her. Unwilling to take part of it any longer, he practically jumps in Gibbs's car as the man opens the door for him, smug smile on his face.

It was only after they were driving away, with angry woman staring after them, that Tony turned to look at Gibbs.

"You do realize that was not a parking spot? I could get you in trouble for that."

"Yet here you are. Saved by my 'unlawfulness'."

After few moments of driving in the awkward silence, Tony started feeling rather uncomfortable.

"You can drop me off here."

"I'll take you home. You obviously need your meds and sleep."

Ah. He could see what Gibbs was doing here. Could see it so well... Obviously with some old fashioned police work, the man could find it out anyway, but it wasn't like he'd willingly let Gibbs know where he lived. Knowing Gibbs, it was practically full invitation to 'come in and make yourself home.' Then again it was full invitation to him whether he'd let Gibbs find it out from him or not. He was that much of a bastard.

"That's alright. I already got a little nap before and I can walk."

Gibbs glared at him and Tony grimaced.

Then again... He could let this painfully awkward car ride go on until he opened his mouth or then Gibbs would call Abby or someone to find it out... After this he'd have to move to new place _again_...

It was as if moving apartments every once in a while because of his work wasn't enough. He'd have to find a place that even Gibbs couldn't find that easily. He needed it. His own safe place. Place where he wouldn't bring any work partners, no friends and definitely no women.

"Turn left here..." He spoke with resigned voice.

Gibbs didn't show his face of victory or relief, but truthfully speaking, he couldn't take any longer this slow driving around. Well, to him it was slow.

* * *

"What?" Tony said as they stepped inside the apartment.

"It's small." Gibbs was actually almost shocked. He had somehow imagined the man to be living in a much bigger place than this.

If there hadn't been few things like huge tv and even bigger movie collection in the living room area, microwave and some fancy coffee maker in the kitchen, he would have thought this place belonged to someone rather poor.

"It serves it's purpose. With my work I barely get the chance to even come home to sleep. Our workload is much bigger than yours. No time for anything extra. No time for girls either..." And maybe that was a good thing, Tony figured. Remembering the 'Wendy case' again.

"I'll make some coffee..." Tony walked in the kitchen, with Gibbs closely behind him.

"You should sleep instead. You look like h*ll."

"That hurts. I don't want to sleep. Afraid I'll deal with another 'walk over my grave' moments."

Gibbs lifted his eyebrow in question, but said nothing. Instead he let his eyes wander in the tiny kitchen, until they dropped on the files on the table.

"I'll make strong enough coffee so even you can drink it."

"I thought you drink the same kind of stuff as I do anyway."

"I do. Doesn't mean I like it."

"You bring work home too?"

"What you mea-?" Tony started and as he turned around, the words died in his mouth. Seeing Gibbs looking through the papers like it was no one's business, made his blood go cold.

Gibbs looked up unsurprised as the detective snatched the files and any remaining papers from the table.

"You know... If you need help..."

"It's nothing Gibbs. I'm just doing some extra 'homework' from one of our cases." He hurried in his bedroom, to hide away the papers, before returning in the kitchen where Gibbs hadn't moved since he left.

Gibbs didn't mention that he had seen more than enough to know what those papers were all about. It had made his gut churn wildly. That dumbass... Fights like these were never good to fight alone...

"My offer stands if you change your mind DiNozzo."

"Thanks, but... I think I can handle this." Tony said it with tightness in his voice. Having forgotten for a moment his promise to let the man watch his six.

Even knowing what he knew from his dream and what had happened to Danny, he wasn't about to go and ask Gibbs to help him. Not liking the way the man already was sticking his nose in his business, Tony let his pride of all the things to cloud his own judgment. And as they say: Pride goes before a fall.

He didn't want to be like Ziva, or even Gibbs, had been in the dream. His problems were his and he would not drag anyone down with him. He didn't see that accepting help or asking for help were completely different things from their actions.

Ignoring his own gut feeling, Tony took out two cups for the coffee. Unaware that he would have to relearn the importance of a partner watching your back and that once Gibbs got something in his head, there was no stopping him.

The line between the right and wrong could be very thin indeed...

_End of Part 15._


	16. Questions And Some Answers

**This fanfic reminds me of all those times I've imagined something similar happen to me. Waking up back in the time when life was still good and the sun was still shining. To realize all these years have been nothing but a nightmare. I'd still have all the knowledge from my dream and I'd make sure to stop at least some of the bad things from happening. How wonderful would that be..? Sadly real life is too cruel for that to happen...**

**I'm going to make in this story the whole thing with the old boss and Danny little bit bigger... As in... What if there was more to the story in the first place? Or then I'll just write it differently because I want to... Don't hate me...**

**Shoot... I forgot the stupid sling...  
**

**_A Guest:_ Thank you. I feel honored. ^^ I think in the series Gibbs and company does totally take him for granted... (plus the writers are doing rather lousy job in these days anyway...such a shame...). Haha. Sorry. Glad you get it now. XD Well he's not really one of the bad guys. It's like he himself explained to Tony. 'He got lost on his way trying to find his brother'. So it's like this: In the eyes of the law he's a bad guy, but we (and Tony) know better... Oh, I am planning on writing this for many more chapters... We've at chapter 16, yet we're still at the pre-series timeline...**

**_kajoline:_ Haha. Thanks. I'm sure we all want that and I'm sure there's plenty of chances of that happening... ;)**

**_Ladyaloysius:_ Thank you. I'm glad if that's the case, although I still make far too many typos and I don't have that much time to go and fix them all...**

**So strange... Is it just me or are the unregistered guest reviews showing up at odd dates...? :S**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Frank Raimey, the major in Baltimore PD, was sitting behind the table at the lone diner, just outside the Baltimore, chosen by his contact.

"Frank. You're early." The man walking towards the table spoke. He was tall and looked harmless, but looks can be deceiving, as Frank knew from experience.

"Don't use my name, dumbass!" Frank hissed between his teeth and the man gave him unapologetic grin.

"You know I don't like meeting like this. This better be h*ll of a good reason." Frank spoke and kept his eyes fixed on the man sitting before him. As much as his little 'side businesses' with the criminals were fattening his wallet, he wasn't stupid enough to trust them or turn his back on them. Which was why he had chosen the table and chair from where he could keep an eye on anyone coming in or out or anyone already in there.

"The boss is rather unhappy." The man spoke. Throwing a short flirting smile towards the waitress old enough to be his mother.

"What the h*ll is his problem this time?" Frank puffed out.

"Well, it seems as though there is 'curious cat' among your men. Someone is investigating not only you, but everything involving your little 'business deals' and anyone involved in it."

"No one has a clue about anything. I've made sure of it. Besides even if it does come out, I can guarantee that the ones taking the fall would be those ignorant ones."

"We don't know how good the cover you built is or not, but the fact is one of your detectives is snooping around where he shouldn't be. You know how the saying goes? 'Curiosity killed the cat'. In this case anyone that will endanger our boss and his business. You know how much he hates it."

"Tell him I'll take care of it." Frank grimaced. Unhappy by the turn of events. However if it meant that in order to protect himself he'd have to do whatever it takes, he'll do it.

"He thought you'd say that." The man grinned and brushed a hand through his blonde curly hair, which obviously wasn't his natural hair color.

"So who is it?"

"One Anthony D. DiNozzo. Such a shame. Young and pretty boy like him. Clearly good at what he does too. Don't kill him right away. Try and see if he would instead join us first. I saw that tiny little place where he lives. Surely he could use some extra money."

Oh h*ll... Of all the people... Frank sighed. "You can forget him joining you, Teddy. H*ll would freeze over first before that d*mn kid would do something against his own morals. He's too d*mn good for his own good."

"I thought we weren't using names?" 'Teddy' laughed at the red face of the man sitting in front of him.

"Relax. There is no one here to listen to us. Isn't that right Dorothy?" He looked at the waitress cleaning the floor. The three of them indeed were the only ones there.

"My name is Olga and you know it, _Theodore_." The older woman said with a heavy accent.

"Could've fooled me. You look like Dorothy."

Frank got up. Realizing he had stepped right into one of the places owned by the 'boss'.

"Like I said... I will deal with it... Tell him that." Making sure to be ready for a sneak attack, Frank couldn't get away from the place fast enough.

* * *

He was standing in front of the door with a heavy heart as he was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened.

"Tony, man! You're back already? You should've called me and... Oh, right... Your phone... Come on in. I got it for you."

Tony followed his partner inside, trying to think how to deal with this. Should he do it the same way as he had done in the dream? That one hadn't ended up well for Danny...

Danny was searching around his living room. "I know I put it somewhere in here. Ah!"

With a victorious smile on his face, he handed over the phone to Tony, who tucked it in his pocket without a word. The smile on Danny's face died second later as he took in the pained and almost bitter look on Tony's face.

"What's wrong? Something happened?"

"You could say so..." Tony started pacing around the room.

"Tony, man... You're scaring me... What happened? Is it Wendy?"

Tony barked a laughter. "No. It's not Wendy. We're not even together anymore."

"What..? Since when..?"

"Don't look so d*mn surprised when you obviously knew about her little 'adventures' while I was gone. It wasn't the reason for our break up though..."

"Man... I'm sorry... I just knew how much you loved her and as far as I know, she stopped seeing the guy after she got caught by me... D*mn it Tony... I know you must be feeling angry as h*ll at me right now, but I really only thought what would be best for you."

"You're right... I am angry... And disappointed. In you. But it has nothing to do with Wendy."

Danny looked beyond confused. Taking a swig from his drink which he had been holding, he sat down on the couch. "Well now you're just hurting my feelings." He tried joking around.

Tony stopped pacing and just stared at his partner with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know Danny."

The man frowned. "Know what?"

"I mean I _know_. I guess you really couldn't fight back the temptation of an easy money, could you? Don't get me wrong. I understand you. With our paycheck, it can sometimes get little hard living a comfortable life. But the fact is... You're a cop! People put their trust in you to keep those scumbags off the streets!"

Danny had listened his partner talk with almost stone like face as he played with the glass he was holding.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just me then? I'm so stupid that I miss something this important when it's happening right under my nose? _Twice_. You'd think I would have learned my lesson by now." Tony almost laughed at the irony, but instead remained bitter.

"Why the h*ll would you do it Danny? Please don't tell me it indeed is just that: The money."

"It is what it is, Tony... Look. Here's the thing. You wouldn't understand my position. Sure you don't use it, but you've got the money. You were given the choice. I don't have it."

"What's really going on Danny? Why do you need so much money? And you're right. I don't even touch the money I was given. Yet I've done just fine. Even with that 'college debt' which I've still got more than enough left to pay. I don't live over my needs and every once in a while I can let myself have something extra nice."

Danny didn't even look at him, which both frustrated and angered him at the same time. "Or is it about something else entirely? Do you like joining the bad guys? Those whom we are supposed to lock up, to make the world just a little bit better place."

"D*mn it Tony... It's nothing like that... You wouldn't understand..."

"You keep saying that. What is it that you think I don't understand?" Tony softened the look on his face.

"What's really going on? I know there are other people involved in this also..."

"Other people?" This time Danny actually showed some real emotion, confusion.

"Ah. So you really don't know..."

The two men just stared at each other in silence for a long time.

"So what are you going to do then? I assume you've got some type of evidence." Danny finally asked.

"24 hours. I will give you 24 hours to turn yourself in and after that I will make sure to send the evidence forward."

"Tony... I really can't..."

"24 hours. If it weren't for you, I would have sent the information forward already. But I'm giving you the chance to redeem yourself before it's too late and possibly even get smaller punishment. I will even talk for you in front of the judges if it goes that far. If you're really in some kind of trouble with money, I will personally use my money, '_that money_', to help you out. 24 hours Danny."

Danny stared at the glass in his hands silently before standing up. "I'll... take a walk... I'll think about it. If you're still here by the time I'm back, then I can hopefully give you my answer then..."

He finally faced his partner's eyes properly. Shame written all over his face. "I'm sorry Tony..."

Tony stared after Danny, until he couldn't see him any longer. He hated how much this ending reminded him of his dream.

Rubbing his left shoulder gently, as a substitute for scratching it, he sat down on the couch. Deciding he would this time wait. 24 hours if he'd have to.

* * *

Sitting in the living room and the clock on the wall was showing that Danny had been gone for nearly an hour. Starting to get at the same time worried and angry, Tony stood up and started pacing around the room again. He truly hoped the man wasn't about to take off or anything. It was starting to get really late too.

"Don't do this man... Don't run..."

Hearing something, Tony grabbed his gun out of reflex and stood up. He had to hold back groan at the way the sudden move made his wounded shoulder hurt.

Hoping that his reflexes were working just fine, Tony pointed his gun towards the door.

Maybe it was Danny, he thought, but in his gut he knew that would not be the case.

Slowly, as if trying the door to see whether it was open, which it was, the door opened.

"What the h*ll?" Tony lowered his gun.

"You followed me again?"

"Something like that."

"This must be some hobby of yours Gibbs..."

It was strange... Although the timing was different and situation had it's differences too, it was like so many times before, watching as the two worlds were colliding with each other. At least he didn't go and throw up anymore.

"I know you don't lock up your door and you're letting pretty much anyone just walk in as they please, but I don't think Danny would be too happy about you just marching in like that."

"Saw you come in and your partner leaving hour ago. Started getting worried if something happened to you."

"And why would something have happened to me?"

"My gut."

"That the reason why I keep on 'running into you'?"

"Ya bet. I'm never one to ignore what my gut is telling me DiNozzo."

"You'd be surprised..." Tony mumbled.

He hesitated for a moment before asking. "So how much did you read before I stopped you?" He was referring to those files Gibbs had seen in his kitchen.

"Enough. Enough to know that this case can become bigger than you think it is. My gut agrees with me."

"Is that the reason you've invaded my couch? This will be now what? Second night?"

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just barely avoided telling he knew what the end results of this case would most likely be. Unless of course this was one of the few things which would end up being different from the dream... Then he might be screwed indeed...

"So what does your famous gut tell you know then?"

Gibbs didn't get the change to answer as both men heard the sudden noise just barely before the first bullets hit through the window.

Dropping down on the floor for some kind of cover, they both had their guns out before either had time to blink their eyes or take their next breath, waiting for the gun shots to stop long enough for their own move.

Gibbs was crouching behind the bookcase, which he had managed at some point to move enough from the wall to give him temporary hiding place and small cover.

He looked towards where Tony had been standing. Letting out breath of relief when he saw him crouched down behind the couch. Though he frowned when he saw the look of pain on the man's face. After moment of observing, he realized it had to be the shoulder with the bullet wound. Perfect... He hoped that wouldn't be giving them any trouble for now. Once more he cursed the stubborn man for not wearing his sling either. That was another head slap worthy action...

Tony looked towards Gibbs and when he was sure he got the man's attention, he lifted up his gun slightly and pointed at the window where the shots came from. It was suddenly almost deadly silent.

Gibbs was surprised how without any words and whole lot of anything else, he could understand perfectly the man's message. Nodding his head in agreement, he started half crawling towards the window, with Tony following him closely behind.

They barely even peeked out from the window as the shooting started again.

"You doing ok, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and flinched seeing how another bullet barely missed Tony. Knowing full well it had to look just the same in the eyes of the younger man when he looked at him. They were lucky those shooters obviously didn't know how to handle their guns. By now the whole neighborhood had to be awake.

"Terrific." Tony answered and as he started getting tired of staying low because of some invisible shooter, he saw the look in the older man's eyes and the look on his face. Nodding his answer to the unsaid question, he crawled at the backdoor with Gibbs. It was harder with his other arm out of job right now.

Opening the door, they were prepared to face another shooter, which only confirmed their suspicions. They were surrounded.

"On the count of three?" Tony asked, but Gibbs simply dashed outside, avoiding bullets as if his bad knee wasn't giving him any trouble at all, while Tony covered him with gun shots of his own.

Although he was no sniper and his painful left shoulder was giving him hard time, every shot of his was accurate and soon enough there was heard cry of pain from somewhere in the darkness.

The moment Gibbs was safely outside, in a much better place for both cover and where he could see the area around himself well enough, covering for Tony he made sure the young man made it to his own spot further away.

Suddenly the shooting stopped again and it was for a moment almost deadly silent. Somewhere dogs were barking and baby was crying.

Tony pointed with his head towards the trash cans at the dark alley and Gibbs answers to it by simply lifting up his gun as he'd have the best chance of getting the shot right at the 'target'. Sure enough, as soon as he fired his gun, another cry of pain was heard and they heard someone crashing against the trash cans. It was soon followed by the sound of several police cars arriving at the scene.

* * *

"How on earth did this happen?" Young police officer shook his head, looking at Danny's place, now looking more like a swiss cheese than a place to live.

"You tell me. Have you seen or heard from Danny?"

"No, I haven't. Should I?"

"I'm really getting worried now..." Tony murmured, turning towards Gibbs, who had somehow managed to get himself hot cup of coffee.

"I haven't heard from him since he left for a 'walk', he left his phone home, some guys show up to most likely try and kill him and he himself is still gone. I really don't like this..."

A sound of a long whistle was heard as another, much older, detective stepped over the broken glass on the floor.

"Well someone sure brought big guns here..."

"They sure did. Sorry if this ruined your plans for tonight, Mark."

"Oh, who needs sleep? Surely you know it better than anyone. Right?" Mark smirked at Tony. He was one of the few from the work who sometimes spent time outside the work with Tony and Danny.

"My wife is going to kill me though. Our daughter with her husband and our first grandchild came to visit us."

"Oww... I'm sorry. Have you heard anything from Danny?"

"Not since he left home few hours ago..." Mark frowned.

"Why? Did something happen? Other than the obvious, his home having been killed."

"I don't know... And that's the thing. I haven't heard from him ever since he went for a walk. Sure, he's armed cop, but... I hope we won't end up finding his body. Our dead guys are not going to be much help either... Prison tattoos and they look like the kinds of men you'd want to hire to take someone out for you..."

"There were two of them?" Mark asked and watched as their people were starting to be finished doing their job inside the house.

"Three or four as far as the shooting goes." Gibbs spoke out.

"Who is this?" Mark looked from Gibbs to Tony.

"He's my bo... He's agent Gibbs from NCIS." Tony had nearly bitten his tongue off when he had almost called Gibbs his boss in front of all these other people.

"I'm detective Mark Walter Booker. I've already heard all the jokes by the way." Mark reached out his hand for Gibbs to shake, but as he was ignored by the agent, he let his hand drop down. Giving his young colleague questioning look, he got apologetic shrug from Tony.

Gibbs didn't blink his eye. It was obvious that he wanted to bark out his usual orders and do things in his own way.

Tony was amused by the way Gibbs kept fidgeting and impressed by the surprising amount of self control for _not_ trying to bark his orders around. Then again, perhaps the man knew if he'd do that, Mark would simply laugh him out of the door... Gut feelings and all.

"This reminds me of the Hitchcock movie 'the birds'..." Tony mumbled as they stepped outside in the dark and creepy atmosphere and huge crowd of birds flew out of nowhere, barely missing their heads.

"Don't jinx us." Mark laughed nervously. He was known to have small fear towards those creatures. Owls being the worst of them all. With them it went more towards phobia.

With a widening smirk Tony cleared his throat dramatically before quoting the movie. "It's the end of the world."

"Don't be surprised if your first day back at work is going to be less than pleasurable, DiNozzo." Mark warned with a deathly note in his voice, but his almost always warm brown eyes were smiling.

That meant prankster in the form of Mark. His pranks were legendary and Tony had learned more than few from the man himself...

"Well, in that case I should hurry back to work as soon as I can..." He answered and Mark laughed.

"You're asking for it, kid!"

Walking back to his car, Tony kept running the events of the night in his head over and over again. Trying to think if he had missed something. He came back with nothing.

Opening the door and sitting inside the car, Tony couldn't possibly have missed the taped note against the steering wheel.

Knowing for sure he had locked the car doors, Tony felt wary as he slowly took the note. There was address written down to it and a short but very telling message. '_You do care about what happens to your partner?_'

"D*mn it, Danny..! What the h*ll have you gotten yourself into..?"

Turning the note over, he saw another message. '_Curiosity killed the cat._' Was he meant to be the cat? Well in that case it was good cats have nine lives...

There was knocking against his car window. Gibbs. Tucking the note quickly in his pocket, Tony unlocked the door.

"You telling me what's in your mind DiNozzo or do I have to become a mind reader as well?" Gibbs asked as he sat next to him.

"Why the h*ll are you trying so hard to make this into your case Gibbs? Can't you simply stop avoiding the subject and just tell me what you want? You know... This reminds me of something... How did it go... Oh yeah! '_I'm sick of you playing games with me. Now start talking._' Sound familiar?"

Gibbs grimaced in his mind. DiNozzo was right. Of course he was right, but to use his own words against him... Using his best glare at the young man, he was this time pleasantly surprised how the detective faced it without so much as blinking an eye.

"You're right..."

"I am?" Tony faked his shock.

"D*mn it. Don't make me repeat myself, DiNozzo. You're right. I should have spoken out while you were still in D.C. H*ll, maybe even while we were still here."

"So tell me."

"I want you to come back with me."

"Back to where?" Tony faked his confusion.

"Back to D.C. I want you to come to work in there. I want you to watch my six while I watch yours." Gibbs hated how that sounded even in his own ears.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet? You want me to be your partner. Isn't that right?" Tony cooed, which irritated Gibbs to no end. It was ended by gentle than usual head slap.

"Ow..! Gibbs! My head is still not in top condition you know."

The older man actually looked startled by that. "You still have plenty of those waiting for ya though."

"You're cruel man... I thought you wanted me to come with you." Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"You coming then?"

"I feel honored that you want me of all the people to watch your six. The invincible Gibbs. But the answer is no."

"DiNozzo..."

"The thing is, Gibbs... I have a very good reason to not go in there... Things you couldn't possibly understand... I'm protecting myself with this. Figured it was about time... You're a good man Gibbs, but that's not always enough. Sometimes even the good men get lost on their way."

Gibbs was confused by the cryptic answer he got. "You know I'm not about to give up."

"I know that Gibbs. Like I said, like a fox in the henhouse. Worst case scenario, you'll just keep on trying to find excuses for me to be thrown into your loving care."

"You can bet your ass on that one, DiNozzo."

As Tony kept rubbing his left shoulder, Gibbs mentally head slapped the man again.

"You have two options right now DiNozzo... Either you get in my car and I drive us back home or then you move over and let me drive your car back home."

"In your dreams, Gibbs. I'm not leaving my baby here and there's no way I'm handing her over to you."

"Ducky knows you're driving around with your car already? With your current condition and all? Does he know you're not using your sling again?"

"That's playing dirty, Gibbs... Fine... But you kill her and there'll be h*ll to pay..." Tony muttered as they switched places.

Just to get little payback for several things, Tony decided to press that one button he knew would make the older man get pissed off.

"You know... I heard Tobias Fornell is looking for new young agents..."

Not even wondering how DiNozzo even knew the man, Gibbs barked in anger. "The h*ll you will!"

_End of Part 16._


	17. Not Again, Not This

**Thanks for all the reviews people! Love them all! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Sorry if this story feels little slow. I could of course force the story move forward faster **

**and get to the 'business' faster and make the story shorter if that's what you feel would be better?**

**Last chapter was the longest so far, so this is the shortest chapter so far.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

His heart beats sounded too loud in his own ears, he was almost sure it was going to wake up the man sleeping in the living room.

Not prepared to take any chances, Tony opened slowly his bedroom window and climbed out. He was grateful he only lived on the second floor. Even if he would fall down, he'd hardly die from it. Although, he had to admit, this wasn't as easy as it looked once you were trying it, with only one arm. He was pretty sure James Bond would have succeeded without his arms _or_ legs.

Focus! He commanded himself as he nearly slipped down.

"You alright there Anthony?" His next door neighbor asked, looking out from her window.

Wishing Gibbs would not wake up from any of this, he answered. "Just fine Mrs. Hayden. Good night."

The moment his feet touched the steady ground, Tony didn't stay to kiss it. He ran to his car and drove off. With the note almost burning a hole in his pocket and the address memorized.

* * *

It was dark and quiet, but Tony wasn't fooled as he stepped inside the dark diner, his gun ready to be used.

Another few steps and the room was bathing in sudden bright light, blinding him for a moment.

A moment too long as he felt someone hitting the gun off his hand.

"Tony!" It was Danny's voice. Good. So at least his partner was alive. For now.

Finally being able to see again, Tony felt his mouth go dry as he saw Danny. Tied up to a chair, with obviously ticking bomb attached to him.

"Well. Isn't this touching moment for all of us? He does care." A man spoke. He looked like thirty something. As far as Tony could see, he was the only bad guy there. Even if that was the case, he wasn't about to think they were that 'lucky' though.

"Tony... I'm sorry... I really didn't know this could happen... I wasn't going to get you involved in my mess..."

"Danny... It's not..."

"He thinks this is about him. Why don't we lighten the situation to him better, Anthony. What you think?"

"Who the h*ll are you?" Tony turned his whole focus on the man, who had his gun.

"That's only fair I suppose... You can call me Teddy."

Tony snorted. "What the h*ll do you want from us?"

"Oh, it's simple actually... Your little investigation... You really should keep your hands to your own business. My boss is very unhappy and wants you gone."

Danny was beginning to become more and more uncomfortable as time went on. He was sweating and just stared at the timer over his chest. He was about to go into his full panic mode.

Tony could barely keep his eyes off his partner, but the steady hand with the gun was making sure most of his focus was on this 'Teddy' guy.

"Tony... man..."

Their bad guy kept talking without care in the world. "However... I hope we can get to some kind of agreement. I've been watching you for a while now. Your skills are too good to be wasted where you are now and you're still so young. Join us Anthony. You will have more money and girls than you could ever imagine. Maybe even buy yourself nice little castle to live in, unlike that small little dump you have right now."

"The h*ll with it! I've sent men like you both in prison and h*ll long enough to know not to make any kind of deal with you! Now get that thing off him!"

Tony was about to lose his self control. There was barely little over minute left and the man just kept talking. Did he have a death wish also?

"Why? What's the hurry?" Teddy stroked Danny's chin with the gun. Grinning, he walked towards Tony, the gun pointing at him again.

"You've been warned you know. Last chance to change your mind. No? Well, don't say I didn't warn you... Once you do chance your mind, and believe me you will, I'm sure you'll be able to find me."

Before Tony had time to react, Teddy punched him on the hurt shoulder, making him drop down on his knees in deep agonizing pain.

"I hope you're not too attached to that old fool."

"..ony! Tony!" Danny's voice brought Tony's mind back to focus and he got up and moved in front of his partner.

Seeing the time, all he could do was let out one word. "D*mn..." And the timer went down to zero.

There was nothing. They were alive and nothing had happened. No flesh and bone tearing explosions, not even a concussions. In Tony's case, not another concussion.

"It's not a real thing..." Tony let out a breath of relief as he quickly got rid of the 'bomb' and untied his partner, who had been very close to wetting himself. Something he wasn't about to go and admit.

"I thought I was going to die... I really thought this was it... H*ll Tony... This isn't anywhere near as cool as they make it look in the movies..." Danny spoke with slightly shaky voice.

"Yeah, well... We both almost did die..."

They couldn't have made it away from that place fast enough. Tony barely even noticed and picked up his gun, laying on the floor, as they left.

* * *

The car drive was almost too silent. Although Danny kept turning his head towards his partner in order to say something, but he always changed his mind.

Finally, after feeling like his voice wouldn't fail him, Danny spoke. "I've been thinking about what you said to me... And my near death experience was kind of eye opener... You're right... We are supposed to keep the streets clean from people like that lunatic..."

Tony didn't say anything. He wasn't even sure what to say.

"I'll do it... I'll turn myself in..."

"That's all I wanted to hear..." Tony smiled, but it turned into grimace when Danny spoke again.

"Right now however, all I want and need is some sleep in my own bed..."

"Ah... Danny... In that case we might be having a little problem..."

"Problem?"

"It might be better if you come to my place for now..."

* * *

"I still don't get it." Danny started as they parked near the building where Tony's apartment was.

"Why go through all that trouble and in the end not even do anything?"

Tony frowned. He had been wondering the same thing as soon as his brain cells were finally working again.

"I don't know yet... But it sure as h*ll wasn't for nothing. There was something more to it. Maybe it was something that he said or just my gut feeling, but I wouldn't say everything's good now."

"Hey. Maybe you could give a call to that navy guy of yours. Maybe they could help us out? I mean, he did practically kidnap you and made you work for them. What you think? Tony?"

Tony had gone pale as it all suddenly clicked in place and he took off running, not even hearing anything but the beating of his heart in his ears and he tasted blood in his mouth as he had bitten his own tongue. "D*mn it! Not this, not _this_!"

As he was till running, there was sudden explosion, blowing up about one third of the building and for sure his apartment, which would be history now.

Although Tony was still too far to get seriously hurt, he was still thrown back when the explosion went off.

Getting on his shaky feet, he tried running in the burning building, but was stopped by Danny. In a normal day that wouldn't have been anywhere near enough strength to hold him there, but right now he was trapped in another time and place. He was back in that d*mn car when that another explosion went off. With Gibbs in there. How everything had changed after it. How close they, _he_, had been losing him.

Then he was thrown back in present and it was as if there was cold fist around his heart as he stared at the hot flames where his living room window was. "No!" Gibbs!

"BOSS!" Finally getting free, Tony took off running towards the flames.

_End of Part 17._


	18. Nothing's Changed

**Man I'm tired all the time... I've been mostly sleeping during the last week or so, so I actually took little bit more time between the last chapter and this new one. Hope you didn't forget me already. Heh. Head is still kind of "sleeping" so most likely there is, even more than usual, mistakes/typos I've missed... Please forgive me. Hah.  
**

**No idea why I started this one with the requiem flashback, but when I started writing this and saw in my head Tony running to save Gibbs, I got another picture in my head. His epic Gibbs rescue from that episode.**

**So the beginning of this chapter... Does anyone else ever feel like Tony is the one in the team who is pretty much always willing to give his life for those in his life? Even if he doesn't even get such simple thing as "thank you." Unlike certain chick, he's always the one thinking about the other people. Even if they're not his friends... I'm thinking about certain x-mas episode where he gives that doll for certain woman... Man... I don't celebrate x-mas, but that was freaking moving to the tears moment...**

**Can you imagine the outcome of the two Gibbs meeting each other? Good? Bad? _Epic_? I for example am having fun with imagining them fighting over Tony _(because I want to)_ and both head slapping him et cetera... And oh the poor people who have to deal with not only one Gibbs but two... But in reality, I can't really imagine how it would _really_ play out...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

_He was running. Like a madman. Only a moment before he had seen the car disappear under water. With Gibbs and that girl in it. _

_He barely even registered the two dead guys behind him as he threw away his gun. _

_If someone would later ask him what he was thinking in that moment, he wouldn't have any answer to give. Did he realize his lungs should, _could_, not handle this? Nothing mattered. Not all the moments he got nothing but indifference from his boss. Not all the cold words and looks. Not all the times he wasn't even head slapped anymore and when he was, it was harder than it used to be._

_Jumping in the water, barely even remembering to take deep breath, he only knew he had to save them. Had to save his da- his _boss_. _

_As he finally saw the car and those piercing blue eyes, he knew. His own life be d*mned. The reason he even existed had to be because of him. For Gibbs. He'd do anything for him._

_He didn't know he looked like an angel in the eyes of the man trapped in the car._

* * *

He didn't feel the hotness of the fire as he ran. He didn't hear any voices. He only saw the angry flames as he jumped to dive in. His own life be d*mned.

He was stopped by something. That invisible force had iron grip on him and started slowly pulling him away from the flames. Didn't matter how much he was fighting back.

"He's _in there_! Let go of me!"

Something hit the back of his head hard and with that it was as if he was thrown back in the world of sounds and pain.

"Snap out of it DiNozzo!"

Blinking his eyes, still in slight daze, Tony stared at the man looking at him in confusion and concern. "Gibbs?"

Furrowing his brows, Gibbs looked at the detective. He still had strong grip on his arms and there would surely be huge bruises by tomorrow, but Tony was stronger than he looked so he had to use his every marine strength he could muster out of himself in order to stop the idiot from running into his certain death.

"What the h*ll is wrong with you!?" He barked. He was worried, but he knew he sounded angry. To his surprise DiNozzo only stared at him with blank expression on his pale face.

There was confusion in Tony's voice as he finally looked, _really_ looked, at Gibbs. "But you were... I thought you died..."

"Well, _someone_ disappeared in the middle of the night so I went out, looking for you." Gibbs _almost_ rolled his eyes. He was almost expecting to see the detective embarrassed or throw in some smart ass comment, but instead the man just kept staring at him.

"DiNozzo... Do I have to head slap you again?"

Tony stared at the man standing in front of him. "Get your d*mn hands off me."

His low voice startled Gibbs and, though he was still hesitating, he let go of him.

"D*mn it all... D*mn it!" Tony turned away and walked away from the scene with long and angry steps. He was stopped again, this time by Danny.

"Stay the h*ll away from me you too!" He pushed away the hand on his arm and hurried away, leaving his bemused partner staring after him.

* * *

Sitting on the park bench, he could barely hear the first ambulance and fire truck driving towards the building. He didn't have to see to know there wouldn't be enough left to save the building.

It had happened so easily. It was as if it was written down in his dna or something. 'Save Gibbs's ass, even if it means you end up in the body bag.' It seemed that as far as the dream goes, nothing's changed.

"D*mn it all..." Repeating his previous words, Tony rubbed his head with a sigh and grimaced as pain shot through his head like a bullet.

"Seems like that's going to be your fate one day, whether you like it or not, Anthony..."

"You talking to yourself now, DiNozzo?"

Giving the older man sideways glance, Tony shrugged. "Not losing my mind, if that's what you're thinking, agent Gibbs."

Sitting next to the detective, Gibbs stared at the young couple kissing further away. Though he wasn't really focusing on them. Seeing how Tony kept rubbing his head, made him feel almost guilty for head slapping the man who was still recovering from the concussion. _Almost_.

"You gonna explain to me what the h*ll you were trying to do, running into that building?"

"Not like I haven't done that before..." Tony mumbled. Thinking about certain boy and his sister, who's voice he still could sometimes hear at night. _Stop it_! Don't even go there now! He commanded himself. He sure wasn't in the mood for another walk in the memory lane. Not when most of his memories were not that good.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Something I should know?"

Tony shook his head. "It's my fault. It's my fault this happened..."

Gibbs simply glared at him and to his great pleasure the young man was actually shutting up.

"What happened?" He asked. Knowing full well that there was more to this.

It took Tony good ten and half seconds to decide whether to talk or not, before he finally gave up with a suffering sigh. Gibbs tried not to show the triumphant look on his face.

"When we left Danny's place... There was note in my car for me..." Ignoring the scowl he got from Gibbs, Tony took the note, which was still in his pocket, and gave it to the man. Too deep in his thoughts, he didn't even notice how it soon after disappeared in the man's own pocket.

"I wasn't going to put anyone else in danger, I don't exactly trust anyone at work right now and I didn't have any time to waste... So I waited... As soon as you fell asleep I left... Found Danny... With a bomb on him. Tied up. H*ll, I'm going to have nightmares of this whole thing for years I'm sure..."

He swallowed, pushing away the memory of Danny in his mind for now. "There was this guy... It was his words which made me realize that you were supposed to be killed in that explosion... As some sort of warning for me I suppose... As if that bomb strapped on my partner wasn't enough... Thank God it was fake though or he and I would be nothing but bloody pieces of body parts now..."

Again, ignoring that scowl he received from Gibbs, Tony avoided looking at him. "You really should go home Gibbs... It's not your problem and I really don't want you to get involved in our problems."

"Not my problem? I'm pretty d*mn sure it is my problem. Or are you trying to say, DiNozzo, that me almost getting killed has nothing to do with me?" Gibbs left out the fact that he would stick around anyway.

Frowning, Tony turned to look at the man. There was familiar glint in the older man's eyes which made him almost visibly shiver. He knew that look. Gibbs was ready to go and sniper kill someone and he sure as h*ll didn't want to be the one the former marine was angry at. He _hoped_ he wasn't the one the man was angry at.

Although he knew there was no use trying to talk the man out of stalking him around now of all the times, Tony was willing to push his luck further. "That is the very reason you have to leave, Gibbs. Before you get even more involved. This one was just a warning and I don't want to explain Ducky and Abby how you ended up dead because of me. Your little goth girl already has something against me."

"DiNozzo..."

"I know it was stupid of me to do stuff like that in the first place, with no backup and all. My gut however told me it would not end well had I called my boss. What matters is that none of us ended up dead."

"DiNozzo!"

"What?"

Gibbs gave him his infamous glare.

"Shutting up..." Tony flinched at his meek and almost submissive tone. He barely stopped himself from adding 'boss'.

"If you would have allowed me to come as your backup, DiNozzo, we might've gotten the bastard who did all this. Had this guy wanted you and your partner dead, you would be. So you d*mn well better start listening to me now."

Not looking at Gibbs, Tony rolled his eyes.

"DiNozzo!"

"I'm listening..." Again that d*mned meek way of responding, Tony cursed inwardly.

"Never do anything so d*mned foolish with no backup, ever again. I'm starting to wonder how the h*ll you got your badge if you do things like this."

Tony couldn't stop the flinch at the words, which hit him hard. Of all the things to hit him with...

"Not like you're one to talk..." He answered without thinking.

"You said something, DiNozzo?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes. Knowing full well he's _not_ really one to talk, but h*ll, he wasn't about to let some _kid_ like this one here to run in his own death.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I've just heard from people how you go running into dangerous situations with no backup yourself all the time." Tony said with bitterness. Several moments like that came into his mind.

Dream or not. It was obvious this Gibbs was no different and he _had _heard from people the man did some crazy one man marine gone crazy stunts more than enough.

It was now obvious that, just like in the dream, Gibbs himself could do whatever h*ll he wanted, but if someone else did the same... He was indeed 'do as I tell you and not as I do' man.

"The h*ll is your problem with me DiNozzo? I mean _really_, what is it?" Gibbs snapped and Tony found himself getting lost once again in another time, another place.

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

"_The h*ll is your problem DiNozzo!?" Gibbs barked the moment the elevator stopped from moving. He looked at the younger man standing next to him. Showing no emotions and arms crossed over his chest, in almost defensive manner._

_Tony didn't look at his boss. He couldn't. Maybe because he felt betrayed, once again. Or maybe it was because of the very public stripping down Gibbs had done to him in the bullpen. Or maybe it was the fact that once again this man, his father figure and hero, had gone on his own and almost got killed. Both he and the girl. Or maybe it was this new case with the little child. Or maybe it was something else entirely. I mean hey, it wasn't like he wanted some public attaboy from his boss. Just a simple thanks or good work when no one else was looking would have been enough. Instead they kept going on with their daily lives as if nothing had happened. Well, almost._

"_DiNozzo!"_

"_Look, Gibbs... Can we not do this now? We have work to do." Tony finally spoke. His voice was hoarse and he hoped, almost prayed, that he would not start coughing in front of Gibbs since he would not be able to stop it anytime soon. H*ll, he'd most likely only be blamed for trying to gain some pity points for rescuing the man and the girl._

"_I asked what the h*ll is your problem, DiNozzo!" Gibbs hit his fist against the elevator wall and Tony flinched at the booming sound._

"_If you defy my orders like that ever again, I might find the need to start looking for another senior field agent."_

_With his mouth almost straight line, Tony kept himself from saying few chosen words himself. He knew, he _hoped_, Gibbs didn't mean what he said. This case was hard on everyone. Any case involving little children usually was._

"_I only hope you're not punishing me for going after you and Maddie, Gibbs. I did save you two."_

"_If you're expecting me to thank you..."_

_Yeah, boss, it would be kind of nice... If not for you then for the poor girl you almost got killed because of your own foolishness... It was what Tony said to the man in his head only._

"_Not talking about that, Gibbs. I'm only saying I hope you're not mad at me for fixing the s*it you let happen. And it's not me that has problem with you, but instead you're having a problem with me. I wasn't treating you like some d*mn probie in front of the whole bullpen."_

"_DiNozzo..."_

"Gibbs_. I don't expect you to all of sudden be the perfect boss or anything. I know you're a bastard and you're not going to change. You should however at least try to respect me as your senior field agent in front of the other people. That's all I'm asking."_

_The only reply he got was grunt, sideways glance and long silence. "Let's get back to work..."_

_Knowing that and the almost gentle hand against the back of his head was the best kind of apology he'd get, Tony sighed and decided to forget the whole thing. The work _was_ more important right now. _

"_Yeah... I bet probie and Ziva are starting to wonder if you finally killed me and are about to hide the body..."_

_Gibbs had lopsided smile on his face and he shook his head almost fondly._

_Four hours later he took off on his own again. Tony said nothing when the man finally came back and Gibbs didn't look him in the eyes._

* * *

"Let's just say that I don't trust easily." Tony finally answered, seeing almost frustrated look on Gibbs's face.

Opening his mouth to speak, Gibbs scowled in irritation when he was interrupted. This _kid_...

"Let me make this short... Very short, Gibbs. Believe it or not."

Choosing his words carefully, Tony kept talking. In almost monotone voice.

"I had once hard time trusting people. Whenever I did put my trust on someone, they would betray me. A partner, fiancee, friends, family... All of them. Then I met this old marine bastard who was always watching my six. He became closer to me than anyone had ever been. He made me trust someone again. Then he too turned his back on me. So now, here you are. One old marine bastard who for some reason is trying to force himself in my life. When I walked away from those people in my past, I promised myself to never again trust anyone. To never trust anyone to watch my six ever again. It was the lesson I learned from that old marine and my so called friends and partners. I mean hey... If you can't trust for anyone to truly watch your back, it makes no difference whether I take some backup with me or not."

There was flash of hurt and bitterness in Tony's eyes when he finished talking, before it was gone faster than lightning, and Gibbs was frustrated and almost angry that he couldn't really read this detective. No matter how good he had always been at reading people.

"I may have learned to do few stupid things from the people in my life and past..." _And dream_, Tony added in his mind.

"...but I'm d*mn good at what I do and no matter how many close calls I might have with me almost dying, I'm not that easy to kill either and I knew what I signed up for when I decided to become a cop. I know I can die any day, any moment, and I'm completely fine with it. I may be dead man walking, but I'm prepared to face the death when the time comes. The only thing that matters is that I do my work well and never let anyone down. There are people that count on me. All those victims and people who could become victims."

"You done, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah... I'm done..."

Tony yelped and rubbed the back of his head. Gibbs really did not hold back with the head slaps now that he had gotten the taste of it. Although it would be nice to not get another concussion so soon. "What the h*ll was that for!?"

"_Never_..." Gibbs started, holding his finger up. He was pissed off for a reason he didn't fully understand.

"...talk like that again. I don't know _who the h*ll_ has gotten such thoughts in your head, but _never_ think your life isn't just as important as the life of one of the victims out there. If _you_ end up dead, then it's also another life of one of the victims to be taken because _you_ weren't there. Whoever made you think that running around with no backup is such a good idea, is the biggest fool I've heard of in a long time. Rule 5: You don't waste good."

For a moment Tony actually felt like he was twenty seven, instead of that forty something. He stared at Gibbs and then he started to laugh. Of all the people to say those things to him... And then to add that rule 5 of his... Man, it hurt...

"Hey!" Gibbs barked.

"Sorry... It's just that... Oh s*it, you have no idea..." Tony snickered and started imagining Gibbs meeting his dream self.

"_Hey Gibbs. Meet Gibbs. Try not to kill each other."_

It would be epic... And possibly scary as h*ll, but there would be no way he'd want to miss seeing the outcome.

"Oh h*ll, you really have no idea, Gibbs..."

"Ya think? If you don't stop doing that, I'm going to end up in ER for hurting my hand since I have to keep on head slapping you."

The _head slaps_... There would be twice the amount with two Gibbs's around... Tony kept snickering, even though the very thought of that made his head hurt. Oh wait, his head _did_ hurt...

He rubbed his head with a sigh. "Sorry. I was just imagining you meeting _him_. You know, the other marine guy. It's not ever going to happen, but the end results would not be pretty. H*ll. Knowing you two, it would probably be the end of the world, world war or something. Like in the movie-."

"He's that much of a bastard?"

"Oh, he's much worse. Let's just say it would be like meeting yourself."

There was unreadable expression on the older man's face and then his eyes narrowed slightly. It couldn't be about _that_, could it..? All this because of some _dream_? Nah... No one would be holding such obvious grudge against anyone because of a dream. Right?

Gibbs's raised his eyebrow when DiNozzo, obviously deep in his own thoughts, kept snickering and smiling like fool and then at times frowning, only to get that stupid smile on his face again.

His fingers were itching to head slap DiNozzo again, but he wasn't about to be the reason for another concussion. Not yet at least.

"Come on, let's go now... It's cold outside and we both need some real sleep and tomorrow _we_ will look into all this with fresh minds." He made it clear that he wasn't going to stay out of this.

Tony, finally forgetting his imagery meeting between Gibbs and dream Gibbs, just stared at the man for a moment, weighting his options of how to get rid of the man. The problem however was, he wasn't sure if getting rid of Gibbs truly was something he even wanted anymore.

It was so unfair. Did he really have to go through this again? "Gibbs... Would you think I'm crazy if I told you..."

_No_... There was no way he could say anything to the man. Gibbs wasn't Ducky or Abby. The two who could easily accept something like this.

"If you told me what?" Gibbs asked. He knew that look and tone. He had seen and heard it before. Down at the morgue, right before DiNozzo told Ducky about that dream of his.

To his great disappointment Tony shook his head and smiled. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Gibbs was almost shocked to see it for a first time happen like this, right before his eyes.

One moment DiNozzo was looking down at his hands on his lap, with almost pained expression. Then between his next two breaths he looked up, looking almost like completely different man. Smiling, with almost mischievous glint in his eyes.

The h*ll just happened..?

"So I wonder what Danny thinks right now. I mean I pretty much just took off after trying to barbecue myself and almost gave him black eye. He's already thinking I've lost my mind. I mean hey, this had to be the icing on the cake or something. I sure hope he hasn't already called the nice doctors to take me away."

Standing up, Tony took couple of steps away from the bench, only to stop. Without looking at the man following him like a shadow, he prayed for strength for what he was about to do. "I can't trust you or do what you want, but... I'll think about it."

He hoped Gibbs understood the message behind those words.

As he kept walking, Tony didn't have to see it to know there was almost smug smile on the older man's face.

_End of Part 18._


	19. And Then There Was Morning

**I find it kind of funny how I'm drinking even more and even stronger coffee while I'm writing this fanfic...**

**Ironically I hate coffee. I hate the taste of coffee and I hate the smell of it and caffeine always makes me go hyper. However it's all thanks to my last years in school where I somehow learned to drink it... Even caffeine didn't keep me fully awake during some extremely boring hours at school though...**

**Just a random side note here... As far as the age differences between Gibbs and Tony goes, I'm going with the actors real ages... Never really bought for example Gibbs's supposed age in the show... Only found out what it is supposed to be some weeks ago... Seriously... He really doesn't look the age he's meant to play... I've always wondered why on earth on some tv series they choose much older actors to play characters that are way too young for it to be believable... I know... Random stuff no one really cares about. Haha.**

**Sorry, forgot to add my replies for the latest reviews to the people with no account on the last chapter... My brains really are not working too well at the moment...**

**_patncisfan:_ Yeah. I've got plenty of those pretty much daily. Thank you. I'm glad you like it.**

**_Guest:_ I agree...**

**_kajoline:_ Thank you! I'm sorry..! Haha.**

**_A Guest:_ He's not dead. He couldn't be..! No, it's not hiatus kind of thing. I hated they did that in the show or rather the way they dealed with the whole thing... I won't.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Returning to the scene, Gibbs walked further away to make some phone call. Far enough so he could not be heard, but close enough so he could still see DiNozzo, who was walking towards Danny.

"Tony!" Danny put away his phone, after trying to call his partner for the seventh time.

"Hey man..." Tony waved his good hand uncertainly.

"Look... I'm sorry how I... When you tried... You know..."

"It's fine. I understand..."

The two men looked extremely uncomfortable with the touchy feel stuff as they tried to think of something manly to say that would fix the mood.

"I was starting to wonder if I should start calling for some help since you were gone pretty long time and didn't pick up your phone." Danny finally said, only half jokingly.

"Battery is dead..."

"Oh..."

Danny avoided eye contact with Gibbs since for whatever d*mned reason the agent didn't seem to like him.

Leaning against his car, Tony watched as the firemen kept trying to put down the fire. Seeing the ambulance driving past them with the sirens blaring, he realized something.

"Hey... Did... anyone get badly hurt or die?" Tony felt sick for only now realizing that there was other people too besides Gibbs.

Danny looked at him. "Few people died and some are badly injured... Rest of the people have surprisingly only minor injuries..."

Closing his eyes, Tony took few deep breaths. "H*ll... It's my-"

"It wasn't your fault you know... This happened because I got in way too deep without even knowing it and you found out... You were right, man... You were right... We are supposed to keep things like these from happening... I forgot who I was and now look at what happened... _I'm_ the one who let all these people down... Their deaths, injuries and loss is on me, Tony."

He knew he could easily let his partner blame himself, but even if he did have small part of it, Tony knew better. Not just from his dream, but from the evidence he had himself managed to gather so far. Frank Raimey was the bigger fish here and by the looks of things, this thing was starting to be far bigger than it seemed at first glance. He couldn't help, but wonder if it had been that way in his dream also.

Ducky was right. He really had to stop letting his messed up head and anger of any kind to control his actions. He had to pull out his head from his *ss already and start thinking like a cop again. Before anyone else ended up dead or hurt...

"Danny... I think you should know something... About Frank..."

* * *

Looking at the two detectives talking, Gibbs took out his phone. Oh h*ll he hated himself for having to do this, but he wasn't going to let DiNozzo go and do anything on his own again.

He had to wait long time for the man to pick up his phone. Ignoring the angry response of what kind of time it was to call, he spoke. "Tobias. I need a favor..."

* * *

Smoking his cigar, Teddy looked almost like your classic bad guy. Sitting on the roof of someone's car, he watched towards the burning building. Even from here he could feel the heat.

Ah, his boss was not going to be happy with him. Not only did he not kill off the threat, but he also had managed to fail at killing the one man he had been trying to kill.

Then again he had seen something rather interesting and he still couldn't shake off the feeling that with Anthony DiNozzo on their side, they would be very fortunate indeed. So much hidden potential yet he was still just a kid. Easier to mold into one of them than most of those older members of their little family.

Seeing as their last generation was starting to to die off one by one, he knew they had to bring in some new blood to keep the next one strong also.

Having observed both Anthony and the older man with him, he had gotten such impression that they weren't that close. However, the way the detective had tried to run into his own death for that man... Not even his own partner with a bomb strapped on had gotten out such reaction.

He had no idea what type of relationship the two men had. They didn't seem to be getting along at all, yet the older man, who had to be former marine by the way he looked, was following the younger man around like some watch dog and the detective would lose his mind the moment something bad would happen to the other man.

Watching another police car drive past him, he felt disdain. All those people out and no one even noticed him? All those cops and not even one of them saw anything off about him. He might've as well walked around, carrying a bomb and they would've still walked past him.

He was feeling almost upset, until his eyes landed on the three people who were standing further away from everyone else.

He felt that familiar excitement fill him again when Anthony's eyes spotted him in that darkness.

Grinning, he waved his hand. His mood had suddenly improved greatly.

* * *

As he finished talking about the evidence he had against their boss, Tony froze, having felt someone staring at him, and turned around sharply.

_There_. In the dark so he could only barely see the man sitting on some car. Call it his gut feeling or whatever, but he knew without even seeing who it was.

"Tony?" Danny looked as his partner took off running, completely ignoring the pain that shot through his hurt shoulder as he ran as fast as he could.

Hesitating only few seconds, until he saw Tony taking out his gun, Danny followed after him. He was still Tony's partner and d*mn it if he didn't watch his back!

Gibbs, having barely finished his call, didn't even hesitate as he followed after. Grimacing as his bad knee was protesting against the sudden movement.

Being far faster than the other two could ever hope to be, Tony made it to the man, now standing next to the car. Still smoking. Having never even tried to escape.

"You have some nerve..." Tony hissed under his breath while pointing his gun towards the man who had that d*mned smug grin on his face.

"No Anthony... You're not going to kill me."

"Give me _one_ reason why I wouldn't! Shockingly I can't find one reason not to!"

"You won't kill me because there's still too much cop in you and also... After I left your gun on the floor... Did you take time to check it? I would imagine with all the excitement today, you've forgotten to do that. It's empty you know."

Feeling chills run through his back, Tony aimed the gun towards Teddy's feet to shoot him, only to realize the man had told him the truth.

Cursing inwardly, Tony took one step back as there was suddenly, obviously fully loaded and working, gun pointed at him.

"Relax, Anthony. It's not in my plans to kill you."

"I'm not joining you."

Teddy simply laughed and pushed the loaded gun hard against the hurt shoulder, making Tony involuntarily wince. As soon as he was able to focus again, the man was gone and both Gibbs and Danny had made it to him.

"What happened?" Danny asked, gasping for his breath.

"Teddy..." Tony said and his partner paled. Still remembering vividly the fake bomb incident.

"Who?" Gibbs asked, looking around with gun in his hand. Trying to spot whatever it had been that made Tony rush here.

"The slime ball who kidnapped Danny and tried to kill you..."

"Calls himself Teddy and for some reason he wants Tony to-"

Tony interrupted before Danny went on to say more than he wanted Gibbs to know, not yet at least. Not when he was already feeling more than little uncomfortable with the whole situation. "How did he kidnap you in the first place? You are armed cop after all..."

"Ah... It was embarrassing really... Got distracted by pretty woman and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in that place..."

Seeing the look on Gibbs's face, Tony decided to compromise and give part of the truth. "Seems both Danny's and our boss's case links directly with him and his, Teddy's, boss. Whoever that is. I'm supposed to stay away from investigating even further."

Smiling slightly, Tony shook his head. "I already know too much to stay out of this... I'm going to make sure this case will be picket up by the IA... There's no way I'm going to close my eyes and walk away."

Looking at Gibbs, Tony grinned cheekily. "I suppose we should go and find some place to sleep or get you some coffee before you start going through withdrawal."

Gibbs's reply was to throw pointed glare at DiNozzo, which made Danny shift nervously, but the cocky looking partner of his only grinned wider.

"Coffee it is then." Tony chuckled. He knew he was stepping on the dangerous road now. To be even thinking about working in NCIS and with Gibbs, 'again'. Maybe he'd give it couple of years and then move on... That would have been the smart thing to do 'the last time' also.

As they walked back towards his car, Tony walked few steps behind them. His previous laughter in his eyes and smile on his face were gone as if someone had put the lights off. It was always too easy to take on certain role and almost automatically he was starting to assume his role as Anthony DiNozzo, the goofball.

"You never learn, do you..?" He hadn't even realized he spoke out loud until he saw Danny looking at him over his shoulder.

Grinning, Tony shrugged and kept walking. With his good hand holding his hurt one, he stared at the back of one special agent. The older man's whole posture tense for some reason.

Well... Perhaps he'll tweak that persona just a little bit...

Looking over his shoulder, Tony thought he saw someone looking at him again, but between that and the next blink of his eyes, he saw no one. He must be getting paranoid, not that anyone could blame him for that... Even so, he felt safer the moment his fingers brushed over one of the hidden knives of his. He should get another gun soon... Lord knows in what condition his current backup gun was in that apartment of his...

* * *

Danny shifted in his sleep restlessly before he continued his snoring. No doubt the poor man went through the traumatizing events of the day, or rather night, in his dreams.

Once again making sure his gun was in perfect shooting condition, Tony went back to polishing one of the knives. He had been sharpening couple of them earlier. Which had made Danny beyond nervous, but Gibbs had unsurprisingly merely lifted his eyebrows, before disappearing somewhere. Most likely to find some 'real' coffee.

Seeing the first rays of sun from the cheap motel window, Tony held back another yawn. He had felt it to be pointless to try and get any sleep with only few hours left of the night so here he was. Sitting on his bed. Ready to jump on anyone trying to kill him or those with him.

As he held the now overly shiny knife against the light, Tony was thrown back in the many memories of the moments in his dream again. By now he was more than used to it so he simply went back to polishing his knives, letting the memories wash over him.

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

"_You do realize I can kill you..."_

"_...using nothing but paper clips." Tony finished the sentence with eye roll._

"_I think we got that memo years ago, Ziva."_

_For a moment the israeli stopped playing with the knife she was holding in her hands, staring at him. Putting down the knife, she stood up and walked to Tony's desk. With both her palms against the desk, she leaned over him._

"_I was saying... I do not like how you left me deal with that disturbed woman."_

"_Distressed, Ziva. The poor woman was distressed. And you know very well I needed to go to the bathroom. Since we could not leave our witness without protection and there was no one else around and I am your boss whenever Gibbs isn't around, that meant you were the only option. It's called following orders and doing your d*mn job." He didn't even realize how very Gibbs like he had sounded just then, not until much later._

_Narrowing her eyes, she smiled dangerously. "Ah. So you are telling me it was not a revenge?"_

_Looking up from his paperwork, Tony finally looked the woman in the eyes, with a blank look. He knew it irritated her to no end how after all this time she was still not able to read him.  
_

"_Revenge for what? Are you referring to some specific moment? You should know by now that my kind of revenge is using super glue or something. Unlike some people, I can be professional when doing my work."_

_His unsaid accusation didn't go unnoticed by the israeli, who was at this point looking like she'd want to straight out strangle him. Thank God they were in the middle of the bullpen or who knows what might have happened. _

_Remembering several other moments where they had been alone, which usually ended up with him getting hurt, Tony had to almost fight back to not show how much he truly hated having this woman towering over him as she did right now._

_Inwardly he laughed. Anthony DiNozzo, the ladies man, was scared s*itless of some woman. Okay, maybe not s*itless, but he did at the very least feel restless whenever he had to deal with Ziva alone._

"_I am talking about that little joke McGee and I did. You can be such a child sometimes, Tony."_

_Making a show of putting down the papers he had been reading with a dramatic sigh, Tony leaned back on his chair and lifted his feet on the desk. Taking out a doughnut, his first proper meal that day, he started eating while talking with calm voice._

"_And I was laughing. H*ll, it was the joke of the year. I mean hey. Why wouldn't anyone laugh when your partners leave you without a backup? It was so d*mn funny."_

"_It has been weeks now. Will you stop sulking?"_

_One of the older agents walked past them, looking at Tony worriedly. Asking with his eyes only whether the younger man needed some help. Tony simply returned the gaze and during that few seconds they held a conversation between them that was almost as good as it used to be between Gibbs and him._

_Turning his attention back to Ziva, Tony put down his half eaten doughnut._

"_Ziva, Ziva... We have gone through couple of hard cases and you only notice how I'm not in a happy mood? Should I get worried? I mean Gibbs has been more of a bastard than usual and McGee has been looking rather ill lately and Abby is in funeral mood. And you know I don't mean that in a good way. Even Ducky hasn't been sharing his stories with us for couple of days now. Yet it's me you're focusing on instead of solving the case. I mean don't get me wrong. I am feeling flattered..." Tony flashed his trademark grin and waggled his eyebrows._

_Leaning further over the desk, Ziva almost purred as she was about to say something, but Tony didn't miss the dangerous glint in her eyes. D*mn, hell would freeze over before he'd date this woman. He didn't have a death wish..._

"_...but I would rather you focus all that extra attention and energy on the case instead of harassing me, miss David. Unless you want Gibbs to kill both of us." He finished before Ziva had time to say whatever h*ll it was she would've said to him. He didn't even want to know.  
_

_Ziva's eyes narrowed and Tony didn't miss that split second her eyes spotted the paper clip on one of the papers on his desk. Well s*it..._

"_If you two have time to flirt, you have time to solve the case."_

_When had Gibbs and McGee returned? Tony blinked out of his half daze and dropped down his feet and went back to reading the papers._

"_Yes boss." He said and didn't look up when Ziva returned to her own desk, with a muttered 'yes Gibbs'._

_He didn't have to look up to know his boss had walked next to him. "Rule 12, I know it boss." _

_Not that it is any of your business, he added in his mind. _

_If he'd truly fall in love with one of the agents in there, he would date that person. He wasn't however stupid enough to even try anything meaningless with someone he worked closely with. It was already hard enough at days such as these without any added stress and it was always easier to not have to see the women he use to date with again. Even if he usually was still in friendly terms with most of the ex-girlfriends..._

"_Good..." Was Gibbs's grunted reply before he returned to his chair._

_Tony smiled at the steaming hot cup of coffee he now saw on his desk and he took it, with a nod of thanks to Gibbs._

"_Tony!" It was Ziva's angry voice which brought all of their attention to her. She was desperately trying to pull her super glued knife off the desk._

_As they all turned their eyes on him, Tony had the most innocent look on his face and shrugged. "What? Wasn't me. You saw it Ziva. I was sitting on this chair the whole time when that could have happened."_

"_I know it was you! I do not know how, but it was you!"_

"_Back to work! All of you!" Gibbs barked and the agents obeyed the command._

_For a moment there was heard angry muttering in hebrew, before silence took over their work area._

_Taking a sip of the coffee which was exactly the kind he liked, Tony hid his smile behind the papers. When no one saw, he winked towards that older agent walking by again, with a grin of his own. The man was holding out super glue for Tony to see and he had to hold back a laugh._

_D*mn... Not even Gibbs really understood how good it was to get allies even among the least noticed people... At the end of the day they were the most useful ones... _

_Nodding his thanks, both men went back to their work. Leaving very pissed off mossad woman to try and get her knife every few minutes, only to stop at Gibbs's barked orders._

_Looking up, with smile still on his face, Tony spoke. "Hey boss. I think our witness is lying to us..."_

* * *

Back in present time, Tony wasn't smiling. The next day the tires of his car were slashed and he didn't even have to start looking for the culprit. The overly smug grin on Ziva's face had been clue enough.

When women wanted revenge, it was rarely pretty, but with Ziva in question, he probably was lucky it had been his car to receive the treatment and not him.

Stopping his polishing, Tony frowned. What if she was just as real as Gibbs was? Would he meet her too?

Squeezing the knife in his hand, another face appeared in his mind. Kate. What about her? As much as she had been able to cut deep with her words and behavior sometimes... He had actually liked her... She was like annoying older sister he never had...

Another realization hit him as he stood up and walked over to the window, where he looked at the sunrise. It was new morning. Had the sunrise always looked so beautiful?

"_'__Fate has a nasty way of popping up and waggling it's long, bony finger under your nose. Sometimes it's a squeaker at 70 miles an hour. Sometimes it's a plane you missed that never makes it back from the Bermuda Triangle. But whatever it is, you always get the message: It's time to stop taking your good luck for granted.' _It's from Magnum P.I. Gibbs. But of course you have no idea what I'm talking about..." Tony chuckled, turning around to face Gibbs who had stepped in the room with couple cups of coffee with him.

Lifting his eyebrow, Gibbs shrugged and handed over the other cup of coffee to the detective.

"What? No coffee for Danny?" Tony took the coffee and almost grimaced at the taste. He'd never get used to drinking coffee when it was Gibbs's kind of coffee... Although he had to admit, it did the job...

Gibbs shrugged. "He's sleeping... Doesn't need it..."

Shaking his head, Tony turned his face back towards the sunrise. He wasn't even feeling nervous, turning his back towards the former marine.

"I've been thinking... I've been couple of years in Baltimore now... Might be time for me to move in some new place... You know..."

Stepping next to the young man, Gibbs glanced at him with that half smile on his face. "You afraid something, DiNozzo?"

He wasn't even expecting to get straight or even honest answer, so he was surprised when the man spoke.

"Yeah. I'm kind of afraid to put my trust on anyone right now."

"Hey... Whatever has happened in your past, I will watch your six." Gibbs knew he meant every word and hoped the man would believe him or let him prove it at least.

There was almost sad smile on DiNozzo's face when he looked at him. "I know _you_ will watch it, Gibbs... But sometimes s*it hits us when we least expect it and someone or something comes along and destroys everything. You may not have a choice but leave me without the safety of a partner watching my back sometimes."

"The h*ll I will let that happen!" Gibbs snapped and lowered down his voice when Danny let out distressed sound in his sleep.

"There's no way I will endanger the life of anyone working with me, DiNozzo."

As much as he tried to show how much he meant what he said with both his words and eyes, that d*mn sad smile didn't disappear. He could only wonder what the h*ll could have happened to put that look on the man's face.

Looking at the young man, who looked more like some college kid rather than someone at his age, Gibbs had been surprised when he looked in those eyes. They weren't the eyes of a young man. They were the eyes of a much older man. Then there was also times when they were the eyes of a child. And then there was times there was nothing.

Right now there was distant look in Tony's eyes and Gibbs realized that the man might not have even heard his last words to him.

Giving soft head slap, like it was second nature to him already, Gibbs stared as DiNozzo blinked few times.

"I said, I will be watching your six. Are you listening to me, DiNozzo?"

There was flash of pain in the little too bright green eyes, before it was transformed into brilliant smile. "Yeah. I'm listening, boss."

_End of Part 19._


	20. The Choices We make

**Someone please make me stop watching those "soldiers returning home" and "dogs reunited with their owners" videos on youtube..! Argh... My eyes can't handle the onions... Why am I doing this to me again...**

**That's two chapters today. Hope you liked 'em.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Walking in the Baltimore PD still felt too strange ever since the coma. It was almost as if he was undercover, which in a way he was. Playing his 'past' self. Since that's what this was. No matter how not real his dream life had been.

He was the actor on the stage, playing some role. Not that there was anything new about that. He had been playing different roles for his whole life almost. Sometimes he wasn't even sure anymore who he really was.

Sitting down behind his desk, Tony stared at the unfinished paperwork. D*mn it Gibbs for kidnapping him in the middle of his work... Or maybe he should be grateful. Rarely anyone liked doing paperwork...

The man himself walked straight to the coffee maker. One taste and the coffee found it's way in the trash can. It was a mystery why he even bothered tasting it if he already knew the coffee in here wasn't to his liking.

Looking around the room Tony saw the other people looking at him curiously. It could be because he was back way before he was officially allowed to come, but then again he always was back to work before he had been given the permission. Or then maybe it was the smell of smoke which was in his clothes and they had already heard what happened to his apartment. Or perhaps it was the white envelope which he was now holding in his hands.

"Hey Tony! Good to have you back, kid!"

"Morning, Mark..." Tony smiled for a bit and the old detective frowned as he sensed something was wrong. Then he saw what the kid was holding between his fingers. Suddenly the white envelope stood out as if it was bright red.

"Tony..." He started.

With overly bright tone, Tony spoke before he could finish that. "Guess what. Agent Gibbs here has offered me a job. I accepted it."

Giving the agent deathly glare, Mark received equally evil look from the man.

"Now, now you two... Try and behave..." Tony grinned as he stood up, holding his hurt arm, which was now in almost too tight sling. All thanks to certain bastard.

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

_Picking up his last knife, Tony was ready to leave the motel room._

_Danny hadn't said another word besides 'morning' ever since he woke up. Getting more nervous and depressed the closer it came for him to keep his promise. So he simply quietly waited for his partner, former partner if recent turn of events was anything to go by, to get ready to leave._

_Gibbs, having looked pretty satisfied seeing that at the very least rule 9 wouldn't be any kind of_ _issue with DiNozzo, frowned when he saw the tight lines of pain around the young man's mouth and eyes._

"_Sit down."_

"_Sorry?" Tony blinked surprised, but he obeyed anyway. _

_Disappearing from the room it took little time before Gibbs returned, carrying some piece of fabric with him. Perhaps some sort of scarf, Tony assumed and then frowned as the realization hit him. The realization of what the man was going to do with it._

"_Gibbs... I really don't need..."_

_Gibbs merely glared at him before he started making the makeshift sling for the hurt arm._

"_You will let someone later look at it to make sure you haven't made it worse or I will drag your ass myself to the nearest hospital and make you stay there until you're doing well enough to not cause more damage."_

"_Gibbs..."_

"_Or then I can let you go through Ducky's tirade of how to take care of yourself."_

_Tony cringed and then flinched as Gibbs finished wrapping up his arm nice and tight. "Ow! That's too tight!"_

"_Good."_

* * *

Forcing the smile remain on his face, Tony took something from his desk, holding it close to his chest with the envelope.

"Tony... Where's Danny?" Mark asked. Remembering suddenly Tony's worry before when his partner had disappeared somewhere.

The question made his smile disappear and Tony leaned closer. Knowing he could trust the man with a secret like this. "Danny... He... Went to turn himself in..."

"What?" Mark frowned in shock and tried to understand what those words meant.

"Please... Mark... He made a mistake and now he's paying for it... He is still good guy... Look after him for me... Can you do that?"

The old detective smiled for a bit. "Of course... And Tony..." He added before the man left.

"Watch your back. Frank has something against you today."

"Oh... Thanks..." Tony had grim look on his face.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Stormed in his office and hasn't left ever since."

Nodding his thanks, Tony left. Feeling almost heavy burden over his shoulders as he walked towards the room. He was wondering if the man already knew had was being investigated. Maybe not, as it was still early in the morning. Not even that many cops had come to work yet.

Not even bothering to knock, Tony opened the door and walked straight in.

As soon as Tony was gone from their sights, Mark turned to glare at the old marine. "You watch the kid's back or I will personally come and hunt your ass down. You got it agent?"

Gibbs felt the corners of his mouth twist and he covered the beginning of a grin with a yawn. It _was_ still early in the morning. His only answer to the detective was to lift his eyebrow and give the man '_ya think?_' look.

Studying the agent for a moment, Mark nodded his head as if he understood and walked to his own desk, where he sat down. Although he kept glancing towards the unwanted guest now and then.

* * *

Frank Raimey sat behind his desk, holding his head between his hands. Wondering what the h*ll he should do now.

Everything had gone wrong ever since his meeting with Teddy. Those useless men he had hired to kill off both Dinozzo and Danny had failed badly and then he got a call that Danny had turned himself in.

Sooner or later the investigation would find him. He was sure of it. As if all that wasn't enough, the 'boss' was sending threats to him with those men of his.

Walking free or in jail, he was sure he would end up dead sooner or later.

Hearing the door open and someone step in the room, Frank looked up and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the young detective.

"DiNozzo... I was wondering when you would show up..."

"As you well know I'm sure, I'm still on sick leave." Tony answered with blank stare of his own. Stepping forward he dropped the envelope with the mighty mouse stapler on his now former boss's desk.

"My resignation. Effective immediately. Where I'm going, I'm not going to need any reminders so you can keep that." He pointed at the stapler. He almost snorted at the irony of his own words. No reminders... The whole d*mn city would be a reminder to him!

"I won't accept it DiNozzo." Frank leaned back on his chair. If the man would leave then there would be no way for him to keep an eye on him.

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

Tony leaned over the desk and only half whispered. "I know Frank... They know... Soon everyone will know. We gave all our evidence to the people who won't rest until you're down and you're going down hard..."

Frank stared without reacting in any way, but it was the next words which truly got him.

"And I know this thing is far bigger than it seems at first... It was their mistake that I know... Teddy came to me you know... Twice."

It was the widening of his former boss's eyes which proved Tony he was on the right track. The two things were connected indeed.

"And should something happen to me or Danny or those close to us... You will be one of the first people to suspect."

Tony cast one last look at the now very pale man. "You're nothing but a dirty cop... To think I once thought the worst of someone else in similar situation..."

As he made his way to the door, Frank laughed. "You're playing dangerous game DiNozzo. These people are not something you can win against."

As Tony turned to look at him, expecting the man to share more with him, Frank only shook his head in almost sadness.

"You're right. I'm dirty and in way too deep, but you still don't know half of it and it's best if you let things be. Stop digging around. Leave and never look back."

Hesitating, he added before Tony left. "Watch your back."

Tony looked at the man for the last time before leaving the room.

As the door closed, Frank let out a bitter laughter. Taking out his wallet he took out a photograph and looked at the picture of his loved ones.

He took out his gun and stared at it.

With gun in one hand and the photo in the other, he went through the moments in his life. All the good and then all the bad ever since he went to the 'dark side' as DiNozzo would have put it.

Although he took his sweet time to make the decision, there was no hesitation when he took the gun and put it in his own mouth. Counting to three, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Walking back towards the room where Gibbs and Mark were most likely waiting for him, Tony stopped and leaned against the wall.

Few officers walking past him looked him in sympathy as he looked tired and like he could fall asleep while standing on his feet. All of them knew that feeling too well.

They all, Tony included, looked up as there was the sound of a gunfire coming from Frank's office.

"D*mn it!" Tony yelled out and he, among the few other officers closest to the door, ran back to the room. Opening the door, they all stopped in shock.

It was as if time had frozen as they all stood there. Watching the bloody scene in front of them.

Tony watched as Mark pushed past them and went uselessly to check the pulse. No one was surprised to see the head shake.

Turning around, Tony walked out of the room. He kept walking until he was outside, sitting in his car. That was where Gibbs found him, his forehead against the steering wheel.

Standing outside the car, Gibbs observed his new agent. Of course he still had to clear that one with Morrow first, but d*mn it if he didn't get the man to accept DiNozzo. He wasn't known for being the bastard for no reason.

Opening the car door, Gibbs sat inside. Waiting, and hoping, if the man would speak out.

"You know, it's funny..." Tony finally spoke, without looking up.

"You are trying your d*mnest, doing the right thing. You try to stop someone from dying or getting hurt and then someone else ends up dead instead."

Looking up, Tony leaned his head against the car seat. There were unshed tears in his eyes. "This makes me wonder if I can't do one thing right. If I can only mess things up so badly that when one person doesn't end up hurt or dead, someone else does."

Hitting his good hand against the steering wheel, he flinched as at the same time Gibbs head slapped him.

Rubbing his head gingerly, Tony turned to look at his boss. His _BOSS_... Man it felt good to think of the man as such, no matter how many painful memories were trying to resurface in his mind again.

"He pulled the trigger, DiNozzo. It was a choice he made." Gibbs said quietly and kept his hand against the back of the young man's head. Only moving it down to squeeze his neck gently.

Closing his eyes, Tony was nodding slowly. "Yeah... I know..."

"His choice, DiNozzo..."

"You already told me that and I do know." Tony said, irritated as he turned his head to look at Gibbs who was looking at him with '_really?_' look on his face.

Laughing softly, Tony ran his good hand over his face. "No... It may have been his choice... But it could have as well been those people pulling the trigger..."

"Teddy." Gibbs guessed and Tony nods.

"He told me to watch my back... Those will be his last words you know..."

He sighed when Gibbs didn't say anything or do anything to remove his hand. "Now what?"

"Coffee." Was Gibbs's one worded answer as he got out of the car and Tony laughed, following the man. He agreed. With no sleep and after such morning, they'd need all the coffee they could get.

No one noticed the man looking at them in the shadows or when he turned around and left.

Dropping his police uniform in the trash can, Teddy walked to the car waiting for him.

Sitting in there he took out his phone, as he kept his eyes on the now former detective and the man with him, waiting for the other person to answer the call.

"It's me. Tell the boss, Frank couldn't handle the pressure and took care of our problem by his own hand."

While listening to the other person talking, Teddy smiled as he saw Anthony stepping in that favorite coffeehouse of his. "Yes. I am looking at him right now. Tell the boss to be ready to meet couple of guests soon."

Ending the call, he drove away. Humming along with the song that was playing in the radio. It was such a beautiful morning and the day had just gotten even better. With the boss's agreement backing him up now, he had now more options of how to move along with the plan.

In the coffeehouse, Tony felt shiver run through his body and tightening in his gut as he kept glancing over his shoulder.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked at Tony as he finished paying for their coffee.

"Nothing... Just... You know... Gut feeling or something..."

"Yeah, I know." Gibbs grinned before getting more serious.

"So what is it about?"

Tony hesitated and Gibbs noticed it. "That Teddy guy?"

"I think so..."

"We'll figure it out." Gibbs said as a matter of fact before it turned into glare.

"_Together_."

"Wouldn't think otherwise, boss." Tony grinned and took his coffee as they left the place side by side.

_End of Part 20._


	21. His Name Is Arcangelo Voltolini

**Whoo... The story has gone over 20 chapters now. Personally I can't wait to get to the actual tv series timeline... I promise that this is the last bigger story part before we get there though...  
**

**The more there are people who like what I write, the happier I get and more motivated I am to not stop writing this. So thank you all for the follows, favs and reviews! I seriously love reading those. Not just because they're reviews, but it's interesting to see what thoughts/reactions the story/chapter brings out and what kind of things people might notice that even I, who is writing the story, don't always realize.**

**Please don't kill me for choosing such stupid names... They just happen... Honest!  
**

**I've, _freaking_, had enough of this weather... I hate thundering... I hate all that loud noise... I freaking hate it...! *hides under the bed* It's been going on for days now... Mostly during night times... Needless to say, I don't exactly love the new years eve either... I don't mind watching the fireworks from far enough... But to be in the middle of it all... Plus when some people are obviously drunk while they play around with those...**

**Anyway... I'm pretty much done with the next chapter also... Will post it later...  
**

**_kajoline:_ Thank you!**

**_Guest:_ Seen it being used in several other fanfics and it has worked just fine so far as I've seen and I suppose I like it that way as well. Also, rather than averse, I've simply never been a fan of using such language, but I'm not writing about myself here or how I would speak, so... I'm really sorry you don't like it.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Death rarely is pretty. The ideal way of dying would be when you're old, in your own bed. Surrounded by your family and loved ones and with a peace in your mind. Acceptance and understanding, that this is it. It's my time. No regrets. I've lived a good life and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Now finally I'm going home. I've done my part and finally I will get some rest.

There was nothing pretty about the bloody body of Frank Raimey. The way his unseeing eyes were staring at him. With accusation and anger.

He was standing further away, watching as the people in the room were working with the scene as they would with any other crime scene out there.

Shuddering inwardly, Tony turned away and walked straight into Gibbs.

"You okay?" Gibbs didn't have to say more for the younger man to understand what he meant by the question.

"Not like I haven't seen crime scenes way worse than this, Gibbs. I'll be fine. Let's go."

Tony pushed past the onlookers while Gibbs turned around to see the body himself. Unlike Tony, he saw anguish and a man with seemingly no other way out.

Not feeling whole lot interested staying there longer than necessary, Gibbs hurried after Tony, who was by now at his own desk. Putting the few things he wanted to take with him, in the small box.

"Need some help with that, kid?" Mark spoke. Looking like he had aged ten years during the last couple of hours.

"Can't wait to get rid of me, huh?" Tony grinned, teasingly.

"Hey, now! What was it again? Ah! Star player! We're losing our star player and I'm losing a student. How can I be happy?"

"Sure... If you teaching me your best pranks, makes me your student, then I guess that makes sense... But I was prankster even before I met you. You know it. Admit it, old man."

Mark growled, but there was playful glint in his eyes. "Your favorite kind of pranks involved super glue."

Tony laughed. Knowing that hadn't or rather _wouldn't_ change. Lifting up the box in his arms he suddenly frowned. What if everything in his dream could indeed happen..? He could still remember it... That phone call... He barely even left the work after the funeral for a week.

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

"_Hey, Rachel! How's Mark?"_

"_Anthony... Tony, he's dead..."_

* * *

"Tony, kid?" Mark stared at the man in worry. The boy was staring at him, but obviously wasn't even seeing him.

"Sorry... Did you say something?" Tony blinked in confusion. Unaware that he had been standing there like that for couple of minutes.

"Tony... You spaced out... I thought you were past doing that..." By that Mark meant all those moments for about a month when Tony woke up from that coma. He would space out in the middle of a conversation, which had been a reason he wasn't allowed to go back to work on the streets in a while. Much to Tony's annoyance.

Tony answered by simply shrugging. It wasn't like he even knew what to say.

"Hey... Kid... Rachel and I... You know she loves you like one of her own... If you ever need someone to talk to or a place to escape to... You know where to find us..."

"I sure do... Thanks Mark." Tony grinned. Thinking about the woman who kept trying to feed him, whenever she saw him. That mother hen was almost as bad as Ducky when it came to his health and diet.

"Say hi to your wife when you go home and..." He hesitated.

"Do me a favor, old man."

Rolling his eyes, Mark smiled. Only Tony could get away with it. Calling him old man. Then again only he had been able to call him kid. As far as he knew.

"Anything. As long as it doesn't involve giving your super glue a chance."

Tony laughed. "No. Not that... Just... It's about your fishing trips... Now, I know how much you love and need those times alone... Just... Promise me to find someone to go with you. Don't go alone. Ever."

"Kid..."

"Just promise me. I don't like you being on your own in a place like that, with no other people around when you might need some help or..."

"Alright, alright..."

After a moment of hesitation, Tony looked like he wanted to add something, but at this point Gibbs was starting to get rather impatient and he needed another cup of coffee.

"Hey, DiNozzo! Are you done yet!?" He growled. Standing at the door. Looking rather grumpy.

"Gotta go... Don't want to piss off the bear." Tony grinned. Not one bit scared by Gibbs's worsening mood. If anything, he was amused.

"Alright then... Call me sometimes. Maybe even visit me and Rachel. You haven't seen our grandchild yet either..."

"Of course..." Tony put down the box and wrapped his arms around the old detective. Before the older man had time to return the awkward hug, he took his box and hurried away.

Later on, the whole Baltimore PD was cursing the name of one Anthony DiNozzo for a week as they were plagued by pranks involving super glue. No evidence of who did it, but everyone knew the culprit. Mark was the only one who laughed and even made copies of some of the reactions security cameras caught.

* * *

Stepping in the mansion, Teddy could feel the heated glances he got from the men who were standing in guard there. Pure hatred and also fearful respect. His only response to them was to grin widely.

He was the outsider. After all, he was your plain old american. Not one drop of blood in him was italian, as far as he knew. He couldn't even pretend to be italian and neither did he speak the language. Yet here he was, the right hand man to the boss. He had even been given the old man's daughter as his fiancee.

"Teo." Paolo spoke. He was one of the boss's sons. His twin brother didn't say anything. Didn't even glance towards Teddy. He would never forgive that his sister was to become a wife to this outsider. None of them were happy, but he had stopped speaking to him completely. Not that he cared.

"Paolo." Teddy had to hide his smirk. He wasn't about to start another fight. Not yet. Not when he had gotten his future father in law to accept the first man he had chosen to bring in the family. Even more than giving his daughter to him, this proved how much the old bastard truly was putting his trust on him now. Old fool. Not that he would ever say that out loud of course. He wasn't that stupid.

"How's the boss doing? Or should I call him father now?" Oh he enjoyed seeing the look of complete anger without any limits on their faces...

"You little..."

"Teo!"

Teddy turned around and smiled widely at the old man walking towards him. "Boss. It's good to see you."

If the heavy accent wasn't enough, then the way the man looked was a complete give away. The old man looked as italian as you possibly could.

"You're early as always Teo."

It always amazed Teddy how man like Angelo seemed to be completely oblivious of the hate everyone else showed towards him, Teddy. Perhaps the man really was getting too old. In that case it made everything so much easier...

"I am trying, boss." Teddy bowed his head in respect and let the old man lead him to his own private room and even went so far as let him sit down on the chair next to his own.

"So tell me..." Angelo started.

"His name is Anthony D. DiNozzo jr. I don't know what the D stands for. He is half italian. As far as I know, he does speak the language and possibly some other languages as well. He's detective here in Baltimore. Although he quit today, after some guy offered him a job. I don't know yet in what place. I've been watching him for a while now and his skills are exactly what we could use."

Teddy took out small photograph he had taken of Tony and gave it to the old man. It was hard to tell what the man was thinking, but he had positive feeling about this so he kept talking.

"He's very much against joining us, but I have ways to make him more agreeable. Plus he's still young. Even younger than me and your children. Twenty seven. Just a kid."

He knew he was stepping on a weak ice by bringing in the children, but he also knew how disappointed the man had been at the younger generation so far.

"It'll be easier to mold him into the kind of man we need."

Angelo had been brushing his thumb over the picture. With almost gentle look in his eyes, but at this point he stopped and looked up and Teddy cursed inwardly.

"I meant the kind of man _you_ need, boss."

Angelo dropped his gaze back to the picture. "I'm sure you know who he looks like, don't you Teo?"

"Yes... I am aware of that... Believe me it was not the reason I chose him as my first one. I will make sure to pass on all my knowledge to him."

"If you let me down, you know what the prize you're going to pay is."

"I know it, boss."

There was long silence, which was broken only by the sound fire dancing in the fireplace.

"Bring him in."

"Thank you." Teddy said and stood up when Angelo did and watched as the man walked away.

"Don't let me down Theodore."

D*mn. The man never called him by his full name. This was serious and he was gambling with everything by bringing in Anthony.

As he was about to leave, Teddy realized the old man had taken the photo with him. He smiled. It _was_ worth it all.

He didn't believe in God or anything else, but right now he thanked his luck for literally running into the young detective almost half a year ago. It almost disappointed him the man didn't remember him.

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

_It was pouring rain from the heavens, but he didn't really mind it. If anything, the rain was better than shower. Washing away the blood and at the same time any remaining evidence of what he had done. _

_He never thought he would go this far when he started working his way up the 'food chain', to become the right hand man to Arcangelo Voltolini, the mafia boss. Man who's actual name was known by very few people. But to murder a man for the old bastard was better than anything else he could possibly do. However, the most exciting discovery had been how easy taking a life was._

_He was there... So close... There was something more he had to do. Something that would fill the missing gap. It would be so much easier had he been italian._

_Pulling the hood of his jacket over his head, Teddy started jogging. It was dark and still pouring rain so he didn't notice the dark figure running towards him._

_The moment they both noticed each other, it was too late and they bumped right at each other._

"_Oh d*mn it... Like I don't already have a concussion... Sorry. You alright?"_

_Teddy let the young man help him up and he couldn't help but notice the face, even if it was hard to see. Then again he had good eyes, even in the darkness. _

_That face, those green eyes. He knew he had seen that same face before. _

"_Hello? Anybody home?" The man laughed and grinned widely when Teddy nods, still staring._

"_Good. Sorry. I can't stay. I'm kind of in the middle of a work right now."_

"_Wait!" Teddy grabbed the man's arm as he was about to leave. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_My name?" The man looked confused and then took out something from his pocket. A wallet?_

"_There you go. I really don't have time for this. Bye!" And he left, running again._

_As he looked at the thing which he was given, Teddy found himself smiling. It was some kind of home made business card. Anthony D. DiNozzo. Detective? The man was a cop... The universe had a weird sense of humor... _

* * *

Ever since that day, he had been watching him. Learning everything he could without letting himself be known. Then the day came when he was going to approach him with his offer, only to find out the young detective had ended up in hospital. He nearly missed out his change again when Anthony disappeared somewhere, only to reappear with that old man.

Walking in his car, Teddy took out his gun and smiled. It was time. The boss wasn't known for his patience with things like this. He was running out of time and it was now or never, before Anthony disappeared again.

* * *

Stopping his car, Tony waited for Gibbs to get out. They were back to Danny's place, where Gibbs's own car was.

"DiNozzo. I'm telling you this again, leave the d*mn car in Baltimore and get it back later. You can't drive with only one arm."

"Watch me."

"DiNozzo..."

"Look. Not everyone will drive the way you do. I can drive perfectly normal with one good arm. I'm not going to crash or anything. I will not however leave my baby in here again and I will not let you drive it either."

"What's wrong with the way I drive?" Gibbs growled, irritated and Tony grinned.

"Never said anything was wrong with the way you drive..."

"Ducky will have my head for this, DiNozzo."

"Not if you don't tell him."

"He's going to find out."

"Not if you don't tell him."

"He'll know when he realizes both our cars are in the city."

"I'll figure out something _if_ he finds out."

"D*mn it, DiNozzo! Stop being so d*mn stubborn and listen to me for a change!"

"So what did Fornell say when he called?"

"Don't change the subject."

"What will happen to Danny? I mean, I hope it was worth it, to ask for Fornell to come and help with this."

"He'll be fine. Obviously they can't completely overlook what he did and some cases will have to be reopened, but he'll be fine."

Tony let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding. "Thank you..."

"Don't mention..." Gibbs had that half smile of his and understanding look in his eyes.

"I suppose he couldn't find out anything with the name Teddy... Don't think that's his real name..."

"No... But he's still looking..."

"I'm pretty sure they're not going to find anything... So... When will I meet Fornell?"

Gibbs growled something under his breath. It was obvious, after Tony's 'threat' to join Fornell's team, he wasn't that fond of the idea of letting them meet.

"Go to your car now, Gibbs. We'll go first get some coffee and maybe something to eat for our long drive. You can go all marine crazy on me later. Right now I really would much rather hit the road already."

Gibbs looked like he'd argue some more, but changed his mind then and walked towards his own car.

"He can give me his marine glare all he wants..." Tony muttered and rubbed his hurt arm with his good one. It was both hurting like b*tch and itchy as h*ll.

While he waited for Gibbs to drive past him, Tony kept tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. Did the man have trouble with the car or why did it take so long?

Getting out of his car and locking it up, Tony went walking towards where he assumed Gibbs's car would be, when he suddenly felt almost painful twist in his gut. Without really thinking much, he took out his gun and turned around.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Teddy..."

Tony stared at the man stepping in front of him, standing behind Gibbs. With awfully big gun firmly against the older man's head. That gun would leave really big mess, Tony realized and then winced at such way of thinking.

"He has nothing to do with this... Let him go..."

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs growled, only to have that gun pushed, if possible, even harder against the back of his head. He had to admit, it was painful.

"See, that's where you're wrong Anthony. Now be good boy and put your gun on the ground and then kick it here. No tricks, both of you. I might accidentally pull the trigger you know."

Seething in anger, Tony carefully dropped down his gun and kicked it towards Teddy, who barely even looked at it as he somehow managed to pick it up while still holding his own gun against Gibbs.

"Now, your knives. How many did you have them? Five I believe. Drop them on the ground."

Getting only angrier and having hard time controlling himself by now, Tony took out his hidden knives and dropped them on the ground. Not once during this whole time had he left his eyes from the two men in front of him.

"Good. Very good. Now turn around. Come on now. Good. You see that car over there? The blue one. Good. Now start walking towards it. No funny business. I would much rather not, but I will kill this friend of yours if I have to."

Trying his very best to think of a way for both him and Gibbs to get out, or at least for Gibbs to get away, Tony found no other option but to do as he was being ordered to do. He could hear the other two following him from behind. He hated this. Hated turning his back on someone with a gun and putting someone else in danger because of him.

"Get in the car. See those handcuffs on the seat? Take them."

Tony gave the man blank stare. Only to flinch as the gun was pressed again harder against Gibbs's head. The older man himself had been barely showing any kind of emotions on his face.

With calmness he didn't feel, he picked up the handcuffs. Already able to guess what it was that he would have to do with them and he didn't like it one bit.

"Good. Now come out and handcuff your friend here. No tricks. Both hands behind his back and make sure they're nice and tight."

There was almost predator's look in Teddy's eyes as he observed Tony doing as told.

"Perfect. Now get on the driver's seat. You're going to have to drive for us now. We two will be taking the back seat."

Looking in Gibbs's eyes, Tony could see that the older man was way over his limits and was prepared to soon snap someone's neck half. However, with that gun still firmly there, in the hands of a man who had no trouble murdering innocent people, they couldn't take any chances. Not yet, so Tony shook his head and Gibbs sighed inwardly, getting in the car when he was half pushed in there.

Once they were finally on the road, Tony cursed himself for not taking this guy more seriously before.

Gibbs on the other hand went through different scenarios of what he'll do the moment he managed to get free. It would not be pretty.

_End of Part 21._


	22. The Actor, The Observer And The Marine

**Ah... The filler chapters... How do we love those...**

**Hah... Sorry. Was planning on posting this sooner than this, but got caught watching some youtube vids and sleeping... I really need some of Gibbs's coffee in these days to be able to function properly...  
**

**I'll tell you right now that at some point in the future this Voltolini family will show up again. Whether in good way or bad way, I don't know yet.**

**Question time! Or rather... Since as far as I know, we still don't know what the D stands for _(Anthony D. DiNozzo)._ I've tried thinking something for the possible future use... I've got few names I've chosen. You're free to say which one you prefer, why, etc until I actually use the name... Maybe I'll go with the one that people like the most or not... No idea... And I tend to look at the meanings behind the names as well. Sometimes for no reason... Anyway... Here we go! Or if you think they're all plain stupid, feel free to let me know... Although I might use them anyway... Haha.**

**Anthony Dacian DiNozzo jr. _- eng: of nobility_**

**Anthony Danton DiNozzo jr. _- eng: from the name dante_**

**Anthony Dante DiNozzo jr. _- italy, spanish: enduring, jamaican: everlasting_**

**Anthony Dayton DiNozzo jr. - _eng: day's settlement or david's settlement_**

**Anthony Dedrick DiNozzo jr. _- eng: gifted ruler_**

**Anthony Delbert DiNozzo jr. _- eng: bright like daytime_**

**Anthony Dervon DiNozzo jr. _- eng: gifted friend_**

**Anthony Douglas DiNozzo jr. _- eng: dark water_**

**I'm still unsure which one I prefer more, but at the moment I'm going more towards Douglas... I think it sounds better with the two other names... Or am I wrong..?**

**Took some liberty with Tony's photo. memory part. For me it pretty much makes sense actually... With all the stuff _(Hello? Movies and all the other things...)_ he seem to be able to remember in the show as well... Don't hate me if you... well... hate it... Heh.**

**_A Guest:_ He doesn't exactly get "out of jail card", but doesn't end up in there either. He has after all sent many criminals in there and would not survive there... Is why Gibbs called Fornell... _(I'm pretty sure we will still see him at some point again...)_ Well, to quote the name of chapter 20: "_the choices we make_". Even the smallest difference can make the biggest difference... And sometimes some things happen anyway. Some maybe the exact same way and some in different way. I honestly haven't even thought too far of how the story will go. Sure there are some things I have pretty good idea what'll happen... But honestly, I don't even know yet how this chapter now will go as I will only be starting to write it. So... yeah. We'll see what things happen and what not. I will write pretty long time I'm sure. At least as far as the chapters go... I mean... _Geez_... Chapter 22... And we're still before the series timeline... You're welcome and I'm glad you like it!**

**_kajoline:_ Thank you! You too, haha.**

**_kajoline:_ Not too stupid, is it? **

_**Leo**_

* * *

The early hours of the day had turned into evening by the time they finally were at their destination.

The house was huge. Bigger than the one where he used to live in as a kid. That is when he wasn't sent around to different boarding schools and any other place his father dearest could think of. All that _before_ he had been disowned.

"Step out of the car and keep your hands where I can see them."

Snapping out of his 'reverie', if it could be called that, Tony got slowly out of the car. He heard the other two joining him soon after. He could almost hear Gibbs's grumbling, but he knew it was only in his head.

"Keep on moving, both of you."

The moment they stepped into the building, they were faced with stern looking men. For a moment Tony could only blink his eyes, too stunned to react in any other way. It was almost as if he'd stepped right into the godfather movie. Or so it at least looked at first glance.

"Seriously, Teddy? You look nothing like some italian mafia gangster." And he didn't. Teddy was like oil which was trying to mix with water. Something was definitely off here.

There was odd half smile on Teddy's face as he pushed Gibbs in the hands of one of the men in there. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

The man, for some reason, looked pissed off. However he didn't say anything.

"What is this? Teo? Why did you bring these people here?" It was woman's voice.

As Tony turned around to see the woman, there were few things which became very clear to him. She was italian, she was older woman, so beautiful that even he became almost speechless and she was also very much taken. If the man holding his hand on her back in a possessive manner was anything to go by. That and the ring on her finger.

Glancing towards Gibbs, Tony wasn't surprised to see that there was no reaction on the man's face. Well... She wasn't red head.

"Carolina." Teddy nods.

"Where's boss? He's expecting to see the man. The other one..." He waved towards Gibbs.

"...can wait elsewhere. Take him to the waiting room."

"Listen..." Tony started protesting, but one look from Gibbs silenced him. Which lasted until he was gone from the room.

"The h*ll do you want from me? At least let _him_ go. Gibbs has nothing to do with this."

"Actually, he has everything to do with this now. Thanks to you, Anthony." Teddy smiled.

"Gasparo?" That was Carolina. The woman sounded deeply moved and the look on her face was as if she'd seen a ghost. The moment Tony started speaking was the moment she actually looked at him.

"No, Carolina. He's not Gasparo. His name is Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony furrowed his brows. Not pleased how the man seemed to know a whole lot about him and yet he only knew so far his nickname or maybe two. Teddy and Teo. That didn't tell him a whole lot yet. He did have his suspicions, but they didn't make a whole lot of sense.

"Gasparo..." The older woman obviously wasn't listening now as she left her husband and walked to the young man in the room.

As tall as Tony was, Carolina towered over him with her high heels. To add to his discomfort, she took his face between her hands.

"Let the young man be, Caro..." Deep man's voice spoke.

"Father... _Gasparo_..." Carolina spoke. Her voice filled with emotions.

"I know. We will discuss this later. Now go. He and I have things to discuss."

Obviously the woman didn't want to obey the command, but she left the room anyway. With her expressionless looking husband following her like a shadow. The man looked more like her bodyguard rather than husband.

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and lifted up his chin. Determined to do whatever he had to do to get Gibbs out of here and then do what he could to walk out unharmed himself as well. Well, alive at least.

Teddy observed the situation with interest. It was like watching two wild animals sizing up each other. Young and old.

Angelo finally took one step forward and held out his hand. "My name is Arcangelo Voltolini. Some people call me boss or father, but you can call me Angelo. It is pleasure to finally meet you Anthony."

Tony ignored the hand. "I can't say I feel the same mr. Voltolini. Not when I'm here against my will and my friend and boss is being held who knows where and receiving who knows what kind of treatment."

Angelo didn't seem to mind the cold response he got. Instead he let out small chuckle, much to the horror of the few men of his in the room.

"Do not worry my friend. He will be treated kindly for your sake. Now come." It sounded like command and most likely it was.

Stepping into large room with a fireplace in it, the door closing behind the three of them felt like a prison doors had been closed, with him locked inside. Despite the warmth coming from the fire, Tony felt suddenly very cold.

* * *

Gibbs gave his very best glare to anyone looking at him and even when they didn't look. To his great pleasure it obviously had it's effect.

While the goons were avoiding looking at him, he studied the room he was in. The so called 'waiting room' was barely big enough for him to lay down if he'd so want to. There was no window and only one door, which was now being closed and locked up, leaving him standing there in complete darkness.

Since there was no chair, Gibbs sat down on the rather cold floor. With his hands still handcuffed behind his back, he didn't have a whole lot of options what to do.

As that Teddy guy hadn't searched him properly, he knew he still had his belt knife, but it wouldn't be enough to get his arms free.

Already mentally cursing himself for even trying this, Gibbs started trying to slip his hands free from the cuffs.

After almost fifteen minutes he gave up. His hands hurt and he was pretty sure he had managed to make his wrists wounded and bloody.

"D*mn it..." He growled and hit the back of his head against the wall. If only Teddy hadn't completely emptied his pockets, then he'd have a chance of opening the handcuffs.

Gibbs froze, then cursed himself for not noticing it sooner and smirked. The slight weight in his jacket's right pocket should have been enough for him to notice. Some marine was he. If DiNozzo would ask him about it later, then he'd say he noticed it right away...

It took some time and lots of head ache of how to do it, but after a while he got the keys out of his pocket. Picking them up from the floor from where they had fallen down, he could imagine it. How DiNozzo had somehow managed to slip them in his pocket, while he put the handcuffs on. Now that he thought about it, it had taken slightly too long time for a cop to do.

"Attaboy, Tony..." Gibbs grinned and once he managed to free himself, he touched his wrists, which luckily weren't as bad as they felt. No obvious bleeding, although it was close enough. Didn't stop them hurting like b*tch though, but he wasn't one to complain. Having had way worse battle wounds.

Picking up both the handcuffs and the keys from the floor, Gibbs stood up and studied the room and door closer. Not being able see didn't make it any easier than before so all he could do was wait. Wait for the perfect moment for someone to come in in and pray there would be only one or few people at most he'd have to go against.

* * *

"...And this is my youngest child and daughter. She looks just like my mother when she was still young."

"Mr. Voltolini... As interesting as watching your family photos with you has been, exactly what does this have anything to do with... well... anything?" Tony finally spoke out. This whole situation didn't make any sense and was starting to feel awkward at best.

From what he had heard from Teddy, they wanted him to join this little gangster group of theirs, but the moment they all sat down and he had been expecting to hear some big and mighty gangster boss speech from this Voltolini guy, the man rings a bell and one of those guards runs in the room, bringing them bunch of photo albums. Which they ended up going through one by one.

So now he knew the man had six children. Three boys and three girls. All but the two youngest daughters were married.

The eldest child was forty two year old Alonzo and his wife Maria. Second oldest was forty one year old Carolina and her husband Beppe. No idea if that was his real name or not.

Then there was the twins. Thirty seven year old Paolo with his wife Maria and Peppino with his wife Cosima.

Teddy's fiancee was thirty three year old Maria and the youngest of them all was thirty year old Italia. Some obvious love towards the country, not that he had anything against it.

Alonzo had three sons, Carolina had one son, Paolo had three sons and two daughters, Peppino had four daughters and two sons.

Angelo's wife was dead and his almost ninety years old mother was still alive. And shockingly, the woman's name was also Maria. These people really seemed to love that name...

Having listened to the story long enough, Tony was starting to feel extremely tired of listening and trying to pretend having even smallest amount of interest towards these pictures and people. At first he had been, since he figured they'd be useful to know later.

Now however, he wished he didn't have photographic memory as his mind was full of names and information he for now didn't care to know about. This almost seventy years old man was worse than Ducky with his story telling...

Teddy hid his smile behind his wine glass. He had to admit. He was impressed. Most people, unless they were terrified of the boss, would have left long ago or at least tried guiding the conversation towards something else other than the family memories.

When he could, Angelo would keep on talking about his memories for hours without end. Even if the person listening had already heard it several times before. As much of a criminal as the man was, family meant everything to him.

It was why he knew he was walking on a dangerous road. Very slippery one and the time he had was borrowed one.

Teddy frowned and stared at the two men, before focusing his gaze on the younger one. His all cards were laying on Anthony now. He wasn't about to let the man ruin this for him.

"Forgive me, dear Anthony..." Angelo smiled.

"I am old man you see. Family is close to my heart. So when I start talking about them, I could go on and on and on. It is good you stopped me now or we would have moved next to all the cousins and their kids. I have very big family."

No kidding? Tony almost said, but held back his tongue. He was pretty sure this man wasn't one he wanted to piss off. Not when he didn't even know yet who he was dealing with.

"There is however one more picture I want to show you."

Tony barely held back his sigh. Now he regretted for not sleeping those few hours last night. He really needed some coffee... And if _he_ needed coffee as bad as he did, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Gibbs must be feeling...

Leaning closer to see the black and white picture of two young men, he frowned. By the looks of it, the other one was Angelo, but the one he held his hand around...

"That is..." Tony blinked. Confused.

"It is not you, but he does look like you. Doesn't he?" Angelo smiled.

"Who is he?" Tony swallowed and stared at the picture. Had he not known better, he would've thought he was looking at himself. Or his clone. Down to that mischievous sparkle in the man's eyes, even if he wasn't smiling.

"Gasparo Voltolini. He was my younger half brother. Six years younger than me."

"Was?" Tony hadn't missed the way the old man's eyes darkened. It made him almost shiver. This man was a killer. It was strange how strongly he could feel it from someone.

"He was killed." Teddy answered.

"He was murdered!" Angelo growled and then forced himself to calm down.

"Leave us alone Teo. I will call you back later."

"Boss... I chose him..." Teddy started protesting, but changed his mind the moment the man looked at him. He couldn't afford any mistakes now...

"Yes, boss... I will go see how our other guest is doing..."

Tony looked up sharply and with sudden worry by what that could mean. Before he had chance to do more than worry, Teddy stood up and left.

Angelo stared at the young man. The way he was furrowing his brows in deep worry was just the way his brother used to do. Although the way that emotion was wiped off his face as if it had never existed there, wasn't anything Gasparo could've done.

He watched in fascination how the man remained calm despite everything. Anyone else would have been furious, scared or at least confused. This young man however held very guarded expression on his face and even his body language didn't say a whole lot what he was thinking.

Blank, white piece of paper. That's what this man was.

Angelo found himself wondering if the man was good actor. His late father's words came back to his mind.

'_We are all actors. Each of us playing our roles and the world is our stage. Sometimes however, comes along few people who hide their true character and the world can only guess. Those people are the most dangerous ones because you can never know for sure what their true intentions are. Are they your enemy, friend or something else? They are the true lead players and sometimes they are even the directors of the show. They can manipulate the situation and no one would ever know. I met a man like that once. It didn't end well. Be careful of people like that._'

Looking at the young man, playing with the wine glass he had been given earlier, Angelo smiled. His father was wise man. This man could be dangerous, but at the moment he didn't mind. If anything, he was even more curious.

"My brother... Gasparo... He was fine young man. He never wanted any part of our family business yet he never left us. Too loyal. Same can't be said of many other people in these days... So I kept him from doing the dirty work. Kept him away from harm's way. Yet it was all in vain. One day police came. My father was weak and my brothers away, doing their business. Proud man as my father was, he did not want to surrender. Gasparo... He spoke him into doing so anyway. One stupid cop started the fire and then everyone joined in from both sides. Both my father and brother died."

Angelo hadn't let his gaze drop during the whole time he was talking and Tony had barely even blinked as he returned the stare. If you could face Gibbs's famous glare, you could pretty much face anything.

"He was thirty eight when he died you know. How old are you Anthony?"

Tony hesitated one full second before deciding whether he'd answer or not. Then he realized it didn't really matter. It wasn't like he was doing any real undercover work here and they could easily check it out themselves if they'd want. "Twenty seven."

"So about ten more years and you'll be thirty eight. Just like Gasparo..."

Now he was starting to feel even more uncomfortable. "Mr. Voltolini... If I may say... I may look like your brother, and what do I know, maybe even sound like him. Perhaps I even have some similar mannerisms. However... Let me make one thing very clear... I am not him. So if you have some ideas of replacing him with me or something..."

Angelo looked startled. "Replace? Oh, no. No, no. I am very sorry if you misunderstood... Anthony. You are here only because of you. Although I must admit, I like looking at you, because of who you remind me of."

Well, that didn't sound creepy... Tony thought in his mind. He knew he should have been far more careful from the very beginning. The eyes this man had... They were the eyes of an observer. The eyes of someone who was dangerously good at reading people. Someone who was used to stripping down every defense anyone might have built up.

"What exactly it is you people want from me? You know I'm a cop and will remain as one."

Angelo stood up and walked to the fireplace, staring in the fire for a long time in silence.

"In the old world... People like me were treated like leaders. Sometimes even heroes. Like good people. Now, times are changing. We must find different ways to survive. Different ways of keeping our people safe."

"So you kill people and most likely do some other illegal business."

Angelo looked up sharply at that.

"'Only don't tell me that you're innocent. Because it insults my intelligence and it makes me very angry.'"

There was moment of silence, which was broken by Angelo's soft chuckle. "The godfather. I like you son. I really do."

Tony hated the way the word 'son' coming from the man's mouth sounded to him, but he responded with cheeky half grin. "I'm not stupid. I can smell the death. In this place, on your men and most of all... on you."

Angelo nodded appraisingly. "I am glad we do not have to explain too much then... So tell me Anthony... You're a cop and you're drinking wine in the company of a man who would be one of the most wanted criminals, had the cops known my name. How does it make you feel?"

"I've had worse company..." Tony shrugged as if it was nothing.

"But I would still be very happy to know why I am kept in here."

"Of course... You see... My generation was strong, but this next one is weak. My own children are no leader material, but I am sure they would argue with that. So far we have been keeping things hidden and between our own people and any possible threat coming from outside. Now however we might have no other choice, but take in outsiders. Like Teo."

"You mean Teddy?"

"Ah... Teo thought we use some gangster nicknames when he first came here... Only the young ones do..."

Tony blinked and then smiled inwardly. This really can't be... They are really going to be having field day, trying to cover up all this mess...

Angelo's voice brought him out of his musings and he pushed away the new revelation in his mind.

"Teo is new. He has been with us for three years and he is already my right hand man. If he were italian, I would make him my successor."

"What's wrong with him not being italian?"

"Some of our people would not like the idea of an outsider being their boss."

"What does any of this have anything to do with me?"

"He chose you. To train you and possibly become his own right hand man. Someone to watch his back here."

Tony huffed out angry breath. "The h*ll? Do you people think that kidnapping me and threatening my friend and boss is going to gain my loyalty? If anything, I would be waiting for that perfect moment to shoot his sorry *ss!"

Before Angelo had chance to answer, Tony sighed and asked the question that had been burning his mind from the beginning. "Teddy, _Teo_. Do you trust him?"

The answer he got was chuckle, but the man said nothing. As if waiting for Tony to figure it out himself.

"Your people don't seem to like him, if the daggers coming from the eyes of your men, whenever they look at Teo, is anything to go by. You say you keep all of this between your own people only, yet there he goes around, causing trouble big enough to end up in the morning news. You say that in order for your little 'business' to remain strong, you might have to take in outsiders. Yet he seems to me more like a weak link. Someone bound to bring the destruction to you all. You also let him bring in another outsider. A _cop_ of all the possible choices of his. It's almost as if..."

Tony's eyes widened for a moment and then he grinned. "You _want_ things to go bad... You _want_ him to be the bad seed, the one _you_ planted, for the destruction of this beloved family of yours... Why?"

Angelo looked pleased. "_Bravo_. It took my mother much longer to figure that out."

Neither men had noticed the small door to the room opening slowly.

"Now... Anthony... 'I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse'."

"Nice... I knew you watch movies! So what's the offer I 'can't refuse'?"

Angelo's eyebrows raised way up and he chuckled. "It seems a friend of yours has come to join us..."

Tony looked over his shoulder and stood up, putting away the wine glass. "Gibbs."

Gibbs pointed his gun towards the old man and growled. "I saw some interesting things on my way here... He's a murdering son of b*tch... The worse kind... Step away from him, DiNozzo..."

_End of Part 22._


	23. Can I Trust You?

**That's second chapter today! My little apology for not posting the last one sooner. **

**I know these last couple of chapters have been less interesting and maybe even rather useless, but I promise, we're almost starting with the series time line...**

**Don't hate me too much for these filler chapters... Like I said before, if things work out the way I want, I will be using these people later on...**

**I'm starting to think that drinking strong coffee on empty stomach might not be the best idea...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Gibbs walked slowly closer to them, ready to shoot with his gun. There was no mistake by the look on his face that if he'd have to, he would do it.

"How did you get in here? Where's Teo and the men guarding the door?" Angelo sounded actually pretty angry as he stood up.

Gibbs had smug half grin on his face. "I walked. Handcuffed and gagged in the 'waiting room'. Sleeping on the floor."

"There was thirteen best men of mine behind that door."

"He's Gibbs." Tony grinned and Gibbs felt strangely happy the way the young man had said it as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. Then he got more serious again.

"DiNozzo. What are you still standing there for?"

"Well... _Gee_, Gibbs. You kind of came in the middle of something."

"The h*ll I did... This slime ball here has a room full of torture devices, real prison cells and that freezing cold room full of dead bodies. Both men and women, young and old."

Tony didn't feel or look surprised. It was after all something he could very well imagine with this man in question.

"That's alright Anthony... We can continue our talk some other time." Angelo spoke.

"The h*ll he will! DiNozzo... _Now_..."

Tony felt torn between going to Gibbs or staying here and learning more about the Voltolini family. He felt shiver run through his back when Angelo walked next to him and squeezed his shoulder.

Gibbs's suddenly looked very much ready to pull the trigger.

"You would actually let me go? Just like that?" Tony wasn't fool and he knew there was no way it would be that easy and Angelo's smile pretty much confirmed it.

"Not exactly. I will let you go, but sooner or later you will come back. And then we _will_ continue our little talk."

Tony shook his head and walked slowly towards Gibbs, only to stop as both the doors to the room were kicked open. Bunch of men with their guns and Teddy leading them. The moment the man took out his own gun, Tony's suspicions were pretty much confirmed.

"Teddy... I thought you were busy somewhere else..." He grinned and held his own gun, which Gibbs gave him.

Angelo sat down. Watching the scene as if it didn't matter whether they would all end up killing each other or not. It was Tony's words which brought back his interest.

"Hey. Voltolini!" Tony barked as for a moment time was frozen. The men didn't know whether to attack or not as both Gibbs and Tony were too close to their boss, with their own guns.

"Remember when I mentioned your 'trust issues'? Before I leave, I have one more movie quote for you."

Angelo's eyebrows went up as he looked at the man who was not even looking at him, but instead staring at Teo.

Clearing his throat dramatically, Tony quoted the godfather again. Loud enough for Angelo and Gibbs to hear him, but quiet enough so that the other people in the room wouldn't hear a thing. "'G*dd*mn FBI don't respect nothing'."

Looking pleased, Tony ignored the too obvious message he gave to Angelo.

Angelo had blank expression on his face and then all of sudden he stood up. "Drop your weapons."

His men and Teddy looked shocked, but one more look from their boss and they obeyed. Although Teddy only put his gun away, instead of dropping it on the floor.

"Go... I have a little family matter to deal with..." Angelo spoke. Never leaving his eyes from his men. Then he hesitated for a moment.

"Are you sure, Anthony?"

Tony shrugged and put away his gun, unlike Gibbs who was now confused by what was happening. "I could be wrong of course or I could be lying to you in order to get rid of the thorn in my skin."

"But you're not."

"Well I rarely am wrong. Haven't been wrong in a very long time. Spending enough time with this old marine friend of mine kind of made my gut feelings sharp enough to be trustworthy. Besides, I'm pretty sure you can find it out yourself."

Tony took hold of Gibbs's arm with his good hand and pulled him after him, leaving the room fast, but not too fast. As he closed the door after him, he heard Angelo's words.

"Leave. Not you Teo... We need to talk about something..."

* * *

"What the h*ll was that all about, DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped the moment they were in one of the cars that the keys they had stolen fit.

Driving away from the area as if the devil himself was after them, Tony didn't speak. Once he was sure they were far enough, he stopped the car in the middle of the road.

Gibbs looked as Tony ran both his hands over his face. Both hands were shaking.

"DiNozzo..."

"D*mn it... D*mn it..."

Laying his hand over the young man's trembling shoulder, Gibbs spoke the way he would speak to the little kids. Softly and gently. "Talk to me, Tony... I have no idea what's going on and I can't read minds..."

Tony took few shuddering breaths. "Those people... Angelo Voltolini... And then Teddy..."

"_Yes_?" Gibbs was starting to get impatient. Well, starting might not be the correct word as he had lost his patience long ago now.

Almost laughing, Tony spoke again. "Teddy... That d*mn psychopath is some FBI undercover agent... I should have known from the moment we met... There were so many obvious signs... His looks, it looked so obviously fake... Like one of their agents trying to look some kind of gangster, only to end up looking like some extreme makeover gone wrong... His shoes... D*mn those shoes... The way he takes out his gun, the way he uses it... The handcuffs... The envelope I saw on the car floor, but didn't really bother my mind with... Small little details here and there... Not to mention my own gut feelings... He's almost like the walking example of a bad undercover agent gone wrong... Yet he made it so far in that food chain... I can only imagine if this changed Angelo's plans or not..."

Seeing the look Gibbs was giving him, Tony gave his trademark smile. "'Elementary, my dear Watson.'"

He laughed at the narrowing of Gibbs's eyes. "Surely even you know the character... Not that I'm saying you'd be Watson..."

"DiNozzo... _Shut up_... D*mn it... Fornell is going to visit us soon if you did what I think you did..." Gibbs sighed, letting go of the shoulder.

Now it was Tony's turn to growl. "Not happening... Besides he, Teddy, murdered all those innocent people and most likely more. The FBI would only end up covering up the whole d*mn thing and he'll never be punished for his crimes. I merely revealed him to another criminal. So sue me."

"I'm not one to judge..."

"I know." Tony said without thinking and the older man's eyes narrowed again.

"I mean... Uh... You're not the only one doing background check on people they start to work with..."

"DiNozzo... One of these days..."

Car driving around them was making angry noise and Tony started driving their car again.

"What was his problem..."

As they were driving, Gibbs kept glancing towards the young man, who still seemed to be trembling.

"You know he might end up dead."

"Maybe, but it's not too likely to happen... Angelo... _Voltolini_ has some kind of plans which could very well benefit from this new revelation..."

"Plans you care to share with me, DiNozzo?"

"Not really. Before you get all marine angry with me, Gibbs, it's because I don't really even know what they are. All I know, he's _trying_ to bring trouble... Not to others, but to himself and the people with him. Or maybe to others as well. I mean what do I know? I barely spent time with the man one hour or so. Not that there was clock to check the time or anything..."

"DiNozzo..."

"Right... I'm rambling, I know... It's just that... Gibbs... I can't explain it, but that man literally scared the s*it out of me... Well, not literally of course... That would be too d*mn embarrassing... I'm rambling again, right..?"

Letting out shuddering breath, Tony tried calming himself down before he'd end up driving off the road.

"I still don't really know what he wants from me... He honestly didn't seem to mind that I'm a cop and could very well start investigating his business... Although I'm pretty sure I won't find anything..."

Gibbs didn't say anything. He only spoke after they stopped next to Tony's car, which much to the young man's relief was untouched. By then it was dark and had they been outside the city, it would've been complete darkness around them.

"I'm not even going to pretend that I understood half of this, but I want _you_ to understand something, DiNozzo..."

Tony looked up only for a moment as he was looking for his rather huge first-aid kit in his car.

"You're not going to deal with any of things like these alone. I'll watch your six."

Taking out the first-aid kit, Tony started cleaning up Gibbs's wrists, which the man had tried covering up with the jacket sleeves, and then he wrapped up the painful looking wounds around both wrists.

"That sounds nice Gibbs... Very nice... Does it mean you will let me do the same? Watch your six I mean. No running off on your own..."

Gibbs blinked. "You need to ask the obvious, DiNozzo?"

Tony stopped what he was doing for a moment again and gave sad smile, which stabbed something deep inside the older man's heart.

"Yeah... I am asking the obvious... Because Gibbs... The things is... If I sign up to this job... Let you watch my six... It works both ways you know... There will be no middle ground. You let me watch your six. You won't go on some dangerous one man, marine gone rogue, missions or anything... I understand if it's need to know case, but anything outside that..."

Finished wrapping up the wrists, Tony put away the first-aid kit. The sling long forgotten somewhere, he rubbed his hurt shoulder.

Leaning against his car, he waited for Gibbs to say something, anything, but instead the older man was somewhere deep in his own mind. Staring at the moon.

"Gibbs... This is one time deal... One screw up and I'll be gone faster than you get the chance to head slap me. I won't tolerate being used, or worse, sent in some assignment without knowing all the details and without knowing I could end up killed for it."

Gibbs finally looked up, but this time it was Tony who had gotten lost in his mind. Or rather those memories of his again.

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

_Walking into the room, Tony felt tightening in his gut and the alarm bells had gone off long ago. _

_Not really thinking much, but letting his instincts take over, he pulled out his gun and turned around, shooting the man shooting at him at the same time. _

_Having barely avoided being shot and not even wearing his bullet proof vest, Tony stood up from where he had dropped himself down on the floor._

_This was supposed to be simple case of only picking up some witness, not a possible gun fight situation. Surely Gibbs wouldn't send him in unprepared like this, right? Director probably would, but Gibbs?_

_Thinking this was something that was not even supposed to happen, maybe even outside their mission incident, Tony turned around._

"_Everything okay, Tony?" Ziva stood up from behind the bed, where she had disappeared the moment Tony had taken out his gun. There was no surprised look on her face. _

_Tony narrowed his eyes. Not again... Please, not again... Was this another battle of Ziva's? Was it possible that since he had made it very clear after the last case he would no longer fight her battles and be the walking target for the bad guys, that they had stopped sharing any information with him completely?_

_What the h*ll was going on between this woman and Gibbs that they seemed to be going rogue and supporting each other all the time now?_

* * *

"That won't happen." Gibbs spoke. All serious and Tony could read it in his eyes that the older man meant every word.

"Maybe, Gibbs... Maybe..."

There was half smile on Tony's face as looked at Gibbs. "Just promise me you won't lose your memory and please avoid explosive situations."

He hesitated. "And never, ever, use the words 'you'll do' with me..."

If he'll ever hear those words spoken to him 'again', he might as well lose it.

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

"_You'll do." And with that he was gone. Leaving the team behind, in shock by what had just happened. _

_The most shocked one however was Tony, although it didn't show on his face._

_Holding Gibbs's badge and gun in his hands, he felt confused. Why? _

_Looking at the faces of the others, he had no idea how hard they were going to make the next months for him. How hard surviving would become and how he would find out the hard way who were his true friends and who would hold this against him._

* * *

As if it had been him that left them all behind.

Tony rubbed his forehead. Just thinking about that whole time only gave him head ache. And the way Gibbs had returned. He had felt like the unwanted stepfather or rather like the unwanted stepbrother who had to take up the role of the father when the man himself was gone.

"And never throw my crap from one desk to another without discussing it with me first."

Gibbs looked completely bemused and the look on the man's face almost made Tony laugh.

Perhaps he was taking this all too seriously... _Still_... He was terrified of taking this step. Scared of following Gibbs 'again'. Like a lost puppy, loyal st. Bernard all over again.

"DiNozzo... Let's get going then..." Gibbs finally spoke, standing up.

He really needed to speak with Ducky... He had no idea what the h*ll the young man was talking about. Did he really seem so untrustworthy to the man? He almost wanted to reveal that he had heard DiNozzo talking to Ducky and then ask about that d*mn dream of his. _Almost_.

Before Gibbs could take another step towards his own car, Tony took hold of his arm.

"Thanks... You know... For watching my six in there. I don't know what could have happened..."

"You gave me the keys, DiNozzo."

Tony blinked, letting go of the arm. "I didn't give you any keys..."

They both frowned, staring at each other. Just who had played who in this whole d*mn mess..?

"Maybe you were supposed to kill Voltolini..?"

"H*ll, should I know?" Gibbs shrugged.

Running his hand through his hair, Tony mentally cursed himself for once again having missed something. "Gibbs... Before we start driving... I think we should get some coffee..."

"Ya think?"

* * *

Spacing around his room was Teddy, as mad as anyone could be. His whole plan had been shot to h*ll. Worst part being, he had no idea who to blame.

The first thing Angelo had said to him was to leave Anthony alone. No reasons given. Simply to keep his focus on other things.

And then he had been given crazy list of things he'd have to do. With that there would be no way for him to go with any of his original plans...

Cursing loud, Teddy pushed the items off the desk in the room. One of them being a lamp and wine bottle.

For a moment his vision went black. Shaking his head and mind back into focus, he sat down and took out piece of paper.

"Oh well... Things will only take little bit longer then..."

Staring at the photo he was holding, he smiled. "And you still have to play your part in it, Anthony..."

* * *

As he was driving on the dark road, following Gibbs's car, Tony was almost shocked that Gibbs was driving barely under the actual speed limit.

Maybe it was because the man was also tired or maybe his wrists were giving him hard time. There was no way however that it would be so that he could keep up with Gibbs...

Sneezing hard, Tony's hand went in his pocket for some tissue he knew he had in there. Instead he took out piece of paper.

Wiping clean his nose on the tissue, he looked at the paper closer, while trying to at the same time keep his eyes on the dark road. The paper had phone number on it. He didn't have to be told to know it was Angelo's.

Suddenly angry, he opened the window and threw the paper out. Deciding with that to wipe off the whole incident. At the same time he knew though, that one way or another, this would come back to bite his *ss.

The phone, which he had before left in his car, started ringing. Picking it up he was prepared to hear Gibbs's voice. "I don't have more coffee left, Gibbs. Just finished my last cup."

"Anthony."

Tony froze completely, hearing that voice.

"I gave you that number for a reason."

Too much in shock, Tony didn't realize he had left the rode until he hit the closest tree.

"Mr. Voltolini..." He gasped. Trying to ignore the pain that had shot through his hurt arm the moment his car had kissed the tree.

"I'm terribly sorry, Anthony... I didn't think my call would make you crash your car... It is very nice car." The man actually did sound sorry.

"What the h*ll do you want?" Tony rubbed his head. He could already hear someone running towards his car. Gibbs most likely.

"I meant it when I said that we will continue our talk later. There are few things I really would like to share with you. I can wait. Only don't lose the number I gave you. It's my private one. So take out piece of paper and pen which I'm sure you have in the glove box. I am going to tell you the number again and I want you to write it down."

"There's no need... It's already in my memory, whether I want or not..." Tony sighed. He didn't need this. Really did not...

"Ah... So you have photo-."

Tony ended the call. Barely in time as the door on his side was yanked open forcefully. Frantic looking Gibbs looked wide awake as his eyes darted over his body and face, trying to spot any wounds. "You fell asleep..?"

Tony stared at the man for a while. Wondering whether he should share the reason for his crash at the tree or not. Biting his bottom lip he flashed his trademark grin. "Well, not exactly. More like dozed off."

Letting out breath he hadn't even noticed he had been holding in, Gibbs pulled Tony out of the car. "Take whatever is important with you and then let's get to my car..."

Tony blinked. "_Your _car..? Wait... Why..?"

He froze in complete horror. "My car!"

Gibbs wasn't sure whether to be amused, annoyed, relieved or angry when the young man started going through the damage. As much as he could in the darkness where the only lights were from his own car, the stars and moon.

Without saying anything, he picked up all the things from Tony's car, which luckily wasn't whole lot.

"I'm not leaving her in there!" Tony started protesting the moment Gibbs started dragging him away. Barely giving him the moment to take the keys and to lock up the doors.

"You'll call someone to pick it up in the morning."

"In the morning! I'm not leaving her here all night long."

"DiNozzo..."

"I'll call someone in the morning..." Tony muttered.

As he sat down in Gibbs's car, he tried to see if anyone was watching them. After all there had to be some way Angelo had been talking as if he had been there himself...

"You sure you're ok, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, noticing how silent Tony was.

"Yeah. I mean, I wasn't even driving that fast..."

"Tony... Please tell me you know you can trust me..." Gibbs sounded suddenly very tired, which wasn't surprising as this was about to be another night without sleep.

"...I know. I'm sorry..."

"About what?"

Now that it was just Gibbs's car, the man threw away his careful driving. Making Tony grab the door handle.

"Just... I kind of trust you..."

"_Kind of_?"

"I got a phone call and... D*mn... I don't know. I guess I'm not ready to share everything with you. Not yet."

There was long silence between the two men.

"It's fine... You talk to me when you feel ready. Just don't wait until I have found it out on my own. I _will_ try and find it out on my own you know."

Tony grinned. "I know. You wouldn't be Gibbs if you wouldn't..."

"Get some sleep..."

"What about you?"

"I'm not the one who crashes his car because I haven't slept enough. Just sleep. I'll wake you up when we're home. It won't take long."

"Not with your driving... You do realize we can't really see the road that well?" _Home_... Tony felt warm feeling run through him, although he tried to deny it.

"You said something?" Gibbs growled, only to get silence as the answer. Tony had fallen asleep. Deep sleep by the looks of it.

Reaching over his hand, Gibbs brushed away the unruly hair on the young man's forehead and sighed at the red mark on the forehead. "You really need a haircut..."

He couldn't help but wonder if DiNozzo had even noticed hitting his head, _again_. Hopefully not hard enough to get another concussion...

"I've got a feeling, I'll be having my hands full with you around, DiNozzo..."

_End of Part 23._


	24. Are We Doing The Right Thing?

**Anyone missed me? Haha. **

**Summer break is over, work is waiting to be done again, summer is officially gone and it makes me feel so freaking depressed. The summers in here are so short and winters are long, cold and dark since the days are very short during the winter... And it's getting colder and colder already... Maybe I should go to some hot country for half a year or something, to be able to be happy with the way the seasons are in here... Anyway...**

**Over 200 reviews! I love you guys and reading your reviews! Cookies for everyone! **

**I've been holding myself back real hard, to _not _start writing all the other NCIS story ideas I've got torturing my mind _all the, freaking, time_... And although I now finally gave in to one of those, it's the smallest one among them all... One, which should not come in the way of this story, so fear not... I won't be forgetting this one... I mean I _hope_ I won't... But if I do _(my memory is really bad...)_, I'll most likely forget both stories...**

–

**_kajoline:_ Nice! Thank you!**

**_patncisfan:_ Thanks! I'm trying my best.**

**_fanficfantasies:_ I'm glad you do. Yeah. That talk won't happen too soon, but it will happen.  
**

**_french girl:_ Thank you! I'm happy you do.**

**_ranma:_ Here's the next part. Sorry for the longer wait for a change.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Waking up in the familiar bed, Tony blinked his eyes several times before he even realized where he was. Gibbs's guestroom, _again_.

Strangely enough he had no memory of how he had gotten in there. The last memory he had was right before he fell asleep. In Gibbs's car.

Car... _The car_!

Tony sat up fast, trying to find his phone which wasn't there.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself even more, DiNozzo. Ducky is already going to chew out both of us the moment he sees us... And most of all, when he finds out you have not been using your sling..."

Tony stared at the older man standing at the doorway, sipping his coffee. By the looks of it, it had to be the third one. He really needed one as well...

"My car..."

"Called old friend of mine. He'll bring it here later tomorrow and then you can look over the damage all you want... Without fixing anything with that arm of yours."

Tony couldn't stop the relieved sigh coming from the depths of his heart.

"My phone..?"

"On the floor. You must've hit it down during the night..."

Tony frowned and glanced on the floor. Indeed, there it was...

"Get up now. Although you and I are both not going to be working for some time now, Ducky and director are waiting for us..."

"Wonderful..." Tony grimaced.

"There's coffee and pancakes in the kitchen so get up before it all ends up in my own mouth..."

Tony stared after the man as he left. Pancakes... Like he ever made them for himself... Then again, Gibbs _would_ drink all the coffee if he didn't get down in the kitchen... _now_.

Struggling, trying to get free of the sheets around his feet and trying to get off the bed, Tony ends up falling down hard on the floor, luckily on his unhurt side.

Still trying to free himself from the sheets, he heard someone running up the stairs and then Gibbs rushed in the room. Staring at his young guest, who was in rather questionable position on the floor, he let out long sigh and left the room.

"Sure could've used some help..." Tony mumbled as he kept fighting until his sleepy mind finally figured out how to untangle himself.

Walking into kitchen and smelling both coffee and Gibbs's pancakes, brought back so many memories, which he was trying really hard to ignore. So early in the morning, he really wasn't in the mood for that...

"You know, just plain toast would've been fine, Gibbs..."

"You complaining, DiNozzo?" Gibbs glared at him, although it was lacking it's usual strength or then maybe he was still simply too much half asleep to pay too much attention to it.

"No. Not me. Not at all... Pancakes sounds great..." Tony yawned. Sitting down behind the kitchen table, he watched behind half closed eyelids as Gibbs prepared him both pancakes and coffee.

Gibbs frowned as Tony, still half asleep, covered the pancakes completely with the maple syrup. It was only after the plate wasn't able to hold more, that he grabbed the bottle from Tony.

Shrugging, Tony started eating and Gibbs visibly shuddered. Not that Tony was yet awake enough to notice it.

He had to ask. "That enough for you, DiNozzo?"

"Too much..."

Gibbs growled. "Well you d*mn well better eat it all or I will feed you myself."

Tony actually stopped eating for a moment and gave blank stare before he went back to eating. "Didn't say I couldn't eat it..."

Once he had finished both his second plate of pancakes, with much less syrup on them, and coffee, he felt suddenly much more awake.

"You with the living now, DiNozzo?" Gibbs sounded amused.

"You're one to talk... It's like the coffee is your brain or something, Gibbs..."

Ignoring the comment, Gibbs finished the last cup of coffee.

"Get dressed. We'll be going in fifteen minutes."

Only now Tony realized someone must've changed his clothes into pair of clean briefs and T-shirt. Trying not to think that too much, he shrugged. "All my clothes burned in the fire, remember? And the only ones I've got, are kind of smelling bad..."

"There's some clothes next to your bed, if you didn't see them already... We can later go to do some shopping..." Gibbs sounded rather unhappy and Tony suddenly grinned.

"You should realize, Gibbs... That my taste is completely different from yours... And when I shop... Well.. Some people claim that at worst days, I can outdo at shopping even some of the women..."

Gibbs frowned. Not understanding how women could spend hours after hours shopping, and even less how any men could do the same. After all... Pair of pants and shirt... and maybe some shoes. What else would you need?

Reading the unsaid questions on the older man's face, Tony's grin became even wider. "You'd be surprised Gibbs... By the difference between clothes and... clothes."

The look on the older man's face told the former detective exactly what he thought of that.

Tony had to make himself stop grinning as it was starting to hurt his cheeks now. It was good to know that some things hadn't changed... It made him feel... oddly nostalgic. I mean, how do you even feel nostalgic over something that wasn't even real? How was he going to live his life from now on? What if he'd repeat the same mistakes? Go through the same crap as 'before'? What would he do then? Those were the questions he had been asking himself over and over again in these days.

Tony frowned and he raised without noticing his hand towards his head and touched his temple. With memory still so fresh and vivid he was still not completely sure if it truly had been nothing but a dream...

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

_He closed the door and the keys slipped from his hand, but he wasn't even bothering picking them up. He was fairly sure that he wouldn't be standing up anytime soon if he'd get too close to the floor right now. _

_Walking towards the living room, he leaned heavily against the walls and anything that he could use to keep himself upright. _

_Finally making it to the couch, Tony let out a weary sigh and sat down. He knew he should use this chance to get some sleep, order in some food to eat, but he simply sat there. Staring at his hands. More steady than they should be as they held the gun. _

_At times such as these he was wondering how he should do it. In the head? Or maybe he should put it in his mouth instead? He sure enough wouldn't do it using any pills. Couldn't take the chance of something going wrong and failing. Using the knife? Too dramatic and still not fast enough. And he sure as h*ll wasn't going to hang himself. He was already traumatized enough with not being able to breath. It wasn't how he wanted to go.  
_

_He felt his mouth twist into almost grim smile. Perhaps he should take another one of Jenny's many undercover missions and let the bad guys do the job? At least he'd go down with style and no one would be any wiser. _

_Pressing the gun against his temple, and just like so many nights before this one, he closed his eyes and simply enjoyed feeling the cold metal against his skin._

_It was strange... Even their bad guy today became completely creeped out as he pretty much urged the man to shoot him, yet Ziva and McGee hadn't been any wiser. Then again they did come to the scene late. Something that kept happening far too often._

_Even Lee seemed confused by the way those two, and Abby, behaved. She tried questioning it once, but found out the hard way that it was better to stay out of Ziva's way. _

_He almost missed Vivian... As much as the woman had been pain in the *ss to work with, it was nothing compared to his current 'partners'._

_Thank God for Jimmy and Jeanne. Even if the latter relationship would more than likely be sooner or later shot down to hell..._

_His phone rang and Tony opened his eyes. It was the other phone. Jeanne..._

_Putting back the safety, he let the gun drop on the floor. Tomorrow... He'd do it tomorrow... Or the day after... Someday. Soon. He knew he wouldn't last long and with Gibbs gone..._

_The old Gibbs would have slapped some sense in his head by now, but this Gibbs didn't even remember him nor would he be shedding a tear had he walked in to find his cold, dead body._

_Picking up the ringing phone, Tony spoke with softness only reserved for her. "Jeanne... Now..? No, of course not. I just came home. Long day at work. I'm on my way..."_

* * *

"...Tony? Does your head hurt?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head and let his hand fall down from his head. "Gibbs. Can you promise me something?"

"Depends."

"Don't become my lifeline."

"What?"

"Ever."

To Gibbs's credit, his bemused look was gone sooner than it had appeared on his face. "DiNozzo... What on earth-?"

Tony shook his head. "Forget it. It's something stupid. I'll go put on those clothes..."

He left the room before Gibbs had a chance to say anything. Knowing this was lost case, he didn't really want to talk more about this. The former marine was and would always be his lifeline. Even if he had never told it to the man. Dream or reality. Didn't matter. This would end up badly. He just knew it.

The truth was, his biggest fear wasn't his messed up head getting someone killed. He was pretty sure he could do his work just fine by now. He was afraid of getting hurt all over again.

It sounded so pathetic even in his own head, but he was afraid that his father figure _from a dream_ would be letting him down all over again. Would make him trust the man, only to be betrayed. Yet he hadn't been able to stop himself from following Gibbs like lost puppy. Just like 'before'.

The idea of Gibbs not having anyone to watch his six right now... That Gibbs would end up dead because he hadn't been there... Thinking that Gibbs had died in that explosion brought back too many bad memories and deeply hidden feelings, that they had made up his mind for him.

Tony finished changing into his borrowed clothes and only then noticed he was wearing that same pair of pants and shirt he had been borrowing so many times before...

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

"_Hey boss! On your next birthday I'm going to get you some real clothes." Tony said as he walked down the stairs.  
_

_Gibbs looked up from the boat he was working on and hid his smirk at the way his old clothes from his teenage years fit the kid... This almost thirty years old big child..._

"_You don't know when my birthday is, DiNozzo..."_

"_Of course I do! I mean, how else had I known to..." Tony bit his lip, but the secret was already out and he knew it when Gibbs actually smiled. _

_So that's were the anonymous gift had appeared on his desk during his last birthday... _

"_Nevermind... Hey, boss."_

"_Hmh?"_

"_We should have a slumber party! Abby would love it, don't you think? Some popcorn, a good movie or few... Scary stories so none of us can sleep for a week... Oh! And pizza! You can't forget pizza!" _

_Gibbs had to hold himself back to not call DiNozzo kid, but his thoughts were clear on his face for Tony who was fast learning how to read him._

_Before Tony had a chance to get offended, Gibbs growled out. "DiNozzo. Go to sleep!"_

_Rubbing the back of his head at the imaginary head slap, Tony grinned sheepishly. "On it..."_

* * *

Brushing his fingers over the shirt, little too gently, Tony smiled at the memory.

A week later, although he had not mentioned it to anyone after it, Abby arranged little 'slumber party' at Gibbs's place for the three of them. With popcorn, movies and pizza. They, he and Abby, fell asleep soon after the scary stories though. During the whole time Gibbs had been growling this and that, but it was obvious the older man was only acting annoyed, even though he more than often was caught trying to hide his smile.

"I should have never come..."

Gibbs stood on the doorway and observed his young guest, hoping the man would be able to keep up good agent act or they'd be both in trouble... For the first time he was truly starting to doubt his gut feeling, if he had done the right thing, bringing DiNozzo with him...

_End of Part 24._


	25. You Can Run Or You Can Learn From It

**I'm so disappointed with the next Just Dance _(the wii game)_ song list... I really hope it's going to change, but I doubt it will... Yeah, I know. Random. That's me though...**

**Second chapter today!**

**Man, I really am too tired to even look over the biggest mistakes today... Anyway! The next chapter should be the last one before the story moves into the actual series timeline _(from the pilot episodes)_.  
**

**I've already started the next two chapters, but I am really too tired right now to finish them properly... They're still already on their way...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

The moment Tony stepped in the morgue, Ducky was almost ready to throw a fit and take Tony to the hospital himself. The Ducky now, in this reality, after all had no idea what kind of trouble magnet his new friend was. Not to mention how big Tony's hate towards the hospitals was and how little he took care of himself.

"Ducky... It's really not as bad as it looks..." Tony complained as he kept wriggling on the cold autopsy table. Wearing nothing but his briefs, as Ducky insisted making sure there was not any other injuries hidden from him, so he was freezing there. He had forgotten how there were times when Ducky could be almost as scary as Gibbs if he ever got into such mood...

"I must say dear Anthony, that I am starting to wonder what your definition of the words 'not so bad as it looks' and most of all 'I'm fine' really are..." Ducky shook his head. He wasn't angry anymore, but instead he was feeling upset and sad how the arm was in worse condition than before, when he had seen it last time, not too long ago.

"Really... I must say that you might be as bad as Jethro when it comes to your own health..."

Actually he was even worse than Gibbs, but what Ducky didn't know yet, couldn't hurt anyone.

"There... All done, but you still should go to the hospital, my dear boy... It could end up getting even worse. I'd hate to see you losing your arm."

Such over reacting... Tony almost rolled his eyes. Almost. "_Ducky_... I really am _fine_..."

Ducky looked extremely unconvinced, while Tony was more than happy to put the clothes back on. Which wasn't the easiest thing to do with one hand only and Ducky had made sure his hurt arm was tightly and unmoving against his body.

"Where is Jethro anyway? I must admit that I am very curious indeed, to find out his secret of getting you to come back in here."

"He went to see the director..." Tony answered and was silently grateful when Ducky had mercy on him and helped putting the clothes back on.

"As for how I'm here... Well... Where _should_ I even start now... My partner turned out to be dirty cop, but he's paying the price now... Better that than ending up in your body bag, so as bad as it may sound, I'm happy for it... My old boss was even dirtier. I quit my job and the boss killed himself, not because I quit or so I hope. Not that I wouldn't be in some twisted way almost flattered by that... But that's not why, it's because he was about to be revealed to everyone what type of cop he really is and... A bomb destroyed my apartment along huge part of the whole building... People got killed and hurt... There was some bad guys involved here and there and we ended up kidnapped, only the boss let us go... I don't know. Somewhere, somehow I ended up coming here."

Tony left out his little crash with the car, not to mention that he had been driving with the thing in the first place.

There was undeniable twinkle in the older man's eyes as he smiled. "Does this mean I will be enjoying your company more often now, Anthony?"

Tony's mouth twisted into a smile as he thought '_oh, you have no idea..._' He would surely need Ducky's doctor skills and story telling distraction. More than the man would maybe ever know.

"Perhaps, Ducky. Perhaps. I'm sure the final word is up to the director though... I wouldn't be too worried however... He was always my favorite director among the three of them..."

Ducky chuckled. "In that case, I shall be expecting to hear more of that dream of yours..."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I would much rather listen you and your stories, even if I might have heard them before already. They never get old..."

The two men chuckled at their shared little 'inside joke' and just as Tony was about to leave the room, he suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place. Gibbs, the bastard, had forced him down there.

"Oh. I think you might want to know the real reason Gibbs didn't come to see you himself. He's hurt too. You might want to take a look at his wrists. They looked both pretty bad and although I did my best, cleaning them up and wrapping up the wounds, it is as you've been saying. Between me and you, you're the doctor."

Tony left the morgue, satisfied. Knowing full well Gibbs would not be leaving the Navy Yard without Ducky finding him first and if he did somehow manage to leave, Ducky would make it into a 'home visit'. Revenge was sweet... And if he had to and was pushed into it, he could be just as much of a bastard as the mister 'second b for bastard'. After all, he had learned from the master...

Ducky shook his head and chuckled. What was he going to do with not only one but two of the, probably most, stubborn men around?

* * *

Gibbs made sure his sleeves were covering the bandages around his wrists. He really was not in the mood to be talking about the wounds as that would lead to a whole another discussion of what had happened while he had been away.

Satisfied that you could hardly notice anything, unless you knew what to look for, Gibbs opened the door without knocking and stepped inside.

"Ah... Agent Gibbs..." There was hint of sarcasm in director Morrow's voice as he looked at the man stepping inside the room.

"Tom." Gibbs simply nods, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So..."

"The ultimatum. I've made up my mind."

Tom's eyebrows almost disappeared somewhere up on his forehead as he could hardly hide his surprise. Gibbs wasn't one to give in to any kind of ultimatums, but now he had and in time which was way under the deadline. There had to be some kind of catch...

"DiNozzo."

"What?" Tom blinked and then it dawned on him.

"You chose that detective?"

"Yep."

Gibbs lifted up his chin in stubborn manner and the look on his face dared anyone to argue with him.

"Okay then."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Tom got smug look on his face and he didn't even try to hide it, much to the annoyance of Gibbs. Oh, he had gotten one on Gibbs...

"The truth is... I was going to offer the man a job anyway. Only I wasn't sure what would have been the best way to do it, seeing as he has been turning down offers from the day one since he became a cop. One problem solved then. Assuming you got him to agree with this and you're not doing this behind his back?"

"He knows..."

"Good. Seeing as he's still on sick leave and you're not working right now either, we can deal with the paper work and any other work related details later."

Before Gibbs had the chance to leave, director spoke again. He just had to know... It wasn't everyday that Gibbs of all the people would choose someone to work with. Someone whom he possibly hardly even knew yet.

"So... Tell me... Is this one of those infamous gut feelings of yours or what? Is he going to be the next agent Gibbs?"

There was smug half smile on Gibbs's face as he answered with unwavering certainty. "No. He'll be the 'next' agent DiNozzo."

* * *

While Gibbs was with the director, Tony walked in the bullpen and looked at the steady working that was going on in there.

Leaning against the wall he nearly started laughing at the movie quote popping in his head. A children's movie of all the things... The only reason he even knew it was because of some kids of his frat brothers had made him watch it with them, or so he told himself.

'_Oh yes, the past can hurt. But from the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it...'_

Oh well... Children's movie or not, that quote did have some wisdom in it... That and Ducky's '_don't make any decisions in anger_'.

Hearing the elevator's '_ding_' sound, Tony hardly thought much of it, until he recognized the sound those shoes made on the floor.

Tony grimaced and put on neutral mask on his face before he turned to look at the young lab goth, spotting him and then running towards him. '_Well, there are some things a man just can't run away from_...'

For a moment Tony was overwhelmed by flashbacks of Abby. Many of them with her running towards him, giving him her bone crushing hugs, jumping on him, hugging some more... She really had always liked hugging and physical contact in general, unlike him. Even now, he could pretend that he liked it, but in reality...

For a second Tony almost feared the woman would indeed give him one of those bone crushing hugs, and as much as he had told Ducky he was fine, he really could do without one of those right now. Even Abby seemed to be very uncertain and her arms looked almost like nailed on her sides as she had to hold herself back, to _not_ give a hug.

"Abigail." Tony nods and Abby's eyes are filled with tears.

"Gibbs is with the director. I'm sure he'll be out soon enough."

"No, that's not what I... I'm..."

"Hmh?"

"Thank you... You know..."

"Not exactly..." Tony frowned.

"Caf-Pow. I know _you_ brought it for me. Only you. Completely you. I know Gibbs never told you to... And I was... Oh, Tony-boy... I was bad. No, that's not right... I was _horrible_! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Abby... I wouldn't go that far... I've met people way worse than you..." Tony's mouth twisted into small smile.

"_Oh_!"

Tony was completely unprepared and that's why he let out a loud yelp as he not only felt but heard his bones crushing when Abby finally jumped him, hugging him tightly.

"You finally called me Abby..! Don't _ever_ call me Abigail! It sounds so... So... So _formal_." She finally said with great distaste.

"And cold."

"Abby... _Abs_... Abby!"

Abby looked horrified as she finally let go of the man, seeing how pale Tony was. "Oh..! Your arm..! I totally forgot your arm..! I'm so sorry..!"

"Abby... It's fine... _I'm_ fine... I just... Kind of would like to sit down for a minute..."

It was as if all her hesitation was gone from the moment she got her arms around Tony for the first time as Abby wrapped her arm around Tony's waist and put his good arm over her shoulder.

Tony gave her funny look. "I'm not going to faint... I just need to sit down for a moment..."

"Don't start arguing with me Tony-boy. We will be going to my lab where you can lay down or sit and we can talk."

"Abi- _Abby_. I'm not exactly in a mood to talk with anyone right now and as soon as Gibbs comes, we will leave."

Tony decided to leave out the fact that they might stay there little bit longer, as long as Ducky got his hands on Gibbs.

"Please, Tony..."

Aw, h*ll... Tony grimaced at the pouting not fit on the face of woman her age. Even so, he was powerless against it at his current mental state and with painful wound giving him hard time.

"Fine... But let me walk on my own... I've already gotten kidnapped and injured during my last, very short, stay in here when I was 'helping' with the case... I would at the very least very much like to keep my remaining dignity if I'm going to start working in here..."

Abby looked towards him sharply at this, but didn't say anything as she let go of him.

The two of them made it to the lab in complete silence and despite the heavy atmosphere, Tony was relieved when he was finally able to sit down, even if he was sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall. He felt surprisingly tired. Ducky must've slipped little bit of something in the tea he had given to him before... D*mn that man... He felt pissed off yet he could never hate Ducky.

Feeling eyes on him, Tony sighed, without opening his eyes which he had closed. "I can feel you staring at me, Abby... What is it?"

"I... um... Is it true? Will you be working here? Working with bossman?"

"Yes... So it seems. I figured I could try out another place for two years. I'm pretty sure by now you know about my two year timeline at my previous working places."

"Two years... Guess I can live with that..." Abby grinned and Tony opened his eyes, snorting.

"Don't get too happy. As you probably know, I am very accident prone. Always have been and always will be. I almost got Gibbs killed in a bomb and then by some bad guys that were after me. He ended up injuring his wrists because of it. And we can't forget those big bad guys trying to kill us with their big bad guns. Oh, and I also crashed my car. Lucky, Gibbs wasn't in it. I might have forgotten something, but that pretty much sums it up."

Abby was chewing her bottom lip, looking uncomfortable. Part of her wanted to tell this newbie that she could kill him without leaving any evidence behind, but then...

"Yeah... I know... Gibbs already told me when I called him this morning..."

And her bossman had _warned_ her for doing anything '_stupid_' like threatening this new golden boy here... _Oh stop it_! She scolded herself. She had already been scolded by Ducky for acting like some spoiled brat.

She still was wondering however, what was it about this man here that it made her beloved Gibbs act _so not_ like Gibbs. Even her deeper than deep background check or few hadn't been able to unsolve all the mysteries.

Surely Gibbs wasn't interested in DiNozzo because of the past full of unanswered questions? It wasn't like the man was the only one with some secret past and full potential to become a good agent that had come across them. Or was it truly because of Gibbs's gut feeling? Not that she would _ever_ doubt Gibbs. But _still._..

"Figures..." Tony rolled his eyes.

"And don't ask me why Gibbs felt the need to drag me here with him. Once he sets his mind on something, he can become badly obsessed... So I agreed to give it a try... He's like... Like a mad dog with a bone he's unwilling to give up."

"Hey!" Abby complained.

"Don't compare bossman to some dog!"

"Hey. I've been nicknamed loyal st. Bernard. Besides... I compared myself to some dead bone between his teeth. Also... '_We all go a little mad sometimes_.' Although when he gets mad, he gets captain Ahab mad... Trust me, I know... Only don't ask me how I know it. That's a secret."

Abby blinked and then grinned widely. "That was from Psycho, wasn't it!? Alfred Hitchcock?"

"Maybe." Tony flashed his trademark smile and Abby, seeing the full megawatt for the first time in person, was blinded by it for a moment.

"Ok... Maybe I kind of could like you... I mean... Really? Psycho? Captain Ahab?"

* * *

Gibbs chuckled inwardly as he stood at the door. He had almost walked in when he heard the two of them talking.

_'...figured I could try out another place for two years. I'm pretty sure by now you know about my two year timeline at my previous working places.'_

_'Two years... Guess I can live with that...'_

Two years? Was the former detective really going to set such timeline? Stay for two years and then skip the town? Not on his watch...

He was also feeling rather dismayed by the way Tony had mentioned their little 'adventure' back in Baltimore. And those nicknames... Bernard? Ahab? Comparing him to some mad dog? He was almost missing that fox in the henhouse parable. Almost.

At least the enmity between the two 'kids' seemed to be forgotten. By the sound of their chatter right now, maybe they'd even get along? What were they talking about anyway? Sounded like some movie quotes and names he had never even heard of. Not that he really had been watching too many movies during his whole lifetime anyway... Such waste of time...

He couldn't help, but smile as he observed those two. Both of them almost thirty years old big kids. He wasn't sure yet which one of them was the biggest one...

Gibbs was focused so much on the two that he didn't notice anyone behind him, until he felt the hand on his shoulder.

Startled, he turned around. "Ah... Ducky... Good morning..."

"Good morning, Jethro..."

Gibbs frowned. There was odd twinkle in Ducky's eyes and the man's voice was full of sweetest honey. Then he noticed someone observing them with smug full 1000 megawatt, s*it melting, grin on his face.

Still talking with Abby, who hadn't noticed anything, Tony felt the day had suddenly become so much better as he saw Ducky taking full control of the situation in less than few seconds.

That d*mned DiNozzo... Gibbs growled in his mind. This was truly head slap worthy action from the young man...

"There, there, Jethro... Don't be hard on our dear boy... He's only making sure you're being taken care of..."

"The h*ll he is..."

Ducky didn't let Gibbs argue back and somehow managed to 'sweet talk' his friend to follow him.

It was couple of hours later that Tony and Gibbs were finally able to leave the Navy Yard, which worked just fine for Tony, who finally couldn't keep his eyes open any longer so he took a nap in the lab.

Gibbs's other wrist actually needed few stitches and as soon as Ducky wasn't around anymore and it was just him and one very smug looking DiNozzo, he delivered the head slap.

_End of Part 25._


	26. The New Beginning

**The worst kind of bad fanfic is... The kind where the idea is good and you keep on reading, desperate for it to turn out good, even though you know there's no chance of that happening... Just had one of my encounters with one of those... I feel... So sad...**

**I wonder if it's just me or has things slowed down with the NCIS Tony fanfics..? Or then is there just too many Tiva fanfics around(which I've filtered out the best I can)?**

**Bit of a filler chapter before the next part of this story... Aka, stepping into the series timeline...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Stepping outside, into the sun, Tony took a deep breath. The air in the city was surprisingly fresh right now. The sky was clear and the sun was shining and he was now _finally_ officially cleared fit enough to be working on the field. Too bad he had still hours after hours of extra studying waiting for him before he would become officially NCIS agent.

Honestly, he knew he would pass that part with his eyes closed and hands tied behind his back if he'd have to. Unless that part in his dream wouldn't be the same as in real life. Which would be just his luck. And he'd be majorly screwed...

He had been in D.C. couple of months now. He was also still living with Gibbs, who for some reason hadn't kicked him out. _Yet_. Even if they did have their arguments. But even so, he wasn't going to try his luck any longer. Which was why he was going to go and see few apartments to buy today.

As long as it wasn't any of the apartments he had been living in that dream reality of his and the apartment was close enough, but not too close, to the Navy Yard, he was pretty much willing to live in a complete dump or even use some of '_that money_', which he never touched, to buy some fancy place.

Frankly, he didn't give a d*mn what kind of place it was. The only problem however was, how he'd keep his apartment a secret from other people. He knew there was no way in h*ll Gibbs would be okay with any kind of place he'd be fine with.

"S*it..." Tony said out loud when he saw the familiar car and the person leaning against it. Parked in such place he had no way to sneak away so he let out a deep sigh and forced bright smile on his face and walked towards the car.

"Gibbs... What are you doing here? Waiting for someone?"

Gibbs glared and waited for the young man to be close enough and delivered head slap he had wanted to give since morning.

"What the h*ll was that for?" Tony whined and rubbed the back of his head. It sure hurts when the 'old man' truly wants it to hurt.

"What did I tell you yesterday?"

"To not leave my socks all over the house?"

Tony sighed at the glare. "To tell you when I was going to see the doctor..."

"So why the h*ll did you sneak out of the house while I was sleeping?"

"Ah... It's just... D*mn it... Gibbs... Listen..."

Gibbs gave him his '_I'm waiting_' look.

"I figured I've been enough of a bother by now. Living in your place, eating your food, you taking me everywhere with your car, driving you crazy with my movie references... You haven't slept a whole lot lately and you look like you really need to get some rest and I can drive my own car just fine by now..."

Gibbs frowned. Not understanding why the 'being a bother' talk was bothering him so much. "DiNozzo..."

"Look, Gibbs. I'm sorry you had to come all the way in here, but I've got my car and I have some things to do... You really, _really_, should go and get some sleep while you can."

Gibbs ignored the needing to sleep comment. Instead he perked up at the 'things to do' part. He had noticed how DiNozzo had been awfully restless lately and obviously hiding something from him.

"What things?"

Tony cursed himself for opening his mouth. "Ah, you know. Need to buy this and that and enjoy my last days of freedom before the actual work begins... You know, other than going through the cold cases and studying my ass off..."

For a moment Gibbs looked as if he'd say something more, but to Tony's great relief, he nods.

"Okay then. Just let me know if you need anything. I _mean_ it, DiNozzo!"

Tony grinned. "Got it, boss."

He hadn't lately tried stopping himself from calling the older man his boss and Gibbs seemed more than pleased to hear it.

"See you later then." Tony said and hurried to his own car, before Gibbs decided to change his mind. He didn't see the look on Gibbs's face or the narrowing of his eyes as the older man looked after him.

* * *

Several apartments later and more tired than he cared to admit, Tony finally smiles. "This is it."

The guy who had been unfortunate enough to have to be the one showing him all the apartments during the last five hours or so, sighs with relief written clearly all over his face. His once neat hair was sticking all over the place as he had been running his sweaty hands over his head more than once, with great frustration. His tie was loose and first button on his shirt had been opened after the first two hours and his skin was covered in sweat.

"Really? You're sure?" He asked. He had been in the business for almost ten years and had never come across such demanding client as this DiNozzo guy. Everything seemed to be wrong. The kitchen was too small, there was holes in the wall, the toilet made strange noises... The guy went through everything!

Tony turned around to look at the man and couldn't stop the Cheshire cat smile spreading on his face.

"Well... Now that you mention it..." He started and then chuckled as the poor man had pure look of horror and desperation on his face. The guy would be no good in any kind of undercover work, at all.

"Just kidding." He added after short pause, much to the man's relief.

"This is perfect. I'll take it."

"Great! I mean... _Good_. I'll... Make few phone calls and make sure all the paper work and such is done before you know it..."

Tony nods, knowing the man was more than happy to get rid of him, as soon as he could. "That's good. I'll go get something to eat while you do that. Call me then."

Without waiting for an answer, he walked out of the apartment. Rolling his eyes as he saw the car parked in the middle of the street. The driver completely ignoring the angry yelling from someone.

As he walked past his own car and towards the coffeehouse he had seen before, he wasn't even surprised to hear the sound of a car door opening and then closing or the footsteps following after him.

Ordering two cups of coffee and couple of sandwiches, Tony sat down in the darkest corner table there was and chuckled as the man following him stepped inside, looking around to find him and finally spotting him there, walked towards the table.

"In the middle of the street? Really, Gibbs?"

Gibbs glared and sat down. "All the other places were taken."

"You mean all the places where you can keep an eye on the door."

Gibbs only answer was to glare even harder so Tony nods towards the other coffee cup, big one, which Gibbs happily took. Even happier he was when it was just the way he liked.

The men were drinking their coffee and eating their sandwiches in silence, both glancing towards the other one when the other man wasn't looking.

Tony paid attention to the rather stiff way Gibbs was sitting and he finally broke the silence between them. "It hurts to sit after the five hours of sitting in the car, does it?"

Ordering another cup of coffee, Gibbs finally looked at him, properly. "Was it that bad?"

"What was?" Tony blinked.

"Staying with me."

Tony watched in bemusement as the former marine was actually _nibbling_ his half eaten sandwich.

"No... That's not it... Boss... I've been already living far too long with you now. As grateful as I am for you offering me a place to stay, I think you and I both can agree that I should already get my own place. My arm and shoulder is in perfect condition and you'll get your home back for you only."

Tony grinned and Gibbs couldn't help but think it was forced. During the weeks together, he had slowly started seeing the difference between real and forced smile. Or so he would like to think at least, having seen the real smile only few times. No matter how small it might have been, he somehow preferred seeing that smile, over any dazzling DiNozzo megawatt smiles...

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

_Sitting down in the living room, Gibbs let out a weary sigh. Ducky hadn't gone easy on him for trying to hide his wounds from the man. Didn't matter that the wounds weren't such a big deal anyway. _

_DiNozzo had done surprisingly good job, wrapping up his wrists. Something that made both of the older men question whether it was good thing or bad thing that their young friend knew how to treat such wounds..._

_Looking next to him, he frowned slightly as Tony sat down. There was clear lines of pain on the young man's face and his eyes were closed. He kept brushing his hurt arm with his good hand over and over again._

"_Ducky gave you anything?"_

_Tony opened his eyes and shrugged. "Most likely..."_

"_'Most likely'?"_

"_I think there was something in that tea he made me drink..."_

"_Ah..." Gibbs chuckled. Of course Ducky would do that... The man could be almost as bad as him sometimes when it came to breaking the rules. _

"_Not funny, boss. I _told_ him I don't want anything." _

_Gibbs couldn't deny the happy feeling he got when he was called boss. Even more when unlike the other times, DiNozzo didn't flinch or look like he had said something wrong either._

"_Did Ducky give _you_ anything?" Tony returned the question, with that smug grin on his face again and Gibbs narrowed his eyes._

"_Never do something like that again. You hear me?"_

_The kid had the nerve to simply shrug, without losing that grin. "Can't promise something I can't keep, boss."_

_Giving softer head slap, something which was indeed becoming more and more like second nature to him, Gibbs stood up._

"_Go and make some coffee. We'll go later shopping..." And honestly, he wasn't going to complain _too_ much if they'd indeed end up spending hours after hours going from store to store. Not that he would say it out loud of course. _

_Tony didn't move from his spot and Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but Tony was faster._

"_Why didn't you ask me?"_

"_Ask about what?"_

"_When I first came here... Our talk in the elevator..."_

_Gibbs blinked and then grimaced inwardly. How could he tell DiNozzo he had heard the talk with Ducky?_

"_I forgot." Wrong answer, he realized as he saw the look on Tony's face. Obviously not believing him._

"_I'll figure out the answer on my own. I always do and always will. Unless you want to tell me yourself?"_

_Tony shook his head and for a moment he seemed to be lost in his mind. Something he had been doing now and then. There was soft yet sad smile on his face as he stared at something only he could see._

_Swallowing at the sight of that tiny smile, barely there, Gibbs couldn't help but compare this to any other smile he had seen on the man's face._

"_DiNozzo?" No answer and he was prepared to give another head slap._

"_Tony!"_

_Blinking, Tony finally snapped out of whatever reverie he had been in. "Hmh? What? Ah... Right... The coffee..."_

_Shaking his head, Gibbs let the case drop and went in the basement. Soon after, the smell of coffee filled the house and even lured him out of his basement._

* * *

"Boss?" Tony gave Gibbs funny look as it was usually _him_ who had to be called back from some mind coma.

Gibbs, almost as soon as he was back to the present time, glared at him.

"What did I do this time?"

"You're not a bother." Gibbs finally said. The thing which had been bothering him ever since he had heard it.

"What?"

"Something wrong with your hearing, DiNozzo?"

"No... I can hear just fine..."

"Good."

Tony waited for a while if Gibbs would keep talking, explain what he had said little bit more, but he was hardly surprised when he realized there would be no explanation.

Gibbs knew he should say something more, when he saw the question on the former detective's face, but d*mn if he even himself knew what to say. He didn't know why he felt so moody right now or why 'being a bother' comment had started to piss him off more and more. He could hardly even admit to himself how much his home had started to feel like home again during the weeks with the over grown kid living there.

Part of him felt like he was betraying his family, Shannon and Kelly, for allowing himself to feel like it. Strangely he felt so even more than with any of his ex-wives. Why? He wouldn't know what answer to give if asked.

"So..." Tony spoke after long and awkward silence.

"Danny called me the other day..."

Gibbs blinked. He had heard from Fornell that DiNozzo's former partner was doing pretty good. Well, as good as one can do with the situation the man was in. Although there wasn't really anything the now former detective could possibly give, Fornell had managed to arrange it so the man would be put in witness protection. Not even given the chance to see or talk with DiNozzo before it.

"Hmh." Was Gibbs's only reply.

"And?" He finally added when Tony didn't say more.

"And... That's basically it... He's alright... Has some new job and told me he met someone in there... Doesn't regret choosing to do this and doesn't want me to feel bad... Told me best wishes... Short call. I bet he had written it down on paper or something and he didn't give me a chance to say anything in return..." Tony didn't sound happy about it.

"At least you know he's doing okay."

Tony gave him sharp look. "No I don't. For all I know, someone could have made him make that call with gun on his head."

"DiNozzo..."

"And don't say I'm over reacting!"

"Wasn't gonna say that."

"Oh..."

"I'll get Fornell to get you some better proof he's safe and doing okay..."

"Thanks..." Tony muttered, feeling slight blush raising on his cheeks. Embarrassment. Dropping his gaze back on his now cold coffee, which he hadn't finished yet, he rubbed his forehead, trying to ignore the beginning of a head ache.

He had been trying to find out more about the Voltolini family and Teddy, but came up with nothing. Although Gibbs hadn't said anything, he was pretty sure the former marine had tried doing the same thing without any results.

Voltolini name was well known in the business world. The elite. Old money. Related to many other elite families in the world. Smaller branch in the big fat tree, but part of it nonetheless. And that was where the information ended. At least the kind of information he needed to find out. On the paper, the family was so clean and pure that it would put your general mega churches in deepest possible shame. Everything was... _Too_ nice.

Teddy however... He was still pretty sure the man was FBI, or some other agency undercover agent gone bad, but so far he didn't seem to even exist. Obviously he didn't even know the man's real name, so that made things even more complicated...

Looking up from his coffee, Tony noticed that out of nowhere there had appeared some wooden box on the table. Gibbs stared back, waiting, so he opened it.

"This is..?"

"Told you, I'll buy you new one..." Gibbs said.

Tony admired the knife he was holding now. He had to admit. It was beautiful and couldn't have been cheap either. "You didn't have to do that you know..."

Gibbs voice sounded strangely gruff. "I keep my word, DiNozzo."

Tony smiled and put the knife and box safely in his pocket.

"Rule 9..." He spoke without really thinking and once again Gibbs could only stare at him, wondering just how much he knew.

"Thanks. I'll take good care of it, boss."

"You better or I'll kick your ass..."

Tony flashed his trademark smile and leaned back on his chair. "So tell me... Are you happy with the apartment I chose?"

"It'll do..."

"Well it better be good enough. After all the growling and glaring towards any other place I had even set my foot in."

"Would you really have lived in that place surrounded by criminals, day and night? Or the one with the leaking roof? If you had told me you were looking for an apartment, you should've told me, DiNozzo."

"And let you shoot down even more places?" Tony rolled his eyes as his phone started ringing.

"DiNozzo." His whole face lit up.

"Hey, Rachel! How's Mark?" He said and froze to the spot before he even heard the answer. It was like he had been hit in the gut and it felt like for a moment he was thrown back in that dream reality. It was like a slap on the face, only twice as hard as it had been 'before'.

"_Anthony... Tony, he's dead... He... He went on that usual fishing trip of his and... He... He was dead when they found him... Tony..."_

Tony could barely hear the woman's broken voice as for a moment everything around him went black. He didn't pass out, DiNozzo's don't pass out after all, but his mind went completely blank for a while.

"I'm... I don't know what to... I'm sorry Rachel..." He finally spoke out and the woman started sobbing again.

"_Thank you Tony... You know Mark really cared about you and... and..."_

"I'll be there... Just let me know if you need anything..." Tony answered softly and they ended the call soon after. Rachel obviously not able to handle it any longer.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked at the now very pale young man, concerned. Hands shaking and with a shallow breath, the man looked like he could pass out any minute.

"Who was it? You look like you're gonna pass out..."

"...DiNozzo's don't... don't pass out..." Tony had hard time forming the words and Gibbs took the seat next to him.

"Talk to me, Tony..." Gibbs was shocking even himself with the gentle tone in his voice and his hand which automatically raised against the back of Tony's neck.

"Mark is dead..."

It took Gibbs few seconds to realize which Mark Tony was talking about. He knew several men with that name after all. At least five in the Navy Yard and even one from the FLETC.

"Ah..." He had no idea what to say and just squeezed gently Tony's neck from where his hand was already. To his surprise it seemed to have a calming effect and Tony even leaned against the touch.

"I tried, Gibbs... I told him not to go fishing on his own... I _told_ him not to..."

"Sometimes... We can't stop things from happening... We can't save everyone..."

Hearing the cries of a child in his memory, Tony closed his eyes. He could still sometimes feel the heat of the hot flames all over him. Now was one of the times and he opened his eyes as he shuddered. "I know..."

While Tony wasn't paying any attention, Gibbs took out his wallet and put money on the table, enough to cover their coffee and sandwiches.

"Come on now... Let's go and take a closer look of that new place of yours..."

Tony stood up and gave him weak smile. "You're only going to complain about everything..."

Gibbs gave him 'the look' and Tony dropped his gaze.

"On it, boss..."

As the two of them were walking towards Tony's new home, Tony felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, but at the same time he still felt that strangely fresh air around him which had surrounded him in the morning.

It took him a while to realize what it was. No, the air wasn't more fresh than usual in the city. It was the air of changes and air of new beginning what it was.

_End of Part 26._


	27. The Two Year Mark

**Not sure how many people still likes the story, but... Time skip and we are finally entering the series timeline. Or rather, the timeline which is somewhere around the two pilot episodes. I also won't bother looking at the exact timing since it could end up becoming too much of a bother for me right now... So I hope you won't mind too much if not all the timing won't add up 100% with the series and so on...**

**I never hated Blackadder, actually I would have preferred her over Ziva any day. I simply never really felt anything towards her...**

**I also figured I might as well point it out in here, for everyone else also wondering this: Yes, I _will_ at some point show what happens in that "dream reality", although not too soon, maybe at the very end... And Gibbs and Tony _will_ talk about that dream, but that also won't be too soon, although I have no idea myself exactly when it's going to happen...**

**Next chapter we might meet up with another one of the people we know from the "dream"...**

**Anyway! It's second chapter today.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was ready to kill someone. He wasn't sure whom, himself, the agent sitting behind that desk, the director for forcing him to take another agent or Tony for being late.

Few more months and it would be two years. Two years since he had been working with DiNozzo and although he'd more than once lost his nerves over the young man's antics, he wouldn't change him for anyone or anything. He was worried though... They were around the timeline where the former detective usually left the town. Which was why he had been even more of a bastard than usually in these days.

"Hey!" He barked out, startling the agent behind the desk.

"I asked for that information two hours ago!"

Vivian Blackadder threw flames at her boss from her eyes. Or she would have if she could. She had tried, done her best at work, but for whatever reason her boss seemed to hate her. Despite the rumors that agent Gibbs had a thing for women with red hair. Oh she had a red hair indeed and maybe during the first day or so her boss did give her couple of once overs, but that was pretty much where it ended. She no longer wondered why all his agents ended up begging for a transfer or changed careers. All but one that is...

As if hearing her thoughts, the elevator made the '_ding_' sound and one very special agent Anthony DiNozzo, as he called himself, stepped in the bullpen.

"I come bearing gifts!" Tony flashed his trademark smile. Putting coffee and small paper bag on each of their desks. For Gibbs it was _two_ coffee cups.

"Way over hour late." Vivian said, without thanking and she didn't even touch the food or coffee.

"You're late DiNozzo."

"Sorry boss. My car broke down. Won't happen again."

"D*mn straight it won't happen again." Gibbs said gruffly and just like so many other times, Vivian couldn't help but think how she would have gotten public dressing down for it.

"And how is your morning, dear Viv?" Tony grinned, having noticed the deathly glare the woman threw at him. She had always been one of the few women not falling for his charm. Claiming he reminded her of her brother or something... Then again, having spent enough weeks with her and having those memories from his dream, he honestly didn't even want to go into full flirting mode with her.

It had taken almost one whole year before he had started to be able to truly start living his life again, without his dream giving him as hard time as it did during the first year. Sure he still got almost daily some flashbacks here and there, but they weren't strong enough to pull him into temporary mind coma anymore, which would have been rather bothersome and dangerous, had he been working on the field while in the middle of one of those.

For now he had everything pretty much under control. He had actually managed to change several things from the way it had been in his dream, but too many sad events ended up happening anyway. Not even with his 'future telling' dream could he save everyone. Which is what he figured out his dream had to be. There simply was no other explanation as crazy as it might be. Even Ducky agreed, although maybe not 100%, but then again who could blame the man? Not like _he_ would have believed if it hadn't been him himself experiencing it all.

"Was better before you showed up."

"Oww! That burns!" Tony chuckled, completely unfazed by the snarky comment, which only served to make the red head even more angry.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke and Tony simply nods and sits down behind his desk.

"On it boss."

Vivian shook her head, bemused. She never understood how it was as if those two men seemed to be able to read each other's minds. Something which she had heard from other people, was already legendary in the agency, after only year and some months.

"Ah. Before I forget..." Tony stood up and walking to Gibbs's desk he dropped few papers on it.

"I found out our suspect number four isn't who she claims to be. She has several aliases, but I don't know yet which one is the real one..."

Gibbs stared for a moment and then nods. "What are you waiting for then? Find out."

"On it boss." Tony returns to his desk and had someone looked towards Gibbs now, they would have seen that small half smile of his on his face.

"How the h*ll did you do that?" Vivian snapped. She had tried finding _any_ new information since last night, without any results. As far as she could see, DiNozzo hadn't done a whole lot.

With a huge and dazzling DiNozzo smile on his face, DiNozzo answered. "Work smarter, not harder, Viv darling."

"That's bulls*it."

"If you two have time for arguments, then you must not be busy enough?" Gibbs spoke out finally, leaving no doubts that he would get them plenty of more work to do.

"If he'd just-"

"On it boss!" Tony said cheerfully. Oh he had to admit, he couldn't help but enjoy seeing the deathly glare thrown towards him. Man... The woman had been in a really bad mood for couple of days now... Must be 'that time of the month' for her...

Gibbs's phone was ringing and after answering it he gave grunted reply and stood up. "Gear up. We've got fourth victim."

Tony was following Gibbs before the man was even finished with the phone call and Vivian followed them, after taking the coffee cup with her.

* * *

"Clear!" Tony shouted as he made sure the kitchen in the house was empty. He heard the same word repeated by both Gibbs and Blackadder.

"There's no one here. Haven't been for a while." Tony heard Vivian speaking as he walked towards the other two.

"Boss..."

"Found anything?"

"Only the body."

Gibbs nods. "Ducky should be almost here. Get to work you two!"

Holding his camera, Tony nods and walks away with Vivian.

"Wanna bet our victim wasn't killed here?"

Vivian rolled her eyes. "You heard the boss. Get to work."

She hid her amusement at the way DiNozzo pouted. How could one grown man be such a child?

They made it so far as to the bedroom door when Tony hear the sound. It was so faint no one else heard it. Turning around, his hawk eyes scanned the room, windows and doors.

"Gun!"

Gibbs was following his two agents when DiNozzo suddenly froze to his spot. He was about to bark out his annoyance, but then the young agent opened his mouth to shout.

Gibbs had no chance to see anything and he barely even heard anything as the heavy mass of his senior field agent fell on him, making them both fall hard on the floor as the shooting began. Taking cover, they returned the fire.

"Viv. Cover me. Vivian!" Tony turned to look at his partner and froze to the spot.

Vivian Blackadder was half sitting on the floor, her back against the wall next to the bedroom door. Her eyes were half open and she was covered in blood.

Tony stood up, staring without really seeing. Instead of the red head, he saw Kate. It was like living again your worst nightmare.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled out, pulling the man back down, barely avoiding from getting shot. He too only then saw their partner, with a hole right between her eyes. There was almost surprised look on her face.

As much as he felt bad for Blackadder, he felt even worse for not feeling as bad as he would have felt had it been Tony instead of her. Whatever his biggest worry might have been right now, it was forgotten the moment he got better look of DiNozzo's face.

White as sheet and starting to show obvious signs of shock.

"Hey! Now isn't time to pass out DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked and flinched when another bullet flew right pass them.

Pulling the other man with him, to get better cover, he gave head slap. Wincing at the sound it made. Doctors might not be too happy with his way of dealing with DiNozzo, but hey, it wasn't like the man was just anyone. Normal methods didn't seem to work on him. That was one of the things Gibbs had learned about DiNozzo.

Gibbs was relieved when Tony finally blinked and was seemingly alright. It would have been interesting to know what went through his head, Gibbs thought as he watched the young man clearly pulling up some of his undercover personas. He would probably never get tired of seeing DiNozzo do that and he doubted most people would even be able to notice that moment.

Few deep breaths later, Tony opened his eyes again, without showing any signs of his pervious condition. Lifting up his gun with steady hand, he nods.

"I'm good, boss. Cover me and I'll take down the bastard."

Gibbs opened his mouth in order to protest and point out that he was the boss here. Maybe even give another head slap, but that d*mn kid was already on his way out the door. Cursing under his breath, Gibbs almost flew forward to the door and started firing back towards their shooter.

Not a moment too soon, the shooting stopped.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled out, feeling fear run through his veins when he got no answer. Hesitating only for a moment, he stood up from where he had fallen down and stepped outside. Holding his left side where one of the bullets had nicked him.

"I'm all good boss!" Tony finally answered, stepping out from behind their car. There was almost dark look on his head as he met Gibbs halfway towards the house.

"You've been shot!" Tony's eyes widened and he lifted up his gun again and turned around to walk back to the car.

"DiNozzo! I'm fine! The bullet barely even touched me."

Tony hesitated for a moment, but seeing the truth in the older man's eyes, he relaxed.

"Our shooter?" Gibbs had to ask, although somehow he knew the answer even before he asked the question. Having seen the look on DiNozzo's face just a moment before.

"Not a problem anymore." Tony simply answered.

Gibbs decided not to ask whether he had first asked their shooter to surrender before shooting. This might after all have been important case related bad guy they had here. _Dead_ bad guy now.

As if hearing Gibbs's thoughts, Tony spoke. "He had two guns and I swear he could've shot me too had he wanted, while still shooting at you. Didn't give me chance to speak with him."

Surprising even himself, Gibbs relaxed hearing that.

"So why the h*ll go and shoot the dead guy again?" He said, indicating for the moment Tony had seen him bleeding.

Tony gave him blank stare.

"So where was he?"

"Behind our car, so don't be surprised to see bunch of holes in it... The car I mean."

"D*mn..." Gibbs spoke the moment he actually noticed their car.

"That's going to be h*ll of a lot paper work again..."

"You tell me..." Tony said dryly. After all, it was usually he who did most of their paper work. Not that he complained, _too_ much.

Walking around the car, Gibbs stopped. Looking at their shooter on the ground and then Tony, he couldn't stop that half smirk of his.

"I thought you said you killed the man?"

"I didn't say that..." Tony shrugged and then grinned.

"Wasn't it one of your own rules to never assume?"

"Being a smart ass with me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs lifted up his hand and when Tony closed his eyes at the head slap he thought he'd get, Gibbs brushed his fingers gently through the soft hair at the back of the young man's head.

"Attaboy..."

Tony blinks and as Gibbs turns away from him, he has suddenly hard time to stop himself from completely forgiving all the actions the dream Gibbs had done. He was almost ready to throw away his current carefulness towards everything and everyone. All because of some petting and attaboy? Man, he was such a loser...

"Good job, DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke, looking over the two gun shots their shooter had. He found himself admiring the wounds. The man was passed out, but so far in no obvious danger. There was two perfect wounds on each of the man's arms.

The sound of another car coming there, made them finally look up.

"Duck! Took you long enough."

"Good heavens, Jethro..." Ducky spoke the moment he stepped out of the car.

"It's not as bad as it looks. This guy here has it worse than I do. Tried to kill us and he did kill Blackadder so I'd say he got less than what he deserved."

Ducky looked shocked. "Jethro... I'm so-"

"Later, Ducky..." Gibbs said, throwing careful glances towards Tony, who's features darkened the moment Gibbs mentioned Vivian.

"I understand..." Duck said. Meaning, he and Gibbs would talk about this later.

After tending Gibbs and leaving Gerald to take care of the shooter, Ducky disappeared in the house, where both bodies were.

"Oh dear..." Ducky sighed, seeing the young woman first when stepping in the house. It never became easier when they lost one of their own agents.

"I almost lost it..."

Ducky nearly jumped, hearing the voice out of nowhere. The kid was as bad as Jethro, sneaking around, if he truly wanted to or forgot not to be.

"Ah... Anthony. Do me a favor, will you? Do not sneak on me like that. My poor heart does not take it too well." He chuckled, but Tony only frowned.

"Sorry..." He mumbled and this time his hands actually did tremble, holding the camera, as he started taking pictures.

"Seeing Viv like that... It just... I saw _her_... I still do."

"Her?"

"You don't know her... Maybe you never will or maybe you will... Kate... Although you called her Caitlin... In my dream she was killed... Just like _that_." Tony pointed at his now dead partner on the floor.

"Only she was laughing with us after surviving another gun shot, before being shot in the head. Her blood was all over me... And all that... That..."

Seeing how agitated his young friend was starting to become, Ducky took hold of Tony's arm. Stopping him from taking another picture.

"Anthony, dear boy... Perhaps you should go home? Jethro is also wounded so maybe you could call another team here?"

Setting his mouth into tight line, Tony shook his head. H*ll if they'd hand over the case to anyone else, after working weeks on this case. Neither he or Gibbs would be willing to do that.

"No. I'm good."

"Anthony..."

"I'm fine."

No more words were spoken between the two men as they both went back to their work.

That's how Gerald found them once he stepped inside the building. Blinking for a bit he spoke to Tony. "Gibbs told to go back to Navy Yard with us once we're done. He's going to take the guy with him to the hospital."

Tony only nods. Already almost done there anyway.

"Now this is interesting..." Ducky spoke suddenly, getting his full attention.

"What on earth is that..?" Gerald spoke too.

Walking closer to their original reason for being there in the first place, their first dead body in the house. Tony leaned closer over Ducky's shoulder. It looked like someone had done some surgery on their victim's stomach area, _after_ she was dead. Not to mention the work done on her was not pretty.

"It looks like it's been done shortly after this poor woman was killed." Ducky spoke, confirming what they all could already see.

"I am afraid however, that I can not say more until I cut it open..."

"Figured as much..." Tony shrugged and followed after Ducky and Gerald as they carried the dead body to their car, where Blackadder's body already was. He had a nagging feeling of uneasiness at the back of his mind and the longer the time went, his gut went almost wild. He couldn't take off his eyes from their victim.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Tony suddenly decided to take the risk of becoming a fool instead of taking the chance of being wrong and being right instead.

"We must run!" He yelled out suddenly, grabbing the arms of the two men, forcing them to run with him, away from the car where the two bodies where.

Barely making it far enough, the car suddenly exploded.

Sitting on the ground, Tony let out a shuddering breath. Just one moment longer of hesitation and they'd be all...

Gerald looked pale and terrified.

Ducky was the first one of the three of them to speak. "Oh dear..."

_End of Part 27._


	28. Angel Of Death

**I think there's something so sad about it when I waste my time arguing with cleverbot... The thing is awesome. **

**The ending of this chapter must be probably the kind the fans of Abby and Tony friendship would approve. I must say... Just like most other things on the show... I miss the Abby from the early days much more than the current one...**

**Love your reviews! They're like author's fuel or something. Knowing someone reads and likes is like firewood that keeps the fire burning. It's almost as good as drinking caffeine... Almost... Ah, I need some coffee...**

_**I'm almost done with the next Once Upon A Time story chapter by the way. I mean, I've actually had it almost finished for days now... Just have to stop being lazy and write the last part to it...**_

**_kajoline:_ Thank you! Yes... Poor Tony indeed... But good thing is, this part of the story won't last long and the next one is going to be where Kate joins the team...**

**_Guest:_ Yeah... I really hate when that happens... It sucks when there's good story and it hasn't been updated in, what..? Months? _Years_? So unless I don't suddenly have an access to internet or something seriously bad happens, I don't plan on doing that... So if I end up disappearing for months with no word, you're free to think one of the two has happened. Haha... I think it does make sense. I hope at least, if we're thinking anywhere near the same way... I suppose in a way the whole story is confusing. Like... The whole dream thing for example... Even more, as long as Tony is still more or less confused with his life and everything. I hope it'll get less confusing after a while though...**

**_fanficfantasies:_ Kind of yes. Not completely, but part of that indeed. And don't worry about the last part too much... I don't mind... Haha.**

**_french girl:_ I'm glad you do! And like I said on the comments part with the last chapter, we will see more of the "dream reality" as well. More chapters coming..!**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Gibbs had evil smirk on his face as he stepped inside the room. There were agents, guarding at the door and the patient, laying on the bed, was handcuffed to the bed. As bad as it had looked at the crime scene, their shooter was doing pretty well. Actually much better than Gibbs was hoping for. He almost wished Tony had indeed 'finished the job'. _Almost_...

Since there had been so far no way to identify the man, that's what he was being called as at the moment. 'The man'. Although Gibbs had much more colorful ways of addressing him. He could be shockingly creative when he really wanted to be.

"I see you're finally awake."

The man on the bed glared. Gibbs had no problem facing it and soon enough, it was the one on the bed who blinked first.

Gibbs took the only chair in the room and sat down on it. He studied the man silently and he was pleased to notice that his silence was starting to make the bastard nervous. He looked like he might be from the Middle East. Only it didn't make a whole lot of sense how he'd have anything to do with their case. Unless this was now a whole another case altogether.

"Who are you?" Gibbs finally spoke, after long and agonizing silence. He was hardly surprised when he got no answer.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" That actually made the man flinch slightly.

Trying to calm his constant anger and keep down his urge to shoot the man himself, Gibbs took a deep breath before speaking again. "Do you speak english? Do you _understand_ english?"

It had barely been there, but his trained eyes saw it on the man's face. Oh he understood...

"So you _do_ understand me. Good. Now let me ask this one more time... Who. Are. You?"

The occupant on the bed let out humorless laughter, only to be cut short when Gibbs finally lost it.

"ANSWER ME!"

One of the agents opened the door and looked inside the room, but seeing as both the criminal and agent Gibbs were doing just fine, he closed the door.

With a sigh, Gibbs ran his hand over his face. This case had already taken it's toll on him and although he would have been happy to get rid of Blackadder, her death wasn't something he had wanted. Not _literally_ at least. I mean, _sure_... He had imagined plenty of times how he'd...

Anyway... Not only did she die, but he or DiNozzo could have very well ended up dead as well. Now that he thought about it... Tony _would _have been the first one to get shot, had he not jumped on him...

Oh h*ll... Had Tony taken the first bullet, Blackadder might still be alive. Gibbs prayed in his mind that the kid wouldn't figure out the same thing as he had. However, after almost two years of working together, he knew that realization was bound to find it's way in DiNozzo's head also. And having found out how easily the young man took blame on himself over things that were not his fault...

Suddenly Gibbs felt the rush to finish this d*mned business and get to the Navy Yard.

Standing up from the chair, he stepped closer to the bed. The man in there stared back at him as he was hovering there without another word.

After long and awkward silence, dark smirk raised on Gibbs's face. Alright then... If the bastard wanted to play it this way...

Just as Gibbs was about to say something, his phone rang. Cursing inwardly, he tried ignoring it for a moment, but decided to answer it anyway.

"Gibbs." He barked, only to feel how all the color left his face as he listened to the other person talking.

"I'm on my way." He finished the call and ran his hand over his head. D*mn it! He should have never left the crime scene! So close... It had been so close again...

"If I find out that you had _anything_ to do with this..." Gibbs spoke, with dangerous edge to his voice, as he turned around to face the man on the bed again.

"You will _pray_ that my agent would have killed you. Do you understand?"

The man chose that moment to play ignorant or deaf, whichever it was, and kept his eyes somewhere else.

Stepping closer, Gibbs pressed his hand over the other injured arm and the man gasped in pain, despite the pain meds he was on.

"Do. You. Understand?" He pressed harder with ever word and finally he heard the first spoken word coming from the man's mouth.

"Yes. I understand." The man snarled with his broken english.

"Good. I will be back and then we will talk some more." Gibbs let go of the arm and left the room.

"Keep guarding him." He said to the agents at the door and left.

Although Ducky had told him they were all just fine, thanks to DiNozzo, he wouldn't be able to get his peace of mind before he saw them with his own eyes.

As he walked towards the elevators, one of the nurses walked past him and although on some other moment he would have noticed something was off about her, right now his mind was too occupied by other things and so the two of them went on their own way.

Her brown eyes didn't look left or right as she kept on walking. She kept her face low enough and made herself look busy so in the already busy area full of people, no one really paid any attention to her.

She stopped at the door and let the agents guarding there check her ID and the female agent checked to see if she was carrying any weapons et cetera. The usual thing. Those had been the orders given by agent Gibbs.

Not finding anything suspicious, the agents let the nurse go in the room.

The man laying on the bed looked up and seeing the woman he became agitated.

She only smiled and walked closer, holding her gloved hand over his mouth. Leaning closer she whispered something in his ear while her other hand took something from her brown hair.

The man let out a strangled breath as he felt something sharp being stabbed on him. Drugged, a hand stopping him screaming for help, weak, with both his hands wounded and hand cuffed to the bed. He didn't struggle very long.

Only few minutes later, the nurse walked out of the room. The agents barely giving her a second glance.

Her work here was done.

* * *

Storming in the morgue, Gibbs finally let himself relax. Seeing Ducky and Tony in one piece and alive. _Breathing_. He didn't see Gerald though.

"What happened?"

"Ah. Jethro. Now that was fast. How many speed limits did you break this time, by getting here this fast?" Ducky tutted. He was hands deep in what seemed to be human remains of some sort.

Surprisingly Tony was wearing also scrubs and he gave Gibbs sheepish look as he was in the middle of holding something that Gibbs wasn't even going to try and guess what it was.

"DiNozzo? What the h*ll do you-"

"Now, now, Jethro. I hope you do not mind I am borrowing young Anthony here. I'm afraid that I needed the help."

"Well, where the h*ll is Gerald then?" Gibbs growled half heartedly and other two men looked at each other.

"Well?"

"Gerald..." Tony started and sighed. How to say it without saying too much? He liked Gerald and knew the man would not thank him for saying too much. I mean any normal person would freak out after almost dying in a bomb explosion, right? That must mean he himself wasn't one of the normal people then...

"The poor boy did not take it too well and so I ordered him to go home with a friend of mine."

Gibbs nods and took in of what had to be the remains of their victim's and Blackadder's body. Just what they needed... Now they didn't even have a body to give for her family...

"So exactly how did this happen?"

Tony shrugs. "Ducky saw there had been done some surgery on our victim's stomach area... Turns out there had been a bomb hidden inside her... Had to call other team to help us out... Which reminds me... Director wants to talk to you as soon as possible."

"How the h*ll did that go unnoticed?!" Gibbs barked without thinking. He was thinking all the possible worse case scenarios. The 'what ifs'. Looking at the autopsy table, where the remains were, cold chill ran through his body when he realized Ducky, Tony and Gerald could have been there also. H*ll, _He_ might've ended up being there.

"Well _excuse me_ if none of us don't have the ability to see inside the human bodies with our bare eyes. We're not super humans you know." Tony spoke calmly.

Gibbs felt that awful feeling of guilt creeping over his shoulder, but he pushed it away for now.

"You two aren't hurt or anything?"

"Oh, we are just fine Jethro. And may I add, _I_ said it and not Anthony." Ducky chuckled, making Tony roll his eyes. After the almost two years working here, most people there were familiar what the words '_I'm fine_' from his mouth meant.

"Ducky..." Gibbs wasn't amused.

"Few bruises and scrapes and slight ringing in our ears, that is all." Ducky smiled and cleaned up one of the bones. He and Tony hadn't stopped working even though Gibbs had showed up.

"Although I must say, without our Anthony here, we would not be talking now. His gut feelings are rivaling yours, Jethro."

"Really? Is that so?" Gibbs smirked, though he had known it long ago. Having been working side by side with the young man for as long as he had, he couldn't have _not _noticed it. Even though, for whatever reason, the dumbass kept trying to downplay it. Another thing which he had to talk to DiNozzo about...

"I just had this feeling which didn't leave me alone... I could've been wrong..." Tony shrugged.

"Or you could've been right, which you were." Gibbs spoke. Glaring daggers, which made the young man grin for some reason.

"Does Abby know what's been happening today?"

Tony grimaced and shook his head. He really couldn't handle Abby right now. She would be pissed off for sure and then cling on him whenever she could.

Gibbs's lips twisted into that half smile of his when he heard someone running towards the room.

"You really thought you could keep something like this from her?" He asked with raised eyebrow.

"You _know_ she keeps up with anything going on in the Navy Yard."

"Not really..." Tony sighed. Preparing to face the Abby storm.

Storming in the room with her dangerously high heels, one could only wonder how she managed not to hurt herself.

"Why did no one tell me!?" Abby yelled the moment she saw the men.

"Abigail..."

"Abby..."

"Abs..."

"Don't Abby me! None of you! Why do I have to hear from agent Hill, who had heard from agent Nelson from the Evans's team, who had heard from one of the computer guys, that you guys almost died today! _Twice_! And that Viv is dead! I mean, she was never my favorite, but I'd never want her dead. I mean not _really_... Oh, now I feel so bad for those times I threatened to kill her and leave no evidence and... And now she really is dead! And... And... _Why_ didn't you tell me!"

"Abby! _Breathe_!" Gibbs hugged the trembling goth and kissed her head.

"I apologize, dear Abigail. We should have come to you, but instead we got caught up with the work." Ducky smiled sadly.

Abby hugged her bossman, before stepping back. Turning around she held out her finger.

"And you mister! What reason do you have!?"

"Uh... I was helping Ducky." Tony smiled sheepishly and held out his gloved hands when Abby started approaching him.

"Blood, Abby..! I'm covered in blood and... other stuff."

Glancing towards the autopsy table with the body remains, Abby's eyes were filled with tears and she stepped closer and ignoring the blood and everything, she hugged the now very fidgety senior field agent.

"Ah h*ll..." Tony sighed and after taking the gloves off, he wrapped his arms around the now crying young woman.

Sharing a look with Ducky, Gibbs walked outside the room when his phone started ringing.

"Gibbs."

The smile on his face slipped off immediately.

"WHAT?! _Poisoned_?! How the h*ll could that happen!? I didn't leave people guarding him just so anyone could just _waltz in_ and _murder_ our suspect!"

Listening to the stuttering reply at the other end, Gibbs felt like throwing his phone against the wall. He was feeling extremely short tempered. After another few heated words and orders, he ended the call and _then_ he threw the phone against the wall, breaking it into pieces.

Leaning against the wall, Gibbs ran his hand over his face. Something he had been doing for days now. Or so it felt like to him at least.

A body which at least seemed to be part of their case... Unlike the other three bodies, it had been in the middle of nowhere and the caller isn't there when they arrive on the scene... A man with a gun trying to kill them... A bomb inside their victim... Their suspect is killed... H*ll, he never believed in coincidences and he wasn't going to start now. Rule 39 and all.

Peeking inside the room, with the three closest people in his life there, Gibbs made up his mind.

If someone was after him, then he wasn't going to let that someone hurt those he cared about. If it was simply a case where they had gotten too close... Could he take that kind of risk?

Watching as Abby slapped Tony's arm and then wrapped her arms around him again, Tony begging for help from Ducky who only smiled, Gibbs sighed.

DiNozzo would be after his head if he'd ever find out, but he would not take the chance of losing anyone else because he hadn't done anything ever again...

"I will be with the director. Abby, let them finish the job." Gibbs spoke as she stepped inside the room again.

"But Gibbs..." Abby was pouting.

"Abby."

"Yes sir, bossman..." Abby sighed dramatically, letting Tony finally free from her death grip.

Gibbs smiled. "And DiNozzo."

"Boss?"

"Once you're done here, go home."

"Boss..."

"We all need some rest. Come back only in the morning and not a minute late."

"Got it..."

Tony looks after Gibbs's retreating back with blank look on his face. He knew that look on the older man's face. He knew it too well. No matter how good Gibbs was hiding it from anyone else. Which he was, seeing how both Ducky and Abby seemed to be completely ignorant.

"I'll be d*mned if I let him do this to me again..." He was muttering from under his breath.

"Anthony?" Ducky spoke as Tony pulled another pair of gloves on.

"Nothing. Now, where were we..?"

_End of Part 28._


	29. The Ninja

**Can anyone figure out what _(several)_ things might have caused this dream? Of course I know _(author's privileges *cough*)_ what they are, but there could obviously be even things which I haven't thought about... That happens often, the readers point out obvious things to me, which actually make sense even to me...**

**I find it fascinating how our subconscious mind sometimes works. Often showing us some truly weird dreams. I've had plenty of the crazy dreams... I mean I've always had really good imagination so I would imagine it's ten times worse while I'm sleeping... Would explain a lot, right? Although some of the dreams still don't make a whole lot of sense to me... I mean I'm still confused why I would dream of a singing and colorful planets _(and they each had a name and I knew them even after I woke up)_ with faces on and then there's me floating in the space and one of the big planets ends up swallowing me. And that's one of the less crazy ones...**

**By the way... If you like grapes and you like frozen fruits etc... Then freeze some grapes and eat them..! They're so freaking good... Yes. I'm eating some right now...**

**For those worrying that Gibbs would take off on his own again so early on, did you really think I would let him have it that easy_(or if Tony would)_? Tsk, tsk...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

When Gibbs returned in the bullpen it was already late and most other people had left the building and those who were still there, were on their way out. Only DiNozzo was still there. Sitting behind his desk. Wearing his spare clothing and hard at working.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. Surprised that the man didn't even flinch.

Putting down the paper work, Tony leaned back on his chair. Keeping the look on his face neutral. Like a clean paper. So that even Gibbs wouldn't be able to read him.

"Yes boss?"

"Didn't I tell you to go home?"

"You did."

"Then what the h*ll are you still here for?"

"Working."

"DiNozzo..."

"Boss." Tony sighed and stood up.

"Here's the thing. I won't be played. I've had enough of that to last several lifetimes. I won't be pushed aside when as your partner I'm supposed to be watching your six. If you start going for some one man missions here, I'm out. Unless you have your orders to not say anything, I won't tolerate it. So either we _both_ do our work or I will go up there and ask for a transfer. I assume Morrow is still in his office."

"DiNozzo... What are you talking about?"

Tony let the blank look on his face fall off for a moment and instead showed Gibbs his 'don't mess with me' look.

"I know boss."

"You know?" Gibbs was confused.

"I know." Tony repeated and then turned the monitor on his desk so Gibbs saw what he had been working on. It was the security footage from the hospital.

"I also have your phone records from this day... _and_ I spoke to the agents who were guarding our suspect at the hospital."

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs growled.

"So don't mess with me. What's going on?"

Gibbs sat down behind his desk. He was torn between feeling angry for DiNozzo doing this and even getting _his_ phone records and then feeling proud for him doing this and succeeding without trouble as it seemed.

"Figured I'd be keeping you safe this way." He finally admitted.

"Keeping me safe? Boss... You know our job-"

"I _know_. But I realized we were lured in that crime scene, in the middle of nowhere, so that we could be taken down. We already lost Blackadder and then I nearly lost you three also. If this happened because someone wants to get back at me..."

"Boss... You're an idiot."

Gibbs's eyebrows went up with that. Only few people were brave enough to talk like that to him and even less few got away with it. DiNozzo was one of them.

"You asking for a head slap?"

"No... Gibbs. Listen. You're an idiot. If it's true and someone wants to hurt you by killing people you're close with, then do you honestly think that sending me home will keep me any safer? If anything, then I'll be in even more danger than at work, where I would at the very least be armed and with a partner watching my six."

Gibbs actually looked shocked and his whole form slumped on that chair of his. D*mn it. DiNozzo was right...

"Of course... Didn't think that far..."

"Of course not."

"Hey!" Gibbs growled affectionately and pointed for Tony to come next to him, which the young man did. Although hesitating.

Standing up, Gibbs held his arm over Tony's shoulders, squeezing the other shoulder.

"You're right."

"I am?" Tony grinned. The head slap after it wasn't unexpected, but the soft caressing of his head after that was.

"Only if you tell anyone, I will deny it."

Looking at the monitor, with the frozen picture from the security footage, Gibbs froze. Having a distant memory of walking by a nurse as he left the hospital.

"So how did you get it so fast? I've been having bit of difficulty getting anyone in the d*mn hospital to cooperate with me."

"Little ass kissing now and then will get you far, boss." Tony grinned.

"Nice little nurse helped out? Or a female doctor?"

"Hey! I'm insulted. Why couldn't it be male?"

Gibbs's stared at him. "Something I need to know, DiNozzo?"

"What? _Oh_..." Tony blushed.

"You _know_ that's not what I meant, boss!"

"I know. Was talking about how you always have your way with women. Figured you're starting to lose your charm and had to give up charming your way around."

"Very funny boss. It was very nice nurse Isabel, who has her own special way of getting what she wants."

"Really?"

Tony ran his hand over his face. "Boss... I really am not in the mood for word plays here... Haven't slept for over 24 hours...

Gibbs smirked. "Well? Did you find anything useful?"

Tony frowned. "Nothing so far... She obviously knew her way around and knew where the cameras are. That's the best picture of her so far. I will keep on trying to see if I can get somehow better one, but so far all we have is a picture of her back and hair, which could very well be a wig or something. Those agents are useless also. They can hardly remember her. Each one of them giving different description."

"How the h*ll is that possible?"

Tony smirked. "Let's just say that they were busy watching something else instead her face. So I'd figure agent Parker's description would be the most accurate. She did also search her for any weapons and such."

Gibbs nods. Frustrated, but both of them were starting to feel the lack of sleep really badly now. "Well let's go home for now, both of us."

"Boss..."

"And you're staying with me."

"Got it boss..." Tony smiled. Glancing once more at the unknown nurse on the screen, he turned off his computer and cleaned the desk. Taking his things he hurried after Gibbs, who was already in the elevator, holding the doors open for him.

* * *

_- DREAM -_

_Tony looked around himself. He felt cold and the darkness around him was strangely creepy. It reminded him of the times from his childhood. All alone in a big mansion, in a big and scary room. Darkness making things only more difficult for him when he believed there was monsters all over the room. And his huge bed... To this day he hated canopy beds._

_Sitting up on his bed when he thought he had heard something, Tony shivered. It really was so cold._

_Hearing it again, Tony stood up, taking his gun with him._

_Opening the guest room door, he peeked outside and swallowed at the darkness in there. The darkness became over powering the moment he stepped outside the room. It felt like billions of dark hands all over him. That's when he realized with much horror that the darkness around him was alive. Whispering him all the things he was scared of.  
_

_For a first time in a long time, Tony had to admit that he was scared s*itless of the darkness. With much difficulty he made it downstairs. Feeling as if someone was pulling him backwards and he had to use every strength from his body to keep on walking forward._

_For a moment Tony stopped half way down the stairs. If the darkness had been dark before then what was waiting him down there was something even more sinister. A bubbling sea of darkness. He had no other way of describing it._

_Wanting nothing more than to hide away and maybe even cry a little, you know, just a little, Tony made up his mind and kept moving forward until he was downstairs. _

_Stumbling, he dropped his gun and watched in almost fascination how the darkness opened it's dark mouth and swallowed it._

_Hearing the sound which had woken him up again, Tony was shocked at how small his voice sounded. He _felt_ small. Touching his face he was pretty sure that his face was smooth and slightly round, like a child's._

"_Hello..?" He whispered and then he heard it again. Something breaking against the floor. A plate maybe? And then he saw it... In the middle of the darkness there was hint of light._

_Desperate to get there, Tony started running. Or he would have if he could, but instead he was moving in slow motion._

_Reaching out, he got a hold of the door frame and somehow he managed to pull himself in the room. _

_Looking around the too bright room, Tony noticed that he was in the kitchen. All the doors on the kitchen cabinet had been opened and on the floor there was a pile of broken plates and glass._

"_Boss?" Tony spoke, seeing there was someone in the kitchen, head inside the cabinet. Pulling out endless amounts of plates and then dropping them on the floor._

_The person stopped, hearing Tony's voice, and closed the cabinet door. Turning around to face him and smiled._

"_Hello Tony."_

* * *

Gasping for his breath, Tony sat up on his bed. His T-shirt was almost wet from his sweating and he was feeling cold.

He rarely saw those crazy dreams of his anymore and this went on his top list of craziness. He had figured out that usually it meant that his subconsciousness was trying to tell him something, but with a dreams as crazy as that... He could hardly even want to start thinking it over...

Shivering from the cold, Tony stood up to go and get another blanket, when he noticed that the bedroom window was wide open.

He knew he hadn't opened it and he knew Gibbs wouldn't be opening it either. Not when the nights were as cold as they were right now.

With that dream still fresh in his mind, Tony was hesitating when he walked closer to the window. Taking his gun with him, just in case...

Looking out he saw a dark figure running away from the house. Without second thought, Tony climbed out of the window and somehow made it safely on the ground. Although running outside in the darkness, without shoes or even socks on, wasn't the most fun thing to do.

Running after, Tony yelled. "Hey! Stop!"

Although he was good at running, very good, but with nothing covering his bare feet and still half groggy from the sleep, Tony was having hard time keeping up with the unknown person who had also already enough distance between the two of them.

Pushing away the pain on his feet at the back of his mind, Tony ran faster. For a moment he thought he was catching up, only for the darkly dressed person to turn around the next corner and disappear.

* * *

Gibbs sat in his basement, drinking bourbon. Almost as soon as they had made it in there, DiNozzo had fallen asleep on the guest room bed.

It still bothered him how the young agent never came over unless he told him to and sometimes not even then so he'd have to order him to come. Didn't matter that he had given the man open invitation, a rare thing from him. Extremely rare. Really... What was wrong with his place..? Or was it perhaps something else..?

The sound of a front door opening made Gibbs look up and his hand went automatically on his weapon. Seeing his senior field agent, covered in sweat and some dirt, walking down the stairs sure wasn't what he thought he'd be seeing.

"DiNozzo? What the h*ll are you doing up? And looking like that? You look like crap."

"Thanks boss..." Tony sighed. Sitting next to Gibbs, on the floor. Taking the offered bottle of bourbon and drinking from it before handing it back.

"How come I didn't hear you going out?"

"I used the window..."

Seeing Gibbs's 'don't bulls*it me' look, Tony sighed.

"Really. I did."

"Door too easy for you?"

"Wish it was just that... Boss... This may sound weird, but... Did you open the window in my room?"

"Of course not."

"Thought so... Boss... I think someone was in my room or at least tried getting in, using the guest room's window. And don't ask me why that window of all the rooms. Maybe he or she didn't know you don't keep your door locked."

Gibbs was up on his feet by the time Tony had finished saying 'someone was in my room'.

"Why the h*ll didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Well gee, boss. Maybe because I was busy chasing down the suspect down the street."

"Well?"

"Didn't get him. Was too far and too d*mn dark to see enough to tell anything useful. I swear, it was like trying to catch some d*mn ninja. Went around the corner and poof. Vanished in the thin air. Did try to look for some clues, but doing that in the dark while I'm not exactly at my best... Well, it didn't work out."

"D*mn it DiNozzo... Didn't you just lecture me about letting you watch my back?"

"Sorry boss. There wasn't any time. Won't happen again."

"D*mn straight it won't." Gibbs, blaming it on the alcohol later, pulled the shivering young man into a hug and sighed. Thinking how wrong things could have ended.

"Um... Boss?" Tony was feeling uncomfortable and Gibbs let go, tapping the back of his head with his hand.

"Go take a hot shower. I'll bring you something else to wear."

"On it boss..."

Once Tony was gone, Gibbs rushed in the guest room. Without touching the window, he saw that it had indeed been forcefully opened from the outside.

Taking out his phone, Gibbs pressed one of the speed dials.

"I know what time it is Tom, but we have a situation at my place... Might need a little help while the trails are still fresh..."

_End of Part 29._


	30. My Ghosts

**Bit of a filler chapter...**

**Hey look! It's chapter 30! Woohoo... I don't think my possible other future fanfics will be as long as this might end up being, but hey... I could be wrong...**

**So little about the writer in me and maybe little more... And as requested, the conformation between Abby and Ducky.**

**I'm really curious how other people see the stories they read. How does the story world look like in their heads you know. I'd love to be able to take a peek in their mind while they are reading some story. **

**It's really hard for me to try and imagine it as I know my own head is extreme case. It was made for stories just like music was made to be the air I breath. It takes extremely badly written story for me to not see the story play out in front of my eyes like a movie scene. If the story is good enough, I become part of the story and I experience the feelings. Sometimes even can hear the voices, smell and taste. Both when I read and write. I don't even have to try or get deep in the story mode to be able to step into a story. **

**To sum it all up: I love writing. If you'd ever meet me in real life, I might not say a whole lot if anything at all, since all my words are stuck inside me and it would be easier to just ask me to write it down if you want to know the real me. **

**I only wish there was more things I was good at... Like math you know?_ (And writing better in english...)_ Oh how much better I would have done at school... But this world in general doesn't really care much about the artistic skills, but it's all about study this and study that and be good at it or you suck...**

**...I think I ended up ranting just a little, even though that was not my intention. Forgive me my darling readers. Love you by the way. You're not the reason I'm writing, but you're the reason I keep on writing in here.**

**I'm not a happy person and I don't think I will ever be. Don't think I even know how to be. Without going into "why", writing and music keeps me sane or sane enough when I think I'm starting to slip into some scary _(for me)_ mind set. Keeps my mind focused on something else other than the things I shouldn't be thinking or things I can't handle.**

**Thank God for the music and stories in this world! Sure they're not all good, but that's not the point...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_Ranma_: I'm glad to hear you do. As I pointed out before at some point _(I think)_, those people will show up later on again and maybe play much bigger part.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Gibbs stood at the front door and watched at the people working around and in his house. He knew that further away there would be more people, trying to find any trails from where their mysterious intruder had disappeared.

After waking up his director, the man hadn't asked too many questions and hadn't wasted time either, but sent one team to his house.

So much for the sleep, Gibbs mused and took another sip of his hot coffee. He didn't even have to tell the people to not touch his coffee as they were all very much aware how strong the stuff was.

"Agent Gibbs..."

Gibbs watched in amusement as the young, very nervous, agent was trying to obviously somehow tell him to move away from the door so he'd be able to leave.

"I... Uh... I need to go outside, sir..."

"Don't call me sir."

"S...sorry."

Gibbs eyed the frightened probie for a moment and then decided to leave his bastard attitude for later use. Stepping away from the door, he couldn't stop smiling that half smile of his when the kid nearly fainted out of relief. He obviously couldn't get outside fast enough.

Walking in the kitchen for a refill, Gibbs sat down and observed his agent. Sitting behind the table and with bunch of papers scattered all over it. With the young man's hair up in all odd angles and directions and dark coloring under the eyes, DiNozzo wasn't exactly at his best, although he was looking years younger.

"Did you get any sleep at all?"

Tony looked up from the picture he had been staring for a while now. The picture of that nurse from the security footage. Or rather her back and brown hair which looked just like bunch of other nurses in the same hospital.

"Some." And after that nightmare of his, there was no way he was going to go back to sleeping that night.

"Boss... I know _you_ didn't get to sleep at all so you really should try to sleep some."

"Can't." Gibbs shrugged.

"There's too much caffeine in me now."

"You know... Perhaps the intruder was just some secret admirer? Or maybe one of your ex-wives?"

Tony laughed and barely avoided the head slap, only to get more serious as he went back to staring at the picture.

"Figure out anything yet?"

"No... Well... No..."

"DiNozzo."

"It's more of a gut feeling if anything, but I can't read it well enough to go anywhere with it."

Gibbs looked at him, waiting. Knowing there was more.

"I think I should know her. But for the life of me, I can't figure it out with only a picture like this. I hope the sketches will help out..."

"Come on. Let's both try to get couple hours of sleep before work." Gibbs stood up, leaving no question whether Tony would follow his lead or not.

"Didn't you just say you had too much caffeine in your system?"

"I said I would try."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Letting out a soft curse, the darkly dressed figure walked away from the house. There was no other choice but gather the information some other way.

How had _no one_ known that agent Gibbs's senior field agent was staying there? Ruining the smooth and simple plan to get in and get out without anyone ever knowing.

That brought another set of questions. Like _why_ was the other man there? He didn't seem to be injured either. Or drunk. What was their relationship? It surely went deeper than that of a normal boss and subordinate.

Walking towards the car waiting, with a slight limp, thanks to hurting it with the disappearing trick, one thought was stronger than any other.

Even if the weak link was now dead, father was not going to be pleased...

* * *

Stepping in the bullpen, early in the morning, Tony didn't think that his week could get any worse than it had been so far. I mean hey. It was a week where basically everything seemed to go wrong. From falling down the stairs to trying to catch their unknown serial killer and losing a team member.

Sitting behind his desk, Tony looked up in time when Gibbs strolled in the bullpen, holding a mother of all the coffee cups.

He was absent mindedly wondering if the strength of the thing was also worse than usual. Only he had no idea how that was even possible.

"Thanks boss." Tony smiled and eyed the coffee cup which Gibbs put on his desk. Half of the size of the cup which Gibbs was now both inhaling and drinking at the same time. Like a thirsty beast who hadn't seen any water for days. Or a drunkard who had his first drop of alcohol after too long wait. Too long for that drunkard at least.

Gibbs looked up, having sensed DiNozzo's eyes on him. He was pleased to see how one glare from him made the young man drop the gaze, although there was now amused smile on his face.

Only DiNozzo... Most people wouldn't have the guts to be fearless around him. Something which he both loved and hated about DiNozzo.

"You getting to work or do you need a head slap, DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up, startled. Ah... Wonderful. Gibbs was back to his bastard mood, which had plagued their small team for few weeks now. Whatever bug there was in his boss's ass, he at least didn't have anyone to protect from it this time.

"Already working, boss."

Without really thinking much, his gaze wandered to the two empty desks. After two years he still could see them. Could still hear them. They were the ghosts from his dream.

There was McGeek furiously trying to hide his new book chapter from his teammates. Who told the idiot to write it during his work hours anyway?

He couldn't bear to see Kate sitting there so he always tried to block from seeing and hearing her. Didn't always work and neither did it now. Not after what had happened to Vivian. It always started the same: Kate was smiling or laughing about something. Teasing and sometimes taunting him. Then it ended with her sitting there, slumped against her desk. Glassy eyes staring at nothing or maybe something. That bleeding hole on her face.

Now Ziva was one of the loudest voices speaking to him. Always sizing him up. Throwing some snide remarks and taunting. Always using wrong wording and he had to fight back the urge to correct her out loud. She was ghostly reminder to him. To never let someone like her get too close to him.

Surprisingly Vivian was now added to his many collection of ghosts. There were too many of them. Most born out of guilt, regrets, sadness, longing, fear, anger...

Guilt...

Dropping his head against his palms, Tony took several deep breaths. _Breath in, breath out... In and out, in and out_...

It didn't help. He still found himself reliving that moment. From where he heard the sound to when he saw Vivian. Dead.

His mind kept revisiting that moment. In slow mode, zooming in and zooming out. Focusing on the smallest details. Analyzing.

That short moment of surprise on her face which he hadn't noticed back then. The flash of something flying past them just as he pushed Gibbs down on the floor with him. The sound of the bullet hitting Vivian. Another thing which he didn't remember hearing back then.

Why hadn't he pulled the woman down with him? Why couldn't he have been slow enough to take the bullet instead? Why..? _What if_..?

"What the h*ll are you doing, DiNozzo?"

Tony looked up. Startled and then surprised as he realized he was holding his coffee cup in one hand, which he didn't remember picking up, and his other hand was typing something on the computer.

It was good that he was able to work on 'automatic setting' or he'd be chewed thoroughly by Gibbs, but the only problem was that he couldn't remember writing that report or even when he had started the computer. There it was however. Almost perfect description of the crime scene incident. In perfect order and everything. Not too little and not too much. Yet he had no memory of writing any of it.

Frowning, Tony wondered if there was something wrong with him. Maybe he should let his brains be checked... Or perhaps his brains had been invaded by aliens or something. That made him think of bunch of B-rated scifi and horror movies, which he never wanted to see again...

"I have no idea... But my report seems to be done now."

Gibbs had been keeping his eyes, more or less, on the troubling agent of his and he didn't like what he saw. The man had spent half an hour staring at something while his hands kept working, obviously writing something. It was like watching a sleepwalker at work.

Standing up after printing out the report, Tony walked to Gibbs's desk. Dropping the report on his desk.

"I'll go see Abby..."

Hurrying, in fear of Gibbs stopping him, Tony rushed to the stairs. Using stairs instead of the elevator had become something he did whenever he could. Wanting to keep in shape. Well, more than usual that is. And sometimes it was to avoid any impromptu 'elevator talks' from Gibbs.

Gibbs on the other hand was in no way going to stop his second from leaving. Perhaps Abby could cheer him up. Although he really had to talk to Tony. Soon.

Looking over that report, Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows. The report was perfect. Too perfect and he didn't like it. It was like one of those computer geeks had written it, minus the 'geek talk', which he wouldn't understand. It had no Tony in it. Although he would never admit it, he loved reading those reports DiNozzo made. They were perfect, DiNozzo way.

Looking over at the empty desks, Gibbs wondered what the kid had seen when looking there. He had seen the distant look whenever he glanced towards there.

Had he looked only at the desk where Blackadder had been sitting, he would've automatically guessed the reason, but Tony's eyes kept on darting between both empty desks, whenever his eyes wandered there. And the way he moved his head to his side just a little, as if listening something. Something in the office maybe? It was quiet in the morning and mostly he could only hear the computers and few soft 'good morning's' here and there.

A thought occurred Gibbs and he had a flashing memory of Tony talking to Ducky. That d*mned dream. He hadn't given it much thought after DiNozzo started working with him.

Shaking his head, Gibbs looked up as Tom Morrow strolled out of the elevator. Looking grim and almost plain pissed off.

Seeing the questioning look which Gibbs was giving him, Tom shook his head and formed 'later' with his mouth.

Well, that couldn't be good. Gibbs frowned and nods. Watching the director taking two steps at a time before disappearing into his office.

* * *

Walking into the lab, first thing Tony saw was Abby holding huge envelope against the light. Obviously trying to see through it.

Shaking his head at it and wondered what Gibbs would have done had it been him that walked in the room right then. Probably nothing as, just like in his dream, the former marine had a soft spot in his heart for the young woman. Letting her get away with too many things and also perhaps unknowingly teaching her bad habits.

Not that Tony had anything against Gibbs being close with Abby, but he worried how that would affect Abby in the reality. He hated to possibly see the woman turn out the same way as in the dream. Which was one of the reasons he had done his best to keep certain distance between the two of them.

Walking further in the room, Tony shut down the loud music, making Abby jump.

"I'm not doing anything!"

Turning around, Abby hid the envelope behind her back and relaxed, just a little, seeing Tony standing there.

"Tony! You scared me!"

"Abby..." Tony sighed and stepped forward, holding out his hand.

"Gibbs already was here and brought me my Caf-Pow, but obviously you aren't here for that, since I can't see any Caf-Pow on you. Well, unless you did the mysterious appearing trick. I'm still trying to figure out how both Gibbs _and_ now you are doing it. I even tried to see if the cameras caught anything, but-"

"Abby!"

Dropping her gaze on the floor, Abby gave the envelope. Chewing her bottom lip, she looked as Tony looked it over.

"Abby..." Tony looked at her finally again.

"This is addressed to me. Want to confess?"

"It's just... You know... When you mentioned last week that you are scared of opening envelopes..."

"I was drunk, Abby. I could tell bunch of stuff that makes no sense when I've had too much to drink."

"Well yes, but... I wanted to find out what could have made you feel that way..."

D*mn it, Tony sighed. He had thought lately some of his mail had showed up during odd moments.

"Have you been going through my mail every day, Abby?"

"Uh... Well...Sorry..."

Abby at least had the decency of looking guilty.

"It's just that you never share anything about yourself. Aren't we friends? We _are_ friends, right? I mean _I_ think of you as one. You're my best friend. Tony... Do you really not-?"

"Abby!"

Stepping closer to the now very big eyed goth, he wrapped his arms around her. Hugging her awkwardly. He didn't really hug people, not even Abby, and so she used this rare moment and flung her arms around him before he had time to change his mind.

He had a flashing image of a plague filled envelope and he almost shivered. He'd never forgive himself if anyone got hurt because of him.

"I keep my work and private life separate for a reason. I care about you. A lot. If something would ever happen to you, I would never forgive myself. H*ll, Gibbs wouldn't forgive me. He'd shoot me himself."

Abby frowned and pushed away to look at Tony.

"Bossman wouldn't do that. He cares about you too."

"Wanna bet?"

"Well as a matter of fact-"

"Promise me Abby. Never touch my things again. You could get seriously hurt."

Abby studied the young man. Trying to see if there was any hint of humor in his eyes, but all she saw was dead serious and almost intense gaze.

"Alright. I won't do that anymore... But I really wish you wouldn't keep everyone at arm's length."

Tony smiled slightly. It was his defense mechanism. Born out of all the past hurts and mistakes and then his dream.

"You already know me better than most people."

"Better than Gibbs and Ducky?"

"Better than most people."

Abby pouts almost childishly, but Tony only laughs. Leaning closer he head slaps her. Shocking the woman.

"Did you... Tony! Did you just Gibbs slap me!?"

"It's for doing what you shouldn't be doing."

"I'm telling Gibbs!"

"You wouldn't do that."

"Would too."

"Would not."

"I would."

"You wouldn't. I mean we're friends, right?" Tony winked and walked away before his words hit Abby. When they did, the goth got wide smile on her face.

"Friends..."

Taking her Caf-Pow, Abby smiled even wider as she saw the second Caf-Pow there. It was too far from where Tony had been standing.

"A mystery..."

She could hardly imagine how she could have ever almost hated the former detective. It had taken Ducky to point out to her that she was being childish and immature. Jealous over the suddenly shared attention between the two of them when it came to her beloved bossman.

She felt her cheeks flush red as she thought back to that day...

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

_Abby stared at the monitor in front of her. For some reason the Caf-Pow tasted bad in her mouth yet she couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like it really tasted any different than usual._

_She was stuck with the image of the look on the young detective's face. His retreating back as he left, without looking back. Why did that bother her so much?_

_It wasn't like she cared about the man. Didn't matter how good he may have looked in those leather pants and d*mn did he look good..._

_Shaking her head at the image. She had to admit, had they met in some other circumstances and not with Gibbs bringing him here, she could have imagined them being friends. He really was special like that. A friend material. Good friend material. Loyal friend material. Unless her Abby instincts were all wrong._

_None of that didn't matter though. Not when the man could put Gibbs in danger. Not when Gibbs had his head full of this DiNozzo. Not even bringing her Caf-Pow to her himself..._

"_Abigail."_

_Startled, Abby looks over her shoulder. Smiling first when she saw Ducky standing at the door of her unusually quiet lab. Then she notices the old man was obviously not in a very good mood._

"_Ducky! You don't come here often."_

_Ducky nods and holds out some sample, which Abby takes._

"_I though Gerald was supposed to bring it here?"_

"_He had a family emergency."_

"_Wait. Ducky." Abby spoke as the man was turning around to leave._

"_Are you alright?"_

_Ducky shook his head. "No. I am not."_

"_Oh..! You're not hurt or sick are you? Does Gibbs know?"_

"_Abigail. You can relax. I am not hurt. Dear me... I was not thinking when I said it that way."_

_Ducky smiled sadly._

"_I am simply worried about our dear Anthony. He should not be going back to Baltimore in his condition. I should have been more firm with the young fool."_

_Abby snorts. "Well it was about time."_

_Ducky stares at her. "Care to explain, Abigail?"_

_Abby blinks and wonders for a moment had she said something wrong._

"_Well it's just that ever since Gibbs met DiNozzo, everything has been about him. It was alright though. I knew it was just another obsession for Gibbs and it would pass on once he found something more important. I didn't think he would bring DiNozzo in here. Gibbs has spent too much time with him! Even when he's with me, he's still thinking about him. I can tell. I feel so... so..."_

"_Abigail." There was grim look on Ducky's face and suddenly Abby wasn't sure how to take it._

"_Are you not perhaps being little unfair towards young Anthony now? Childish even?"_

"_What?" Abby was gaping her mouth._

"_There is no need to be jealous. Jethro has not stopped caring about you. I am sure you know that."_

"_That's not it! Ducky, he's dangerous! I've seen enough of his files and seen _him_ to know that he is a walking accident! If Gibbs gets hurt or killed because of him..."_

"_It is not Anthony's fault if Jethro does get hurt or killed. You know that. It is their work which is far more dangerous. If anything, they are perfect for watching each other's backs. And I am sure you know how Jethro keeps on asking for trouble all by himself. Or do you prefer it that he keeps on working on his own? Without someone watching his back? Or have someone much less qualified than Anthony?"_

"_He's no Stan Burley." Abby stated stubbornly._

"_No. He is not. And that is only good thing. Is it not?"_

_Abby frowned. "What do mean by that? Stan was good! He made it that long with the bossman. Longer than anyone else."_

"_Yes. He was good indeed, but do I need to remind you why he ultimately did also leave?"_

_Abby shook her head slowly._

"_And do not tell me you did not have anything to do with the fact so many other agents would not stay long working with Jethro. I know Jethro himself did not make it easy for anyone to stay either, but your jealousy could have cost his life on the field, with no partner to watch his back. You know that having no backup does not stop him."_

_Abby's eyes went wide. Both the realization that she had been caught and what her foolishness could have caused._

"_But I didn't... I... I only..."_

"_I had my hopes. That Anthony would not only watch Jethro's back longer than anyone else, but that he would also do it better than anyone else."_

"_But he's not-"_

"_Abigail! You are very smart girl. Too smart to let some petty feeling of jealousy dumb you down."_

_Abby wiped away the lone tear rolling on her cheek. "Ducky... I didn't... I wasn't thinking... You're right... I'm jealous... Whenever some new and young agents comes to work with him... Getting to spend so much time with him... More than I ever could... I've seen the look in bossman's eyes when he looks at Tony... It's almost like... But I always thought I'm the only one... I don't like it..."_

_Ducky's grim look softened for a bit. Perhaps he had gotten through her. Patting her shoulder he spoke, more gently than before. _

"_Maybe it is not too late to fix things."_

_Abby looks up at this. Confused. "What do you mean?"_

_There was twinkling in the old man's eyes as he handed Abby hundred dollars. _

"_What is this for?"_

"_For that office bet you started on Anthony."_

_Abby went deep red._

"_But... He already left..."_

"_Has he?" Ducky said that, with actually wondering look on his face._

"_If I were you, I would call Jethro."_

"_But Ducky. No one has bet hundred dollars."_

"_I am taking my chances and the risk seems worth it."_

* * *

Abby made a face as one of her machines made the sound of the work being done.

On the day Tony had officially become the agent in there, Ducky had collected his money with almost smug smile on his face. Something you didn't see the man wearing that often. And now there was another bet going on... Almost everyone knew about the 'two year mark' which Tony had.

Come to think of it... Most the bets in these days had something to with Tony. From who he would date next to when he'd receive his next _work _related injury.

Their 'little celebrity." Abby smiled. Tony and Gibbs both were admired, feared and respected. Only difference between the two of them was however that Tony was also well liked. Popular even. And she could finally fully admit the reason why.

As much as she loved her bossman, Gibbs simply wasn't cut out to be friendly enough with just about everyone. One of the reasons why he could never become a director. As much as Abby fancied the idea of her bossman barking orders as a director.

It was funny how fast she could become attached to one Anthony DiNozzo junior, once she let go of her jealousy. Now he had become her surrogate older brother, even if neither of them ever said it out loud.

Now if only she could get the man trust her enough with his secrets and life... And she definitely had to work on getting him more used to her hugs! No amounts of avoidance could stop her...

She wondered for a moment what Gibbs would do if he'd know she might be the reason Tony was even more eager to take the bullets for him on the field... No. She definitely was not brave enough.

* * *

Sitting behind his desk, Tony finally opened the big envelope. It was those sketches of the nurse which he had asked.

"Boss. The pictures are here..."

"Any good?"

"No... Not really... They are too different from each other..."

Deciding to focus for now on the sketch made from agent Parker's description, Tony found himself staring at it for a long time. It really was too vague. Could be almost anyone. For some reason none of the pictures also didn't have any eyes.

He brushed his fingers over agent Parker's sketch. Or rather the lips and the smile they were wearing. It was little odd that she'd remember her smile, but not eyes.

He had flash of picture of someone else with a smile like that.

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

"_Ziva!" Tony yelled as his partner held up her gun. Pointing it towards their criminal, holding a gun of his own. _

_He had noticed soon enough that it was no real weapon after all, but a children's toy. Very realistic, but definitely not real. Someone with Ziva's training should have been also able to see it was not a real thing. So why..?_

"_Ziva, don't shoot!" He barely let out of his mouth before she smiled and shot their guy._

"_D*mn it! D*mn it Ziva!"_

"_Oh. So it was a... fake? That _is_ the word?" Ziva shrugged as she walked closer to their now very dead suspect._

_Tony cursed and could already hear Gibbs and probie running towards them. What he saw next shocked him however._

"_Ziva?" Gibbs said the moment he made it to the scene and saw their guy, dead._

"_What happened?"_

_Ziva turned around and out of nowhere, there was a tear rolling down her cheek. "I thought it was a real gun, Gibbs."_

_Tony could only stare as Ziva went through what happened, in her own words. During the whole time she seemed to be honestly distraught and Gibbs had his arms around her in a hug._

"_McGee! Take her back to the Navy Yard. We will meet you there."_

"_But..."_

"_Now."_

_Silently Tony went to his work. It was then that he realized he wasn't the only one with undercover skills that could fool those who think they know you the best. He wasn't sure what to think of it._

"_DiNozzo."_

"_Yes boss?"_

"_Was that what happened?"_

_Tony actually looked, really looked at Gibbs, and realized it was only his word against Ziva's. Why the h*ll should Gibbs listen to him over his new little favorite? It sounded petty and childish, and h*ll maybe it was, but there was something more to it all. Something deeper and darker that was able to hold even Gibbs captivated. He only wished he knew what it was. _

"_Yes boss."_

* * *

Dropping the picture on the desk, Tony stood up.

"Coffee run." Was his only explanation as he stormed out of the bullpen.

Walking to the desk, Gibbs took the picture. Trying to see what had gotten such reaction out of the man. As far as he could see, these sketches were useless.

His phone rang. "Gibbs... On my way."

Rushing towards the director's office, Gibbs had a feeling that the morning was only going to be getting worse.

_End of Part 30._


	31. The DiNozzo Special

**Second chapter today! And new "sidekick" for Tony. I promise, I won't rush to let him be killed even before we get to know him...**

**I can maybe never get enough of sushi... *Eating some now* And oh how yummy this coconut hot chocolate is... With some added chili in it too... Man... I'm in flavor heaven right now.**

**By the way... I have a question for all the guest readers _(You don't have to answer, but I'd like to know)_. Figured I should have asked this way before, but better late than never, right?**

**Do you hate the idea of me answering to your reviews on author comments? I could stop doing it or those who don't want replies, can say so in their reviews? Or then I could only reply when asked? I have no idea which way would be better... So help me out a little..?**

_**Leo**_

* * *

"Give me one of your non alcoholic drinks. I don't care which one, just give me one."

Sitting in the bar close to the Navy Yard, which was almost empty in the morning, Tony brushed his hair. Frustrated and worried.

"Why come in a bar if you're not going to drink any alcohol?" The man making him some fancy drink spoke. The guy was almost as old as Gibbs and didn't seem annoyed, only curious. He had dark complexion and his face was full of laughter, even when he wasn't laughing.

Tony showed his badge. "I'm on duty. Needed to get out for a while."

"I understand. Don't people like you usually hang around the places that serve coffee though? Or such impression I've got."

"Usually. Wanted to avoid my boss following me and this isn't the kind of place he'd look from first. Buys me some time at least."

"Makes sense. So tell me son... What brings navy cop here so early in the morning?"

Tony almost laughed at the 'navy cop'. Something which he himself had called Gibbs.

"Life."

The man chuckled and handed over the bright green drink, which Tony eyed suspiciously.

"Go on. Trust me. It's good."

"You've tasted it?"

"Nope. First time I made it."

Laughing softly, Tony took a sip of the drink and looked surprised. The fruity drink was sparkly and perfect and it had so many flavours in it that he had hard time figuring out what it must have been made of. Yet at the same time the flavors were in perfect balance. Although no alcohol, there seemed to have some caffeine in it. Strong kind. Also perfect for him...

The man looked smug. "Told ya."

"What's it called?"

The man looked thoughtful. "What's your name agent?"

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"Yes?"

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"Sorry?"

"The drink. It's called Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony stared for a while and then started laughing, feeling suddenly much better than before he came in the bar, making the man grin also.

"Well. I'm honored. Don't think I've had my own drink before this."

Making himself the same drink, the man sat down to drink it. "D*mn. It _is_ good. Must be the best one I've created so far. Maybe I'll start selling this? The agent DiNozzo special?"

"You're funny, man." Tony chuckled.

"You can call me Isaac."

"Fitting."

"And why is that?"

"Laughter. Isn't that what your name means? You know, in hebrew?"

Isaac looked thoughtful. "I never knew that. I was simply named after Isaac Newton."

"I was named after my father." Tony grimaced.

Figuring that talking about the young agent's father might be little too early and too much right now, Isaac decided to take the conversation to another direction.

"So, you speak hebrew?"

Tony snorts. "No. But I might have to start learning."

"Work?"

"Not really. Kind of. No. Maybe. H*ll, I don't know. Let's just say that I want to be prepared for the storm if or when it hits."

"Want to talk about it?"

Seeing the look Tony gave him, Isaac chuckled. "Believe it or not, but working in a bar makes you really good listener. And most people talking aren't even sober enough to make any sense what they're saying. Besides during this time of the day I don't even have yet other clients."

Tony mused how much he should say and in what words. He didn't after all know the man. Even if he did like him faster than he liked most people. And the best part? They didn't work together.

"There's this enemy, criminal even, who looks from the outside the perfect agent and partner. She fools everyone else with her deception and for whatever the h*ll is the reason, she loves letting me carry her crap. Some people even seem to think that me and her should become partners outside work as well. Not going to happen. She'd murder me after mating. She's dangerous and if there has ever been a woman I'm scared of, then it would be her. Pretty pathetic huh? Big federal agent like me is scared of a woman."

Tony tried lightening up the heaviness in his heart with a soft, yet bitter, laughter.

Isaac shook his head. "I disagree. Women can be scary as h*ll. Even scarier than us men. And much more dangerous. I mean, not often would you imagine a fragile looking woman could be able to beat you in a wrestling match."

"Old girlfriend?"

"Ex-wife. One of them."

"Oh you can't be..." Tony started laughing.

"What?"

"No. Nothing. You only reminded me of someone."

"So that woman. She's your work partner?"

"Not yet... She might become... No one at work knows her yet and neither does she know me, but... I know it all sounds crazy and not even making any sense... Just trust me... It is very bad if Ziva David becomes part of our team. So I will fight tooth and nail to stop that from happening. Which reminds me... I really should first try and make sure if she even exists..."

Isaac chuckled and stood up when another customer steps inside. "You're right. That does sound crazy. But don't worry. I still like you."

Tony laughed and finished his drink while Isaac was serving the other man in the room. Taking out his wallet he was about to ask for the price, only to get a firm head shake from Isaac.

"It's on the house. It is after all thanks to you that I made that new drink."

Hesitating, Tony put away his wallet. Smiling and giving his business card instead, getting one in return.

"I hope this means you will come again."

"Certainly. Thanks." Tony meant by the thanks much more than 'thanks for the free drink'.

From the bar to the coffeehouse and then back in the Navy Yard, he felt much happier and lighter. Maybe he could do this after all...

* * *

Back behind his desk, Tony was wondering how he could keep this secret from Gibbs. If he wanted to search out any information that Ziva was real and not only in his dream. He would obviously have to use some of his contacts, but then he also would have to figure out some excuse...

With his hand hovering over the phone on the desk, Tony dropped it when Gibbs came back. Looking mad as h*ll. Barely noticing the new coffee cup on his own desk.

"We have a problem, boss?"

"Our case. And the incident yesterday. They're both linked."

"And that's a problem because?"

"It seems we got too close to something we weren't supposed to get.

"Who? FBI? CIA?"

"None of those."

"Then who?"

"Mossad."

Tony froze. Ok. That was little too much of a coincidence and he, like Gibbs, believed in the rule 39, 'There is no such thing as coincidence'.

"Mossad? As in the Mossad in Israel?"

"Yes. That one."

"Why the h*ll would they have any say in our country? You telling me one of _their_ people murdered those people, those _innocent _people, _our_ people, and now it's _us_ who are stepping on people's toes?"

Tony wasn't even trying to hide the deep disdain leaking from the tone of his voice. He loved Israel and knew many people, good people, from there. Even one of his frat brothers had been born in there. But too many bad thoughts came to his mind when Mossad was brought up.

"Seems one of their own people had gone on a murdering spree around few countries and now they are trying to cover it up. The big boss owed some huge favor and now we are being ordered to drop the whole d*mn thing."

"And director just lets it happen?" Tony couldn't believe it.

"Tom is just as pissed off as we are. But his hands are tied. Which is why he told me that as long as we don't get caught, we can continue looking into it and he will pretend to not know a thing. Of course we have to be extremely cautious and quiet about it... And do it while working with any other cases at the same time..."

Tony grinned. "I knew he was always my favorite..."

"Oh... And DiNozzo... If I will even _smell_ any alcohol in your breath, you'll be working behind that desk for a month."

Tony stared. How did he..? "No. Didn't drink any alcohol."

"Good..." Gibbs actually felt relieved and then guilty for even thinking that DiNozzo would betray his trust like that.

The phone rang and Gibbs answered it. Hoping for something else to think for a while.

"Gear up. We have dead marine in a strip club."

"Ooh. I like the sound of that!"

Head slap. "Sorry boss. Will keep my focus on the work, boss."

_End of Part 31._


	32. Storm Before Calm And Calm Before Storm

**Can anyone guess who and what I had in mind at the end of this chapter? It's from the movies. A stupid ones yet I still watch them when they are on TV... And I loved certain characters from it... This wasn't planned by the way... It just happened as I was thinking about the name... _(As for how Tony's private lessons went... We might see it in some flashbacks. Maybe... Haha...)_**

**I'm not sure what to think... I never liked Ziva/Tiva, but so far I'm also not sure if I'll like the character replacing her either... Doesn't sound anything great so far... But I'll be shocked if I'll dislike her as much as I dislike Ziva... But I'll give it a time before making up my mind on her... Who knows... Maybe she'll shock me and I'll like her..? Not likely though if the show writers/makers remain the same though...**

**Because of the way the site has been acting today especially, I've been wondering _(again)_ if I should maybe start posting up these fanfics on blog or something also. Unless someone has better "plan B" ideas? Or even C.**

**Haha... I would have posted this chapter sooner if the site hadn't been throwing those errors nonstop... _(At least I know I wasn't the only one who got those...)_**

**Next is the timeline where Kate comes in!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_Guest:_ In a good way I hope. ;)**

**_kajoline:_ Haha. I always wish they had left her in Israel... I wouldn't hate her as a character as much... Thank you!**

_**Guest: **_**It is! Thank you! She did and I can't help but think it is because they all have spoilt her (Gibbs more than anyone obviously). And Tony is simply trying to protect himself. It's no good for anyone, the Mossad part.**

_**Guest:**_** Nope. Not the daughter of the mob boss. Though I'd say it was good guess. ****_I_ didn't even think of _that!_ **

_**Guest:**_** He really does... Nothing is going to be easy... Hard work, it's going to be hard work...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

He was hesitating at the steps. Even longer than at the door. Why was he doing this anyway? He had been avoiding this. To not show up uninvited at Gibbs's place. Yet his feet had taken him there anyway. Only to end up getting stuck where he was now.

"You coming or are you waiting for invitation, DiNozzo?" Gibbs called from the basement.

He had been listening to the footsteps until they had stopped. Took him a while figuring out who it was. This was first time DiNozzo had come without him ordering the young man. He wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Part of him was happy that they seemed to have crossed another obstacle between their slightly hesitant, _on Tony's part_, friendship. And at the same time he was also little afraid what this unexpected visit could mean.

Tony hesitated and just as Gibbs was about to bark an order, he finally moved and slowly came down, eyeing the boat with curiosity. To tell the truth, he wished he could come here more often. Just to watch his boss working on it.

"Wow. You've made some progress since I was here last time..."

Gibbs points for him to sit down. "What do you want, DiNozzo?"

Tony flinched at the tone. Bad timing. Gibbs was obviously in a bad mood. Again.

"Nothing... Never mind... Sorry for bothering you."

"Hey! Sit down." Gibbs glared and waited until Tony had sat down on the lower steps.

"Wanna help?" He pointed at the boat which he was working on again.

"Oh h*ll no. Wouldn't want to break anything and then get head slapped by you, boss."

Gibbs just stared and waited until the young man finally stood up and walked to the boat. Hesitating until, surprising Gibbs, he finally started working on it. Without waiting to be told what to do.

Sure, he had those dream memories of doing this before, but that wasn't same thing as actually doing it. He wasn't kidding when he had told Gibbs he didn't want to break anything. Knowing how much work the man put in these boats, he didn't think Gibbs would thank anyone else breaking them. It was his own secret pleasure or something.

Smiling when Tony wasn't looking, Gibbs walked on the other side of the boat to continue where he had been himself working.

Time went on and neither man knew how long they had been working downstairs. Gibbs was almost shocked to not hear a sound coming from the young man's mouth during the whole time. Somehow he had thought it would happen. Tony talking too much and him trying to make him shut up.

"You know... It's kind of hard to know what you want when first you tell me to sit down and then you make me work on your boat."

Ah. There it was. Gibbs smirked. Knowing DiNozzo wouldn't see him from behind the boat.

"Work. No talking."

"On it boss..."

It was three at night when they both finally decided that they needed to get some sleep or coffee.

Gibbs, knowing there was some reason why the young man had come and knowing he himself had few things to say, decided to make coffee. Who needed sleep anyway?

While the coffee was on the way, Tony stood in the living room. Wondering about things. His past, his dream and his future. He had barely faint idea of how he would deal with certain situations if they would be the same as in his dream.

He was afraid. By now he knew there was no way to change everything. He was no God. He was simply trying to act based on what he had seen _in a dream_ of all the things. But he was only one man. Carrying such burden on his shoulders felt hardly fair to him. Why him? Didn't he already have other issues to deal with, pretty much every day?

Another thought hit him. He wouldn't _want_ anyone else to deal with this either. He'd much rather take it all on himself. Why did he have to be such self sacrificing idiot?

He also was not sure if he was happy the way things were. That his dream was just that, a dream. Which to him was still very much real. All that pain and hurt. It still felt so raw and he knew to some degree it always would feel that way.

Perhaps he was being unfair towards the people? It's not like they knew about his dream. What they had done and what they hadn't done in it.

However, whenever he even thought about letting the memories go away and just live his life like the dream didn't even exist, he was hit by those flashbacks. Making him realize that no, he _could not_ just let it go. He _could not_ take the easy way out and just close his eyes from everything he knew.

And even if his dream hadn't been the reality he believed in, the people from it which he had met so far, were very much real.

Although he hadn't yet found any proof that Ziva David was real, which wasn't that much of a surprise to him, considering that she was most likely somewhere in Israel anyway, he now had solid proof that not only did McGee, Kate and even Jimmy exist, they were in that same exact position as they had been before becoming what he had learned to know them as.

He was unsure what to do with that knowledge or even feel, but for now he would just file away the information among many other things at the back of his mind.

Leaning closer to the old and worn photograph on the couch, Tony picked it up. Gibbs must've forgotten it there... Shannon and Kelly. They were beautiful. Gibbs's girls...

He felt that twinge of envy again. That same ugly feeling of envy which would turn soon into shame. He had no right to feel that way. Not when those two had been taken from Gibbs in such cruel and unfair way.

Still... He would have much rather lived a short life. Short and happy. With a loving parents and a happy life. Compared to what he had been given instead. Too long and miserable.

It was no wonder he was walking suicide risk. The kind of work he had chosen and the kind of childhood and past he had. And you couldn't forget his mother who died of drug overdose. Maybe it was genetic? After all it seemed his family history was full of tragic ends like that. From both sides.

He wondered what Gibbs would say if he knew just how messed up his senior field agent really was? He couldn't stop the soft chuckle escaping his mouth.

"You were so d*mn lucky, Kelly... I hope you knew that..."

Knowing that Gibbs wouldn't like anyone knowing about his family, Tony was about to put the picture inside the book which the man had obviously been reading lately.

"The h*ll are you doing, DiNozzo?"

Startled by the sudden voice, Tony looked up. "Ah... Saw this picture and... Well... Figured you wouldn't want anyone just walking in and seeing it... So I..."

"So you figured you could just touch it without permission?" Gibbs was seeing red and all he could besides that see was the picture, still being held gently by DiNozzo.

"Boss... I won't tell anyone if that's what's bugging you. I wasn't snooping around or anything either. You must've forgotten it here..."

"Right. You weren't snooping around? Like that's not your second nature, sticking your nose where it does not belong to!"

Gibbs stepped forward and snatched the picture from Tony, hiding it away in his pocket. He was angry, but unsure why he was angry. Distantly he knew it wasn't DiNozzo he was even mad at. And unwilling to dwell in those thoughts too long, he walked back in the kitchen to calm down. Not having seen the look on the young man's face.

Little bit later, as he was feeling much calmer and even feeling like making up for his bastard behavior, Gibbs poured generous amount of coffee for both of them.

"Coffee is done now. I have some leftover cake. If you want, we could..."

Stopping in the middle of the living room, Gibbs finally noticed how silent and empty the place suddenly looked. And no DiNozzo in sight.

Going outside he saw that the man's car was gone and so he didn't even bother checking any other rooms in the house.

"D*mn it..."

Had he just ruined his chances of making DiNozzo _want_ to stay longer than that two years working with him..?

* * *

Idiot, he was an idiot. Big time. Hadn't he learned anything yet? Shannon and Kelly were _very_ sore subject to Gibbs. A wound which never heals. He just had to find and pick up that d*mn photo.

Getting out of his car, Tony leaned against it. Staring at the stars. It was shame you couldn't see them like this in the city.

"Did I do something wrong? I mean other than torturing people with my movie references and playing pranks on the few lucky ones... Surely they're not bad enough for all... _this_. Or is it because I'm DiNozzo? Is this some sort of payback for my father conning people out of their money? Is that what it is? The son must carry the sins of his father?"

Rubbing his very tired eyes, Tony sighed when he heard another car getting closer and finally stopping next to his own car.

"D*mn it... You know what... I'll stop complaining if you just keep that bastard away from me. Okay? Deal? No?"

"You talking to yourself now, DiNozzo?"

Without even looking at the former marine walking closer to him, Tony snorts.

"Yeah, well, gotta talk to someone and I would feel bad waking up people."

"Hmh..." Gibbs leaned against the car, next to Tony.

"It's quiet in here. Peaceful. And beautiful. Didn't think of you as a 'nature lover'."

"People think many things about me and usually they don't get anything right." There was obvious bitter tone in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs. Who was already feeling horrible.

"DiNozzo..."

"So who did you wake up in order to find me?"

Gibbs grimaced at the memory of the foul language at the other side of the phone. For waking up the man to help track down his agent.

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

"_D*mn it Jethro! It's almost four in the morning! I only fell asleep one hour ago!"_

"_Need your help finding my agent." Gibbs was completely unapologetic._

"_What has he done this time?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Then why the-"_

"_Just find him for me, will ya?"_

_There was silence at the other end and then he could hear the man putting clothes on._

"_Can't your own people help you out with this?"_

"_Already pissed off our director today by giving a black eye to one of our suspects. Figured I'd take DiNozzo's advice and keep it low for a while."_

_The other man was chuckling at the image. "What he do? Make you drop your coffee?"_

"_Was hitting on my agent and got little bit too aggressive."_

_Silence. "I never knew you'd be hitting a woman, Jethro. H*ll... Not even someone like Diane..."_

"_Never said it was a woman."_

_Silence. "Oh. Well I'll be d*mned... That the reason you need finding him now?"_

"_No. Get to work now, Tobias. Call me when you find him."_

"_I swear Jethro, one of these days I won't-"_

* * *

After cutting off the call with Fornell, Gibbs didn't have to wait too long for the FBI agent to call him back. Having made someone else track down DiNozzo. Now it was almost six in the morning and they were outside the city and away from the city lights.

"Fornell? Please don't tell me you called him..." Tony said. Knowing full well how the two men were always collecting favors from each other.

Seeing the look on Gibbs's face, Tony sighed. "Crap... Now he's got more ammo against me. Thanks a lot boss. Couldn't you just find me, using your gut or something?"

Shrugging, Gibbs held out the bottle of bourbon he had taken with him.

Eyeing it curiously, Tony took it. Taking a long sip before handing it back. "I hope you realize that we must drive back too."

"Not gonna get drunk. Are you?"

"No..."

After a while they both sat down on the grass. Just staring silently at the sea of stars against the dark sky.

"It wasn't your fault." Gibbs spoke suddenly. Having been trying to figure out which one of the things to speak out first.

"Huh?"

"Vivian."

"Boss... If I hadn't-"

"Not your fault. She should've known better. She froze. Doesn't matter if it's for a minute or few seconds. In this job we have to work fast. We have to act faster than we can even think."

"It wasn't her-"

"Didn't say it's her fault either, DiNozzo. She knew what she was signing up for when she chose her career. Just like me and you."

Tony took another sip of the bourbon, which Gibbs took back. Taking another drink as well.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Not after the way I behaved back there."

"Boss... It's okay... I und-"

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"Them. How'd you know about them?"

Tony was quiet. Not knowing what Gibbs knew about his dream, he was trying to figure out what to say.

"You're not the only one who does research on people you end up working with. And you're certainly not the only one with people who can do some extremely deep digging for you. You've got Abby. I've got few other people."

Gibbs felt for a moment the need to be honest and admit his eavesdropping back then, but decided against it. It didn't feel right moment. Not now when he had other things to talk about.

"Right."

Tony actually looked at Gibbs first time after he showed up there. Curios by what the man really meant by that. Not seeing in the darkness anything he could read on the man's face.

"Tony. I wasn't mad at you for finding that photo. I was... I wasn't really even mad. I can't even explain why I was feeling the way I did."

"You were angry to the world."

"Sounds about right."

"It's okay... You're not the only one hating the world for how unfair and cruel it is."

"I know. Still... I'm sor-"

"Rule 6, boss."

"Doesn't count between friends. Not between us. So let me say it. I'm sorry, Tony."

Ignoring the flutter of his heart, Tony blinked away the sudden wetness in his eyes.

"So are you finally going to say it or do I have to say it, boss?"

Gibbs didn't say anything. Not like he still knew the right words to say it.

"So... Almost two years." Tony finally said.

"Hmm..."

"I was wondering for weeks _why_ you've been bastard more than usual and then it hit me. It all started when we heard those two morons talking about that bet. You know, the '_two year mark DiNozzo_' bet."

Gibbs remained quiet. DiNozzo didn't seem upset once they found out he was the target for most the bets in the office. H*ll, he had heard from Fornell that the bets reached even their building.

He on the other hand had felt like having a private 'chat' with anyone he thought was having a part in those bets.

"Twenty. That's how much I put in."

Gibbs froze and turned to look at the young man.

"You did what? I didn't know you can take part in a bet that is about you..."

Tony shrugged and flashed his trademark smile which was obvious even in the darkness, with nothing but moon and stars giving them some light.

"There was no rules against it. But you should have seen the look on Abby's face when she realized I knew about the whole thing."

"Abby..?"

"Well yeah. She started the whole thing with the very first bet against me."

Oh h*ll. How was he supposed to have that 'chat' of his with Abby..?

"It's fine Gibbs. You know she and I had rocky start back then."

Gibbs stared.

"It's not a big deal, boss. I'm used to it."

Gibbs looked at Tony curiously. "People make often bets about you?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me. Almost as much as I pull my pranks on people. Really. It's not bad. You should've seen me in college. And the bets back then were much bigger and... mostly different."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Don't know... I admit, I've been looking at my opinions. I have some work offers which I can accept any time I want to."

"What?" Gibbs was suddenly in full alert. The look on his face darkening and his every possessive instincts awakening.

"When? Who?"

Tony grinned. Secretly enjoying seeing this side of Gibbs. Not always, but sometimes.

"Relax. Most are from before my time with you and NCIS. Only couple of them are from the time I've been working with you. And honestly, I'm not sure I like those two. It would be too much like stepping on the dark side."

"You're not going anywhere." Gibbs stated stubbornly.

"Oh really? Then why are you so afraid that I will?"

"Because... _H*ll_..." Gibbs was muttering from under his breath. Realizing he had been played.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not now. Not yet. It's true that I haven't fully made up my mind, but for now you don't at least have to worry about that two year mark curse of mine."

Gibbs noticed the choice of words. It meant nothing was permanent and he still couldn't relax.

The two men went back to the silence between them. Only this time they were both much more relaxed.

"You know, boss... I came here so that I could be alone. You know. To think stuff."

"You think too much. Be glad I came."

"Haha... You're not funny, boss."

Looking at the time, Tony closed his eyes for a moment, not believing what they saw. "Hey boss."

"Hmh?"

"We have to get to work. We're going to be late and we both need some coffee..."

* * *

Stepping out of the car, Tony soon found himself admiring the sniper rifle. Now that they had the whole weekend off, he had all the time needed to start taking lessons from one of the best.

It had been no surprise to him that they couldn't do anything with the case of that mysterious ninja person either, but Gibbs was mad as h*ll. So this was also perfect time to get away from the fire line. Or should he call it 'head slap line' instead?

"Wow. My boss would either be proud of me or hit me so hard I won't even remember my name, for even thinking about doing this."

"What excuse did you give him?"

"Ah. The usual. Going on a date with some girl I met and blah blah blah. You know. Something that people won't have hard time believing."

"Okay then. Less talking kid and more action."

"I'm on it X. Or should I call you Terminator instead?"

"X?"

"What? It sounds way cooler than calling you Eugene. No offense..." Tony rushed to say, seeing as the old man had dangerous glint in his eyes. Although old, his trigger fingers were still very good indeed and he wasn't going to test his luck with the retired policeman.

"Let's get going then. Move it, move it!"

"Geez... We're not in army..." Tony complained, but found himself soon obeying. What else would he do with a man crazy about his guns and rifles and who knows what else he had hidden somewhere under his clothes? Not to mention the guy was just a little bit crazy too... Good man, but crazy.

While running to the practice area which they had chosen for this, Tony was wondering for the fourth time, in that day alone, what the h*ll he was doing.

He was near perfection when using his handgun and did just fine with his knifes when the situation so demanded, but rifle and sniper rifle of all the things..?

There was no choice. He had to do it. It was the only thing he could think that might stop those nightmares from torturing him both day and night.

The closer they got to the 'Kate timeline', the worse they became. Seeing her in his dreams. So different dreams, but each one of them ends with him staring at her face, with that bleeding hole mocking him.

One of the worst dreams he's had so far was the one he'd seen at Gibbs's place. Triggered by the death of Viv. In way so similar that it was just plain creepy. And the car explosion. Like the universe was just throwing middle fingers on his face from every side.

Taking his position with the sniper rifle, Tony took few deep breaths to calm down his nerves. H*ll. He was no sniper and never would be. But all he would need was one perfect shot when the time was right...

Eugene was perfect. He had met him years ago and the man helped him make the final decision to become a cop. He didn't ask any questions when Tony had asked for help. Such trust almost scared him, but he was grateful. This way no one would know what he was doing and no one could be prepared.

"Well, Ari. If I can't stop you in time. I'll be d*mned if I let you do it for the second time." He took few more deep breaths. Not sure anymore if he was still nervous or exited instead.

"Till we meet, you *sshole..." He pulled the trigger.

_End of Part 32._


	33. Kate

**Here's some useless little information. What do those names mean anyway? Man... I'm such a sucker for finding out name meanings...**

**_Leroy_: French orig. Meaning: "_The king_"**

**_Jethro_: Hebrew orig. Meaning: "_Eminent, abundance, plenty_"**

**_Anthony_: Latin orig. Meaning: "_Worthy of praise_"**

**_Abigail_: Hebrew orig. Meaning: "_Father of exaltation, my father is joy_"**

**_Caitlin_: Old French and Greek orig. Meaning: "_Pure, chaste_"**

**_Timothy_: Greek orig. Meaning: "_God's honor, to honor God_"**

**_Ziva_: Hebrew orig. Meaning: "_Radiance, brilliance or light of God, brightness_"**

**_David_: Hebrew orig. Meaning: "_Beloved_"**

**_Donald_: Scottish and Gaelic orig. Meaning: "_Great chief, world mighty, world ruler, world leader_"**

**_James_: Hebrew orig. Meaning: "_He who supplants, supplanter_"**

**Well. Like I said. Useless knowledge.**

**-o-o-o-**

**I apologize if the story is too confusing to some. I suppose I took too big of a writing job on me? I hope I'll keep on improving and with that be able to write better in the future.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_Guest: _They sure did! We all could use some friends outside work after all, don't we..?**

**_Guest:_ Yeah. Gibbs might have few chosen words to say to him if he ever finds out. Haha.**

**_Guest:_ I am happy to know you do.**

**_kajoline:_ Neither did I until ten or so chapters ago. Hah. I only hope everything will turn out okay with that...**

**_Guest:_ Haha. I wouldn't mind it either and that thing alone would change so many things... Thank you!**

**_Guest:_ I'm sorry you don't like it. Then again the story wouldn't be good if all I did get was how good it is... You are free to have your own opinion. Never watched the TV show you're talking about. Thank you for the review.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Opening the door to his apartment, Tony grabbed the shirt on the floor. Wiping some of the sweat off his face and neck.

Running usually cleared his head, but today nothing helped. He was feeling restless. He was feeling nervous. Today was _the day_.

After quick shower, he slumped on his new couch and put on the TV, raising his feet on the coffee table. One of the perks when you were not married and didn't live with anyone. He had found the couch on the internet and it cost just as much as it looked and felt good. Perfect when he was after work too tired to get himself in bed...

It had been now few months since the last time he had been to Gibbs's place. Sure, the man had apologized, which in Gibbs language meant when the pigs would fly. And they had become closer since the incident. They even were much more in sync at work, which didn't go unnoticed by other people. Their solving rate had jumped even higher than before. Everybody were happy.

He knew it was confusing and frustrating Gibbs how he kept coming up with excuses to not have to go to his house, but it was a step he was not ready to take yet. Not again. Not too soon. He knew he was being a coward and that he needed to stop avoiding that place. He knew it, yet...

Glancing towards his phone next to the TV, he got nervous again. If the phone call didn't happen, then most likely rest of the day wouldn't either.

Standing up, he walked to his piano and sat down. The poor thing had been collecting dust lately. He only got half way playing the song 'Hit the road Jack' when he heard the phone ringing. Rushing to answer it, he was oddly disappointed when it was Eugene. Calling to check if he was still going to their next 'lesson'.

While the lessons had, _all but one_, gone well, he found himself wondering if he maybe should tell Gibbs at least something. Maybe say he was interested in new skills? He sure would have to figure out something before Gibbs found everything out himself...

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

"_What the h*ll happened?" Gibbs stood up the moment he saw Tony walking in the bullpen, with pair of crutches._

"_Just a little accident..."_

"_A 'little'? Has Ducky seen you yet?"_

"_Good Heavens, no." Tony answered, copying Ducky's way of talking before grimacing as he slowly sat down behind his desk._

"_DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke. With warning tone._

_Oh he was never going to hear the end of this now... "I shot myself."_

"_You did what?" Gibbs stared him before narrowing his eyes._

"_Try again, DiNozzo. Accidents like that do not happen to you."_

"_Well it did."_

_Gibbs tried spotting a lie there, but as he came up with nothing, neither truth or lie, he gave up. For now at least._

"_So how did it happen? Did you just point at your feet and shot yourself?"_

_Tony almost blushed at it. Not that he did it on purpose, but that was pretty much how it had happened. _

_After his first victorious and near perfect shot with the sniper rifle, he got little bit too sure of himself and ended up shooting right through his right foot. Such rookie mistake. Although he would surely be paranoid to ever let _that_ happen again..._

_Didn't matter though how much he was bitching and moaning, Eugene simply patched him up, war style, and made him continue with the practice. Sometimes he wasn't sure whether he hated or loved the man... Just like Gibbs. Did he attract weirdos in his life..?_

"_Something like that... Look. It's nothing. I went to hunting with a friend of mine and this is the result of it. Looks worse than it is. Will be as good as new in no time. It's mostly just my pride that got hurt."_

"_I thought you were meeting some girl."_

_Crap. "Yeah. It was a double date. Me and her and my friend and his girlfriend."_

"_You took your date on a hunting trip..?" There was obvious disbelief in Gibbs's voice._

"_Well... She's that kind of woman. Got good laugh over my little accident."_

"_Hmh..."_

"_Boss... Don't tell Ducky. I've already seen a doctor."_

"_You really think you could keep that from him? I thought you're smarter than that, DiNozzo..."_

"_No... Well. It would give me a moment to prepare before he gets his hands on me."_

_Gibbs actually chuckled at that. "Alright. However it's still desk work for you until Ducky says you're okay for more."_

"_Boss..." Tony shut his mouth at the look his boss gave him._

"_And Tony... Be more careful next time. At least let me know if you're going to go do some more hunting."_

"_Why? So that you can stalk me around?"_

"_Precisely."_

_Tony shook his head and didn't promise anything. He didn't want to lie if he could help it. Plus he knew Gibbs would already try and find out the truth, the whole truth, with or without him._

"_DiNozzo. If we get off early... Cowboy steaks at my place."_

"_Actually... I've kind of already promised to be somewhere else... Maybe some other time?"_

_He could feel the icy gaze on him. He did not want to see what kind of emotions those eyes held right now so he kept his eyes on the computer screen. _

"_Maybe you could invite that red head you've been meeting in secret?"_

"_Yeah. Maybe I'll do that..."_

* * *

Most likely Gibbs already knew by now that he simply did not want to go to his place anymore. Didn't mean the man was giving up though.

Small part in him got bit of a satisfaction over it and at the same time he wondered if he would brave enough already to accept one of those endless invitations. He did miss Gibbs's cowboy steaks...

D*mn. Now he was hungry.

Having had enough of waiting, Tony put on his best suit. Feeling the need for stronger than usual armor covering himself.

He was in such hurry to get to the Navy Yard that he barely remembered to grab his phone with him and he was almost at work when the phone rang again.

Without taking his eyes off the road, he answered. "DiNozzo."

It was the dreaded phone call.

With a heavy weight on his shoulders, he ended the call. He had to book a flight for them...

* * *

Gazing at the airplane, Tony let out a weary sigh. They were in Kansas.

Having today gone through too many same situations as in the dream, he was now beyond exhausted. The most annoying one of the situations was still the looks they got at the airport. Not many people knew NCIS, no surprise there... Good thing Ducky had saved the potentially explosive situation between Gibbs and the security guard.

At least 'this time' he had managed to use his magic and get them in a better flight...

"Well... It at least looks just like before..."

"It's Air Force One, DiNozzo. You haven't been there before." Gibbs grumbled. Obviously he too had become finally irritated by the trouble they'd had on their way.

"Right. I was talking about this movie I saw and-"

"Start moving, DiNozzo. Don't want to miss our pissing contest with Fornell and whoever else might be in there already."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll win the fight, boss..." Tony smirked as they moved closer.

"D*mn straight..."

"Although... Maybe it would be better to let the FBI handle this one..."

Gibbs looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "You on drugs, DiNozzo?"

Once they got inside the plane, it was that déjà vu all over again. Only it was too real.

"Ducky..." Tony turned to face his old friend while Gibbs started the arguing with pretty much everyone else in the plane. He didn't have to hear a word to know what all was being said.

"What is it Anthony?" Ducky looked suddenly concerned at how pale Tony looked.

"Today is kind of... Bad day for me. I'm sure you will find out soon why, but... Just make sure I don't end up making a fool out of myself in front of Gibbs and... anyone..."

"Are you feeling sick, dear boy?" Ducky touched Tony's forehead. Feeling how damp it was.

"Maybe you should lay down for a bit?"

"No... Ducky, no. It's not that. Just... You'll understand soon. Just make sure I don't..."

"...Make a fool out of yourself. Got it, Anthony."

Giving grateful smile, Tony joined in the conversation and he would have almost enjoyed seeing Gibbs and Fornell growling at each other, had he not seen _her_. Kate.

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

"_Come on Kate. Don't tell me you've never seen it? Not one episode? Come on now... It's Magnum we're talking about!"_

_Sure she knew it, but if she'd admit it, he would go most likely into another Magnum quoting spree..._

_Rolling her eyes, she pointed at him with the chopsticks and made sure there was no food in her mouth before speaking. "Look. Not everyone are movie buffoons like you, Tony."_

_"It's not a movie, Kate."  
_

_"Right..."_

"_It would be amazing to be like him..." Tony spoke, with a dreamy look on his face. Ignoring the irritated look Kate gave him._

"_Who?" She asked anyway. Immediately regretting it._

"_Magnum."_

"_Oh, for the love of... I really don't understand how you can be the senior field agent, Tony."_

_He blinks. That actually did hurt. It always did. "Well, Kate... I'm sure you can ask Gibbs why he wanted me here in the first place."_

"_Gibbs wanted you? You sure you're not lying, Tony?" Kate grinned. Maybe she was joking, maybe not. It was hard to tell sometimes.  
_

_Trying to change the subject, Tony put back on his goofball mask. "Hey... Do you know the movie where..."_

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

_He was coughing so hard it felt he must've coughed his lungs out by now. He felt dizzy and worse than he had ever felt during any of his work related injuries. And he'd had lot of those. Maybe more than he should.  
_

_Distantly he felt someone stroking his hair off his face and then he was somehow moved into better position to help him breathe._

"_Come on Tony... You can do it... You wouldn't dare to go against Gibbs's orders, would you..?" Kate spoke more softly than she had ever spoken to him during the whole time they had been working together._

"_Ka... Kate..." Tony spoke. It was so d*mn hard to speak. Plus it made his coughing fits last longer and breathing even harder._

"_Don't speak... Just breathe..."_

"_Wh're... 'ere..?"_

"_Well somebody has to make sure you don't try and sign yourself out AMA again."_

"_Was'n... leav'n..."_

"_Sure you weren't. But I'm impressed. You made it so far as two steps from the bed. You're lucky I was here."_

_He mumbled something. It really was hard to talk. And he was so d*mn tired. He wanted to sleep, but it was near impossible._

_"What?"_

"_...in a ...nurse... outfit... for 'e..?"_

"_You're such a pig!"_

_Trying to laugh, Tony started coughing again. This time it took much longer for him to be able breath. By the time he got enough air in his lungs, he was already slipping into darkness. That sweet, merciful darkness. Feeling soft hands caressing his face and soothing tone speaking to him._

* * *

It was amusing. The woman hadn't changed a bit. That is... If you could even say that of course. She still held her head high and looked important. After all, she did work in the Secret Service.

The two of them had been playing cats and dogs and despite some hurtful moments, they had somehow gotten to that brother and sister type of relationship. You know, both hate and love.

The grin which he held, slipped off and turned into a frown. He wasn't sure if he wanted to let her know him as a goofball this time. Not when she had such hard time taking him seriously. At the same time he wasn't willing to drop off any of his masks either. He also wasn't sure if he wanted Kate to join them this time. As much as he'd love that. Would she be safer working in some other place than with them?

Lifting up his head, Tony surrounds himself with 'cool air'. Walking to the woman, he held out his hand.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. NCIS."

She looked confused. During this whole time she had been mostly been forced to be on the background while the others kept arguing over who's got the rights to what.

Sizing up the young agent who, despite the business like dark suit, didn't really look like agent. He looked like some big money movie star trying to look like one.

Not impressed by the first impression, she figured she might as well be polite and so she shook his hand. "Agent Caitlin Todd. Secret Service."

Tony nods and walks away, leaving the woman staring after him. Even more confused than before.

"Anthony?"

Tony looks at the old doctor who had kept an eye on them, even while joining in the arguing. He glances towards Kate and then back at Ducky.

"Yes. That's her, Ducky. That's Kate."

_End of Part 33._


	34. The Hand Holding My Hand

**Don't worry... I haven't forgotten Kate...**

**Long "dream reality" scene! And it won't be the last one... Hope I didn't make it too long... But I wanted to give something for those curious and "dying to know" people...**

**My "backup" plan B for my fanfics is now my blog. The link is also on my profile... Might later be adding them to another site as well. My "backup" plan C... leonorachris****_._****wordpress****_._****com**

**I've said it to few people, but I figured I might as well say it in here. I won't be going through each episode and there will be bigger time jumps here and there.**

**Let me know if the new way pointing out the dreams, flashbacks etc is good or is it just plain annoying? Also if I should do more like this? _(As in, in some other parts of the story etc... And what/where.)_ Feel free to throw me with ideas. Sure, I could rewrite the whole story from the beginning, but at this point, there's no way I've got even enough time for that... Anyway. I'm trying to make reading/following the story just a little bit easier for the people...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_Endgame65:_ Well, feel free to point them out to me. :) Well, at least the bigger ones. Usually they're nothing but typos, which I always make... As much as I hate it, it happens in any language I write...**

**_Guest:_ Well, she was that before, but we can always hope she'll be proven how wrong she can be with some people...**

**_Guest:_ Ah. It's one of the buggers this site has had during the whole update thing. Although they seem to be starting to be finished with it all... It is difficult for him. I don't think he will be dropping his masks anytime soon for almost anyone... Most likely he'll just wear different masks...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

_**Leo**_

* * *

He hesitated at the door. Was he really this much of a coward? He could've just reached the man with his phone...

"Ah... What the h*ck..."

Opening the door and stepping inside the house, Tony was hardly surprised that the first place where he looked, was where his boss was. The basement. Really... Although he knew, sort of, the why, but still... Why always basement?

Not wanting to startle Gibbs, he spoke before he was downstairs.

"Boss."

Gibbs looked up. The moment he saw that his ears hadn't heard wrong, he felt strangely happy. D*mn it... Was he actually even smiling now..?

Tony stared at his boss's face, which had went from dark and gloomy to bright in a matter of seconds. It was so foreign and weird to see on the man's face... Even if he had seen him smiling like that sometimes.

"Tony. Did you decide to finally come and join me for the cowboy steaks? I'm afraid there isn't really any food in here right now, but I'm sure we could order in something for now..."

"Uh... No... Not here for cowboy steaks, boss..." Tony felt strangely bad for that little truth and then the flash of disappointment on the older man's face did not make things any easier...

"We've got a case... Got a call from Quantico."

"Ah..." Gibbs nods. Looking oddly absent minded. Putting away the tool he had been working with on the boat, he walks to the stairs.

"You coming?"

"Uhm... Yeah. I'm coming. I got the lights..."

The moment Gibbs had changed his clothes and they were both walking outside, Tony suddenly made up his mind.

"Boss?"

"What?"

"...As soon we are both free from work and not too tired to even eat anything... Cowboy steaks..?" He finally added it, almost too quietly to be heard, but Gibbs did hear him. Loud and clear.

"...You'll bring something for us to drink then." Gibbs said gruffly and cupped the back of Tony's neck, who felt shiver run through him.

He was terrified, but he had 'missed' this. No... He _needed_ this. In the midst of all this and more, he had forgotten why he had followed Gibbs in the first place and why he had stayed through all the storms, _mostly storms_, and sunshines beside the man. Like that d*mned loyal st. Bernard. Even if it had all been in a dream...

He was getting tired of always correcting himself. Always reminding himself that it had been just a dream...

It was almost as if there were two of him. The dream him and the one from before the coma. Having a constant battle. Pulling that rope from one end to the other. Would he ever find that much needed peace in his own d*mn head? After two years, he was getting so tired... So d*mn tired... Sometimes he wished... Wished that he hadn't woken up from the coma... He'd be stuck in that dream where he had done the best decision ever by finally walking away...

_So tired_...

"Tony?" Gibbs's voice seemed to be coming from far away and he stared at the man's face. Chuckling at how funny his face was looking.

Swaying dangerously, yet he didn't register that or the strong steadying arm taking a hold of him.

"Gibbs? I don't feel too good..."

"Tony? DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked and felt helpless when that glazed look on the young man's eyes didn't disappear. Instead the man's eyes rolled back and he passed out.

"D*mn it..."

Dragging Tony inside the house and on the couch, he took out his phone and called Ducky.

"Duck... Need you here."

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY -_

_He could hear steady beeping noise. He wanted to yell for it to stop already, but there was something down his throat and it was too painful to even try to make a sound._

_He tried opening his eyes, but his eyelids didn't even flutter.  
_

_It took him a moment to feel a hand holding his hand. The one which had something attached to it._

_After a while the beeping faded into background and he heard the steady voice. Constantly speaking to him in a soothing tone._

"_...they say it's because you're brain dead, but I told 'em to stick it. They don't know you like I do..."_

_The voice hesitated. It was Gibbs, but the man sounded so strange. Beyond tired and... so _gentle_...  
_

"_At least I _used_ to know you Tony... Why did this have to happen..? Why did I let it happen..? Come on... Please wake up... Yell at me, scream at me... _Anything_... They keep telling me to 'let you go'... That it's only a machine doing the work for ya... Don't care what they or that father of yours is saying..."_

_Silence. "You should've told me, Tony... Anything... Everything... Even what kind of bastard your father is... Even I was fooled... Guess once a conman, always a conman, eh Tony..? Or maybe you tried, but I had my stupid head so deep in my own *ss, that I wouldn't listen. Was that how it was..?"_

_Tony tried moving his hand, the one being held, but his whole body felt so heavy. There was nothing he could do, but listen. Was this a dream again..? Or did he end up in a hospital? Again..? That would just make his day... Or evening... Or whatever it was right now... They really should just give him one of those stamp cards. 'Every tenth visit is for free'.  
_

"_I'm sorry... I know I've been saying that every day... But I can't let go... Even if that d*mn thing _is_ what's keeping ya alive... I need ya to come back... I can't handle all of this on my own..."_

_Crying... Gibbs was crying?! No, this was way worse than he thought. Had he passed out and woken up in the apocalypse?  
_

"_I've let such a mess happen... Your probie is dead, Ziva is, _was,_ in prison and now no one knows where the h*ll she disappeared to... Abby's a wreck. Ya wouldn't know her now. Blames me, blames her and blames everything... Gave up on Caf-Pow because you can't bring her any and she doesn't want any from me or from anyone else either... She even has her own assistant now... Ducky's never looked so old, but then again they say the same 'bout me..."_

_McGeek is dead..? So this... really was that 'dream' again..? Or whatever it was... D*mn it, it was confusing him..._

"_Palmer is doing Ducky's job now... He's got his own assistant... Someone to read the map for him, so he rarely gets lost on the way to the crime scene now... You'd be so proud of the kid... Done Duck so d*mn proud... Even grew a backbone when I wasn't looking... Yelled at me... He's here almost as much as everyone else, but he's got another baby on the way now so he can't be here as much as he wants to..."_

_Way to go my autopsy gremlin!_

"_They really hope it's a girl this time... So that little Anthony would have a little sister..."_

_...Oh..._

"_You've... You've left such an impact on so many people Tony... I swear, there must be tons of babies named after you during these few years...Anthony... Antonia... And whatever other d*mn variations they come up with..."_

_Haha. It's going to be so d*mn confusing if all those kids end up spending closely time together in the future..._

"_Jack... My dad... He really wanted to come and see you, but he's too sick to travel and I can't... Can't leave my own... My own kid... Even retired for you, but that's not the only reason why... Couldn't do it anymore... You made me look at some things I've done and can't even look people in the eyes anymore... No more 'second b for a bastard' in me, DiNozzo..." He tried growling the last part. Failing miserably. Letting out another sob instead and squeezing his hand so tightly it actually hurt._

"_D*mn it Tony... Can't do it without you... So d*mn quiet and it's just me talking day after day and even some nights... Come on... Wake up... You beat the plague of all the things... You can beat this... I know you're not really gone yet... Can't... Won't believe in that... Won't..."_

_After that Gibbs went to another topic. He kept on talking and talking and Tony felt beyond shocked to hear it. Was it really Gibbs? This person must be talking way more than he ever did..._

_As mad as he still felt, he wanted to somehow ease the obvious pain this now broken man was feeling. Give him a little sign that he had heard... Something. _

_Between Gibbs speaking about the new apartment he had bought near the hospital and how he could barely keep his coffee inside his stomach in these days, Tony moved his fingers._

* * *

"There we go. He is back with us now Jethro. You can stop pacing."

Tony blinked his eyes tiredly. What the h*ck happened..? It took him several minutes to gather his disoriented thoughts, to be able to put two and two together. Oh s*it... He hadn't seen a dream like _that_ in a very long time now...

Moving his hands, which he was so happy to be able to move, he touched his face and hands. To make sure there wasn't anything.

"Welcome back, Anthony."

"You have no idea, Ducky..." Tony finally sighed and then looked around. He was in Gibbs's living room.

"What happened?"

"You passed out." Gibbs stated harshly, but there was concern in his eyes.

"DiNozzos don't pass out..." Tony grumbled and that actually made Gibbs's mouth twist into a smile.

"Yeah... I've heard that story more than I'd like to hear, DiNozzo."

Sitting up, Tony was handed pizza box.

"What's the occasion?" He looked up.

Ducky stared. "When was the last time you ate and slept?"

Tony looked surprised by the question and tried to think. _Really_ think. To tell the truth, he didn't have the faintest memory.

Between the long days at work and then his little sniper training and extra, which Eugene was taking far too seriously, he sometimes had barely time to go home to change his clothes before heading straight back to work. On worst days like that, if he was lucky he could take short naps here and there.

"Ow!" Tony rubbed his head at the head slap, which wasn't really a surprise, but he had been thinking so hard, he hadn't been prepared for it.

"D*mned fool..." Gibbs muttered then took one pizza slice and handed it to Tony.

"Eat or I _will_ feed you!"

"Well... I'll get going then. I'll meet you at the crime scene." Ducky spoke and left, leaving Tony stare at the pizza slice he was holding.

"Oh no... Boss... How long was I out..?"

"Not long... If I drive, we'll make it in time."

Tony made a face. "You sure I should eat anything before the drive then..?"

"Alright, alright. I'm eating..." He mumbled and started eating the pizza, under watchful eyes of his boss.

* * *

Keeping his eyes on the road in front of them, Tony found himself analyzing his dream again. After the little '_closing of his eyes for a little nap_', as he named it as, Gibbs had refused to let him drive anywhere on his own. And when he tried to take out his keys anyway, he knew from the smug look on Gibbs's face and the emptiness of his pocket that Gibbs not only had his keys, but also his wallet...

_'You're under my mercy now, DiNozzo.'_

He wondered why here, why now? Why did the dream reappear again?

"...Think my brains gave me what I for a moment asked for..."

"What?" Gibbs spoke, looking towards Tony, confused.

"Nothing... Hey Gibbs... When we'll be eating those cowboy steaks later... I need to talk to you about something..."

_End of Part 34._


	35. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Woohoo! This story has over 300 reviews and is reaching 60k views! Might be tiny number to some, but it means a lot to me.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favs and follows! I feel honored. They make the writing worth it and more importantly... They keep me in the writing mood. Love you all! **

**You're the source of the much needed strength to keep on writing when I feel like I should just give up and try to get some much needed sleep instead. So while I'm the one writing it, this story would have died long ago if I didn't have my readers. **

**If I ever feel down or for some other reason I don't feel like I can write anything, all I need is to take a look at the reviews and I remember why I have been writing this far in the first place. You're awesome!**

**So again, I thank you all!**

_**I just realized how terribly mean Gibbs was being towards Tony in the episode Hung out to dry...**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_fanficfantasies:_ I put those in there to make the story less confusing for some people. I will take them off if most people say they don't want them... ^^' It's kind of hard to do the right thing when people want/like the opposite things... Hope it's not _too_ annoying though...**

**_NameGazD1984_: Hmm... Nice theory!**

**_French girl:_ Thank you! It's not really "_the_ dream" just yet, which won't happen until around at the end of the story, but this is more like little "extra" before that. If you remember the last "dream reality" scene _(not flashback)_, Ziva was dragging McGee with her who knows where. Most likely ended up dead during that time frame. With neither Tony or Gibbs watching his back. It's hard to give the answer without possibly giving out too much. At the end of the story the answers should be answered and perhaps I'm able to write it well enough so the people on both sides would like it. _(Both sides as in those for the dream reality to be real and this reality to be dream etc instead) _Hope you don't mind _too much_. Heh. My english isn't perfect either. Yours is just fine.**

**_kajoline:_ Thank you!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o - **

_**Leo**_

* * *

Walking towards the crime scene, Gibbs could hardly even hear what the man, Sergeant Gregory Nutt, was telling them. He was counting on DiNozzo to keep both his ears and eyes open for them both.

His mind kept going back to what DiNozzo had said to him in the car.

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

_"Hey Gibbs... When we'll be eating those cowboy steaks later... I need to talk to you about something..."_

_That didn't sound good..._

_Gibbs turned his eyes back on the road and started worrying. Although that two year mark was barely behind their backs, there was still a chance of Tony changing his mind and leaving after all._

_Seeing the worried look on Gibbs's face, Tony chuckled. "I'm still not leaving, yet... No, it's something else I need to talk to you about. There's something I've kept from you and I think you might want to know... I only hope you won't head slap me too hard for it."_

_Now Gibbs was really getting worried. That _really_ didn't sound good at all. "What is it?"_

"_I'll tell you later, like I told you I would."_

"_Can't you just say it now?"_

"_Later."_

* * *

He was feeling both frustrated and worried because he had no idea what it was all about. He was also starting to have doubts for offering, the now former Secret Service agent, Caitlin Todd a job. He had been so sure of what he was doing, but then what Tony had said to him next day...

* * *

_- FLASHBACK -_

"_So you offered her a job?" Tony asked as he studied the amused smile on Gibbs's face as he was thinking about something._

"_I did." Gibbs admits. Not even surprised by now how the young man managed to get all his information. Or perhaps he really was truly that transparent to him._

"_Hmm..." Tony simply said. Looking up, Gibbs saw there was unreadable expression on his face._

"_Something wrong with it, DiNozzo?"_

"_No... Just... Are you sure that's right thing to do?"_

_Gibbs looked confused. That was honestly not what he had been expecting to hear._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Tony's mouth became straight line and he shrugged. "It's just... She..."_

"_Rule 12?"_

"_Not a problem, boss..."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_It's..." Tony sighed and smiled sadly._

"_What? Don't tell me you're jealous?" Gibbs smirked, trying to make a joke out of it. Only to realize he had said the wrong thing. Seeing the flash of anger in the eyes, Gibbs was prepared for some huge explosion. Instead Tony took a deep breath and smiled._

"_No. That's not a problem either, boss."_

"_Then what the h*ll is it?"_

"_It's nothing... I was just worried about something... I know she'll make a fine agent, Gibbs."_

_Tony stood up and 'accidentally' knocked his full coffee cup in the trash can._

"_Oopsie. Coffee run, boss."_

"_Tony..." But Tony was gone before he could finish, or even start, the sentence._

* * *

He wondered what it was about Caitlin, or Kate, that made Tony feel worried. Sure, the woman was little green, but surely with some hard work, they'd get a good agent to watch their backs and work with them.

Besides, Morrow was being extremely pushy about filling the empty spots in their team. This way they all would be happy. Or so he thought...

It couldn't be because Tony had to play the body to fool the FBI, right? I mean, he _did_ apologize later... By buying Tony extra large coffee and a donut.

Other than goofing around with Ducky on the president's chair and taking pictures of each other while the other was sitting on it, the young man had been beyond professional, even if little distant, during their time around Kate.

"Boss?"

He realized suddenly that the other two were staring at him. As if expecting him to say something. Obviously he hadn't heard a thing.

Taking one good look at his boss, Tony noticed how absent minded the man looked. Worried as he was, he knew they had a case to solve here. With that dream of his, perhaps he'd be able to work through everything faster and then they could talk...

"Anyway, boss. Why don't you go and bring agent Todd here. I can start things here with Ducky."

Gibbs smiles and nods. Grateful that DiNozzo was so good at picking up his moods and act according to them. Although, he wasn't pleased by the almost commanding way the kid had spoken to him. Which one of them was the boss here?

"You do that, DiNozzo. Call me if anything comes up."

"Will do, boss..." Tony started to walk towards the couple waiting to be interviewed, but turned around at the sudden head slap. He rubbed the back of his head with amused smile on his face.

"Oh, and boss. You might want to make sure she's got proper shoes on..." He smirked. Remembering Kate on the scene 'the first time'. With her high heels and all...

Gibbs was however already gone to his car. Having heard none of it...

Making a face, Tony turned around and walked towards the couple. Work was calling... His only hope was to make through this case better than 'last time'... One thing was sure... There was _no way_ he'd end up falling off the airplane again... He wished that at least Gibbs wasn't going to treat him like crap again... Not when he was trying to do things differently this time...

* * *

It was barely getting light outside as Tony finally opened the door to his apartment. Staying up all night and without too much sleep and food anyway lately, he was feeling even more tired than usually. Ducky would be after his head if he'd find out...

Despite his lack of energy at the moment, he felt like killing someone right now. Or at least give one or several head slaps.

Although he _had_ managed to avoid the whole 'falling off the plane' incident, something which he was proud of, Gibbs had been acting like a pissed off bear. Showing his second 'b for bastard' with more liberty than needed.

Didn't matter how hard he was thinking over everything he had done 'wrong' last time and did his best to be perfect little agent, Gibbs still found ways to throw insults towards him. All such little things, but together they became big enough to make his blood boil. Worst part was that their new probie was there to hear it all.

He was little jealous over one thing though... Abby. When it came to Kate, the two had become such 'best friends' almost right away. No brat like attitude from Abby either... Was he really such a horrible person?

At first it had all started off surprisingly good. He even got few secret laughs over seeing again how Kate arrived on the crime scene with her high heels and skirt. Then the dressing down which she got from Gibbs more than enough. Especially when she tried to bring out the fact that she was former Secret Service agent.

All had been good and even he had almost relaxed... Until Gibbs started snapping on him and throwing those small yet hurtful little snide remarks at him.

He swore he saw Kate grinning few times and then she joined in the 'let's make sure DiNozzo knows his place' act.

He really had to find another way to bring Katie down from her high horse... He couldn't go through the long and painful road anymore... To wait people like her and McGee to respect him for his position if nothing else...

At least he had gotten his revenge... From that moment on he decided that no more. He wouldn't stand between Gibbs's and their other agents anymore.

So as much as he hadn't enjoyed being around Gibbs, Kate had shared his fate this time... Until Gibbs had forgotten about their cowboy steaks...

Sure, he knew that Gibbs's ex-wife had been bothering him with phone calls which he didn't answer, but the man really was starting to make him wonder what the h*ll _he_ had been thinking when accepting the job offer.

* * *

Stepping inside his house, Gibbs sighed tiredly and then smiled softly. He had spent all morning with the young Billy Fuentes, the son of their victim. Building that tree house of his, which the boy's father never had the chance to finish. He event spent the breakfast with the boy and his mother.

Although saddened by the loss which the boy had to now live with, he couldn't help, but feel like he had done the right thing. It felt good to do the right thing.

Which reminded him of how he had been behaving towards his two agents during the case... Especially Tony, the one he didn't want to lose... He really had lot to make up for...

Gibbs walked in the kitchen. Hoping he hadn't finished that last beer bottle which he knew should be in the fridge, Gibbs opened the door. He froze.

There were several beer bottles in there, with a note attached to one of the bottles. Unsure what it would say, he took it and squinted his eyes, trying to read it.

_'Came by. You weren't home. _

_Waited for a while. I guess you forgot?_

_It's fine, Gibbs. I'm sure it was important._

_The beer is yours. See you at work.'_

"The h*ll it's fine..." Gibbs growled and slammed the door close.

How could he have forgotten? Had they taken one, very small, step forward, only to take several big jumps back?

Grabbing his car keys, Gibbs rushed outside. He really couldn't believe himself. He had to fix this.

* * *

Hearing the knock on his door, Tony wasn't going to open it. He didn't bother even looking away from the TV. Then soon he heard Gibbs yelling.

"DiNozzo! Open the door or I will let myself in!"

Feeling sudden white hot fury awakening inside him, Tony stood up and walked to the door. Opening it and facing the man standing there with calmness he didn't feel.

"Gibbs." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was leaning against the door frame, blocking the way inside his apartment.

"What do you want?"

"Tony... I'm... sorry..." Gibbs almost swallowed at the stony mask on the young man's face. It was hard, cold and distant. It made his heart break with realization that he cared for this young man, enough to not want to see all those different masks on the man's face. Not when they were alone. Not between the two of them. He wasn't sure what that meant.

"Tony... Can I come in?" He asked when Tony didn't say anything.

Tony stared at the man in front of him. Almost just as tall as he was, yet somehow the older man seemed to have shrunk. _And_ Gibbs had apologized... He still wasn't in the mood to listen anything right now though. If only he could have gotten some sleep and one _huge_ pizza before any of this...

Letting the man in, Tony closed the door.

"What do you want?" He asked again once they were sitting in the living room, with the TV playing silently on the background.

"I forgot what we were supposed to do after the work... And I treated both you and Kate unfairly... Treated you like some probie, which you never were..."

"Then why did you?"

"I was afraid. Wondering what it could be you want to talk to me about... Then all kinds of thoughts were taunting me during the whole case... It was hard trying to focus solving it like that... You did fine job by the way."

Tony stared him, allowing himself to relax only little bit. "That's lots of talking, coming from your mouth, boss..."

Gibbs smiled weakly, before it turned into frown. "Your dream... Is it about your dream..?"

Tony froze. Then he became confused. "What dream?"

Gibbs rubbed his forehead before looking Tony straight in the eyes.

"Tony... I know. And I... should have told you sooner..."

"You know what?"

"Two years ago... I heard something that I was not meant to hear... You were talking to Ducky..."

Tony stared him. It felt as if the room was turning upside down and he felt suddenly sick.

"Gibbs... I don't know what you're-"

"I know, Tony." Gibbs repeated.

_End of Part 35._


	36. I Wish I Was Cold As Stone

**Here's the next chapter! Hope it is worth the wait. ;)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_Endgame65:_ Oh yes... The part which I forgot to look over... The first one was actually something I forgot to fix after cutting off something else in there... Oh woe me... ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Guest:_ True... Maybe she wanted to look good while running after the suspects? XD Seriously speaking though, you're right about both things.**

**_Awall:_ I am happy to know you like this so far. ;) I'll try to not have too long time without updating... **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

_**Leo**_

* * *

"_I know, Tony."_

Tony stood up, while the older man stared at him. Expecting him to say something. Anything.

"I'll go make some coffee." He said and walked in the kitchen, leaving Gibbs staring after him. Eyebrows furrowed. Worrying.

It took rather long time before the young man finally came back from the kitchen. With two cups of coffee. The kind of coffee which Gibbs loved and he himself had started almost liking. After all, it did sure enough give such strong energy boost, which he had needed more than it was healthy.

Taking the offered cup, Gibbs kept his steady yet careful stare on Tony who sat down, far enough from him. The kid was calm. Too calm, but in his gut he could feel that it was just the calm before storm.

"You know... This reminds me of a movie..." Tony finally spoke.

"Tony..."

Whatever the movie was, Tony didn't finish that sentence. Taking a sip of the too hot coffee, he put the cup down on the coffee table. After a while he started laughing and he stood up again. Pacing in the room, which actually made Gibbs feel slightly nervous.

Out of nowhere Tony suddenly yelled out such strong cuss word that Gibbs's eyebrows almost disappeared somewhere under his hair.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Tony yelled, turning around to face Gibbs.

Gibbs remained silent. Letting the man finish whatever was in his heart.

"Do you have _any idea_ how hard I have tried keeping that to myself, Gibbs? To not in any way let something slip? To not let myself slip? So now you're telling me that _all this freaking time_, you've known? Yet you never said me anything? Have you been secretly laughing at me behind my back or what, Gibbs?"

"Tony... I never-"

"Is that why Fornell has been giving me odd looks whenever we meet? I mean I _know_ how you two share not only ex-wives, but even some secrets between the two of you. H*ll, I caught you two in one of those moments myself."

Gibbs flinched at that, but kept his peace for now. Tony is just upset, he reminded himself.

"Do you really have to know _everything_ about me? It was _my_ secret to tell or not to tell! Plus it's not like _you're_ the type of person to share your secrets with anyone!"

Tony's eyes narrowed suddenly. Remembering certain reaction he had seen on Ducky's face couple of times.

"Does Ducky know you know?"

Gibbs sighed. Ah h*ll...

"Tony... It's not Duck's-"

"Did. He. Know?"

Gibbs sighs inwardly. Knowing by now that Tony would know when he was lying. "Yes."

Tony started laughing again. "I should've known... D*mn, I should've known it... Why _do_ I trust people so easily?"

"Tony... It was one time only and Ducky verbally beat me over it more than once... He told me to tell you, but it was my choice to not say anything..."

"You don't get it, do you, Gibbs?" Tony stared.

"I would have wanted to know, yet he kept it from me. All this time I've made a fool out of myself. Not knowing what you heard. So many times I talked about my trust issues, yet he kept that from me. He should've told me the moment he found out."

"Tony..."

"I'm going out for a run. Show yourself out. For your sake I hope you're gone by the time I return."

"Tony..." Gibbs's pleading voice wasn't heard as Tony disappeared to change his clothes. Then, grabbing the keys, he left the apartment. Without even glancing at the older man.

* * *

Gasping for his breath and trying to keep the nausea away, Tony staggered upstairs. He was feeling dizzy and it took him dropping the keys several times, before he finally managed to open the door.

To his great relief, the apartment was quiet and he didn't see Gibbs anywhere as he made it to the bathroom.

Neither the run nor the shower made him feel any better. He felt betrayed. He had no idea how to deal with Ducky now. He had trusted the man. Trusted enough to even share few details from his 'dream'. Not all, but some.

Holding his hands against the tiles, he let the water run over his head and back. Letting it wash away at least some of the anxiety. Even if it was just a momentary relief, he needed it.

It would be so much easier if he didn't care. So much easier if he didn't care about the people in his life. Didn't matter how much anger he had in him or occasionally even hatred, he would never stop caring. Never stop loving. He just couldn't.

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

"_Come on now, DiNozzo. I know you can do better than that." Gibbs spoke. Observing his new agent, while the kid was shooting at the target._

_Scowling at his boss, Tony took his position again. He had shot perfectly. What more did the man want from him?_

_Several shots, and one extra smiley face, later, Gibbs smiled proudly._

_"Attaboy."_

_Tony couldn't help it, he was beaming at the rare praise._

"_Now repeat it. With your left hand."_

_Bastard..._

_It took several hours to get through Gibbs's demanding lessons, until the man finally was pleased._

"_Come on, DiNozzo. Let's go find something to eat. It's on me. What do you want to eat? Or drink?" Gibbs spoke once they were finally walking outside, side by side. Something that happened so naturally, like it was always meant to be that way._

_Tony hesitated for a moment and then glanced towards the man. He was pretty sure he'd end up with a head slap. Something he was oddly starting to not only get used to, but secretly almost liking. Not that he would ever admit it. After all, as he had learned, the man only head slapped him when he actually deserved it.  
_

"_Pizza? And hot chocolate?"_

_Gibbs shook his head and smiled. Looking amused for some reason. "Pizza and hot chocolate it is then... And coffee for me. I think I know just the place for that..."_

_The next hour the two of them ended up spending together again. Eating, drinking and talking. As if it was something they had been doing for years already and not months. And it took few months for Tony to realize how rare seeing such side with Gibbs really was._

_Although he found himself denying that to ever be true, he found himself thinking how it had to be the kind of relationship father would have with his son._

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Tony wiped the steam off the mirror, staring at his reflection. Staring at the stranger staring back at him.

He smiled and the man in the mirror did the same. He put up one of his flirting faces and it was copied. He put on his stone hard face and he got mad. It was so d*mn easy.

By the time he came back to his senses he realized he didn't see his reflection anymore. The mirror was broken and his fist was bleeding.

He almost laughed at the realization that even in the midst of his loss of control, he had used his left hand instead the right one.

Taking one of the towels, he wrapped his hand in it. "I wish I was cold as stone..."

With his hand patched up and wearing fresh clothes, Tony walked out of his bedroom. Realizing he really had to eat something or he'd end up passing out, on top of everything else.

Walking in the kitchen, he saw Gibbs. Sitting behind the table. Reading newspaper and box of pizza in front of him, which was most likely cold by now or he would have smelled it.

Looking up, Gibbs glanced once at the sloppily bandaged hand. It made Tony realize that the man most likely had heard him beating the crap out of his mirror. He wasn't entirely sure, but he might have even yelled some.

"You were gone pretty long time. Was thinking if I should go out and look for you."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tony glared. "What the h*ll are you doing here, Gibbs?"

"Waiting for you. We still haven't finished that conversation."

"I have nothing else to say to you."

"Well, but I have."

"Do whatever the h*ll you want. I'm going to get some sleep."

"Sit down!" Gibbs yelled and Tony glared even more, but found himself obeying it. Without even noticing it at first. _D*mn it_...

Putting down the newspaper, Gibbs pushed the pizza towards Tony. "Eat."

"Not really hungry right now."

"Not negotiable. You eat or I will feed you myself."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't test me, DiNozzo."

Slowly, Tony reached his hand out and took one piece of pizza. One bite was enough to show him how hungry he truly was. Before he even noticed, he had already finished five pieces of it. It even was just the way he liked it. Even if it was cold. _D*mn you Gibbs_...

Gibbs was pleased. At least something went right for a chance...

"Don't be mad at Ducky, Tony... He only wanted _me_ to be the one to say it..."

"I trusted him..."

"And he didn't betray it... It's all on me..."

Tony didn't say anything, but took another piece of pizza. Gibbs took it as his cue to keep talking.

"I don't claim to understand that dream of yours. Part of me still is trying to find some other explanation, but... You know such things about me that no one, but me only, should know... Stuff that is not written anywhere or things that I have never told anyone..."

Gibbs went silent for a moment and by now Tony was actually listening.

"I know you're mad at something... At me... Over something I've done... In some d*mned dream of yours. I'm not saying you not to be mad, but... could you try to go little easier on me? I don't even know what it is that this dream version of me has done to you..."

Gibbs sighed at the emotionless look on Tony's face. "D*mn it, Tony... Talk to me... What did I do? For two years I have tried to figure it out. But you never let me close enough. There's always this... This..."

He glanced at the mask on the young man's face. "All those different masks on your face. You treat everything like some d*mned undercover situation."

Tony put down one of the last pieces he had been eating.

"Is your whole life just some act? A movie script you follow? Aren't you tired of it?"

"What do you know?" Tony spoke out finally. Bitterness in his tone cutting Gibbs deeply for some reason.

"I mean you're Gibbs. The mighty badass Gibbs who can do nothing wrong. Everyone seem to follow your lead, no matter what you do."

"That's not true..."

"And me?" Tony laughed, bitterness still there.

"I'm the loyal servant who makes you look even better and fixes or even hides the crap others create. The one who makes everyone think that your bite is no worse than your barks. It seems like I was born to be everyone's spit cup. 'Let's hand it all on DiNozzo. He can take it. Let's use him until he ends up dead, quits or goes crazy.'"

Gibbs was silent. "Is that now the dream you talking?"

Tony laughed again. "The dream me? There _is_ no 'dream me', Gibbs! Be it just a dream or whatever the h*ll else, to me it is very much real. I don't know. Maybe it's meant to be a lesson of some kind to me? A warning to not let certain s*it happen. What do I know anyway? Maybe I am crazy."

"You're not crazy..."

"I'm not so sure about that, Gibbs..." Tony spoke, with weariness in his tone. Not a hint of anger or bitterness there anymore. He sounded just so plain tired and for some reason that scared Gibbs.

Hesitating, Gibbs reached out his hand over the table and took a hold of Tony's good hand in his. To his relief, the young man didn't pull it away.

"You're not crazy, Tony..."

"I'm so d*mn tired, boss..."

"I know... So talk to me... You don't have to tell me _everything_... Just... Let me help you share the burden... At least some of it... I don't care how crazy it might be... You said it... To you it is very real... Doesn't matter what _I_ think."

Tony frowned and almost pulled his hand away. "It matters to _me_..."

"I couldn't think any less of you. I wanted you as my partner the moment I met you. I couldn't understand why... But now I do... Do you really think that after two years I could possibly be willing to let you go without one h*ll of a fight..? Have you forgotten what a bastard I was just a little while ago when I thought you'd be leaving soon?"

Tony smiled slightly at the memory, but the frown was back before it became full smile.

"So don't worry about what I may or may not think. You may be good at reading me and know some secret stuff about me, but you can't read my mind. Just like I can't read yours."

He knew the man was right. Tony closed his eyes for a moment. Why couldn't he just not care?

"Talk to me, son..."

Tony's eyes flew open.

"Talk to me..."

_End of Part 36._


	37. Off Limits

**Uh, oh... Now, please don't start hating me... Look! There's a cookie! Oh and... Lots of talking in this chapter. Beware!**

**Hey Callisto! The short pizza scene is for you, if you get what I mean... ;)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_Guest:_ I'm glad to hear that. Well, you just have to read this chapter now to find that out.**

**_fanficfantasies:_ I love you too! XD Haha. But seriously though, when it is _possible_, I try to be as fast as I can.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

_**Leo**_

* * *

It was like the temperature in the room had dropped down several degrees and Gibbs felt the chills all over him. Before he realized the cause of it, the hand which he was holding, was pulled away.

"Don't you _dare_." The voice of a young man hissed.

"Tony?" Gibbs furrowed his brows as Tony suddenly stood up. He could feel anger radiating from the man and it confused him. What the h*ll just happened?

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!"

"Call you what?" And then it came to him.

Gibbs's eyes widened slightly. "Don't call you son?"

"Don't even say it!"

Tony reached out his hand towards the almost empty pizza box and for a moment Gibbs thought he was reaching for the last pieces of pizza, but instead the whole thing was wiped off the table, in the middle of sudden rage.

"Don't say it... Don't you ever call me that..." Now it was as if all the energy and anger had disappeared as Tony sounded so tired. Sad even, although Gibbs was pretty sure he had been trying to hide it.

"Tony... I didn't mean anything by it..." Gibbs frowned. Trying to fix this. Whatever this was, but obviously he had said the wrong thing. _Again_.

The anger flashed in the green eyes again, before Tony bursts into laughter. "You really don't get it, Gibbs? What am I even saying... _Of course_ you don't get it..."

By now Gibbs was starting to get so irritated and also angry. "Well, if you'd _finally_ explain something to me, DiNozzo, then perhaps I would!"

Leaning closer, with his palms against the kitchen table, he spoke. With low voice that even he knew didn't sound like his. "Do you want to know what it is you did to me, Gibbs? In what to you is nothing but some crazy dream of mine."

The look on Gibbs's face was saying 'ya think?'

"You weren't that different from the you now. In fact... I'd dare to say you are just the same."

Gibbs wasn't sure if that was meant as a good thing or bad thing. He was pretty sure it was a bad.

Tony started pacing in the kitchen. "I must say, Gibbs, that you and I had much better start in the dream. We became closer so much faster. For the first time ever I started to trust someone. _Really_ trust. Trusting someone to watch my back. To watch my six, as you would say. And it was great. I became foolish and let my guard down..."

He laughed bitterly and then smiled. Almost softly even. "I was happy you know. Happy with you, Abby and Ducky in my life. I finally felt like I had a family. A home I could come back to. And then..."

The look on Tony's face became pained. "And then you started treating me like your son. We never talked about it, you know. It was just always there. Small little things and moments. You didn't often call me son, but when you did... I was so d*mn happy."

He laughed again. "You were actually the first person to call me son, you know. With no other hidden meaning behind it. And then that two year mark came... And we were closer than ever. I didn't even get this usual moment and need to move on. I was right where I belonged. With you guys."

Tony took the chair he was sitting on before and sat down. He didn't look at Gibbs. He couldn't. He knew the moment he would look in those sharp blue eyes, he would be done. He couldn't possibly keep talking.

"Then Kate came along. And it was fine. She had bit of a attitude problem, but she was fine agent. And then probie joined us... McGeek was _so_ green, I wasn't at first sure if he was fit to be working on the field with us..." He laughed at the memory. Fondly, before he was being bombarded with the other memories. After the man started getting attitude of his own.

"There was some hurtful moments between all of us and maybe I was even just a little bit jealous now that I had to share your attention with the '_new kids_'." Tony smirked at it slightly.

"But back then I didn't really mind. As much as we could be mean and horrible to each other, you being worst of them all boss, we were like a family. In our weird twisted way... And then... Then it all went down to hell..."

Tony finally looked up. Meeting the blue eyes, which for a change were unreadable to him.

"Kate was killed. After that... I really should have just left the NCIS. Not like I never had any takers in some other places..."

"Killed?" Gibbs finally spoke. With that he actually finally understood _something_. Tony's reluctance of taking her in their team.

"And then?" Gibbs spoke when the silence between them became heavy, without Tony uttering a word anymore. Getting lost in some memories again?

* * *

_- DREAM REALITY FLASHBACK -_

_Her blood was all over him. No matter what he did, he just couldn't get it off. _

_Few years now. It had been few years since she was killed on the rooftop. Whenever he thought he was finally getting over it, something happened again. Something which triggered memories he was trying to forget. Making him dream again of that day. Like some broken record which kept on going through that same moment over and over again, until he woke up. Gasping for his breath and covered in sweat.  
_

_Whenever it happened, all he saw was her blood all over him again. So here he was again. In his shower, in the middle of the night. Trying to wash it off. Trying to _scrub_ it off, until his skin was red and too tender to even touch._

_He had seen plenty of deaths in his life, horrible ways to die. Even _before_ he became a cop. So why this? Why now? Why her death?_

* * *

"Tony?" Gibbs was starting to get worried. Seeing the glazed look in the young man's eyes.

"I'm fine." Tony finally spoke, blinking.

"You know what... It doesn't matter... I mean why should I have to explain _anything_ to you? After all it seems you have all the answer, just like you always do."

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs growled, in warning.

"Here you are. In _my_ home. Wanting _me_ to explain stuff to you, when it's _you_ who screwed up."

Tony held up his hand when Gibbs opened his mouth again. "Let me finish talking, Gibbs. My home. _My_ rules. Not yours."

Gibbs glared, but he couldn't really say anything to that. The kid was right after all... Besides he felt like he was already walking on a very thin ice.

"Why I lost it when you called me son? It's because it hurt that much more when you forgot what we had. It hurt so much more when you started doing things behind my back. When you started treating me like crap. Like I wasn't even worth my senior field agent status. And not in your '_bastard Gibbs is only joking_' kind of way, but in really hurtful ways. Call it petty or childish and maybe it _was_ partly my fault too, for letting things go that far in the first place, but I don't give a d*mn anymore. You_ let_ me believe in something. Let me feel safe and wanted. _Happy_. Then you took it away just like that." Tony snaps his fingers.

"Tony... I'd never..."

"I'm not going to share my deepest secrets with you Gibbs... And you know why? Because as much as we may have gotten closer since we met, maybe even becoming friends, moments like these prove me that I still can't trust you..."

"I'm sorry..."

"No you're not..." Tony smiled sadly. Almost even adding Gibbs's own rules about apologizing.

"Don't say you're sorry if you don't mean it... Maybe I'll start using that as one of my own rules..."

Gibbs frowned, confused.

"How _can_ you be sorry when you don't even _know_ what to feel sorry for? Gibbs..." Tony stood up again.

"I don't need that. I just need... I just want... For me this is a new start. A chance to do things differently. I won't let you or anyone else ruin it for me. Not again. How was the saying again..? '_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me_'."

"Is there _nothing_ I can do, Tony?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"I don't like this. I can see how this whole thing is eating you up... Let me do something... Anything..."

"It's my fight, Gibbs... My dream, my problem... Obviously there has to be some reason why I'm the one who ended up with it..."

"Tony..."

"We're not good, Gibbs... Not yet... And it's up to you if we ever will be..."

Tony walked to the kitchen door and stopped again. "There is one thing I want to share with you though..."

Gibbs looked up. Wondering what it could possibly be.

"I need you to never forget two names... Ari Haswari and Ziva David... If you ever do hear anything about them... Run as fast as you can... And _don't_ go all captain Ahab, Gibbs... Not again... I may have the answers of what to do if we ever do run into them, so don't go and do anything stupid on your own... Not again... You don't know the two the way I do... And if it's up to me, you never will..."

"Tony..." Gibbs hesitated when Tony looked at him.

"Thanks... And I'm sorry..." This time he knew what he was saying sorry for and he meant it. He knew from the small smile on the kid's face that he saw it too.

"Apology accepted..." Tony said finally, but Gibbs could hear the unsaid words loud and clear. 'But we're still not good. Not yet.'

He listened as Tony took his keys and left the apartment. He wondered just how badly he had screwed up things.

Leaving the apartment after a while, Gibbs went back home. Thinking about the 'battle plan' which he was going to have to make. He would never forgive himself if he'd let this ship sink before they even got to the sea.

He almost laughed at the realization. He was pissed off. At himself. This dream version of him, who obviously was between everything he was trying to make right with DiNozzo and himself.

"I'll make it up to you Tony... Somehow... I'll be d*mned if I don't... I promise you, _son_... Somehow... Someway..."

* * *

"Bad case?" Isaac asked as his favorite customer walked in the bar.

Didn't matter if there was plenty of other bars, closer to his home, this was where Tony would always come to. His secret place which he wasn't going to share with anyone else.

"You could say that..." Tony sighed as he sat down.

"Give me something with plenty of mind numbing alcohol in it... No work today and I really feel like getting so drunk I won't even remember my own name..."

Isaac frowned. He better keep an eye on the kid today...

"Alright then... I'll let you taste my new creation then. Someone said it tastes like crap, yet they buy it anyway..."

"Alcohol in it?"

"Plenty."

"Make it to me then..." Tony muttered and holding his head in his hands, he sighs again as Isaac makes the drink.

"Don't give me that look... I grew up with alcoholic parents... Not gonna end up like them... Just need to not think anything for a little while..."

"Alright then..." Isaac relaxes slightly. Giving the drink, which Tony takes and tasting it, almost spits it out.

"What the h*ll did you put in this?!" He coughs and Isaac grins.

"Named it 'dark soul'. People who wish to forget stuff for a while, love it."

"Fitting..." Tony muttered and he soon finds himself drinking more of it. Strangely it _was_ pretty mind numbing already after few sips. He looks up, surprised.

"Told ya. It's already pretty popular actually."

"In that case, be ready to make more of it..."

"Oh, you won't be needing more... But if I were you, I'd pay up before you're too out of it."

Rolling his eyes, Tony slams the money on the table.

Looking around if anyone else was needing him, Isaac sat down. Frowning with worry.

"That bad, huh..?"

"That bad..."

"Want to talk about it? You know, I'm always ready to listen..."

Tony shakes his head. "I appreciate it, but... I really don't feel like talking about it..."

"It's about that dream of yours again, isn't it?"

Tony rolled his eyes. D*mn Isaac and his way of making him talk with some special tongue loosening drinks of his...

"You know, man... You really should have been hired by the government to make their truth serums or something for them..."

Isaac chuckled good naturally. "What? And leave you here on your own, with no one making sure you at least eat once in a while?"

"Fair enough..."

They both got more serious again, while Tony kept taking small sips of his drink.

"I was going to tell my boss, you know... About my sniper lessons... Figured he might want to know... Maybe even give few lessons of his own... H*ll, I don't know what I was thinking... Then he throws the bomb... He's known all along..."

"About the lessons?"

"No... Although at this point I wouldn't be surprised... But I meant my dream... Turns out he had heard when I told Ducky... _Two_, freaking, years ago! Then he has _the nerve_ to... The nerve to call me his son..." Tony found talking suddenly so hard and he had to think really hard before even trying to form the words with his mouth.

Isaac blinks and smiles. "You never seem to mind when I call you that..."

It took long time before the answer came. This time the words forming so badly he had hard time understanding them all.

"'at's b'cause you're 'saac..." Tony mumbled and drank some more. He now understood why the drink was so popular. He found it was hard thinking about anything.

_How dangerous_... He found himself distantly thinking. If Isaac would be his enemy and here he was... Completely under his mercy...

Isaac smiled sadly. Putting his hand over the kid's shoulder, who obviously was starting to be pretty out of it. So he had to speak fast before none of his words would mean anything.

"You really care about your boss, don't you? You're afraid he's going to break your heart again..."

"...ma'ing me'soun' li'e...'ome girl..."

Isaac laughed. "You don't have to be some love struck girl, to love and care about people... He's like father to you, isn't he..?"

Tony mumbled something. Blinking his eyes as he was trying hard to focus.

"Don't worry... If this sniper boss of yours hurts you again, I'll mess with his coffee in such way he can never drink _any_ coffee again..."

Tony laughed softly. "...'at's... worst 'ing ever..."

Isaac brushed his fingers through the man's hair with a sigh as the young man's head hits the table with a 'thud'. He had to admit. He was feeling little jealous. The kid reminded him of his son. The boy who had died too soon...

"That boss of yours is d*mn lucky bastard indeed..." He mumbled and he stood up.

Taking a hold of the young man, with surprising ease, Isaac half carried the man in the small room, away from the bar.

"Get some rest... I'll drive you home once I've closed down the bar for the day..."

Tony's only answer was to sigh and curl up on the old and worn couch. He wouldn't be having any dreams this time. Something which he would never be grateful enough.

_End of Part 37._


	38. Let's Clear Some Air

**Sorry for the wait. Been making something for someone as a gift... Plus there's bunch of other things I've had to do as well.**

**Plus I kind of didn't like this chapter when I first wrote it so I ended up throwing away the whole thing and rewrote it... Changing completely what the story might have become like, making this bit of a filler chapter instead... And I did some fast editing while half asleep... Hope I didn't mess up with words and stuff too much... Haha...  
**

**The ending of this chapter is not a 'happily ever after' one... Just tiny step forward...**

**Anyway... I just started writing little halloween oneshot. If I like it enough once it's done, I'll put it up there. _(NCIS and Tony, of course)_  
**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

**_cullenmason: _Yeah... Still is under the guest... I too hope it won't repeat... At least some parts... Yeah. I like Isaac too. Even if he is bit of a random character, thrown in the story out of nowhere... XD**

**_french girl:_ You're welcome! I'm glad to know you are willing to be patient for the story to get to the finish line. ;) **

**_french girl:_ I am happy to hear that. XD Hope it was worth to read.**

**_french girl:_ I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yes, and unlike Richard, Isaac isn't one of the bad guys, which Richard sort of was. Even if the reason was good. Yeah... I too wonder how Gibbs is going to handle the whole Isaac issue... ;) Their relationship and Tony is the one thing that got me too hooked with the show in the first place and I think the script writing has only become worse and worse during the years. To the point where I think the last season or few has gone way down the drain _(Sorry for the choice of words there)_. Don't think I'll be writing anywhere near that many chapters, but I'm sure it's going to be at least another 10+ something... Even I have no idea... Thanks for reviewing!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Walking in the bullpen, early in the morning, Gibbs was feeling pretty good after having spent the entire night thinking his plans of how to win over DiNozzo's trust. Frankly it had made him feel little odd that he would even bother doing that. It wasn't like he had ever bothered with anyone else, other than maybe Shannon and this situation was _completely_ different.

For a moment his good mood crumbled however, as soon as he saw the young man sitting behind his desk. Holding his head between his hands. Barely even glancing up when Gibbs sat behind his own desk, sipping his coffee.

"Rough night, DiNozzo?" He was _so_ close to start preaching about drinking when he had work the next day, but as he was pretty sure what the reason to get drunk in the first place had been, he decided to keep his mouth shut. For now.

"You could say that..." Tony muttered. He had woken up early in the morning in his own bed. He had no memory of how he had gotten in there. The last, very foggy, memories were of Isaac, his bar and some drink of his that tasted like s*it. And now he felt like it too. And as far as he could rememeber, he never even finished that one glass of the drink.

"Don't make it a habit..."

"Yes, boss... No, boss... I won't boss..."

Kate walked in the bullpen. Looking equally hangover, although she did try her very best to look as normal as she could. Of course Gibbs's eyes didn't miss anything.

"You drink on school night again and don't bother coming back to work the next day." He growled.

Kate flinched and flushes red as she sits slowly behind her desk. "Yes Gibbs..."

She glances towards her partner, looking at least just as miserable as she was feeling. She thought gleefully, at least she wasn't the only one going to get it tough today. And the saying 'misery loves company' couldn't be more right in this case...

"DiNozzo."

"Yes boss..?" Tony glanced up from his desk.

"Go get some coffee. You're gonna need it..."

That's it? Kate frowned. Even more at the gentle tone Gibbs had used when talking to the young man.

"On it boss..." Tony stands up slowly and leaves the room.

"Gibbs..."

"Not now Kate." Gibbs snaps.

* * *

Drinking his coffee, Tony steps in the elevator. Just the fresh air alone had made him feel slightly better. Not enough, but it was better than the alternative.

Pressing the elevator button to get to the morgue, he leaned against the wall, rubbing his head. His head was killing him still and he hoped everything would go well. He was mad at Ducky. _Pissed off_, but he still liked the man and didn't want their friendship to end up ruined because of something like this. Not that he really believed it would happen, but he still felt little worried...

When he finally walked in the room, he knew he looked lot more relaxed than what he was. Ducky was already working on one of the bodies and to Tony's relief, no one else was there.

"Anthony, my boy." Ducky smiles when he notices the silent young man standing there.

"Can we talk..?"

"Of course..." Ducky agreed, taking in the deep frown on Tony's face.

"Gerald. Would you please be so kind and go buy us some breakfast?" He spoke to his assistant when the man walked in the room.

"Sure thing..." Gerald nods, having noticed he had walked in during a bad moment. Smiling at Tony, who barely returned it, he left. Leaving the two men stare at each other.

Finally breaking the silence, Tony walked closer, leaning against the clean autopsy table. "You ever think about redecorating this place?"

Ducky didn't say anything, just waited.

"I mean, it still looks just the same when I walked in this room first time... Maybe add some color on the walls or something, you know, to make this place look little happier. Not that there's anything happy about dead people, of course... Well, unless it's some big bad guy who kills people..."

"Anthony..."

"Right... I'm rambling..." Tony chuckled nervously and then bit his tongue. Hoping that would stop him from rambling again.

"You remember that day I walked in here?"

"How could I forget?" Ducky smiled gently, patiently.

"Yeah... You're right... I did end up telling you this crazy story about how we had already met..."

Setting his coffee cup on the autopsy table, he was playing with one of Ducky's 'tools' on the table, wondering how many bodies it had been cut open with. Picking up the 'scissors', his curiosity got the better of him.

"What's this for?"

"To open the intestines."

Dropping it back on the table, Tony walked around the table and stopped next to Ducky, where the man hadn't stopped working on the body laying there.

Staring at the bloody mess, Tony couldn't help but think how ironic it was he could stare at this without vomiting, yet he couldn't hold the 'intestines opener'. Or whatever the real name was.

"You know how big my trust issues are, right..?"

"I certainly do, my boy... Could you hand me the toothed forceps?"

Walking to where the tools were, Tony picks it up. "You mean this?"

"Yes. That one."

Handing it to the man, Tony steps back to watch the work being done. "Me and Gibbs had a little talk yesterday..."

"Really? What was it about?"

"About... things. He revealed me few things... Things that didn't exactly make me happy and I might have even snapped at him because of it..."

Ducky stops doing what he was doing for a moment, focusing on Tony only. "I see... So Jethro did indeed finally tell you the truth..."

"How..?"

"Jethro told me... He came here this morning..."

"Of course..."

It was painful. The silence that was between them. It hardly ever was silent when the two of them were spending time together. Yet right now Ducky was waiting for Tony to say something and Tony was trying to ignore the suddenly growing headache while thinking too hard. Doing this with a hangover might not have been best idea after all. All he really wanted right now, was to go home and sleep.

"Anthony..." Ducky finally spoke, looking concerned and perhaps there was just a hint of shame too in there.

"I apologize... I know I should have let you know the moment I found out Jethro had been listening to us talk."

"You're right, Ducky. So why didn't you?" Tony spoke. Forcing his voice to remain calm. As upset as he was, he didn't want to yell at Ducky, like he'd still love to yell and scream at Gibbs more often than he should. Not to mention all the times he actually even felt like punching his boss on the face. Although _that_ reaction was mostly all thanks to the 'dream Gibbs' and the memories he had of him.

"I was hoping Jethro would have told you himself, although much sooner than this. I did not want to be the one you heard it from. Certainly not after you made it clear how easy it would be to make you leave. I am sorry, Anthony..."

Tony sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "You're forgiven... if you do me a favor..."

"Certainly. What do you need?"

"Do you have left any of those pain meds, you usually have for me?"

"Sure thing. In the usual spot. Are you hurt again?" Ducky frowned. Wondering why he hadn't noticed any injuries.

"Not exactly... Just one h*ll of a hangover..."

"Anthony..."

"He didn't tear me a new one for drinking during school night or anything and I already promised to not make a habit out of it."

Ducky chuckled. "I am afraid you completely misunderstood me now, dear boy... I can imagine the reason behind your drinking and I was going to ask, are you alright?"

Tony shrugs with a wry smile on his face. He'll live. "I'm fine."

Looking more serious, he decided to not let there be any misunderstandings. "You know how big trust issues I have, Ducky... And I understand why you didn't tell me... But... I'm still not sure how much I can share with you now... _for a while_ at least... I hope that you..."

"I understand, Anthony." Ducky smiles sadly. Knowing he would have to earn back that lost trust.

"I know it's silly... I mean, It's not like you actually told people my secrets behind my back or anything..."

"No, Anthony. It is not silly."

Tony sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Thank you... For... For understanding..."

"No... Thank _you_..."

They shared a short moment of understanding between each other. Very short, as Gerald rushed back in.

"I didn't interrupt anything again, or did I..?"

"No. We were just finishing it anyway." Tony smiles and pats Gerald on his shoulder as he walks away, picking up his now cold coffee on the way out.

* * *

Gibbs sat behind his desk and kept glancing towards the clock. Starting to feel more than little worried when DiNozzo still had not returned. His hand went more than once towards his phone to call him, but he stopped it each time before he did.

He could not believe how one man could make him worry almost every time he did not know where DiNozzo was. It was a not something he would admit to anyone though.

The elevator doors opened and three men stepped in the bullpen. At least two of them seemed to be their own agents, but the one in the middle looked old enough to retire, so it was hard to tell.

The man between the agents didn't follow them. Instead he stood there. What happened next, happened so fast that no one had time to react when he suddenly pulled it out. Pointing his gun straight towards Gibbs, screaming.

"LEROY JETHRO GIBBS!"

The whole bullpen was suddenly deadly silent. It was like someone had pressed a button and the time had frozen around the man and his gun. The agents who had been with him, stood few steps away. Looking stunned. As if they could not believe this to be happening.

Gibbs stared at the man and tried to think if he knew him, but came up with nothing. Truth be told, he had made far too many enemies during the years, so it was impossible to remember all of them.

"Look... Why don't you put that down and we can talk?" He kept his voice steady and calm.

"THE H*LL WITH YOU AGENT GIBBS! I CAME HERE FOR ONE REASON ONLY: TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

"It is my middle name." Gibbs stated calmly. In his mind he's cursing himself for spending too much time with Dinozzo. Since it sounded just like something the d*mn fool would say in a situation like this. Something that had given a reason for several head slaps.

"SHUT UP!"

And with that, the man didn't give anyone another chance to talk or stop him. He knew how they could try to buy some extra time and try to talk him out of this and so on. He himself had been doing this work much longer than this agent Gibbs. The man who's backup his son had been weeks ago, only to be killed in a shooting between the 'victim' and the agents. On top of that the only punishment this 'victim' got was ending up in some crazyhouse. There was no way that would ever be enough and yet agent Gibbs had given his blessing for it.

Slowly pulling the trigger and fully focused on his target, he didn't notice someone getting slowly closer, with his own gun in his steady hands.

Gibbs stood there. Frozen to the spot. Not that he was scared or anything, he wasn't. He was worrying over the fact that he might now never get the chance to make things right with Tony.

From the corner of his eye he saw movement, but he only figured it was one of the agents there.

There was heard two gun shots. One just a split second earlier than the other. Gibbs felt the bullet graze his left arm, but he barely flinches as he's now openly staring at his shooter.

The man was screaming in agony and holding his right hand, which was covered in blood and the gun was on the floor now. A bullet had gone through his hand, taking one of the fingers with it.

Tony stood there, with his eyes cold. He had been going to shoot to kill, but in the last minute decided that killing in cold blood wouldn't do him any good. Not when he didn't have to kill. So instead the bullet had hit the perfect spot, the hand holding the weapon. Not something he had aimed for, however the people staring at him didn't know it. There was mix of awe and surprised looks.

After a while people went back to dealing with the situation and not too soon, the now weeping and cursing man was taken away, leaving the finger somewhere where it would only be found much later.

"Boss... Are you alright..?" Tony rushed to his partners, dropping his gun on the desk. Worry written all over his face.

"Ah, d*mn..." Gibbs walks forward and almost pulls the young man into a hug. Since it would have ruined his bastard image, doing it in front of all the people, and Tony probably wasn't ready for that yet either, he lays his hand over the shoulder.

"That was h*ll of a shot, DiNozzo. And from that spot..."

Glancing around the room, Tony looks at Gibbs. Feeling uncomfortable. "Actually... It was lucky shot... Was aiming someplace else... And the results could have been much worse... You could've... I could've only made it worse... Should have just shot in the head or something..."

Gibbs hits the back of Tony's head. "H*ll of a shot, DiNozzo. Although, next time, it better not be just a 'lucky shot'."

"Couldn't let him kill you, boss..." Tony swallows.

"Hmh, really?"

"Boss... We're not okay... But I'd _never_..."

"I got it, DiNozzo..." Gibbs, forgetting his previous decision, pulls his agent into a hug. Not hearing the shocked gasp coming from behind his other agent's desk.

Although he froze for a moment, Tony relaxes soon. Just for this _one time_... He kept telling himself. He tried to keep himself from trembling, but the image and that moment of understanding that this was it, finally reached his emotions. The moment he realized Gibbs was going to be killed and all those d*mned agents in the d*mned bullpen did nothing. Surely there could have been _one_ person with the brains and opportunity? Right? Or maybe he was just being little unfair... But Gibbs was still alive... Which made this their lucky day...

"You did good..." Gibbs whispered. Feeling the slight tremors on the young man.

After a while, which was little too soon, Tony pulls away, catching a glimpse of Kate staring at them, with a thoughtful look on her face. Another issue he knew he'd have to deal with soon enough... He couldn't forever avoid her attempts to talk with him.

As annoying as Kate sometimes could be, she was not stupid. She obviously had noticed how he kept on calling her 'agent Todd'. Never joined in the playful banters which she had tried to start with him. Part of him, _big part_, would have loved to jump in. Arguing with Kate had been one of his favorite things. But he couldn't trust himself or her enough yet to allow that to happen.

He liked her, really did, but he was just too worried and focused on making sure the 'history' did not repeat itself. Maybe he was bit too focused on it..? At this rate he'd never start actually living his life. This life. The real life. Not the dream and always thinking about it and what could happen and how to stop those things from happening... No wonder he was so tired... He could not possibly keep on doing this much longer, without finally losing it and ending up with some sort of mental breakdown or something...

"You know we're _never_ going to be able to live this one down... _You_ won't be able to live it down, boss."

Gibbs grumbled and glared at the few agents still staring at them, making them squirm and finally rush away. "Watch me..."

Some things never changed and with some of it he was glad to have it so... He _needed_ the change, the difference, but he also needed the safety of something 'old' and familiar. His biggest constant fear however always was, that Gibbs would let him feel and see his caring side, only to snatch it back the moment he gets used to it... And this time it would for sure be even worse than how it had been 'last time'.

_Please don't do that to me again, Gibbs_... _The moment that happens, I'll be gone before you even get the chance to yell out 'DiNozzo'_...

_End of Part 38._


End file.
